


A Youtube/College/Soulmate AU Without A Cool Acronym

by Polkadot4946



Series: A Youtube/College/Soulmate AU Without A Cool Acronym And More [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dissociation, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Soulmates, they/them pronouns for Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 123,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkadot4946/pseuds/Polkadot4946
Summary: Soulmates/Soulbonds can see writing on each others arms. Grocery lists, meeting reminders, and love notes are often seen across more than one arm. Some people have many, some people have none. A Soul Bond can be a lover, a sibling, a friend, or a mentor but their paths will cross with them in a meaningful way.This Story follows a 6 person soulbound group through the chaos of realizing that one of their many is not dead, and is also not who they say they are. They juggle their relationships with each other, as well as with the public eye.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: A Youtube/College/Soulmate AU Without A Cool Acronym And More [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139366
Comments: 149
Kudos: 182





	1. Twitch, Soulbonds, and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Petition to Get the Gaang A Brain Cell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664662) by [avatays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatays/pseuds/avatays), [thelostcolony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostcolony/pseuds/thelostcolony). 



> Okay so I have this whole story done and edited and ready to be pushed out. We're doing a chapter a day for the next twenty-two days (hopefully.) If I miss a day, or two, or several, then I'll just do the next day. I'm hoping that this will make sure that I actually finish the story this time. After this I might go finish uploading my other stories, but we'll see. Thanks for Reading!!!!!!!!! I'm really excited to share this with people. I've been working on it for months!
> 
> Word Count for Chapter 1: 2856 words
> 
> Trigger Warning for the whole story:  
> Discussions of the burn Zuko has and the effects it has had on their life.  
> Occasionally mentions of the abuse Zuko faced as a child might be mentioned that I forgot to tag for the individual chapter. If it's a graphic or long discussion I tried to tag it chapter by chapter!

##  THURSDAY

\---

Transcript:

The Gaang’s all here

Twitch.tv/SokkaStream

1.5k Viewers

_ Sokka is the only one on screen in front of an apartment wall.  _

Sokka: Hello Gaang members and viewers of my content and such. I’ve talked a lot about soulbonds and relationships surrounding soulbonds on my content but as most of you are aware I’ve never actually said who I’m bound to. This is that video. It’s that video for me and all my soulbonds. The internet will correct me if I’m wrong, but I think I’ve said before that it’s more than just one other person. I think I’ve pluralized it before or something because twitter went crazy that day. 

Sokka: The way this stream will work is we’re going to all do introductions, and then I’m going to look in the chat for questions so don’t get mad at me for not noticing you when we’re still doing introductions. Also we have someone moderating comments for anything particularly heinous so our normal rules apply.

Sokka: Uhm, oh, you guys like to know who I’m making moderate comments. I’ll tell you after we introduce everyone because I know after I tweeted people started guessing so I want it to be a bit of a surprise until we’re done.

Sokka: So, before you guys start asking a ton of weird questions in the chat about orgys I’m going to introduce the first person I knew I was soul bonded to because she’s my actual sister Katara.

_ Katara sits in a seat next to him and the camera pans to show her.  _

Katara: Hi  _ She waves at camera _

Sokka: This is Katara’s first time actively being on one of my live streams, so no being mean to her.

Katara: Actively?

Sokka: Yeah, I’m not counting when you yell at me from the other room while I’m streaming. Uhm, anything you want to quick say about soulbonds before we get through introductions?

Katara: You can keep going

Sokka: _He smiles at his sister before looking back at the camera._ Sounds good, as many tweeters suspected, we’re also soul bonded with my girlfriend Suki who you all know and love from Ba Sing State Soccer and her political involvement on twitter and knocking doors for candidates.

Suki:  _ She sits down on Sokka’s other side, camera pans out to show her.  _ Hi everyone

Sokka: So when I announced this video I also let you know that I was soulbound to a couple of people in the Gaang. A lot of you guessed Suki, and it was really fun to scroll through last night because the person moderating comments got more guesses than our actual bond. 

Toph _offscreen_ : That’s because I’m not in as many videos

Sokka: Exactly! Anyways, I only saw a few people get it right so hopefully this one will be a little more surprising than Suki who just about half the internet had guessed. Toph Beifong is also our soul bond.

Toph:  _ She was already sitting in the chair next to Katara. The camera reveals her as she raises her hands.  _ Hey everyone. Before the comments go nuts about how I can read and write with my bonds, if you feel where people write it leaves little ridges and I’m really good at reading it like that. We don’t use braille because I don’t need them to.

Katara: We would if you wanted us to Toph

Toph: I know

Kuzon:  _ offscreen  _ Comments want to know if it’s question time yet.

Sokka:  _ He is looking at the laptop in his lap  _ So here’s the kind of crazy thing, it isn’t. Another person that twitter did a good job of guessing correctly is behind the camera right now!

_ The camera pans back to reveal a fifth chair, then is set down on a stand before Aang walks over to sit in the chair _

Aang: Hey guys! Hope you’re all having a good day

Sokka: And that’s all of us, what questions do you have!

_ Everyone gives Sokka a bit of a look. _

Katara:  _ She leans in and whispers something unhearable. _

Sokka: Oh, uhm, are we talking about that?

Suki: I think we can, maybe don’t give any details though in case their family or friends only know parts of it.

Sokka:  _ He nods at Suki’s suggestion.  _ Yeah, uhm, okay, so there’s actually six of us. Uh do we want to do colors real quick because people are going to ask?

Aang: Gold

Toph: I’m Brown right?

Katara: You are, I’m purple

Sokka: Blue

Suki: Green

Sokka: And we have a sixth bond who was red. Uhm, none of us have met him in person. He talked a bit when we were kids. He’s only said one thing since I was nine and that was a few years ago. Uhm, I’m not going to share what he asked for because I think that might be personal.

Katara: I agree, and I don’t think we should answer questions about him. We haven’t talked with Red since we were kids, so we don’t have anything to share.

Aang: What questions do people have, Kuzon?

Kuzon  _ Offscreen _ : People want to know if you know who Red is?

Suki: None of us do and I think we’re not going to do questions about him. He didn’t agree to be in this live stream. The only reason we were comfortable mentioning him is because we weren’t able to accidentally dox him because we don’t know him well enough.

Katara: Also, just as a note to hopefully calm twitter down, not all soulbonds leave a mark when they pass away. If his family didn’t leave a final message then we won’t get one, so we aren’t sure as to his state. It’s not a fun topic to think about since we know we were all children at the same time so he stopped talking when he was young. So maybe ease up on the theories that it’s a famous person or a serial killer and stuff like that.

Sokka: Yeah, I- yeah I think that’s a good answer. Kuzon?

Kuzon:  _ Offscreen  _ Someone wants to know if you met by chance or by choice.

Katara: Without spending the time saying how everyone met everyone, for most of us it was a choice. We grew up in different towns and when we realized we were all going to the same college we figured out how to live together

Suki: Katara and I were roommates freshman year, and now we share an apartment with Sokka

Aang: And Toph and I live across the hall from each other now. 

Kuzon:  _ Offscreen  _ Next question, a lot of people want to know how platonic or romantic or familial everything is?

Sokka: Katara and I are siblings, and Suki and I have been pretty public about our relationship since she posted that picture of us after her game last year.

Toph: Everyone who listens to my podcasts knows I’m happily single. These bonds are like siblings to me

Aang: Thanks Toph, you’re like a sister to me too

Toph:  _ She rolls her eyes but can’t hide the smile. _

Aang:  _ He looks at Katara  _ Uhm, so we agreed before we started to let the internet know, uh we started dating a few months ago.

Katara: We were waiting until we were both in college for a few months before we made anything official

Toph: They’re so cute together it’s disgusting.

Aang:  _ He smiles brightly at this idea  _

Sokka: Alright, enough discussion about that before they ruin my livestream by calling eachother sweetie. Kuzon, what’s another question.

Kuzon: People want to see Toph do her message thing, if she’s comfortable with it.

Toph: Sure, someone write a message

_ Sokka reaches for a pen as he’s the only other person who’s arm wasn’t covered by sleeves or gloves. Before he can grab the pen, the whole room goes still. Everyone glances or looks at their own arm or each others. _

Toph: Who’s writing?

Suki: Pause the stream now.

Sokka:  _ He hides his arm and hits a button on his computer _

_ Transcription Paused 3:05 minutes _

_ Everyone is sitting in the same places but Toph and Sokka are covering their forearms now. _

Sokka: Hi, I know there’s a lot of questions but we’re not going to address that right now. I wanted to give everyone an opportunity to plug their twitters and channels before we signed off but first, since you all waited so patiently, we’ll answer one more question that’s not related to what just happened.

Katara: We could do plugging first?

Sokka: Yeah, I’m okay with that, Uh, Aang you’re at the end do you want to go first?

Aang: Yeah, I’m on most social media with @AvatarAang. I have a youtube channel where I go on nature walks and talk about dogs and sometimes just things I do. 

Toph: I have a podcast called MelonKing where I talk about my life as a blind person and I try to get other people to go with me to complain about ableist bullshit that they have to deal with as well.

Suki: I’m stream video games on Sokka’s channel sometimes and I have a lot of social media under the name @KyoshiSoccer

Katara: I have a meditation and wellness youtube channel, I’m not on twitter but my handle there is @Katara1997. You can follow my instagram @KatarasMeditation

Sokka: Alright, and I’m Sokka, obviously, I’ve got my stuff as well as links to all of these guys in the description of the stream. They’re all super cool so check them out. Aang and I frequent a lot of each other's content as well as a few other youtubers in the area including the wonderful Kuzon who’s running comments behind the camera. We go by the hashtag #theGaang with two a’s. Kuzon what’s the last question?

Kuzon: How many people knew who you were soulbound to each other?

Aang: My mentor growing up knew a lot of it

Suki: I think all of our parents knew, Sokka’s freshman roommate knew.

Sokka: He did, uhm, I think Serlok from the Gaang knows because they saw Aang and I looking at our wrists the one day when Toph wrote something.

Katara: I told a friend or two in high school before we all met, Suki you did that too, right?

Suki: Yeah, I think there’s a good number of people out there who knew a lot of us had soulbonds. Only a handful knew everyone who was involved though.

Kuzon: I found out like, three days ago when I was asked if I was free to run comments for a livestream. I think Poatok found out a few minutes after me. 

_ A pause where no one says anything _

Sokka: Alright, thank you everyone for watching, thanks again to Kuzon, sorry about that cut in the middle there. Go check these guys out, and we’ll see you next time.

_ End Transcription _

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Hakoda - Bato - Katara - Sokka _

Sokka: Daaaaaaaaaaads

Hakoda: Did the livestream go ok?

Sokka:Uuuuuuuuhm

Katara: Red talked

Bato: What?

Katara: Red, the sixth bond. He said something in the middle of the stream. We had to pause it to collectively freak out

Hakoda: What did he say?

Katara: “Hi all, sorry it’s been so long. I’m sorry if this hurt you.” 

Katara: We sent a bunch of questions about whether or not he’s okay and he sounded like he’s safe.

Hakoda: I’m glad to hear he’s okay

Bato: You guys last heard from him was when you were nine, right?

Sokka: I was nine, except when I was thirteen and he asked us to leave our left arms alone.

Bato: Shit

Bato: Well I’m glad he’s alive.

Katara: Me too

Sokka: HE’S WRITING

Sokka:  _ image description: Sokka’s right arm with writing scrawled down it reading  _

_ RED: Hi all, sorry it’s been so long. I’m sorry if this hurt you. _

_ GREEN(Suki): Hi Red! So glad you’re okay! _

_ GOLD(Aang): Good to hear from you _

_ BROWN(Toph): Welcome back! _

_ Pen (Sokka): Are you safe?  _

_ RED: I’m safe. _

_ PURPLE(Katara): We missed you! Glad you’re okay! _

_ GREEN: What did you mean by ‘this’ _

_ RED: Not talking for over a decade _

_ PURPLE: Is your arm doing better? _

_ RED: Yes and no _

_ GREEN: We’re not mad or anything, promise! I’m so happy you’re okay! _

_ BROWN: Aang’s crying he’s so happy _

_ GOLD: I was really worried, I’m glad you’re not dead! _

_ RED: Sorry!! I really didn’t mean to do that to you! I hope you didn’t assume I was dead _

_ Pen: You stopped talking for over a decade except one really ominous message. Not mad, we just didn’t know what to think _

_ RED: I’m awkward so I didn’t think about that. Sorry _

_ PURPLE: How are you doing? _

_ Pen: Okay before you answer, we’re all together doing something that will take us about five minutes to finish so we’ll be right back.  _

_ PURPLE: We’re done. How are you doing? _

_ RED: I’m on my way to work.  _

_ RED: They don’t know so I’ll write afterwards probably _

_ RED: Also if you could use they/them pronouns for me that would be awesome _

_ PURPLE: Of course, whatever makes you comfortable! _

_ GREEN: Happy to make the switch Red! _

_ GOLD: Full support! Are you okay if we call you red unt... _

Sokka: THEY MIGHT WRITE AGAIN!!

Katara: I hope so, I want to know them so bad!

Bato: How’s the rest of the group holding up?

Sokka: Suki’s pissed she has soccer practice in twenty minutes. 

Katara: Aang’s really shaken. I think he had given up hope a few years ago because it was hard for him to think Red would just stop talking

Katara: Toph’s in shock and keeps giggling about it. 

Hakoda: How are you two doing?

Sokka: I’m so curious but I don’t want to scare them back away.

Katara: I’m also terrified of asking so many questions that we never hear from them again

Hakoda: Fate will find a way to keep you together. 

Katara: I hope so

_ End Transcription _

\---

**Gaaaaang Life @LizGriffin45**

I have so many questions about that livestream

**> Gaaaaang Life @LizGriffin45**

_ Replying to @LizGriffin45 _ Who is Red?

**> Gaaaaang Life @LizGriffin45**

_ Replying to @LizGriffin45  _ Did Red interrupt the stream

**> Gaaaaang Life @LizGriffin45**

_ Replying to @LizGriffin45 _ How did we not guess that Toph was their soulbond because she fits so well with them

**> Gaaaaang Life @LizGriffin45**

_ Replying to @LizGriffin45  _ Did RED INTERRUPT THE STREAM?

**> Riley @SokkaStan**

_ Replying to @LizGriffin45 _ I didn’t watch the stream and they pulled the recording and didn’t post the part where they cut the stream. What happened?

**> Gaaaaang Life @LizGriffin45**

_ Replying to @SokkaStan _ It looked like someone wrote on their arm who wasn’t in the room and they cut the stream. That’s all we know!

**> Sokka And Suki @SokiShipper14**

_ Replying to @SokkaStan and @LizGriffin45 _ They all looked so worried about Red! It was kind of adorable in a frightening sort of way

**> Gaaaaang Life @LizGriffin45**

_ Replying to @SokkaStan and @SokiShipper14 _ Hey @KuzonFlameboy! Anything you can tell us?

**Suki ✓ @KyoshiSoccer**

Hey everyone! My soul bonds and I just streamed for a few minutes on @SokkaStreams twitch. Youtube Video is up now on all our youtubes. @TophBeifong1999 @Katara1997 @AvatarAang

**> Suki ✓ @KyoshiSoccer**

_ Replying to @KyoshiSoccer _ None of us will be answering questions about the event in the middle and we won’t be entertaining theories about Red’s identity. Thank you. Next.

**> Sokka ✓ @SokkaStreams**

_ Replying to @KyoshiSoccer  _ How did you beat me to promoting my own video?

**> Suki ✓ @KyoshiSoccer**

_ Replying to @SokkaStreams  _ I didn’t have to upload anything. Also Katara said you were busy texting your dads

**> Sokka ✓ @SokkaStreams**

_ Replying to @SokkaStreams  _ You’re with Katara?

**> Katara ✓ @Katara1997**

_ Replying to @SokkaStreams and @KyoshiSoccer  _ I texted her. Phones exist

**> Sokka ✓ @SokkaStreams**

_ Replying to @KyoshiSoccer and @Katara1997  _ Wait, you were texting paragraphs in that group chat  _ @Katara1997 _ When did you text Suki!

**> Katara ✓ @Katara1997**

_ Replying to @SokkaStreams and @Kyoshi Soccer _ I’m better at texting than you are

_ Retweeted by @BatoOtaka15 _

**Gaang Fan Account @GaangLife**

Are we not going to talk about the fact that there’s a six person soulbond out there now! They’re really giving light to platonic bonds and I’m here for it

**> GaangLife2k20 @SukiforPresident**

_ Replying to @GaangLife _ There’s famous platonic bonds, what are you talking about?

**> Gaang Fan Account @GaangLife**

_ Replying to @SukiforPresident _ This is the first youtube group I’ve seen where they were all on youtube. 

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Zuko - Iroh _

Zuko: I wrote back.

Iroh: What does this mean, Zuko?

Zuko: my soulbonds. I wrote back.

Iroh: Would you like to talk about it? I need to stay at the shop for a few more hours but you’re welcome to sit with me and we can talk when I have freetime.

Zuko: I’m almost there. I work tonight Uncle but I don’t want to talk about it. Jin doesn’t know I have bonds

Iroh: My curiosity is getting the best of me. What did you say to them?

Zuko: I told them I wasn’t dead and I was sorry for scaring them. They all started writing back about how it was okay but I could tell they were relieved I guess. They’re glad I’m not dead.

Iroh: This doesn’t surprise me at all, nephew.

Zuko: I know


	2. Red, Lee, and BlueSpirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph goes to the Jasmine Dragon, Zuko talks to their uncle, Sokka and Zuko have a gaming stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I forgot to shout out to a few people in Chapter 1.  
> 1\. I made this as an inspired work off the story: "Petition to Get the Gaang A Brain Cell" by users: avatays, thelostcolony.  
> 2\. IT WAS ALSO INSPIRED BY: "primary colours" by user: alittleunstable. Where I first saw soulmates being used like this and loved it for these characters  
> 3\. It was ALSO INSPIRED BY AN IMAGE AT THIS LINK: https://pakchoys.tumblr.com/post/616733146080247808/i-saw-a-comment-on-this-post-saying-zuko-should  
> I feel reallllllly bad that I didn't call out to these people in Chapter 1 so go check out their stuff because it's great and I cannot stress enough how much they formed various parts of this story.
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 5074  
> Trigger Warnings at End of Chapter

\---

Toph had the walk from her dorm building to the Jasmine Dragon memorized. She wasted a lot of her parents money on tea so that she could get a chance to talk with the owner. He was an old man who went by the name ‘Uncle’ and he had been a better mentor to Toph than her parents ever could be.

“Toph!” Uncle boomed when she walked in. “Good to see you again. What are you having today?”

Toph walked up to the register. “Something with a lot of caffeine. Can you help me to a table?”

“Of course,” Toph heard him walk over to her. She let her elbow stick out and he led her to a chair at the table she knew was closest to the register. She preferred this seat.

“How many people are here?” Toph asked.

“It’s a quiet afternoon, so just us and the staff,” Uncle replied, “Long day?”

Toph sighed, “I know you prefer radio over the far superior option of podcasts about ableism, but you don’t by chance follow the gaming streamer Sokka, do you?”

“I know a young man named Sokka from the university, but I don’t know what a streamer is.” Iroh replied.

“Yes, you do,” Jin said. She was a staff member who helped Uncle most afternoons. Toph knew her voice by now.

“I do?” Uncle asked.

“Let me check with Lee but I think you do.” She moved to a place where her voice was more muffled. “Lee, Iroh knows what streaming is right?”

“What?”

“You showed Uncle streaming, yeah?” Her voice was louder.

“Yeah, tell him it’s the videogame thing the BlueSpirit does.”

“Got it.” Jin replied. She relayed the message to Uncle.

Uncle chuckled a little bit and spoke to Toph again, “I still am not familiar with Sokka’s version of ‘streamers.’”

“Okay so Sokka and I are soulbound with a couple of other people. One of our bonds hadn’t talked since I was six, and today he just said ‘hi’ while we were in the middle of streaming. I- I’m so worried about him- them. fuck. I’m so worried about them but also we can’t do anything. Like- we don’t want to scare him- Them. We don’t want to scare them away by freaking out but we also want to support them. They’ve obviously been through something, you know?”

Iroh was unusually quiet.

“Iroh, did you hear me?” Toph asked.

“I did,” He replied, “Have I ever told you about my son’s soulbonds?”

“You have a son?” Toph asked.

“He passed away several years ago,” Uncle confessed, “But I still know the two women he had bonded with.”

“Sorry,” Toph said. 

“Thank you,” Uncle took a moment to pause, “When my wife and soulbond, Inuye passed away, my son didn’t know how to write it out for several weeks. Instead of writing he remained silent. I disagreed with this action, but there is only so much a father can convince his son to do. I didn’t even know that there were two young women who had bonded with him until they were knocking on my door, saying they had tracked down our address to find him.”

“So you think Red’s mom died?”

Iroh was quiet for another moment, “I think that sometimes the path most helpful does not always appear as such at the time.”

Jin let out a small giggle. Toph frowned. She had a love/hate relationship with Iroh’s parables. She loved it when other people were confused by it but hated when they were aimed at her.

“What does that mean?” Toph asked.

The bell at the front door rang as tea was set down in front of Toph.

Other students flooded in after their classes so Toph had to stop yelling about her mystery soulbond. They had all agreed to keep them a secret until Red asked for more attention.

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION  _

_ Zuko - Iroh _

Iroh: Did you know you were soulbound with Toph before she came into the shop today?

Zuko: Somehow I didn’t put together that she was the same Toph who did the podcast I listen to.

Iroh: She talks about her podcast all the time, nephew

Zuko: I’m nearly deaf in one ear and wear headphones when I’m studying. I don’t know what you talk to customers about

Iroh: She seems very worried about you nephew. You should write them again to let them know you’re okay

Zuko: I told them I’m okay

Zuko: I don’t want to write at work

Iroh: You know, I was red as well?

Iroh: So was Lu Ten

Zuko: So is Mai

Zuko: Was Aunt Inuye always black

Iroh: She was a beautiful green. Did you see Lu Ten’s when he left for rehab? When they were covered in greens and browns. I think I still have a picture, it was beautiful.

Zuko: I didn’t, I still lived with my father when he left.

Iroh: Ah yes, I will show you the picture later then.

Zuko: Do you have the picture on your phone?

Iroh: I do

Zuko: You can text me an image while we’re at work. 

Iroh: How?

Zuko: This is why we don’t let you run the twitter account

Iroh: Jin showed me how. 

Iroh:  _ image description: a tearful Lu Ten is smiling while holding out his right arm which has been filled with notes and images drawn in green and brown all over his arm.  _

Zuko: I miss him

Iroh: me too

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION  _

_ Katara - Sokka - Suki - Toph - Aang _

Sokka: I was going to stream tonight, because it’s thursday, but now I want to see if he says anything and I don’t want to stop my stream in the middle of it

Sokka: *they

Katara: Do your stream, people know you have soulbonds, just wear your sleeves down or your covering and if someone starts writing move your hands out of the camera

Suki: I write to you while you stream all the time

Aang: I get that, I’ve been trying to figure out if I should go to garden club tonight because I don’t want them to start talking in the middle of the meeting and I don’t see it.

Toph: You guys need to learn how to read it as it’s written

Aang: That’s really hard and they write really small!

Toph: They do write really small

Suki: Toph you should ask them to write larger if you can’t read it. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind

Toph: First I want to make sure they intend to keep writing for a while. Do you think they listen to my podcast?

Suki: Katara’s not convinced they were watching the livestream

Katara: They didn’t mention the livestream, they just apologized. We don’t know

Aang: The timing was incredibly sus though Katara

Toph: Even Aang’s not on your side

Sokka: DID AANG JUST USE SLANG CORRECTLY?!

Suki: Going to soccer, sleeves on, phone away.

Sokka: ByE! I’LL MISS YOU!

Katara: We can’t know for sure Aang

Katara: I don’t want to assume anything about him

Katara: *Them

Aang: I’m really happy they were comfortable enough to ask for pronouns

Aang: Maybe they watch our stuff or have been reading occasionally or something but hopefully they know we’re accepting of that kind of stuff!

Sokka: I’m gonna start streaming. If you write I will look because I desperately want to read it if Red writes something.

Katara: Have fun, are you streaming with anyone tonight?

Sokka: Yeah, the Blue Spirit’s become a regular on Thursday’s so he’ll probably stream with me.

Toph: Is that the one you have a crush on?

Katara: Toph!

Sokka: ToPh!

Toph: Suki does to, don’t worry

Sokka: T O p H!

\---

Transcript:

Thursday Gaming Animal Crossing (ft.SokkaStream)

Twitch.tv/BlueSpirit

18.9K Viewers

_ ID: Animal Crossing is visible on the screen with Sokka in a small box to the right, and the blue spirit to the left. The Blue Spirit is a drawing of a person with a blue mask on. It’s mask is a magnet that’s able to switch expressions _

BlueSpirit: Hello, Blue Spirit here, Today Sokka Maokon and I are going to be playing animal crossing for a while.

Sokka: Hi everyone, uhm, yeah, not to hijack for a moment, but I wanted people to know that I don’t plan on talking about the stream I did earlier with my soul bonds. We’re all taking a second away from that conversation. I think Katara and Aang were planning on doing a video about soul bonds as a whole, but we’re not talking about Red at all unless we hear otherwise from them.

BlueSpirit: That was a cool video  _ pulls up the game as he talks _

Sokka: thanks! It got a weird energy in the middle, but it feels good for everyone to know

BlueSpirit: Can I ask why you guys kept it a secret for so long?

Sokka:  _ shrugs  _ Because there’s five, er, six of us. It’s a big group. Aang just started college so we were waiting for him to turn 18. Toph wasn’t in the public eye for a while so we didn’t want to stress her out. Katara’s pre-med so we’ve been trying to schedule that video for the last month but we’re all in college so you know how that works.  _ Laughs _

BlueSpirit: That makes sense

Sokka: Do you have soul bonds?

BlueSpirit: I don’t talk about it on streaming

Sokka: Cool cool cool, That was me literally yesterday and now I just want everyone to know that I love my fam so much. They’re so good for me.

_ Several minutes of gameplay passes but the author doesn't know animal crossing well enough to write discussion _

BlueSpirit: Well that was-  _ pauses for a moment as a small knock comes through his microphone.  _ Is there a knock coming through my mic?

Sokka: Yeah, can you not hear it?

BlueSpirit: I have a bad ear. I’ll be right back.  _ Is heard walking away and opening the door _

Sokka: He forgot to turn off his mic so I’m going to sing really loud for a while until he get’s back. Lower your volume if you don’t want to hear it  _ starts singing _

BlueSpirit:  _ after nearly a minute  _ What are you doing?

Sokka:  _ stops singing  _ You left your mic on and I didn’t know if it was a private conversation or not so I didn’t let your lovely listeners hear you.

BlueSpirit:  _ pauses for a moment, changes the magnet from ‘focused blue spirit’ to ‘happy blue spirit’  _ That’s really considerate. Thanks

Sokka: Don’t mention it. Though I will say, the chat now wants to know if you sing better than I do.

BlueSpirit: Nope. Your voice was angelic. I’m not going against that

Sokka:  _ visibly blushes  _ The people want to hear you sing!

BlueSpirit: They also want to see my face, so when they convince me to do that, I’ll sing.

Sokka:  _ frowns  _ Well that makes me feel like you have absolutely no plan to do either.

BlueSpirit: I have no plan to do either.

Sokka:  _ frowns deeper  _ Okay, uhm, that’s totally fair. To each their own. Uhm, everything good with the knock on the door?

BlueSpirit: Yeah I was just answering a question a roommate had about his phone.

Sokka: I saw a bunch of people on twitter suspecting that your roommate is older because of how often you use that excuse

BlueSpirit:  _ is quiet for a moment  _ He’s a really good person

Sokka: Who?

BlueSpirit: Sorry, uhm, my roommate. I’ve lived with him for a while. He’s good.

Sokka: Glad to hear it. I live with my girlfriend and my sister so I feel like it’s a different relationship

BlueSpirit:  _ lets out a nervous laugh  _ Yeah, that’s different.

Sokka: Oh dear, uhm, I’m gonna check on something. I think Aang’s drawing pictures on my thigh but I want to make sure no one’s freaking out or anything.

BlueSpirit:  _ lets out nervous chuckle  _ All good.

Sokka:  _ spins around in chair, stands up and walks off screen. _

BlueSpirit: He didn’t turn off his mic either. I don’t want to sing to you guys. I’m not a singer. Uhm. I don’t like talking too loud either. I’ll just keep rambling about stuff. I don’t do very well at rambling. My roommate really is a good person. He’s not my age. He’s more like a parent than a friend my age. You know what I mean? Yeah, he’s cool though. I just call him my roommate because it brings up less questions but right now I’m helping give Sokka some privacy so I guess you guys can know. Anyways he tells horrible jokes. Today someone taught him how to send pictures on his phone. He should have known that already. He’s not ancient, he just prefers to sit and talk with a stranger for hours rather than texting people. I like it though.

Sokka: Did you sing?

BlueSpirit: Was that a trick to get me to sing?

Sokka: No but I heard something happening on my headphones while I checked. Aang’s okay by the way. 

BlueSpirit: Oh, uhm good. Yeah, I just kind of rambled about my roommate.

Sokka: I missed it! That sucks. What’s he like?

BlueSpirit: He’s good. You can listen later, I don’t want to make the viewers hear it again.

Sokka: Sadly, that makes sense.

_ The pair continue to play for nearly an hour before they both log off twitch. _

Sokka: Hey Blue, are you still there?

BlueSpirit: Yeah, I’m not streaming anymore though.

Sokka: That’s all good. I was hoping you weren’t. Can I ask a selfish question?

BlueSpirit: I don’t know if I understand.

Sokka: I- can I ask to see your face? I totally get if it’s no, I just- you sound really nice and I feel weird picturing a magnet mask whenever I think about you. You can say no, I won’t take it personally or anything.

BlueSpirit:  _ sits for a few moments in shock _

Sokka: Or if you want to think about it and we can talk before or after the stream next Thursday that works for me to.

BlueSpirit: I- I need to think about it. 

Sokka: All good dude, all good. Alright, uhm, oh! The Gaang wanted to know if you’d be interested in joining us for a big stream on Saturday. We were planning on doing games but also probably just talking. No pressure, just text me before then and I can add you in

BlueSpirit: Oh, uhm, yeah I’ll get back to you on that. I work Saturdays normally so I don’t know.

Sokka: all good, just let me know if that changes.

BlueSpirit: Uhm, can I ask you something too?

Sokka: Yeah, anything

BlueSpirit: This is weird, but what’s it like to have soulbonds?

Sokka:  _ Pauses in thought for a moment _

BlueSpirit: Sorry, sorry that was a weird question, I didn’t want to-

Sokka: No, no dude, don’t sweat it. It’s all good I was just trying to figure out how to explain it. Uhm. It’s nice. Like, the two of us get along pretty well even though we’re not bonded, but when you’re soulbonds or soulmates with someone I guess it just takes out the guesswork. You find your groove with them a lot easier, and things come more naturally. At least that’s how it works for me. 

Sokka: I don’t know, it’s kind of- so I don’t know if it’s the same for you, but I feel like we meshed really well really quick

BlueSpirit: Yeah

Sokka: It’s like that with all of them. I’m so fucking lucky to have four soul bonds that I know. We make a little family and it’s really nice.

BlueSpirit: That sounds wonderful

Sokka: Do you not have any then?

BlueSpirit:  _ ends the call _

\---

Zuko didn’t mean to be rude but they didn’t know how to tell Sokka that they were his soulbond. The boy was already dating Suki and now Zuko was falling head over heels for him. It was not a great look to be so infatuated with a person in a relationship but Zuko absolutely loved talking and joking with Sokka.

Zuko also didn’t want to lie to their soul bond about how many soul bonds they had. That felt wrong and slightly ridiculous.

Zuko walked out of their bedroom and walked into the living room where their uncle was sitting.

“I finished streaming, is everything okay, Uncle?” Zuko asked.

“It certainly is,” Iroh smiled and motioned for Zuko to sit next to him. “I wanted to talk about something peculiar that Ms. Toph did while she was in the tea shop today.”

“What do you mean?” Zuko asked, “I was going to write them back, I- I don’t think I can tell them everything yet.”

Iroh shook his head, “I am not asking you to rush into this Zuko. I’m happy you have finally started at all. I’m asking instead about something that Ms. Toph may not have realized she told me about my own nephew.”

Zuko froze. “What?”

“I love you no matter what Zuko.” Iroh rarely used Zuko’s real first name, “Nothing you could do or say will take that away from me.”

Zuko watched their uncle carefully. A part of them was still waiting to be screamed at or hit or burned.

“Zuko,” Iroh whispered, “If it will make you more comfortable for the time, I can pretend I did not notice the pronouns Ms. Toph deliberately switched to while talking about you.”

Zuko’s heart grew at the realization that Toph had deliberately used they/them pronouns. Their soulbonds were the first people they’d ever told. They didn’t know if they would lose them over it, but given that they barely knew them at all they figured it was a better risk than telling Uncle Iroh.

“I- I’m sorry,” Zuko managed to whisper. 

“What for?” Iroh frowned and reached forward for Zuko’s hands.

Zuko flinched back without thinking. They weren’t going to be able to handle touch right now.

“Zuko, I’m not mad at you for anything.”

“But you let- I’m- I didn’t mean to-”

“Zuko.” Iroh’s voice was firmer. “I will not abandon you or hurt you. I’m not ashamed. I’m not angry. I’m not your father. I will support you, Zuko.”

Zuko let out a sob and felt their eyes burn with tears. They knew this. They knew Iroh would be okay. They had known this since they started realizing that nearly every part of their gender made them uncomfortable. “I’m sorry,” Zuko said again.

“Whatever for, nephew?” Iroh asked.

“For not telling you,” Zuko replied.

“Zuko, you- we have talked about this before. I know you talked with Song We about it when you were speaking with her in high school. You are allowed to have your privacy. I only ask to know if I am hurting you so that I may stop whatever I’m doing that’s harmful.”

Zuko nodded, they did know this. “I- I know. I know.”

“Would you like me to refer to you like Ms. Toph did?” Iroh leaned forward with a questioning look. 

Zuko shrugged. The comfort of being referred to with neutral pronouns by their uncle would be wonderful. “I know it’s not easy but it- I think it would be better.”

“It would be my honor, Zuko.” Iroh replied. Zuko looked up and Iroh was smiling with tears in his eyes. “Is your name still fitting of who you want to be?”

Zuko nodded their head, “I- yeah I don’t like Lee very much but I- I think that’s just because I prefer Zuko. Lee is okay for now.”

They were quiet for a moment. The pair shared a silence as Zuko breathed through the adrenaline that had rushed over them at the start of the conversation.

Iroh loved them no matter what. Iroh loved them as an agender person just as much as when he thought they were a boy. Zuko relished in the love for a few moments. Their soul bonds had been just as quick to make sure they were comfortable. Already Zuko could feel the weight of their identity resting against the relationship with their soul bonds. 

“Uncle,” Zuko asked before they could stop themself. “Would it be possible to tell my friends my real name?”

Iroh thought for a few moments. “We need to look at legal options with this but I can begin looking tomorrow if you would like.”

Zuko nodded. They would like to have the option of honesty. Until now they had only had a series of acquaintances. The people they knew in high school were barely deserving of their emotions, nevermind their trauma. Zuko had already felt themself wanting to share themself with Sokka. If the other soul bonds were half as strong it would be difficult to keep such a large part of themselves hidden. They wanted to tell their coworker Jin where their scar was. She’d asked and they’d shut her down.

“Consider it tonight,” Iroh added, “Moving your survival into the public eye is not something we should do on an emotional whim"

The two sat in relative silence again as several candles lit the room and the smell of spring filled the room despite it being late October. 

“I know you don’t google things, but if you wanted to, uhm, I’m agender. So I- yeah.”

Iroh nodded without saying anything for a moment. He then had a sudden grin on his face.

“Uncle you are not allowed to pretend you don’t know how to google again.” Zuko commanded.

Iroh let out a full belly laugh. “You are so good at teaching me, nephew.”

“Obviously not since you kept texting me questions about sea urchins last week.”

“Jin wanted to see if you would respond. You did.”

“Jin put you up to it?”

Iroh shook his head, “Jin asked nicely, I did so of my own desire.”

Zuko rolled their eyes and stood up, “I’m going to go write to my soulbonds about how horrible my uncle is.

“I love you, nephew.” Iroh called back.

“I love you too, uncle.” Zuko stopped halfway out the room. “Thanks for-”

“It is my great pleasure,” Iroh said.

Zoko smiled and walked back to their bedroom. They knew they would have all of their attention the minute they started writing and they didn’t have the energy to be part of a conversation at the moment. Zuko hadn’t worn shorts outside of the sheets of their bed since they were young. They changed into them and sat on the edge of their bed so that they could see the picture Aang was still drawing on their leg. 

It was a golden picture of a large animal sitting in front of a pond. Katara had added ripples to the water in her purple. Zuko had seen Aang draw this creature before, it had six legs and was very furry. From the scale he’d drawn it in before it was also the size of an elephant. 

Zuko only really knew how to draw one thing. They grabbed a red crayola marker out of a drawer so they could see approximately what their color looked like. They started drawing turtle-ducks in the pond.

After a few minutes their other leg was being written on.

GREEN(Suki): That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. Appa has a friend now!

BLUE(Sokka): Are those turtles with duck heads? I love it

PURPLE(Katara): Do you want me to wipe off the ripples so that you can add more?

RED: Thanks, they’re called turtle-ducks. I don’t mind the ripples

BLUE: Can I ask an up front question?

Zuko breathed through the panic. They needed to reply yes so that they could know how worried they should be about his question.

BLUE: Did you watch our livestream yesterday?

Zuko let out a breath. That was easy to answer.

RED: Yeah, I’ve been following you guys for a while. I started watching Blue’s streams before I started reading the messages again and realized it might be the same person. Sorry if that’s weird

BLUE: You weren’t always reading them?

GOLD(Aang): How long ago did you realize? That must have been a shock.

Zuko let out a small laugh. It was quite the shock to realize the guy he had been crushing on and streaming with on Thursdays was also his soul bond.

RED: I didn’t read them again until about two years after I asked you to stop writing on the left side. Even then it was only in private. I didn’t read regularly until a month or two ago. That’s when I realized Blue was SokkaStreams

PURPLE: When did you stop reading?

RED: When I stopped writing. I was 9.

BROWN(Toph): Why did you stop?

Their hand clamped around the marker. They stopped because their mom wasn’t there anymore. They stopped because their father would have hated it. They stopped because they made them imperfect and they were already so broken.

GREEN: You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to. We’re just glad you’re here.

BROWN: Do you know Uncle from the tea shop?

Zuko laughed out loud and some of the tension left them. They tried to even their breath and replied to only what they wanted to.

PURPLE: Toph he might not go to Ba Sing State.

RED: I go to Ba Sing State. I’ve met Uncle, yeah.

BROWN: He said his son stopped replying when they went through something shitty. Are you doing better now?

Zuko hadn’t known that about Lu Ten. After years of not replying to their soul bonds, the first several years of which Lu Ten was still alive, Uncle Iroh had never told them that Lu Ten had done a similar thing

“Uncle,” Zuko called.

“Yes, Nephew?”

“Why did Lu Ten stop talking to Oroyu and Riho?”

There wasn’t a response for a few moments.

“That was when your aunt passed away. He didn’t know how to tell them. I’ll take it you’re talking to Ms. Toph?”

“Yeah,” Zuko called back. 

Iroh walked into the room and Zuko threw a blanket over their lap to hide the colors drawn around their skin. Old habits are hard to break.

Iroh raised an eyebrow, and smiled. “Your cousin worried those girls sick for three weeks. They were certain he had passed away so they found me. It was the first time the three of them met in person.”

“Oh,” Zuko looked down at the blanket over their legs. There was a part of him that was desperate to meet the five of them.

“”How are they doing tonight?” Uncle asked.

“They’re really curious,” Zuko said. “They asked why I stopped talking.”

I suppose that’s a reasonable thing to be curious about,” Iroh smiled. “Did you tell them?”

Zuko shook their head. They weren’t ready for that yet.

“I assumed as such. May I suggest one thing?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

“Meet them in person before too long. Don’t let it wait several years. They want to be there for you and you for them. Let each other help.”

Zuko nodded. That made sense.

Iroh left the room and he turned back to his leg which had several more notes on it

PURPLE: Sokka wants to know if he can take a picture of the turtle ducks but doesn’t want to ask if you’re okay with the internet knowing about you Red. Do you have any thoughts? We’re okay either way

GOLD: Toph’s all talk, you don’t have to answer her, she’ll just threaten to kill you if you don’t

BROWN: I’d never threaten to kill RED! I don’t know  him them yet.

RED: I’m doing a lot better, sorry I needed to talk to my roommate so I had to cover up. 

RED: You can post the photo. You can also tell people what happened during the stream if you want. Sorry about the confusion. I didn’t think that all the way through

GREEN: Sweet! Do you have a twitter or instagram you want to be tagged?

RED: Not yet. It’s been a long day so I’m going to keep drawing but I don’t have the energy to talk anymore

BLUE: All good

PURPLE: Thanks for letting us know, sorry to bug you

RED: Don’t be, as shown before, I probably just wouldn’t have answered if I was bothered

GOLD: It was nice to talk to you! Thanks for adding turtle-ducks. They’re so cute

\---

**Suki ✓ @KyoshiSoccer**

UPDATE: Red said that we were okay to post this. They saw our stream and wrote to us in the middle of it. Now they’re drawing turtle-ducks on our legs.

_ Image Description: Suki and Sokka sitting next to each other with their right legs on display and their left legs covered with towels. The picture of Appa with the turtle ducks is clearly visible _

_ Image Description: A close up picture of the turtle-ducks drawn in a deep red. _

_ @SokkaStories, @Katara1997 @TophBeifong1999 and 907 more Retweeted _

**Aaaaang ✓ @AvatarAang**

Happy to say that Appa has a friend! Red drew turtle-ducks and I love them!

_ Image Description: Aang’s leg shown with Appa drawn in pen with purple ripples and red turtle ducks _

**Gaaaaang Life @LizGriffin45**

RED??!! Oh My gosh WHO IS IT? Is it a Gaang member?

> **GaangLife2k20 @SukiforPresident**

_ Replying to @LizGriffin45  _ I don’t think they know who it is. They really seemed to think he was dead earlier

> **Gaaaaang Life @LizGriffin45**

_ Replying to @SukiForPresident  _ They should join the youtube family

**Luka Noat @LukaNoat9978**

Weird publicity stunt #TheGaang. Which one of you is Red? My brother lost his soul bond and there’s no respect for people who fake it

> **Fire Boi ✓ @KuzonFlameboy**

_ Replying to @LukaNoat9987 _ They weren’t faking it. The mood in the room during those three minutes was mostly just shock that Red was alive. Red watched the live stream and reached out. He didn’t know. He was assumed dead

_ Retweeted by @AvatarAang @Katara1997 and twenty more. _

_ Retweet _

**Suki ✓ @KyoshiSoccer**

We didn’t know. It’s confusing for us too. We’re still learning about Red, please respect their privacy as they haven’t put themselves on the internet in the way we have

[ **Fire Boi ✓ @KuzonFlameboy** They weren’t faking it. The mood in the room during ….]

_ Retweet _

**Blue Spirit ✓ @BlueSpirit7248**

Happy to see your family is growing @SokkaStreams and friends!

[ **Suki ✓ @KyoshiSoccer** UPDATE: Red said that we were okay to post this…]

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: A character's gender is unintentionally outed to a family member


	3. Class, Lunch, and NonDisclosure Agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Lee have a class together and some of the gaang has lunch at the Jasmine Dragon. Legal activities begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A user mentioned wanting to see the drawings from the last chapter so I included my own rendition of the drawing from the last chapter. It's not in the correct environment because I'm a wuss and didn't want to draw on my own leg tonight so maybe I'll go back and add ta in later. Anyway, I got to draw turtle ducks and I can blame any mistakes on the fact that Aang and Zuko aren't necessarily A+ artists so it was really fun!
> 
> Thanks for all the feedback so far, hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 5424 Words

## 

^^^ This is the drawing on everyones legs from Chapter Two ^^^

##  FRIDAY

\---

Suki was late as she walked into her favorite class of the day. She’d had a late night on twitter and then spent a lot of time kissing Sokka with the excitement of Red’s activity. She took a nap at Toph’s dorm and woke up with five minutes to get to a class that was ten minutes away.

She walked into the class from the back door and sat next to a student she’d never met before. She normally sat near the front.

“You’re Suki.” The guy said.

Suki looked up to him. He was staring. She gave him a smile, because a lot of students didn’t expect to recognize a twitter personality in their campus classrooms. She didn’t know if she would have been better if roles were reversed.

“Yeah,” She muttered, “Has he said anything overly important yet, I slept at a friends and my phone alarm was on silent.”

“Oh, uhm, no, he’s reviewing the set up for the exam like he did on Wednesday.”

Suki nodded and grabbed her things from her bag. She set up her laptop and then glanced over to the guy next to her. He was obviously still staring at her but he at least pretended not to be when she looked over. 

She decided that if he was allowed to stare, so was she. That’s when she realized he had burns across the side of his face opposite of Suki. They looked like they traveled down his arm. They looked painful.

“Sorry,” She muttered about nothing before she went back to her laptop.

“Me too,” He muttered back. Suki was a bit taken aback by the gravity of his apology but she didn’t really care to dive into it right now.

The instructor moved onto their new unit of the affects of Soul Bonding on gender politics.

“Spend a few minutes talking with the people near you about how soul bonding is treated differently if you're a girl or a boy who’s bonded.”

Suki turned to the boy next to her. “Hi, I’m Suki Kyoshi, what’s your name?”

“Lee,” He answered easily.

“Do you have any soul bonds?” Suki asked conversationally

Lee sat very still and obviously uncomfortable. 

“I’m not going to ask to see your arms or anything, I have five soul bonds. My boyfriend is one of them. His writing is seen more like a blessing than mine I think. I know my teammates seem to think that I’m less able to be free because of it. Really it just means that after practice I get to go to the shower and see turtle-ducks drawn on my legs.”

Lee nodded, he kept his voice low “Uhm, guys are kind of allowed to do whatever, but girls are expected to marry.”

“Yeah!” Suki agreed, “I told my friends in high school I had a soul bond in high school but I didn’t dare tell them how many. Sokka, my boyfriend, said most of his friends knew it was more than just him and his sister. They never bugged him about it.”

“My friend growing up was soul bonded to another girl and she didn’t tell anyone because she was worried it would out her as not-straight.”

“Shit,” Suki shook her head. “That’s fucked up. Is she doing okay now?”

Lee looked incredibly upset by this question. He shrugged. “We lost contact when I was thirteen.”

“Oh, sorry,” Suki looked down. “Uhm, I guess I’m also seen as more of a slut than Sokka because I have more than one soulbond. It helps that one of them is his sister, but that’s the same with a lot of guys I feel like.”

“Definitely,” Lee agreed, “I do that sometimes. I don’t know why, I try not to judge how many people someone sleeps with anyways but I assume girls are bonded with partners and guys are bonded with friends.”

“Me too,” Suki agreed. “Which is weird because I feel like girls are more allowed to have friends than guys are. If guys have friends then they’re gay.”

Lee shook his head, “If guys have friends who they talk to about feelings, then they’re gay. Guys are allowed to have friends and soul bonds if the person is like a brother to them where they just go to sports with.”

“True! Oh shit, yeah, everyone is always surprised when Sokka and Aang are sensitive to each other. They assume that since they’re not gay they must be sports teammates or something. Shit.”

Lee smiled. “Sokka is a big softie though so I don’t know how they assume that.”

Suki blushed, he really was. “You watch a lot of Gaang content?”

Lee paused, obviously stuck between telling the truth and lying.

“I’ve heard all the answers to that, I won’t get offended,” Suki tried to soften the blow. This guy seemed really cute.

“Oh, uhm, yeah of course. I- I watch a lot of Sokka’s streams and stuff like that. I’m mostly blind and deaf on one side so I really like Toph’s podcast.”

“Shit,” Suki said. “That sucks.”

Lee shrugged, “Yeah, it’s not fun, but I’ve been dealing with it since high school so it’s okay.”

“Can I- please stop me if I go too far, how old were you?”

Lee nodded, “Yeah, uhm, I was thirteen.”

“Shit, that’s young to- well I guess there’s never a good age.”

Lee shook his head. He was looking less comfortable as the conversation went on.

“Sorry,” Suki said, looking down at her notes. She glanced at the professor who was still trying to sort through his notes.

“That’s okay,” Lee replied. “Honestly, I’ve had strangers at the Jasmine Dragon ask me what happened and expect an answer. You’re all good.”

Suki smiled. She was incredibly curious about what would happen to a thirteen year old kid that would leave them with such severe burns. She didn’t ask. “Does it still hurt?”

Lee shrugged. “I- it’s mostly either itchy or numb in some places. The rest of the pain went away over the last couple of years with physical therapy and stuff. I’m pretty good now though.”

Suki frowned, “It’s numb? Were the burns deep then?”

Lee nodded without saying anything and Suki could tell she’d reached as far as he wanted to share.

“Sorry to hear about that, I’m glad you’re doing better.” 

Lee nodded with a warming smile and the professor called the classes attention back to the front. Soon they were enveloped in notes regarding some of the biggest societal differences men and women face when discussing their soul-bonds.

By the time the class left, Suki and Lee had shared several knowing looks of frustration with their professor. He was a good man, but he didn’t seem to realize that powerpoint slides needed to be shown for more than a few moments so that students could retain information.

Five minutes before class ended, Sokka wrote a note to the group on their forearms. She pulled her sleeve up to read it.

BLUE(Sokka): Toph and I are doing lunch at JD if anyone’s interested.

GREEN(Suki): Can I invite a friend?

BLUE: Yeah, the soccer girl with the two part name?

GREEN: No, guy from class, idk if he’d be interested.

BLUE: Go for it

Suki looked over to Lee and saw his hand sitting on his own arm where she’d been writing. She didn’t think much of it. “What are you doing after class?”

“Hmm? Oh I normally go do homework at the Jasmine Dragon on Fridays.”

“Oh! I was heading there as well. I’m meeting Sokka and Toph at least, maybe more. You’re welcome to join.”

The professor called the class to an end and Suki and Lee packed up their books. They left the building together.

“You don’t have to join us” Suki backpedled, unsure if Lee enjoyed her company as much as she oddly enjoyed his. “I just figured if you were interested. Otherwise you’re totally okay to go with and not sit with us and I can walk in the door and pretend I don’t know you. Whatever you’re comfortable with, sorry.”

Lee winced, “I’ve got a lot of homework to get done. I really want to, uhm, sorry. You don’t have to do that though. I mean- the pretending you don’t know me part. I’ll sit at the counter and put a headphone in while I work.”

“There’s seats at the counter?” Suki asked.

“Uhm, kind of. I work there on weekends and some afternoons. Uh, I’ve been Uncle’s nephew since before he had people call him ‘Uncle.’”

“People used to know his name?”

“His first name, yeah,” Lee agreed. “He still uses it. I still use it, he just hides it because he likes being everyone’s uncle.”

“That’s incredibly sweet.”

Lee laughed, “Yeah, we’ve lost a lot of family. My aunt, his wife, as well as my cousin both passed away. I think he relishes in the ability to give other people advice they almost asked for.”

Suki laughed at the shock of it all, “So you’re his real nephew then? Not just like- as a name?”

“Yeah,” Lee nodded, “He’s my father’s brother. I’ve lived with him for a while now.”

“Are your parents okay?” Suki asked.

“Uncle is a good person,” Lee blatantly avoided the question. “I like living with him.”

Suki watched the way Lee continued to not look at her for a few moments. “That’s good I guess. Do you spend a lot of time at the Jasmine Dragon outside of work?”

Lee shrugged, “Normally Friday afternoons are the only time I have where it’s open for a few hours and I’m not working. If I stay studying until close, Uncle makes me help clean up so I normally go upstairs before then.”

“How have I not seen you at work or on Friday afternoons then?”

Lee shrugged but seemed to know the answer. Suki waited for a few moments to see if he would tell her.

“I- uhm- I don’t work up front because I worry about my scar freaking people out. I also don’t think I could handle getting yelled at like Jin sometimes is.”

“That’s fair,” Suki said, “I don’t think your scar is anything to be ashamed of.”

Lee gave her a small smile, “Thanks.”

“Yeah,” Suki smiled. They were nearly there. 

“Does he embarrass you when you walk in?” Suki asked.

Lee laughed out loud, it was a good sound, “He did that once when I was sixteen. I went in the backdoor every day for a month before he swore not to do it again. So no, not anymore.”

“A month?!” Suki asked, pushing the door open.

“Yeah, I was- well- I am still pretty dramatic with him sometimes.” Lee blushed.

Suki watched around the room for Sokka and Toph. They waved at her from the table next to the register. The shop was filling up as Uncle walked out of the back room. He looked at Lee with such warmth it was enviable. 

“Talk to you later, Lee,” Suki smiled at him. She wished he would join her, he would fit well with her friends.

“Yeah,” Lee replied. He smiled back and then pulled out headphones as he walked over to the register.

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Zuko - Iroh _

Iroh: Why did you not sit with your friend you walked in with?

Zuko: I have homework to do

Iroh: She is your soulbond, yes?

Zuko: Yeah, they are. It’s several of them. It’s too many

Iroh: How was your day?

Zuko: Suki is green on my arm and we talked in my gender and politics class. She’s wonderful

Iroh: :)

Zuko: WHO TAUGHT YOU EMOJIS?

Iroh: Toph did earlier today 

Zuko: I have so many questions.

Iroh: I’m not telling you how. Go ask her.

Zuko: You’re evil

Iroh: Speaking of evil, I need to talk to you about legal things regarding your father later

Iroh: Sorry

Zuko: Okay.

_ Transcription Ends _

\---

Zuko took a deep breath and looked to their uncle who was texting them from a few feet away. They always texted from the tea shop so that Iroh didn’t accidentally use Zuko’s name, and so that Zuko didn’t have to worry about hearing Iroh over the noise of the tea shop.

“Uncle,” They took out their headphone as they talked..

“Yes?” Iroh looked at them. 

“You think I should go sit by them right now?”

Iroh let out a small laugh, “I think you should never have stopped, but yes, I think you should spend time with them. It would be good for you to reach out.”

Zuko went to respond but someone else walked into the tea shop. 

“Hello, Aang, how are you doing today?” Iroh asked them.

Zuko turned to look at Aang and caught Suki’s eye as they looked over. She was smiling at them.

She said something to him, but the noise covered the sound and Zuko hated reading lips. They swallowed whatever was keeping them at the counter and walked over to ask what she’d said.

“What did you say?” Zuko asked.

“Oh, I just said you’re still welcome to join if you’d like.”

“Who is it?” Toph asked.

“You’re the one who taught Uncle how to use emojis.” Zuko answered.

“You have his phone number?” Toph asked.

“He’s my uncle.” Zuko repeated.

“He’s everyone’s uncle,” Toph sounded territorial which was weird.

“He’s my father’s brother.” Zuko clarified. “I’m his nephew.”

“No shit! You’re Lee who never leaves the back of the shop.” Toph’s surprise was kind of fun. Zuko glanced over at Uncle who was smiling as Aang looked over from ordering his food.

“Yeah, uhm, I- I don’t go shouting about it normally. Either way, Uncle cannot be trusted with emojis.”

“Oops,” Toph laughed, “What did he send you?”

“He started with a smiley face, but he’s going to start sending parables and tea recipes with emojis, and he’s going to get confused when he can’t use them when he’s googling things or get them to work on the computer.”

“Do you want to sit down?” Suki asked. She moved on the booth so that there was space for Zuko to sit next to her. 

“Uh, I-”

“I want to hear embarrassing stories about Uncle,” Toph said. “You should sit.”

Zuko blushed a little bit and sat down. “I- he’s not a very embarrassing man.”

“Hey everyone,” Aang sat down in the chair next to Toph. He looked at Zuko, “I’m Aang, you must be Suki’s friend.”

“Yeah,” Zuko hoped that was true.

“We met in class today,” Suki explained. “My intro to gender and sexuality politics class.”

“Cool!” Aang said, “Did he steal your heart by talking trash about Ozai Sozin?”

Zuko’s blood ran cold at the mention of their father.

“No, that’s Sokka’s game,” Suki laughed. “We just talked about soul bonds for a while. It was nice to not skirt around whether or not I had any. I like being able to talk about you guys.”

There was a general agreement to this statement and Zuko put on their best fake smile as they tried to keep their breathing steady after the mention of their father.

“Do you have soul bonds?” Aang asked Zuko, “Oh also what’s your name? Sorry I didn’t ask earlier.”

“Oh, uhm. Lee.” Zuko answered. They didn’t sound too panicked, but they probably didn’t sound calm either.

“Lee, I like it. Do you have any soul bonds?” Toph asked.

“Yeah.” Zuko didn’t realize that they’d answered until they’d already done it. “Wait- oh. Uh, yeah I do. Sorry. I don’t normally say that.”

Suki was smiling at them. “That’s okay, we don’t have to ask about it.”

“One or two?” Toph asked with her mouth half full of sandwich.

Aang frowned, “Toph, there are six of us.”

“I know but we’re weird so I figure one to two is more normal.”

Zuko let them talk. 

“Common doesn’t mean normal,” Sokka spoke up.

Suki beamed at him. They looked so happy together. 

Zuko felt their phone buzz in their hands. They looked over to their uncle who was whistling like it wasn’t him.

IROH: You look like you’re dying. If you need an excuse to sit down, I can tell you to work on homework.

ZUKO: They brought up dad. I’m remembering to breathe. I’ll be okay

Iroh nodded after he read his phone.

“You okay?” Suki whispered to them. Aang, Sokka and Toph were laughing about something else.

“Yeah,” Zuko lied. 

“Sorry about the soulbond question, you didn’t have to answer.”

Zuko shrugged, “I- I know. I normally don’t.”

“Can I ask why you did?”

Zuko shook their head. They answered because their dad was brought up in conversation and they lost the ability to think clearly. There was no need to share that.

Suki nodded and when Zuko scanned the group again they all looked like they were pretending not to be interested in Suki and Zuko’s conversation. 

“Are you okay?” Aang asked. 

Zuko nodded.

“I know it makes it weird,” Sokka said, “But verbal ‘yes’ or ‘no’ help Toph not miss out on conversation.”

“Oh, sorry, uh, yeah I’m fine.” Zuko said as their heart slowly calmed down.

Aang smiled at him, and Zuko felt a little warmer. 

“How are you guys doing after coming out as bonded together yesterday?” Zuko pivoted the attention away from themself.

All of them started smiling. 

“It’s fantastic, do you watch our content?” Aang asked.

Zuko nodded, “A lot of it. I don’t keep up on all the videos but I watch a good amount of it.”

“What about the podcasts?” Toph asked.

“Oh, I- you’re podcast was the first Gaang content I heard.” Zuko admitted, “I- I guess you can’t see it but I have- uhm, I was burned on a lot of my left shoulder, face and arm a few years ago and I can’t see much out of my left eye or hear much out of my left ear anymore. I’m not blind, but you have the most relatable podcast to my life I’ve ever found.”

Toph didn’t say anything and Zuko thought they’d fucked up for a second. Maybe it was too much too fast.

“You okay Toph?” Aang put a hand on her shoulder.

“If this bitch makes me cry at the Jasmine Dragon, I’m going to teach his uncle what the eggplant emoji means.”

Zuko’s eyes went wide with fear. They hadn’t meant to be rude. “Sorry, I- I don’t- sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Sokka leaned forward to smile at them, “She’s happy. She just doesn’t like to admit it.”

“Fuck you.” Toph wiped a tear away. “Are you doing okay? With the whole burn thing?”

Zuko recognized a pivot away from being the center of attention. “I’m doing pretty good. It was years ago now so most of the problem is just making sure I don’t get sunburned or dry skin.”

“What happened?” Toph asked.

Zuko swallowed tightly. “Uhm, I- I don’t really talk about it with anyone. I’m okay.”

“Does someone in your life know?” Toph asked, “I’m not saying tell me, but there was like, a month in college where no one knew about the surgeries I needed as a kid except my parents who I hate and don’t talk to anymore. It’s not expressly relevant anymore, but it felt good when I talked to Katara about it one day.”

“My uncle knows more about what happened in the weeks after the burns than I do,” Zuko confessed, “I was feverish and exhausted so he keeps track of all of that stuff.”

“That’s how my dad was when Katara had pneumonia as a kid,” Sokka joined the conversation, “It was nasty for a few weeks and when she went back to school he had to tell her what had happened to her own body so that she could explain it to teachers. She hated it.”

Zuko shrugged, “I- that’s fair. Uhm, burns, especially ones this big, can be infected. There was a lot to know and the way Uncle talks about it now, I was kinda barely hanging on at points so I prefer not knowing the details.”

“Shit,” Toph said, “Dude that sucks a lot.”

“Yeah,” Zuko tried not to think about it. “I- yeah.”

“You should come on my podcast.” Toph decided out loud. “You said you’re blind in one eye, right?”

“Mostly, yeah. I’ve got perfect vision in the right eye and can only see bright lights in the left.”

“That’d be a really interesting perspective if you’re interested in joining. I can give you my phone number.”

“Uh, yeah, maybe,” Zuko didn’t know how to say no to this. They loved Toph’s podcast and this wouldn’t involve putting their face on the internet. “I- I don’t want to give out my name though.”

“That’s okay,” Toph nodded, “I use alias names all the time and people don’t even know it. It’s a podcast so anonymity is way easier than a livestream.”

“BlueSpirit keeps anonymity,” Sokka pointed out.

“BlueSpirit is an exception to the general,” Suki disagreed.

Toph stared at Zuko with an open mouth. Zuko didn’t like the attention.

“BlueSpirit also only does streaming content,” Aang said, “I feel like normal youtube content or vlogging wouldn’t allow for as much anonymity because you slowly give away more information to the fanbase. He’s really good at keeping his personal life out of it.”

“Last night he told us about his roommate which was cool,” Sokka said.

“What did he say?” Toph asked, eyes still looking in Zuko’s general direction.

“He said he was a good person who knew too little tech considering he wasn’t ancient.”

“So kinda like Uncle?” Toph asked.

“Yeah,” Sokka replied, oblivious.

“Okay,” Toph smiled at Sokka and stopped the look of awe she’d been giving Zuko. “That’s interesting. I wonder who he is.”

“Wait,” Aang said, “Why did- what do you mean Toph?”

“Exactly what I said, Twinkle-Toes.” Toph replied.

Zuko realized they’d stopped breathing and felt a small sigh escape their lips in relief.

“You good?” Suki asked him as he took a few larger breaths of air.

Zuko nodded, “Good.”

“You sure?” Sokka said.

“I- yeah, I’m going to go back and work on homework for a little bit.”

“Did we say something?” Suki asked.

Zuko shook their head and went to stand up.

“Sparky,” Toph said, “Before you go we should exchange numbers. I wasn’t kidding about you coming onto the podcast if you’re comfortable.”

“Oh, yeah,” Zuko pulled out their phone as Uncle walked over to the table.

“Hello,” Uncle smiled, “How are you all doing today.”

“We’re doing good, Uncle,” Sokka answered. “How are you?”

“It was quite a splendid morning today,” Uncle’s answer was a little tighter than Zuko expected. “Unfortunately I need to ask Lee to come with me for a moment, I apologize.”

“I need his phone number, then you can have him. Also, you should ask him what the eggplant emoji means.” Toph replied. She held her phone out to Zuko.

Zuko put their contact information into Toph’s phone and she sent them a text with her name.

“What is the eggplant emoji?” Uncle asked the table. 

“Eggplants are a food,” Suki answered straight faced.

Uncle frowned, thought for a moment, then his face twisted to hold a glint in his eyes. “Are we referring to their shape?”

“Uncle,” Sokka took on the voice of a hero-type, “For the sake of your poor nephew who would otherwise answer this, I will tell you that yes, eggplant emojis are the text equivalent of male genitals.”

Zuko turned beat red. These people were going to kill him. The anxiety alone would send him to his grave. “Sokka!” He whisper-yelled.

Suki was barely containing laughter and Aang looked embarrassed that the subject had even come up.

Uncle, for his part, let out a chuckle disproportionately small to the news he’d just earned. “Well, Sokka, fortunately for my poor nephew, we need to go discuss other things now. I will come back to you specifically for any other suggestive emoji related questions though since you are so knowledgeable.”

Now Sokka was bright red and Suki stopped pretending she wasn’t laughing. 

Zuko smiled through their own embarrassed blush. “That’s maybe the best thing I’ve heard all week.”

Iroh gave Zuko a terrifyingly sad smile before walking towards the back, and motioning for Zuko to follow.

“Bye Toph,” Zuko let her know she was leaving.

“Bye Sparky. I’ll text you.”

“Why Sparky?” Iroh asked as they walked past Jin at the register, through the back room, and up the flight of stairs to their living room.

“I don’t know, why are we going to the apartment?” Zuko asked.

“Because this concerns family.” Iroh answered as he unlocked the door.

Zuko’s mouth went dry. “Oh?”

They walked in ahead of Iroh who locked the door behind them. “I’m replying to emails from the lawyers and we found an interesting hiccup that I hadn’t noticed. I need more direction before I continue.”

“What hiccup?” Zuko asked.

“You never signed an NDA.” Iroh said.

“Yeah,” Zuko nodded along. Iroh didn’t continue talking. “I knew that. I thought we were worried about other things.”

Iroh shook his head, “No, nephew, I thought you had signed an NDA as I had. The doctors found a whole team of doctors and EMTs and nurses and support staff had to sign non-disclosures as well. You never signed one?”

“No,” Zuko repeated. “Does that mean that I can just kind of go for it?”

“Not yet,” Iroh said, “I need to check with the legal team as to what could come of you if your father hears that you’re telling the world. Everyone assumes you’re dead, your survival would certainly break through the news of the day.”

“What could he do?” Zuko asked. The weight of the truth was a lot heavier when Zuko was cloer to being able to tell others. What would it mean for the tea shop? What would Jin think? Suki had already shown a hatred for their father so what would she think of Zuko being related to him.

“He could sue you for defamation,” Iroh said, “And then we would have to prove our version of events to be true in court. You would likely have to testify. That was my largest fear in a court battle immediately after the burn. That is why I agreed to a non-disclosure agreement. It allowed us privacy and space from your father and the court system that could overtake our lives if we tried to sue him. It also ensured that you were allowed to live with me.”

“What do you mean allowed to live with you?” Zuko asked, “I thought Father asked you to take me.”

“He did, however if I made a PR fuss and sued him for child abuse or neglect or custody then he swore he would put up a fight to keep you at his house and I would not allow for that.”

“Wait. So my whole life has been a secret so that my dad could look better?!” Zuko’s voice was rising.

“Nephew, I thought you knew. Everything I did was to keep you safe. If he didn’t look any worse, then you would be allowed a chance at a normal upbringing with myself. I- I tried to get the same for Azula but-”

-“Azula wouldn’t have come with.” Zuko shook their head. “She loves him.”

“She was a child.” Iroh’s voice was firm. 

“So was I and she watched!” Zuko felt a fire inside themself. “She watched him throw alcohol on me. She watched him smile as he lit the match. She didn’t stop him when the water he used to calm the fire was boiling before he threw it. She-”

-“May have been just as scared as you were.” Iroh insisted.

“She told him!” Zuko yelled. They were seven years after the attack and Zuko had yet to tell Iroh why it had happened. “She told Father that I was gay. That was on her. She told him and smiled as he punished me for it Uncle. That’s not scared, that’s evil and I can’t imagine having lived here with her, having healed at all if I shared a space with her. She’s the reason-”

-“Ozai is the reason.” Iroh corrected Zuko’s yells with an angering patience.

“She fucking outed me on purpose to a guy who hates faggots Iroh! What part of that isn’t her fault!”

“She was eleven years old, Zuko. She was trying to impress an evil man because the only thing she knew how to value was his attention. She was wrong. She hurt you greatly, but Ozai is the reason she thought she would be praised for her actions.”

“She watched him burn me.” Zuko repeated.

Uncle nodded with a deep look of grief. “She did.”

“She could have looked away.” Zuko’s voice lost it’s passion. “She could have looked ashamed. She could have looked horrified. She looked proud.”

Zuko recognized a slight raise in Uncle’s eyebrows. He was hiding his surprise. “I’m sorry, nephew.”

Zuko sat down on the couch as the energy from the fight left and they tried to remember why this had started. Writing began on their arm and they ignored it.

“I’m bisexual.” Zuko clarified. “I didn’t know the word then, but that’s what I am.”

Iroh nodded, “Thank you for trusting me with that.”

Zuko shrugged. If Uncle was comfortable with their gender, then their sexuality wasn’t as big of a concern.

A silence sat for several minutes as Zuko’s breathing quieted. The room felt too warm, but Zuko didn’t care to do anything to fix it.

“Why can’t I just tell people?” Zuko asked again.

“Fear of a defamation lawsuit,” Iroh explained.

“What?”

“The claim that Ozai attacked his own son and then faked his death will be seen as defamation on both of our parts.”

“Can we not prove it?” Zuko asked.

“We can prove parts of it,” Iron nodded, “I worry what bringing all that up will do to your mental health. You may have to give a detailed testimony of the events to a judge and jury. You may need to give testimony to what happened afterwards. You will likely be gaslit into belieiving that you’re remembering it wrong. You will have to tell the judge and jury why you didn’t come forward with this claim sooner. The press will probably take off with the story and we cannot control how my brother spins the narrative.”

Zuko frowned. That sounded horrible.

“I can talk to my lawyers to see how they think we could move forward,” Iroh suggested, “I’m worried with how much of this would require my brother to be reasonable.”

“How reasonable?” Zuko asked, “He can be decent if it threatens his publicity.”

Iroh nodded, “I don’t know yet. Now that you don’t have an NDA our options are much greater. I’ll tell you when I get an update.”

“Are you going to talk to Father?”

“Possibly,” Iroh nodded, “I can let you know before I do so if you’d like.”

Zuko nodded. “That would be nice, you can go back downstairs, I know it’s a rush now.”

“I trust Jin and Pa Lo to run the shop while I’m away. Would you like me to let your friends know you won’t be coming back?”

“I’ll text Toph,” Zuko said, “She’ll tell them.”

Iroh nodded and made his way to the top of the stairs. “Nephew.”

“Yeah?”

“Have you told them yet?”

“Not yet,” Zuko shook their head.

Uncle nodded and went back downstairs.

\---

TEXT TRANSCRIPTION 

_ Lee - Toph _

Toph: This is Toph Beifong

Lee: Hey, I’m not coming back down, thanks for letting me sit with you guys!

Toph: Wanna go on a walk around campus sometime and talk about being blind?

Lee: What?

Toph: I don’t know any other blind kids on campus. You’re only half blind so you could make sure I don’t run into shit and then I won’t have to whack people with my pole.

Lee: Sure

Toph: Awesome. Are you free tonight? I’m impatient.

Lee: Maybe, I’ll get back to you

Toph: Awesome, just text me when. If you could come to my dorm that would be great so that I don’t have to bring my cane at all but I can come here too if that’s easier for you

Lee: I can meet you at your dorm

Lee: 8pm work?

Toph: Perfect!


	4. Phone Calls, Walks, and Youtube Videos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Sokka have a chat, Toph and Lee have a chat, Katara, Aang, and Toph have a youtube video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Discussion of Physical Abuse
> 
> These regular midnight uploads might start changing times over the next couple of days as the school year starts but it should still be about once a day!
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 4484 Words

_ \--- _

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Suki - Sokka _

Sokka: I miss you already

Suki: You know some people online assume I’m the gushy one

Sokka: Those people are sexist because I don’t even try to hide it

Suki: I wouldn’t have it any other way

Suki: Can I say something kind of big over text and you can tell me if you’d rather have this conversation in person?

Sokka: Yes, we can try a strap on

Suki: Good to know, but not what I was going to say.

Sokka: Cool, what’s up?

Suki: I know I just met him, but I think I have a crush on Lee

Suki: The guy from lunch today

Sokka: oh

Sokka: Well if it makes you feel better, I definitely have a crush on BlueSpirit. I just didn’t really know how to tell you

Suki: Are we okay?

Sokka: Yeah, we’re okay

Sokka: Do you love him more than me?

Suki: No, not even close, I just- I don’t know the idea of getting to know him better excited me in a way that hasn’t happened in a while

Sokka: More than with me?

Suki: I don’t think so, but probably around the same, I don’t know

Suki: What about you and Blue?

Sokka: I am blue, first of all, and you’re green, and Red is Red.

Suki: *Bluespirit

Sokka: oooooooooooooh yeah, him. I don’t know. He’s so fucking good and awkward and nice. He’s really private but that’s not a bad thing. He asked me what it felt like to have soul bonds after the call and my normal description didn’t work because normally I say something about how much work a relationship takes, but with him the relationship is easy. We get along so well already and we play off each other's humor well and it’s easy to be with him like it’s easy to be with you and Aang etc. I don’t know

Suki: Shit, you’re falling for him hard aren’t you?

Sokka: YOU ARE THE LOVE OF MY WHOLE ASS LIFE SUKI!

Suki: I know that dork. Can I call you?

Sokka: Aren’t you at practice

Suki: Yeah but I might be having a small panic attack

Sokka: Shit call me

\---

_ PHONE TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Sokka - Suki _

“Hey,” Sokka answered.

“I don’t know Sokka, I just- fuck I don’t know. Are we okay? I mean if both of us are falling for different people, what the hell does that mean? I still love you so much, I’ve loved you for so long and I’m so comfortable with you in so many good ways but what if the universe is trying to tell us that we’re-”

-“Suki, Suki babe, Suki stop- stop talking. Listen to my breath for a second please,” Sokka instructed.

“Right, right, sorry.”

“No apologies, just listening.” Sokka said.

Sokka breathed loudly into the phone and Suki did her best to mimic him. 

“Alright,” Sokka said after a full minute, “Before you can spiral again, can I tell you something?”

“Yeah,” Suki agreed.

“We’ve joked before about polyamorous stuff, mostly while the whole group was there, but I honestly think that if a third person would make both of us happier that we are both capable of loving someone like that without losing each other.”

Suki was quiet for a few moments. Sokka began breathing loudly again in case she needed to follow him.

“I wouldn’t want to put anyone into a three-way with a bonded pair,” Suki said. “That wouldn’t be fair.”

“I just told you that the BlueSpirit is as easy as a bond for me which is fucking insane, but it’s true. I- I saw the way you smiled and watched over Lee at lunch today. He’s not hard for you to love either.”

“I met him hours ago, Sokka,” Suki tried to disagree.

“Some non-bonded people talk about love at first sight anyways, maybe it’s that.”

“I’m in love with you.” Suki said.

“I know, and we don’t have to, I really mean that, but I’m not against being in love with someone else as well.”

Suki paused again for a few moments. “I- shit, that’s a lot to think about. How long have you considered this?”

Sokka let out a breath, “I’ve probably known I was falling for BlueSpirit for about three weeks, but I thought I could just shake it off. I seriously started thinking about it last night when he asked me what it was like to have a soulbond and I had to realize that it felt exactly like talking to him.”

“Shit Sokka,” Suki whispered, “That’s fucking gay.”

“Fuck you, we’re equally bisexual.”

“Are not!” Suki laughed, “You’re way worse than me.”

“How do you figure that?”

“I’ll ask the Gaang but you’re more bisexual than me. Guaranteed.”

“How many girls have you had crushes on?” Sokka asked.

“I’m on an all female soccer team so that’s not fair,” Suki laughed. “Alright, I’m getting a stink eye from Ty Lee. I'll talk to you later, Sokka. Thanks.”

“Any time Suki, Love you.”

“Love you too, bye.”

“Bye.”

\---

_ DIRECT MESSAGE (Twitter) TRANSCRIPT _

@SokkaStream - @BlueSpirit7248

**@BlueSpirit7248**

>If you’re still okay with it, I’d be down to join the recording on Saturday. A co-worker offered to take my shift

**@SokkaStream**

>Awesome!

>I’ll text you details tomorrow! We’re going to start around 7pm. Does that work?

**@BlueSpirit7248**

>Works perfect!

\---

**Sokka ✓ @SokkaStreams**

Attention World! Big #TheGaang Stream tomorrow. We’re playing games (probably jackbox just by numbers) and chilling. Here’s some info and the tags for the players are in the replies

_ Link attached to streaming information _

**> Sokka ✓ @SokkaStreams**

_ Replying to @SokkaStreams _

.@Katara1997 @KyoshiSoccer @BatoOtaka15 @KuzonFlameboy @BlueSpirit7248 @PoatokGames2 @IndridGaang

**> Aaaaang ✓ @AvatarAang**

_ Replying to @SokkaStreams _

I’m so mad I have to miss this!

> **Katara ✓ @Katara1997**

_ Replying to @SokkaStreams and @AvatarAang _

I finally join a gaming stream and it’s the weekend Aang can’t play, figures

> **Katara ✓ @Katara1997**

_ Replying to @SokkaStreams and @AvatarAang _

Wait @BatoOtaka15 is playing?!

> **Bato @BatoOtaka15**

_ Replying to @Katara1997 and @AvatarAang and @SokkaStreams _

I am playing, Sokka called me about it yesterday

**> GaangLife2k20 @SukiforPresident**

_ Replying to @SokkaStreams _

Who is @BlueSpirit7248?

> **Riley @SokkaStan**

_ Replying to SokkaStreams and @SukiforPresident _

BlueSpirit streams with Sokka on Thursdays

_ Retweet _

**Fire Boi ✓ @KuzonFlameboy**

Hell yeah, lets go! 

[ **Sokka ✓ @SokkaStreams** Attention World! Big #TheGaang Stream tomorrow. We’re playing]

\---

By the time 8 pm came around, Zuko had gotten a little bit of homework done, and spent a decent amount of time scrolling through internet avoiding homework. Zuko put on a shirt that had a long sleeve only on their left arm which got cold faster due to the skin damage. They then put a jacket over the weird shirt and grabbed a scarf in case their face grew cold as well. 

They walked out through the tea shop said goodbye to Uncle and walked to Toph’s dorm. It was insane to finally be able to talk to someone they had listened to discuss disability and sight impairment for so long.

Toph also seemed to know that Zuko was the BlueSpirit. Of course she would be the first person to recognize their voice. Losing their privacy as BlueSpirit around their soulbonds sounded incredibly okay in theory, but it was terrifying. Zuko had spent seven years under the name Lee so that people wouldn’t know they were The Zuko Sozin: Ozai’s child who died of a seizure at age 13. He’d been online as BlueSpirit for two years and the fact that no one knew they were famous, or had a burn had been incredibly freeing. Luckily, Toph was the last person who would care about Zuko’s disabilities. She was probably a good place to start. Not that Zuko had a choice.

They texted Toph to let her know they were at her building and waited for Aang to lead her to the door.

“Hi Sparky!” She called. “I’m so pumped for this walk, you have no idea. I’ve never gotten to talk to someone who was only half blind and I feel like there’s so many interesting differences. I also have all my hearing so that makes a difference too.”

She walked to Zuko’s left side which was not going to work. They turned their head to face her so they could hear her when she replied, “Can you stand on my other side so I can hear you better?”

“Oh shit, yeah, you move, I’ll stand still.” Toph planted her feet and Zuko switched so she was on their right. 

“Bye Toph,” Aang called as he walked into the building. “By Lee.”

“Bye,” Toph and Zuko replied in unison.

“Okay, what’s off limits?” Toph asked as she started leading Zuko away from the dorm building. 

“What do you mean?”

“Can I ask how it happened?”

“When we record the podcast?” Zuko asked.

“I honestly wasn’t thinking that far ahead, I meant what are you comfortable sharing with the freshman blind girl you met this afternoon for lunch.”

“I think you already know more about me than most people,” Zuko expertly pivoted away from his disability.

“Wha- OH! I forgot I wanted to talk to you about that! Am I right then? Are you-” She leaned in to whisper at speaking level, “The Blue Spirit on Twitch.”

“Yeah,” Zuko replied. “I am.”

“Sokka’s gonna lose his shit.” Toph laughed loudly.

Zuko smiled and considered the amount of things they didn’t know that would make them lose their collective shit. Their smile fell a little.

“Wow, are you going to tell him?” Toph asked.

“Eventually,” Zuko said, “He asked to see my face on the last stream, so I might just tell him next Thursday.”

Toph nodded, “You’re joining tomorrow's games right?”

Zuko nodded. “Yeah, I am.”

“That’s going to be fun, we’ve got you, and Bato who doesn’t normally join this kind of stuff.”

“Who’s Bato?” Zuko asked.

“Katara and Sokka’s step dad.”

“He’s mayor of South Imiq?”

“No, that’s Hakoda. Bato’s an ambulance driver- oh! He’s a burn victim too. He was in a car accident as a kid and has scarring up and down one of his arms, I can’t remember which one.” Toph said.

“Bato doesn’t know I’m a burn victim, my video won’t be on.”

“Yeah, but if you start hanging out with the group more, you’ll eventually meet him. He’s really cool. Him and Hakoda took me in when I ran away halfway through sophomore year. My parents suck a lot. are like my dads at this point because my parents suck a lot.”

“Sorry,” Zuko said even though they knew it didn’t help.

“It’s all good. They were cool, and between Katara and Bato they made sure I didn’t go absolutely crazy with freedom. Being blind helps that too.”

“Helps what?”

“Bato said that his parents kept him under lock and key growing up, especially after is burn, and so then when he went to college and didn’t have them to tell him what to do he kind of just went buck wild and ended up nearly killing himself due to some dumb shit. He tells the story better, but he said the quote ‘fire in my eyes’ reminded him of himself. Katara and Suki act like my friend moms and make sure I don’t get killed or raped on campus or at a party.”

“That’s really considerate,” Zuko replied.

“Yeah, they’re cool. I only went to them because we’re soul bonds, but I get along with them really well now. It’s just easier to be friends with them than most people. Not you though. You’re easy to like.” Toph shrugged. 

They walked in silence for a few moments before she spoke up again, “I can’t believe Suki met the Blue Spirit in her Poli Sci class and no one knows yet.”

Zuko smiled at the amount of this situation that was even crazier than she knew.

“It was really weird to talk to Sokka in person,” Zuko admitted. 

“I believe that, you’re used to one view of him, how’d you like the three-sixty?”

Zuko blushed and was glad Toph couldn’t see it. They loved the full view of Sokka. He was even prettier in person. “He looked good.”

Toph laughed a little bit and they kept walking. “Would you be serious about going on my podcast?”

“I- yeah, probably.” Zuko answered, “I listen to it every other week when it comes out. I honestly- it feels weird to be able to talk to you after listening for so long.”

“That’s really weird,” Toph smiled, “It’s mostly just an excuse to bitch about stupid peole in my life, and talk to other people who can bitch about stupid people in there life.”

Zuko laughed, “The amount of people who have seen my burn take up half of my face and still assumed I was lying about not being able to hear is ridiculous.”

“I’ve had people think I’m not blind.”

“Your eyes look- wrong,” Zuko said. “Sorry, I don’t mean to- they look better than mine does, but they look wrong.”

“You’re right! That’s the thing, is that they do! They don’t look normal and some people still want to believe I’m faking it. Or they’ll tell me that it’s not that bad.”

“People don’t want to have to admit that the world isn’t built for disabled people.”

“Right,” Toph agreed. “They think that if I’m not actually that hurt by it, then they can keep pretending it doesn’t exist. I don’t get that option.”

“I had a teacher who ignored half of my symptoms because it made it easier for them to teach me. I- my skin gets itchy and I’m not supposed to scratch it. Itchy can get painful really quick.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah,” Zuko said, “Have you ever had a big mosquito bite?”

“Mosquitos hate me,” Toph smiled, “I haven’t had a bite in a year and a half.”

“I wear one armed shirts when I’m worried about mosquitos because I can’t handle getting bit on my bad arm.”

“I’ve never been that itchy,” Toph shrugged. 

“A lot of people haven’t. Anyways, it was worse in the months right after the burn, and my third period math teacher, Pa Noi, didn’t believe that ‘I’m itchy’ was a good excuse. It- I don’t know how to explain it if you don’t get mosquito bites, but it was so painful and I wasn’t allowed to itch it, and my compression clothes could only help so much, and I didn’t like wearing any on my face. I would just sit in agony and then get yelled at for not paying attention.”

“That’s bullshit,” Toph said.

Zuko let out a small laugh, “This was also when I hadn’t told anyone that I couldn’t hear out of my left ear for three months. They didn’t test it because they were worried about other things, then Uncle thought something might have been off, and I nearly failed the test they gave me. I heard about three of the thirty beeps. Uncle freaked out.”

“You faked having hearing for three months?” Toph laughed.

“I didn’t do it well. Uncle is the one who asked for the test because he realized I couldn’t hear over the hubbub of the tea shop a lot of the time.”

“That’s wild.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t smart,” Zuko shook their head. “Most thermal scarring in the ear isn’t too serious. It takes a lot for permanent damage to be done. I was just dumb and didn’t tell anyone so the constructive surgeries they would have done were waaaaay less effective. I can still hear super loud noises, but mostly I’m deaf on the left side.”

“Because you were too dumb to ask for help?” Toph was smirking.

Zuko let out a chuckle, “Yeah, probably.”

“That’s kind of funny, sorry”

“Yeah, I- I didn’t want something else to be wrong with me.” Zuko admitted as they turned a corner and walked into a park. 

“Yeah,” Toph sighed, “I remember the first time my doctor suggested birth control for my cramps I was pissed. I didn’t want another thing about me to be too much, you know?”

“I do,” Zuko said. “I- when I was burned it was infections and grafts and eye drops and compression bandages, and barely enough energy to walk to the bathroom. I didn’t want to be half deaf on top of it so I just didn’t tell anyone.”

“Shit,” Toph said. “Can I ask what burned you?”

“Yeah,” Zuko started. They walked in silence for a few moments, figuring out how to tell Toph. “I’ve never told anyone before. I mean I told my uncle, I think, I don’t know how else he would have found out. I know he told the doctors. I guess I told my therapist in high school, but mostly she guessed her way into it.”

“Do you want me to ask questions?” Toph asked. “I did that with Sokka when he lost a close friend in high school. He couldn’t say it outloud so I guessed until I got it right.”

“That might help,” Zuko admitted. “Do you mind if we sit on the bench here?”

“Yeah, just guide me so the back of my knees hit the bench.”

Zuko nodded and helped Toph sit down before taking the place next to her.

“Car accident?” Toph asked once Zuko sat down.

“No, I was home when it happened.”

“Alright, oven left on? Was it a falling pot of hot water?” Toph asked. “I don’t know if that would burn like you’re saying, but that’s my best guess.”

“Uh, hot water was part of it. I- he- he threw boiling water to- to try and put out the fire. I- that’s what fucked up my eye and a lot of the scarring on my face and ear.”

Toph’s voice was quiet, “Someone threw boiling water at you?”

“My father,” Zuko took a shaky breath. “He poured the alcohol and lit the fire too.”

“Holy shit, is he still alive, can I fucking kill him?” Toph asked.

Zuko forced out a laugh at the idea of an eighteen year old blind girl taking on Ozai Sozin. “He’s alive.”

“Where? He’s in prison right? Like he’s in fucking jail, right?” Toph was furious. “You don’t- he- you’re his fucking kid!”

Zuko winced a little at that, “I- I live with Uncle now. I’m okay.”

“You’re fucking with me,” Toph’s face fell, “He’s not in jail is he?”

Zuko shook their head, then remembered Toph couldn’t see that. “No, he isn’t. He- it’s really complicated.”

“That’s a bullshit excuse for a man who is a fucking dick.”

Zuko laughed at the blunt discussion of their father. “He’s a huge asshole but he’s an asshole with money and lawyers. It was easier for me to move in with Uncle instead of actually doing anything.”

“Shit, so he still has his job and everything too?” Toph asked.

“He- yeah, he wasn’t really touched by it. It’s fine. I- lets not talk about that part.” Zuke felt their eyes water.

“Yeah, yeah no that’s fair. Fuck he’s such a bitch. Was your mom there?”

“No, she hasn’t been part of my life since I was a kid,” Zuko had given that answer before. 

“That sucks,” Toph said. “How old were you when this went down?”

Normally Zuko would answer, but he could give away his soul bonds if he wasn’t careful. “Early high school, mom left in elementary school.”

Toph was quiet for a while. “I’m glad you have your uncle then.”

“Me too,” Zuko smiled, “He’s a really good person.”

“He’s my third favorite dad figure in existence,” Toph said. “Only Hakoda and Bato take that away from him.”

“Do your own parents even make the list? I get it if not.”

“They’re the reason I get migraines,” Toph said with a short laugh.

“Are they a headache?”

“That and they tried to cure my blindness which is notably incurable, but they paid for incredibly expensive surgeries that left me with a little more ability to see blurry light and dark in extreme situations, and migraines three ish days a month.”

“Yikes,” Zuko said. “At least all of the surgeries Uncle put me through actually helped.”

“Did you not want them?”

“I didn’t like waking up groggy,” Zuko explained, “I hate fatigue and grogginess. I- my father didn’t like the excuse of ‘I’m tired,’ so I didn’t either.”

“Your father sounds like a massive prick,” Toph said.

“He was,” Zuko agreed. “He made me think he was a God. My sister still believes that.”

“Your sister! She still lives with him?!”

“I- Well she’s nineteen now. I haven’t talked to her since I left.”

“At all?”

“At all.” Zuko clarified. Azula likely thought they were dead. 

“Is she- you don’t even know if she’s okay then?”

“She helped him burn me.” Zuko forced their voice to stay even. “She- I- uncle and I fought about her earlier. He defends her because she was a child.”

“Evil child,” Toph muttered. 

“Abused child, but yeah, evil child.” Zuko agreed.

The two sat there for a few moments before Toph spoke up again. “You’re surprisingly easy to talk to.”

“Thanks,” Zuko smiled, “You are too, Toph.”

“I’m not,” Toph disagreed, “I’m an asshole a lot of the time.”

“I’m evasive a lot of the time,” Zuko said. “I don’t think you’re an asshole, I think you’re direct. You miss out on social cues because you can’t see facial expressions. I miss them because I can’t always hear background noise so I don’t learn how to talk to people as well.”

“Is that a thing?” Toph asked.

“Yeah, the interpreter for another kid at my high school told me about it. For me atleast.”

“I guess I didn’t think about the fact that- shit, you learn things from facial expressions all the time, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Zuko said, “I mean, we learn a lot of things. I’ve been told that I’m harder to read because of my scaring, but Sokka’s an open book. He’s got a great smile. Aang’s eyes are so warm, it’s kind of like how caring his voice sounds, but you can really feel that it’s genuine.”

“Shit,” Toph said. “That sucks.”

“Sorry, I- I guess I never really considered it.”

“That’s okay. We should talk about this on the podcast, it would be interesting for people to hear. Are you free to record this weekend? I probably wouldn’t put it out for a few weeks because I was planning on interviewing Bato- oh. Would you be willing to just join Bato and I for one about your burns first? Sorry. You don’t have to.”

“I- yeah, I could do that.”

“Awesome,” Toph smiled. 

“I- if you’re okay with it I might have you guys call me Blue while we do it and I’ll just go by the Blue Spirit.”

“Are you going to tell Bato about your alter-ego then.” Toph asked.

Not all of them. “Yeah,” Zuko said, “I can tell Sokka too, I- maybe after we stream I’ll just tell the whole group. I think it would be easier that way.”

“That would be neat,” Toph smiled. “Sokka’s honestly going to lose his mind. You might kill him.”

\---

##  SATURDAY

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Zuko - Iroh _

Iroh: Are you awake yet

Zuko: barely

Iroh: The lawyers are calling in a few minutes, do you want to be there

Zuko: Should I be?

Iroh: I cannot choose your path forward for you

Zuko: Are you saying you can’t choose if I get out of bed or if I out myself as Ozia’s dead kid

Iroh: Both

Zuko: You’re frustrating

Zuko: I’m getting up

\---

_ TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Multiple Soul Bonds _

_ youtube.com/KataraMeditates _

_ Image Description: Katara sits on a yoga mat with her eyes closed, Toph sits to her left, and Aang to her right.  _

Katara:  _ voice over _ This video was recorded before our stream on Thursday, so we won’t be discussing Red at all during the video, as we had not reconnected with them yet

Katara:  _ on screen  _ Hello viewers, thank you all for joining us today. I’m here with two of my soul bonds, Aang and Toph, and we’re going to be discussing what it’s like to have multiple soul bonds. 

Aang: Sokka and Suki couldn’t make it because finding a time for five college students to spend an hour together is impossible. 

Katara:  _ She laughs a little. _ If you're watching this on Thursday, October 22nd then we managed to get the stream together on Tuesday, if not then hopefully the video will be out by this weekend. Who knows.

_ The release date is Saturday, October 24th _

Toph: I’m here to bring the perspective of someone who isn’t dating any of their soul bonds like these guys are. S*** I can say that you guys are dating, right?

Katara: You can say that we’re dating, but no cursing on this channel

Toph: Oh, really?

Katara: Really

Toph: Okay, well, then these two are dating, and Sokka and Suki are dating, and I’m as single as I want to be which is awesome. And a lot of tv shows and movies and books seem to try and show the single people in multiple bond relationships as lonely and constantly searching for someone to marry. This is bulls***

Katara: Language

Toph: Right, This is total bologna.

Aang:  _ He laughs at the expression _ Toph doesn’t need a datemate.

Toph: I do not. Thank you. That’s the awesome thing about platonic soul bonds is that I get support and love and it’s honestly easier for me to be comfortable as a single person. They keep me from being lonely. I love them for that.

Katara:  _ She looks surprised at the honesty.  _ Thanks Toph, I love you too.

Toph: I know. Now let’s move on from the gushy stuff or I’ll start swearing at everyone.

Aang: I know this is weird, but I grew up in a- uhm unique environment, so I didn’t realize that six bonds, or I guess I have five bonds, is weird. I was just kind of aware that bonds were always meant to be a person or a people with whom I would find unconditional love in over time. I think that that’s true.

Katara:  _ She smiles.  _ I like that a lot. I don’t think I’ve heard you describe it like that before.

Toph: That can’t be right, I stop loving Aang every Friday when he bangs on my door so we can go to english together.

Aang:  _ He rolls his eyes  _ You’re always ready to leave so I know I don’t wake you up

Toph: I can get ready in forty seconds and none of you can prove me wrong.

Katara: we shared my bedroom back home for the last two years. I’ve watched you get ready for the day

Toph: You can’t prove it now though

Katara:  _ She laughs a little.  _ No, I guess I can't.

Toph:  _ She smiles proud. _


	5. BlueSpirit, Jasmine Dragon, and Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gaang plays games and bluespirit joins them at the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Prolonged discussion of child manipulation and abuse.
> 
> Word Count: 4370 words
> 
> 2 chapters in less than 24 hours because I just wanna keep going. Tomorrow's busy so I'm not sure if anything's gonna happen then.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!! Thank you all so much!

_ TRANSCRIPT: _

Gaang Games

Twitch.tv/SokkaStream

79.6k Viewers

Sokka: Hello Gaang members and viewers of my content and such. Today is a big game day! We’ve got a whole bunch of people here we don’t normally play with. Katara’s here, Suki’s here, Bato is here! And we’ve also got Indrid, Poatok, Kuzon and BlueSpirit who I play with a little more regularly.

Sokka: All of their info is in the tags and their names are underneath them. Before we start I am going to quick say a few housekeeping things. Katara Suki and I will, once again, not be commenting on Red. That’s not our place. BlueSpirit will not be doing a face reveal so please don’t ask about that in the chat either. Ingrid's still healing from their surgery, follow their master thread on twitter for updates, so they won’t be here for the whole stream because their naps are doctor ordered. Any other notices?

Suki: Most of us don’t play video games a lot so no hate please.

Sokka: Oh yeah, only send game related hate to Kuzon. He deserves it. He knows what he did. Also, once we get going, Kuzon, Poatok and I will be watching comments so we’ll do our best to keep you guys engaged but there’s already a lot of voices on the call so we don’t know if we’ll be able to keep up.

Kuzon: I do know what I did. I ask for people to be nice anyways.

Indrid: Roast him.

Sokka: On that note, let’s get started!

_ The games commence and fun is had. The stream was meant to be shorter, and only last for forty-five minutes, but they keep playing for an hour and a half before everyone turns off their livestream and stays behind on the video call. _

Sokka: Is anyone still streaming?

_ No one replies _

Sokka: Awesome, Anyone want to meet up at the Jasmine Dragon? Get some tea and hang out?

Katara: I’ve got homework so I’ll go but I’m going to leave when I’ve finished my food.

Suki: I’ll come.

Kuzon: I’m in.

Bato: I’m not in town, but I support the idea. I’m gonna log off kids, thanks for letting me play.

Katara: Love you Bato

Sokka: Love you, thanks for joining

Toph:  _ She yells off screen through Kuzon’s microphone _ Love you Bato!

Bato:  _ He laughs,  _ Love you too kids  _ and ends his video call _

Indrid: I’m honestly surprised I lasted this long so I’m gonna check out. Thanks for the invite though

BlueSpirit: Have a good nap

Indrid: I intend to.  _ They end their call. _

Poatok: I’ll be there.

Sokka: Okay so Suki, Katara, Poatok, Kuzon. Is Toph coming, Kuzon?

Kuzon: Toph you want to come to The Jasmine Dragon?

Toph:  _ offscreen _ Fuck yeah, I do.

Sokka: Awesome, BlueSpirt the invite is there but I-

BlueSpirit: I’ll be there. I might be late, I just checked my phone and I’ve got to talk to someone quick. I’ll be there. Text me the time.  _ They sign off _

Sokka: Really?! Wait did I- are we going to meet BlueSpirit?

Suki: That’s what I heard

Sokka: Holy shit that’s awesome! Oh my gosh, I love that so much. Okay. Uhm, I’m gonna log off and call ahead to let them know we’re coming. I don’t know if Jasmine Dragon is normally busy at nine a saturday but we’re gonna need a couple of seats.

Toph:  _ offscreen _ BlueSpirit’s coming?

Kuzon: Yeah

Sokka: Meet you guys there in half an hour?

Kuzon: Yep

Katara: Sounds good, knock on my door when we’re leaving.

Toph: this is going to be great

_ Transmission ended _

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Iroh - Zuko _

Iroh: When you get off your call please come to the tea shop. I need to tell you something

Iroh: Or text me so that I may talk to you upstairs. Teo just came in to cover the other half of the evening shift and he can survive on his own for long enough for me to talk with you

Iroh: I’m speaking with lawyers now. I will text when I am done

Iroh: I spoke with the lawyers and we have something of a plan to bring ideas to your Father. Please come talk to me when you are done with your call

Zuko: I’m done

\---

Sokka held Suki’s hand as they waited for Katara to walk with them to the Jasmine Dragon. 

“Breathe,” Suki whispered to Sokka. “Everything will be fine.”

“What if he’s an asshole?” Sokka asked.

“Is he an asshole?” Suki countered.

“No, but-”

“He’s not going to be a worse person in real life,” Suki said, “He’ll be fine.”

“I know but what if he hates me?”

“Then I guarantee he wouldn’t have offered to show us all his face. Sokka, he doesn’t hate you.”

“Yeah,” Sokka agreed.

They kept walking for a few minutes before Suki pulled him a little closer to ask her question.

“Are you worried you’re falling for him?”

Sokka didn’t answer for a few moments, “Maybe.”

“I- that’s fair. I’m both looking forward to, and dreading Monday's test because I’ll see Lee again. I love his smile and his warmth, but I- I don’t know what to think about adding someone else to our relationship.”

“We could take it slow,” Sokka said, “With either one of them we should take it slow. Talk to each other. Talk to them. Figure it out.”

“Yeah,” Suki agreed.

“Ready?” Katara asked, walking out of her room.

“Yeah,” Sokka replied. He kissed Suki on the cheek and the three of them left for the Jasmine Dragon.

Kuzon, Aang, and Toph came from the other direction and they all walked into the shop together. Sokka waved at the woman who stood at the register, “Hi, we’re the group who called ahead to make sure there was space.”

Sokka looked around to realize that at the moment, they were the only other people there. They hadn’t needed to call ahead.

“Awesome,” She smiled, “There are about seven of you, correct.”

“Eight,” Katara corrected.

“That’s all good, you guys can sit over there. Uncle is busy upstairs at the moment so if it works for you, I’ll take all your orders at once, then head into the back to make them.”

“Sounds good,” Suki answered before the six of them went to sit down.

“Have you guys heard from BlueSpirit or Poatok yet?” Aang asked as he took a seat next to Katara.

“Poatok left his apartment a few minutes ago,” Sokka said, “BlueSpirit hasn’t dm’d since we left the call. He said he might be late though.”

“Sounds good,” Aang smiled.

“Do you know what he looks like, Sokka?” Kuzon asked.

“BlueSpirit?”

“Yeah, you’re the one who calls him every week.” Kuzon said.

“Not yet,” Sokka blushed, “I asked him about it on Thursday and he said he’d consider it. I guess he’s considered it and decided that he’s comfortable with all of us which is really cool.”

“I’m really happy to be a part of his inner circle,” Aang agreed.

Toph was smiling, but didn’t say anything. Sokka looked at Suki who was smiling at him with a lovestruck look.

“What?” Sokka asked her.

She leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. “You’re really cute when you’re flustered by him,” She whispered.

“Suki!” 

“You are. I don’t make the rules,” Suki laughed.

“What did you say?” Katara asked, having been looking at the menu.

“I whispered something in your brother's ear. I promise it wasn’t dirty.”

Katara rolled her eyes playfully and went back to the menu.

“I’m here guys,” Poatok said as he walked in. “Sorry I’m late.”

“We just got here,” Aang said. “You’re all good.”

Poatok sat across from Suki. 

Sokka glanced over to the register where Jin was cleaning off counters and spare teapots. Lee and Uncle stepped out from the back room.

“Thank you Jin,” Uncle smiled, “I can take over up front if you would like to work on cleaning up the back.”

“You don’t want to clean the floors?”

Uncle laughed, “You would be the one responsible for helping me up the stairs when my back is too sore.”

Jin smiled at him and left for the back. Lee walked over to the table and Sokka shared a glance with Suki.

“Hi, uhm, sorry I’m late.”

“We just go here,” Aang said, “We’ve got one more person coming, but you’re welcome to pull up a chair and join us.”

“Kuzon, Poatok, Katara,” Suki spoke up, “This is Lee, he’s Uncle’s nephew and he’s really cool. He’s in my poli sci class.”

“Nice to meet you Lee!” Kuzon smiled.

“Uhm, I- yeah. I- uhm.” Lee swallowed and Toph started laughing from the other end of the table.

“Spit it out Sparky.”

“You can’t call him Sparky, Toph!” Katara was offended for Lee. Sokka looked to Lee and quickly realized how that could be seen as incredibly offensive.

“Why not?” Toph asked. 

“He- Toph he’s” Katara was looking between Toph and Lee, obviously not quite sure how to continue.

“Toph knows about my burns,” Lee shrugged.

“Yeah, Lee’s going to be on my podcast!” Toph smiled.

“You are?” Suki asked, “That’s awesome.”

Lee smiled and awkwardly stood at the edge of the table. Sokka moved to go get him an extra chair since there were only eight seats.

“Oh, uhm, that’s okay,” Lee said, voice tighter than normal, “I- well I’m BlueSpirit so you won’t need another seat.”

The table was quiet for a short moment.

“Your shitting me.” Sokka said.

Lee shook his head.

“I thought your voice sounded familiar!” Katara laughed, “That’s wonderful.”

“Wait, Toph did you know?” Kuzon asked.

“Yeah, I recognized his voice and asked him about it last night.”

“You didn’t tell me?!” Sokka turned to Toph. 

“It wasn’t mine to tell,” Toph laughed, “And this is way fucking funnier.”

Sokka turned to Suki who was laughing to herself. “This is hilarious,” She whispered as the table broke into conversation around Lee.

“Why now?” Kuzon asked, “Not complaining or anything, but why show your face now?”

Lee shrugged, “I- there’s a few complicated personal reasons as to why I’m okay with the idea of my face being publicly known-”

-“We won’t tell.” Katara promised.

Lee nodded, “I know, but I- yeah I know. There’s always a chance though. I was planning on showing Sokka soon anyways, and then I met all of you at lunch yesterday and I knew that he would feel shitty to keep that a secret from you so I figured this was a good move.”

“You weren’t worried about Toph feeling bad?” Aang asked.

“He already knows me better than that Twinkle-Toes,” Toph laughed, “His secret wasn’t hurting anyone and it was funnier to hear Sokka find out about it like this than to tell Sokka myself.”

“So you- wait you were planning on showing me in the video Thursday?” Sokka asked. His heart grew. He squeezed Suki’s hand.

“Yeah,” Lee blushed a little bit as he looked down to the table.

“Hello everyone,” Uncle interrupted their discussion. “Are you all ready to order some tea?”

The group all smiled and Lee hid his face as they ordered tea from Lee’s Uncle.

“So Lee,” Toph started, “How do you like the Gaang?”

“Oh, uhm, it’s different. I like it.”

“We’re a lot,” Suki said, “But I swear we’re harmless.”

“Speak for yourself,” Toph said. “I’m a beast to be reckoned with.”

“Most of us are harmless,” Sokka laughed.

Lee let out a laugh as well.

“So Lee, are you-” Poatok stopped mid-sentence and looked down at his covered arm. “What the fuck?”

“Is she writing?” Suki’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“She’s- yeah.” Poatok ignored the rest of the table and pulled his sleeve up. A bright green mark showed on his arm with the word ‘HELLO’ scrawled across his forearm. .

“How old is she now?” Katara’s voice was quiet and Sokka realized that Poatok had the attention of the whole table.

“I think she’s nearly four,” Poatok looked ready to cry. “She hasn’t written since last year when she got ahold of a marker and scribbled all over herself.” 

He watched as she continued writing, ‘MY NAME I’ -the writing stopped abruptly

Aang let out a small laugh, “That’s adorable.”

“Yeah,” Poatok didn’t look away from his wrist.

“You haven’t heard from them since last year?” Katara asked.

“Not since the last time they told me to fuck off, no.”

“They told you to what?” Toph asked. “I didn’t know this was a thing, what happened?”

“I didn’t know I had a soulbond until I got a message on my wrist when I was a junior in High School. Her parents said, uhm I have a photo of it somewhere, but they said that she was a few months old, and that they were reaching out to my parents to see if they could meet in person. Uhm, I wrote back and said that I was seventeen and that I was willing to be flexible with what the parents were comfortable with. She- her parents called me a pedophile and told me not to write again.”

“Holy shit,” Toph said, “That’s bullshit.”

“I know,” Poatok said, “But I- writing at this point wouldn’t help her at all, it would only anger her parents and make me look like I don’t care about them.”

“Yeah but they’re being assholes,” Toph said.

“This is why Toph was the second youngest bond,” Sokka joked.

“No. My dad’s bond was like, thirty years older than him and he’s like my grandpa now. He’s really cool and I can tell my dad loves him a lot. Fuck my parents, but his bond worked out.” Toph was angry. “I have no fucking patience for parents who hide their kid’s bonds.”

“There’s nothing I can do though,” Poatok said. “She’s barely old enough to understand what’s going on. I don’t want to reply yet because she’s still so little and I don’t want her parents to take it out on her or anything. I don’t really know what’s going on at home.”

“I’m with Toph,” Kuzon said, “That sucks Poatok. What kind of parent fucks with their kids relationships like that.”

“Even my parents let me talk to my bonds. They were cautious about giving out my name and personal information, but they didn’t try to stop me. Fuck that shit.” Toph said.

“My parents did,” Lee spoke up and Sokka looked at him surprised.

“Really?” Poatok said, “What- sorry can I ask when you were finally able to talk with them? I- I mean I feel like four years old is still too early but I don’t want to freak her parents out when she’s twelve or something.”

“You shouldn’t have to wait twelve years!” Toph said. “That’s ridiculous!”

Lee looked very uncomfortable. “Yeah, uhm, no it’s a bad move on the parents part. Uhm, I- I don’t live with my father anymore. I- the situation’s probably different. I have more than one bond so they would write with each other so I covered up my arms and everything all the time so that it wouldn’t freak Father out. 

“If she’s your only bond, then her parents- I know a friend of mine whose mom forced her to wear tank tops and shorts whenever reasonable so that her mom could see if something was written. For your bond’s safety I would wait until she reaches out.”

“Is that why you live with your uncle?” Suki asked as Poatok took the information in.

Lee shrugged, “I- it’s part of it. There are a lot of reasons I live with Uncle.”

Poatok flinched as writing appeared quickly on his other arm. “Leave her alone. She can’t have markers anymore thanks to you.”

“What the fuck?!” Poatoka asked. “What the actual- who the fuck says that kind of shit about a kid,” He looked up to Lee. “Should I respond?”

Lee shrugged, “Probably not. If they think you’re not paying attention then you’ll look better.”

“But then she’ll think I don’t care,” Poatok said.

“There will be time to make up for that,” Lee replied, “Her safety is most important right now.”

“No one fucking deserves to feel unsafe because of their bond. That’s bullshit.” Poatok watched as the words began to disappear quickly from his arm as they were likely rinsed off. 

Poatok dramatically laid their head on their arms as Uncle came over with several cups of tea on a tray. 

“Is everything alright here?” Uncle asked.

“Your nephew’s dad is a piece of shit.” Poatok said into his elbow.

Uncle froze and looked to Lee for guidance.

“I told them I wasn’t allowed to talk to my soul bonds growing up.”

“Aaah,” Uncle nodded, “Yes, that was quite horrible of him.”

“Was he your brother?” Katara asked, “Or are you on Lee’s Mom’s side?”

“Uncle is Father’s brother,” Lee said.

“Sorry,” Poatok had no apology in his voice. “Didn’t mean to offend.”

“No, no, you’re fine,” Uncle gave a tight smile as he passed the tea around. “My brother is a horrible person. Luckily, the tree is not what makes an apple rotten.”

Lee smiled at that. “Uncle, can- when did you start writing to your wife?”

“I never stopped,” Uncle laughed, “Your grandfather was a smart man but he was very dumb. He insisted I hide my conversations at all times and that they never occur. Her and I would simply write every night. We were lovesick teenagers, we just had to make sure to wash our arms off before the next morning when my father checked. Your cousin would do the same thing when we visited his grandfather.”

“You’re married?” Aang asked.

“Is his cousin your child?” Katara asked at the same time.

“I’m afraid I am widowed,” Uncle’s voice held the emotion of the table. “We had one child who passed away. They were wonderful people. My wife could be a sneaky thing too, she was creative if she needed to write something during the day.”

“I think if I was ‘sneaky’ with my messaging, her parents might kill me.” Poatok said

“How much longer will she live with them?” Uncle asked. “Patience may be more needed than persistence.”

“At least a decade and a bit. She’s about four right now.” 

Iroh’s face lit up, “I loved Inuye with my whole heart, but I always had hoped that we would be given a younger bond as well. You will be able to learn so much from her when you are my age.”

Poatok smiled at this and looked down to his arm. “That’s kind of cool.”

“Speaking of learning from young people,” Uncle turned to Sokka, “I actually had a fruit related question for you.”

“Yeah?” Sokka asked.

“Jin told me that if I know what the eggplant means, then I should ask you about the peach emoji.”

Sokka blushed a deep red but would not be beaten out of answering the question. Lee looked like he was ready to collapse.

“It’s talking about peoples butt cheeks. It looks like a butt.” Sokka declared.

The whole table burst into laughing, and Uncle chuckled to himself. He then looked to Poatok, “Every relationship has its joys. Yours will come.”

He then left the students to their laughter and went to the back of the shop.

“Your uncle is really cool,” Poatok told Lee as the table settled back into their conversation.

Lee nodded and took a sip of his tea. “He knows a lot.”

“Did you know his son?” Sokka asked, “Were you close?”

Lee swallowed and seemed to consider his answer for a few moments. “He- uhm, I was nine when he died. He was really cool though. He was a great older cousin, we got along well when he was over. His death kind of wrecked Uncle for a while.”

“Can we ask what happened?” Suki asked.

Lee nodded and thought again for a moment, “Uhm, yeah, he was given a high dose narcotic to deal with a sports accident, uhm. He struggled a lot after that. He was a fantastic, good, really good person. Uncle convinced him to go to rehab for his addiction at one point. It seemed to work, then he overdosed. We don’t really know what happened between then.”

“He got fucked by Sozin Drug Industries?” Suki asked.

Lee’s nod was small, but it was there.

“My mom did too,” Suki said, “She’s used narcotics for nearly three years now. She broke her own wrist last year so that she would be given more.”

Sokka took Suki’s hand. Her mom’s addiction had been hard on her whole family for a long time. Suki squeezed his hand in response.

“Our mom,” Sokka made eye contact with Katara who nodded, “Uhm, Our mom was killed by a guy trying to get cash to help his addiction. He didn’t mean to kill her, just scare her, but he was going through withdrawal so his everything was shaky.”

“Fuck Ozai Sozin,” Aang said. This was the only time Sokka knew Aang to swear. 

“Fuck Ozai Sozin,” Katara agreed.

Lee wiped a tear off his eyes and nodded in agreement. He looked shaky and uncomfortable. Sokka placed a hand on Lee’s shoulder and Lee jerked away.

“Sorry,” Sokka said.

“I- It’s not you,” Lee hurried to say, “It really isn’t. I do it to Uncle sometimes too.”

“That’s all good,” Sokka gave Lee what he hoped was a reassuring smile. The other end of the table had started talking about Aang’s use of the f-word so Sokka turned to Lee without letting go of Suki’s hand. “Are you okay? You look kind of freaked.”

“I- yeah, I’m okay. I haven’t thought about my cousin that deeply in a while. I’ll be okay.”

Sokka gave him a smile, “That’s fair, I- it’s rough.”

Lee nodded in agreement.

“You can’t just ask that!” Katara nearly yelled.

“Why not?!” Toph asked. “We were just talking about it, I think it makes sense. Maybe Red wasn’t willing to write because their parents were fucking crazy.”

“I don’t know that her parents are crazy,” Poatok spoke up, “I don’t agree with it, but they just don’t understand that I’m not going to molest their kid. Their hearts are in the right place.”

“They’re blocking their kid from their soul bond as though fate won’t bring you two together anyways! Uncle found a way, Lee did you find a way?”

Sokka looked to Lee who looked like a deer in headlights.

“Sorry, what?”

“Do you talk with your soulbonds now?”

“I- uhm can- sorry can we not talk about-”

Toph moved along, “Sure, not using that example because I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, anyways, teenagers find a way to do just about whatever the fuck they want to do. I moved in with my soul bonds at sixteen because my parents were such bullshit and even they didn’t try to stop me from talking to my soul bonds.”

“Toph,” Sokka said, glancing at an incredibly uncomfortable Lee appeared. “We could talk about something else for now.”

“Why?” Toph asked.

“Suki,” Aang said, “How was practice last night?”

Sokka squeezed Suki’s hand again. She’d had a shitty night at practice.

“Practice was practice. Our new girls are still a little rusty on some things they shouldn’t be rusty on. We’re figuring stuff out though. Coach was pissed by the end of the night.”

“Yikes, sorry.” Aang said.

“All good,” Suki shrugged.

“How much do you practice in the off season?” Poatok asked.

“Three days a week, but not for as long or with quite as much work. It’s not as intense as during the spring, but we need to be at a certain place with drills now so that when we start practicing more complicated plays we know that the girls can handle it.”

“Can I come watch on Monday?” Sokka asked. He loved watching the Warriors do their things. 

“Not yet,” Suki sighed.

“Why not?” Katara asked. 

Sokka knew the answers, unfortunately they made sense. “Sokka’s harmless, but we can’t have a ton of people watching so I can only have guests a few times a season. Also, I get hella distracted when he’s there.”

“Would they let me come watch?” Toph asked with a grin.

“No they- Oh. Toph I swear, every time you do that I forget until I look at you. You’d think that your eyes would give it away, but no it’s your smirk that you always pull when you make a seeing joke.”

“It’s comedy gold, don’t blame me!” Toph complained with a laugh.

Sokka glanced over at Lee who seemed to have calmed down more and gave a small chuckle.

“Doing better?” Sokka asked.

Lee nodded, “Yeah.”

“Everything okay?” Suki asked Sokka.

“Peachy,” Sokka kissed her cheek.

“No pda,” Poatok moaned.

“I kissed her cheek!” Sokka complained.

“You are publicly displaying your affection.” Poatok said. “And I’ve seen you two go from a kiss on the cheek to making out before and I don’t want to see it again.”

“We felt bad about that,” Suki blushed, “We didn’t realize you were in the kitchen.”

“I- you were making out in the living room!” Kuzon said.

“It’s our apartment!” Suki said, “We’ve talked to Katara about it, we keep to our bedrooms if hands start moving and we don’t fuck around when people are in the room. We didn’t realize you were in the room.”

“Alright,” Katara said, “My brother’s hands were just mentioned. New topic.”

“You’re okay if they kiss like that?” Kuzon asked Katara.

“I kiss my brother like that,” Katara pointed out.

“Oh?” Kuzon said.

“Do you have any siblings Kuzon?” Suki asked.

Kuzon nodded, “Just foster siblings, and we don’t kiss.”

“Fair enough,” Suki said, “I don’t have any so I thought it was weird as shit when these two actually enjoyed each other's company.”

“We’re soul bonded,” Sokka piped in. “The stars decided we’d enjoy each other's company.”

“Our paths decided it,” Lee said, “The stars just made us realize it faster.”

“You sound like you’re uncle,” Aang said.

“I stole that line from him,” Lee admitted.


	6. Burns, Abuse, and Identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bato and Lee join Toph’s Podcast and chat afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is largely about Lee and Bato talking about their experiences as well as the mental health effects so if these things are triggering to you you can scroll down to the bottom and I'll put all relevant plot points in the notes at the end!
> 
> Trigger Warning: Discussions of burns, abuse, car accidents, anxiety, PTSD
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 4685 Words

##  SUNDAY

\---

_ TRANSCRIPT _

_ MelonKing  _

_ Burn Injuries (Ft. BlueSpirit and Bato Otaka) _

_ A/N: The audience won’t know that BlueSpirit is Lee/Zuko, but I don’t want the dialogue to have two ‘B’ names so I’m going to write them in as ‘Lee’ because that’s who Toph and Bato know them as _

Toph: Disclaimer. Despite the universal message of the podcast, I swear a lot. So maybe don’t let your kids listen to this. Today there are trigger warnings for burn injuries and post-traumatic stress disorder, car accidents, and explosions.

Toph: Hello everyone, I’m Toph Beifong. I’m blind so I do podcasts because video would be hard to figure out. Today I’m joined by Sokka’s favorite step-dad, Bato Otaka.

Bato: Hello

Toph: And Sokka’s favorite streaming partner on Thursdays, BlueSpirit.

Lee: Hi

Toph: Awesome, so Bato if you’re cool starting, would you mind describing what you look like to the blind girl that you’re talking to?

Bato: Yeah, of course. I’m about six foot two, I have blue eyes and I-

Toph: I’m not going to stop you so if this is how you want to play it we’re going to have a very boring podcast.

Bato: Alright, uhm, so overall I have a little bit darker skin than the kid sitting next to me.

Lee: I’m not a kid. 

Bato: I was talking about Toph, but as the parent of a person your age I would disagree. Uhm, photos of our family are out there somewhere but my left arm has a weird texture to it. Uhm, it’s got ridges in weird places, the skin is tight to my flesh around my joint and I have a scar near my shoulder where I had surgery to remove some of the excess skin that sat there for a few years. The scarring reaches down across the top of my chest and down a little onto my back.

Toph: So, people can probably assume by the trigger warnings with the episode, but can you tell them what happened to give you the scars?

Bato: Yeah, I was in the car, uhm, my mom was driving me home from swim lessons so I was promising her I wasn’t tired while I yawned in the back seat. I don’t remember much but I’m told the car was hit by a drunk driver. I remember waking up with my chest aching, uhm, nothing was necessarily wrong with my chest. My body was just in shock and panic from the impact.

I don’t know what happened next, I haven’t really looked into it but before they could get me out of my car seat, the car that hit us uhm the engine combusted or something and it blew up. When I was a kid I still had scars from some of the shrapnel that hit me, but mainly I was burned on my arm.

Toph: How long has it been since that happened?

Bato: Uhm, without giving away my age which you could probably google, somewhere between thirty and forty years ago. 

Toph: Cool, uh, we’ll get back to that. Blue, could you describe for the audience what you look like.

Lee: Yeah, uhm, that’s a good idea. I- so mine look a little different than Bato’s. Uhm, my shoulder had a skin graft so, uhm, while I was healing and stuff they did a surgery where they took skin from my right thigh which was not burned, and put it on my shoulder. That part looks more normal. It looked weird for a few weeks at first. Uh, the graft goes up to my neck a little bit. 

There's a bit of a harsh line on my neck where the scarring starts again. Then on part of my neck, ear, and half of my face there’s a lot of red spots and ridges and really pale spots and a generally kind of, uhm wrong texture. My left arm also has a freaky texture all the way down it. I- it goes down my arm and covers my hand, where Bato’s it looks like-

Bato: Mine lightens up at the bottom of my arm, my husband can still write on my hand without any problems.

Toph: I want to talk about soul bond stuff because I know you both have them, but before we move on. Blue, do you quick touch on the other problems that arose from when you were burned?

Lee: Yeah, uhm, so part of the burn, especially on my face, occurred due to boiling water. Uhm, some of that water got into my left eye so I’m legally blind in my left eye, and, uhm, some of it splashed into my left ear and I am mostly deaf in that ear now

Bato: I don’t think I knew that second part

Lee:  _ nervous laugh  _ I didn’t tell anyone until a couple of months after when they were concerned and got my hearing tested

Bato: You- What?! How old were you?

Lee: Around thirteen. The burn was a lot and I didn’t want to have another thing wrong with me.

Bato: I guess, but- shit.

Lee: I’m good now.

Toph: Okay, so Bato you mentioned your soul bond, Sokka and Katara’s dad, Hakoda. I don’t really care who does it but does one of you want to explain what happens when your bond writes on your burned area

_ A small silence _

Bato: I can, uhm, so Hakoda and Kya’s kids did this a lot when they were little. They didn’t know any better, but they would be drawing on one of their parents back so they could watch it show up on the other, and Sokka likes having a big canvas so he would go onto Hakoda’s shoulders and I- uhm. More than a few times I called them screaming in pain, uhm, it wasn’t good.

Lee: It feels like that part of your skin is being burned again.

Bato: Yeah, it was worst when we were kids because I was a little guy who was still trying to navigate having PTSD as a seven year old, and then one of them would forget, because they were also kids, and they’d draw on the wrong arm, and I would feel like I was back in the ER again.

Lee: I dissociate when it happens. I- I was older when I was burned, but people still make mistakes, uhm, and when the pain goes away I kind of fade out of the present for a while and scare the shit out of whoever I’m with

Bato: Do you get flashbacks at that point? Even now if Hakoda slips up I feel like I’m on a gurney or strapped into a car seat.

Lee: I used to have flashbacks more than I do now, they’re normally, uhm they’re more related to the circumstances of the burn than the ER stay itself. I- yeah. The soul bond burns just feel horrifying, not- I don’t know

Bato: That’s fair, that’s fair.

Toph: Does that pain happen on your skin graft too Lee?

Bato: Oh that’s a good question

Toph: thanks, it’s my job

Lee: Uhm, I don’t know. I- I didn’t really test it out and I don’t have a bond’s kids climbing on their back yet.

Bato:That was a rough time

Lee: I- yeah I feel like I’ll be royally screwed when that happens. 

Bato: It helped to outline the scar. I would outline it in sharpie every week or so and then the kids knew where they had to stop their drawing. We figured that out after the fourth or fifth time.

Lee: that’s smart

Bato: Kya’s idea. All the smart ones were.

Toph: You both mentioned PTSD symptoms and we didn’t talk about this as much beforehand so I don’t want to pressure you into such a vulnerable conversation, but is there anything about that that you want to share

Lee: I can go, uhm, I’m not going to say much because some of my PTSD is from other shit that I don’t want to share with the internet, but I- uhm, it makes my brain come to really stupid conclusions. It kind of short circuited a lot of things. There was a year or two where my brain panicked during extreme temperatures, hot or cold. Uhm, I eventually- my therapist in high school helped me work through that, but it took a while before I could like, walk by an open stove without feeling on edge.

Bato: I would scream every time I had to ride in a car. Every time. Uhm, then one day my grandma was holding me and the way she did it, I started screaming, and my parents realized that it was the seat straps and the way they held me in that was stressing me out. This- I’m going to preface this by saying that they talked to a LOT of experts before they made this choice, but given the stress and distraction that a screaming kid was putting on my dad when he drove, it ended up being safer for me to move out of a booster seat before I was at the recommended weight so that the strap would sit on me different. That helped. 

I- there’s a lot of weird things like that. I think that with the risk of sounding like I’m saying that people with PTSD are stupid, stupid conclusions that are based in trauma logic is a good way to think about it. A lot of logic goes out the door sometimes.

Toph: Thanks for sharing that. I’m going to throw to ads and when we come back I want to talk about the dumb things people have asked you because of your burns.

Toph: We’re back. Okay, so Lee I know you’ve got some golden ones due to being half blind and half deaf, but we’re going to do a whole episode where you and I talk about the differences between half blind and fully blind. Sound good?

Lee: Yeah

Toph: Okay, time to complain about ableist bullshit. Go.

Bato: Can I go first?

Lee: Go ahead

Bato: Your children cannot just touch my skin. 

Lee: Oh!

Bato: I’m an adult and sometimes I’ll be sitting around outside, maybe talking to my husband, or my kids, or a friend, and a child will come up and ask what happened. This doesn’t bug me. Kids are blunt as fuck. I don’t love adults who suggest that their kids should have no tact, but I still answer because the kids can learn and I’m in a healthy enough place that I can explain it to them. 

I have had six different parents tell their kid ‘You can probably touch it if you ask nicely.’

Toph: It?!

Bato: Yeah, ‘it.’ Like- Kids will ask on their own and I’ll tell them no. I get that, kids are blunt as fuck, but you’re making me an asshole when you do that. Kids that I don’t know, cannot touch my skin. Even decades later I still have to worry more than most about dry skin and cracking and kids are not known for being gentle with things they don’t understand. 

Lee: that’s horrible

Bato: Right! Don’t tell your kid that they can touch someone else without asking first.

Lee: I was at a park once, because my roommate likes ducks and he convinced me to go with him. A kid didn’t ask, they were standing nearby and they just stroked my hand. I had a fucking panic attack. I had to go home. I- that shit freaked me out. At least his parent panicked too I guess, but still.

Bato: I’ve had kids do that too. I would take the kids to the park if Kya and Hakoda needed a date night or something and nearly every trip had some kid who either just touched my arm or asked if my arm was dead. One kid asked if I’d been to Vietnam which made me think that their grandparent or someone had similar scaring

Lee: I’m never going to a children's park. Never. I- also I think I’ve decided that none of my soul bonds are allowed to have children under the age of old-enough-not-to-accidentally-draw-on-my-arm. 

Bato:  _ laughs  _ It gets better with time. Well not the drawing thing, that’s always horrible, but the touching thing. Kids are kids.

_ … Podcasting continued.  _

\---

Bato smiled at the two people in front of him as Toph turned the microphone off. 

“Can I ask you a question,” Lee turned to Bato as Toph voice commanded files into different folders.

“Yeah,” Bato said. “What’s on your mind?”

“Does your skin still itch like crazy sometimes?”

Bato sat back in his chair, “Not as much anymore. I- I’ve talked to a few other guys about it that I met online and the general consensus was that it slowly goes to nothing. I have a problem with it if I’m near dogs or cats too much. I’m not allergic, but the fur tickles the skin and it drives me a little crazy for a while. Now I just kind of hide my arm from them and I’m fine.”

Lee smiled a bit at this.

“I understand if you don’t want to share, but can I ask what happened?” Bato asked.

“Uhm, yeah,” Lee looked at the floor, “Uhm, my father- uhm. My father lit me on fire and then put it out with boiling water.”

“Holy shit.” Bato whispered. “Were you removed from custody?”

“Yeah, I moved in with my uncle. Uncle’s the best person I know.”

“Glad to hear it,” Bato nodded. He paused for a moment, considering timelines. “How old were you then?”

“Thirteen,” Lee answered.

“And your Sokka’s age now?” Bato asked.

Lee nodded.

“So eight-ish years, damn. Is your scarring still pretty red for eight years out, or is it just more noticeable because your skin is paler than mine.”

“It gets redder in the winter,” Lee said, “The doctor said that it’s normal. It’s also probably because I’m paler. I’m kind of mad at how well your skin hides some of the blemishes.”

“One of the guys I talk to online is even darker than I am, and he said he has some parts that look lighter on his skin because of the burn.”

“Really?” Lee looked at his hand. “Dang.”

“Yeah, there’s no getting out of it,” Bato said, then gave into a thought that was bugging him. “I- sorry from a dad perspective and you can stop me if you want me to stop, where was your mom when this happened?”

“She- uhm, she left when I was a kid.”

“Damn, is that when Dad got worse?”

Lee shrugged, obviously uncomfortable. 

“Sorry, sorry I’ll stop.”

“No I- I’m okay, uhm, Dad was the reason mom left. I- mom put up a fight of sorts when I was nine and uhm- she-”

“Lee,” Bato hated the way the twenty-one year old winced. “Please don’t tell me if it makes you uncomfortable to talk about.”

Lee nodded and Bato watched his shoulders relax a little bit. With little warning, puzzle pieces about Lee fit themselves together in Bato’s head and he felt his breath catch at the realization of who Lee might be.

“Alright,” Toph spun around in her chair to face Bato and Lee again. “I think you’re both great, but I’m going to kick you out of my dorm because I need to get some homework done. Did you want anything edited out of that?”

“I’m comfortable with it,” Bato said.

“Me too,” Lee replied.

“Alright. I’ll publish it tomorrow after the upload and stuff completes. I send it out to you two three hours before I send it out to the world. If you’d like to review it, do so then.”

“Sounds good,” Bato stood up, anxious to talk to Lee in the hallway. He suspected that whatever he was thinking might be true, Toph didn’t know.

They made their way into the hallway of the dorm room, and out the building. 

“Katara and Sokka both lived in this building,” Bato said as a way of making small talk.

“That’s cool,” Lee replied.

“Can I ask a question?” Bato wasn’t great at extended small talk.

“Yeah,” Lee sounded worried.

“I- okay before I start, I’m not mad at you and I’m not going to be mad at you no matter how you answer, okay?”

Lee looked a little less worried so Bato took it as a win. “Okay.”

“Uhm, this is going to sound really weird, and I apologize if I’m going down the wrong path, but did you stop writing to your soul bonds when your mother left?”

Lee’s head jerked towards Bato and he looked terrified. “I swear I’m going to tell them. I’m sorry, I just hadn’t-”

“Woah, woah woah, Lee, Lee I’m not mad.” Bato repeated as Lee started shaking. “Lee, I swear I’m not angry with you at all okay? I’m not angry or mad or upset. I’m a little confused but that’s my problem, not yours, okay?”

Lee nodded unconvincingly. 

“Alright, am I correct then in thinking that you’re Red?”

Lee nodded again.

“Alright, now I’m worried that I’m scaring the shit out of you. What are you thinking? There’s no wrong answer. I won’t get mad, okay?”

Lee nodded, “Uhm, I- I’m sorry. I- I swear I’ll tell them. I just- I just need some time. I just started writing back a few days ago. I- I wasn’t really supposed to have soul bonds. I definitely wasn’t supposed to talk with them, and I- I just didn’t- I didn’t really want to have soul bonds so I pretended I didn’t but I’ll talk to them now. I- I won’t keep it a secret anymore. I’m sorry.”

“Lee,” Bato whispered. “Have you ever heard how Hakoda and I became engaged?”

Lee shook their head, incredibly confused.

“Would you be comfortable if we sat on the bench and talked?”

Lee nodded.

“Alright,” Bato sat down on the bench behind him, and watched Lee follow. “Hakoda and Kya fell in love with each other when we were all in high school. They were the romantic couple and I loved them both so much. I wasn’t romantic with either of them. That wasn’t the way we were.

“When Kya died it broke their family, and it broke me. As we healed together, and I helped Hakoda with his kids more and more often, I found myself falling in love with him in a completely different way. I- I won’t get into details, but my point is, soul bonds doesn’t mean your relationship starts and ends one way. Your paths are going to collide and you’re going to love each other, but there’s absolutely no rule book saying that they had to collide before you were twenty. I’m not mad, and I’m not frustrated.”

Lee nodded and sat quietly for a few moments.

“Can I tell you a- uhm a really big secret?”

“Murder?” Bato asked.

Lee shook their head a little and then paused. “I- it’s- so no but I get where you’re going and I didn’t do anything, but it’s kind of on that playing field.”

“What do you mean?”

“You can’t tell your husband yet. I- would you be able to do that?”

“Because he’s the mayor of Imiq?” Bato asked.

Lee nodded.

“Does your uncle know about this?”

Lee nodded again.

“Do my children?”

Lee shook their head, “Just Uncle and my Father. I- I can- so it’s- people will eventually know, I- it’s been a legal problem and we just started talking to people about how to go about telling people so that my uncle doesn’t get sued beyond belief. I- I don’t have to, I just want to know what- I don’t want-” Lee sighed. “Sorry, it’s nothing.”

“You want to know what my kids will think of you?” Bato asked.

Lee shook their head again, “You- you will have heard of my father. I want to make sure Hakoda will be okay with it.”

“You aren’t your father.” Bato said. “You aren’t. Your dad’s identity won’t make Hakoda think any less of you.”

“It will complicate his job,” Lee said.

Bato took a deep breath, weighing the secrets he was comfortable with holding from his husband. Any other day and the answer would be none. His kid’s soulmate needed an ear though, and it would be a temporary thing that he could tell Hakoda was happening. “If it will help you feel more comfortable telling your soulmates who you are, then you may tell me first. I won’t tell my husband until you are comfortable with it.”

Lee nodded and looked down at their hands.

“You, uhm, the big drug company that he always attacks.”

“Sozin Drug Industries?” Bato asked.

“Yeah, my Father is CEO.” Lee’s voice was barely a whisper. Bato was lucky to hear.

“Your father is Ozai Sozin?” Bato asked. He felt horrible when Lee flinched at the name, “Sorry, sorry, my apologies.”

“Yeah, that’s him.”

“Are- sorry if this is a trigger as well -Are you Zuko Sozin?”

Lee nodded their head slightly. “I didn’t die, I was burned. Uncle is Iroh Sozin. He made sure I survived and has been with me ever since.”

Bato took in this flood of information. Hakoda’s daughter and son had soul bonded with the child of Ozai Sozin. Fate was truly funny sometimes.

“From an objective standpoint,” Bato said, “I think that that’s kind of funny, you bonding with Hakoda’s kids. From a more personal standpoint, I guarantee that Hakoda will not turn you away for it. He understands the value of soul bonds, as well as the fact that children are not their parents. I mean, look at Toph. Her parents are rich rude socialites and he doesn’t hold that against her.”

Lee nodded slowly and Bato watched as he gradually calmed down. They sat together in silence for several minutes. Bato was taking in the information, and Lee was likely learning to understand the fact that he had given it away. 

“I- I should tell them who I am shouldn’t I?” Lee asked.

“That you’re Red? Or that you’re Zuko?” Bato asked.

“Red, I- I don’t- that one needs to take longer. I- it’s not as easy.”

“Understood,” Bato nodded. “Yeah, I think you should tell them. Would you like my help?”

“What do you mean?”

“I guess I don’t know, but I can help you have that conversation if it would be easier.”

Lee thought for a few moments and then grew fairly still. “Would it be okay if I did it alone instead?”

“Yeah,” Bato said, “That’s perfectly okay. Do you have my number to text if you have any questions or problems?”

Lee shook their head, and the pair exchanged phone numbers. Then Bato made sure Zuko was okay and left to walk to his car. He figured the walk and drive after would help him calm down. They didn’t. The layers of news they’d just heard kept weighing down on them. 

The drive home was forty-five minutes so he put on a podcast and tried to forget about the stories as he drove. A man had burned his thirteen year old kid. What kind of monster did that?

“Hakoda,” Bato called as he walked in the door.

“Kitchen,” Hakoda replied, “How was the podcast?”

“It was good, did I tell you that their new friend, Lee joined Toph and I?” Bato took off his shoes and coat.

“No, why’s that?” Hakoda asked, walking into the doorway while eating from a bowl of cereal.

“It’s nearly eight at night, why are you eating cereal?” Bato laughed.

“Because I was hungry, and cereal tastes good.” Hakoda shrugged. “Why was their friend on the podcast with you? It was about your burns, right?”

Bato nodded, “It was, Lee has burn scarring too. He actually had a graft on his shoulder which was pretty cool to hear.”

“Yeah?” Hakoda put down his cereal bowl and pulled Bato into a tight hug. “What’s bothering you?”

“What?” Bato asked.

“What’s bothering you,” Hakoda repeated, “You’re on edge about something.”

Bato sighed a bit and squeezed Hakoda back. “Two things. The first one pissed me off. The kid- he had burn scars like I did, but his- mine were from a drunk driver. You can be mad at a lot of things about the world, but mostly at a selfish stranger. He- Hakoda he had boiling water thrown at him. Someone lit a thirteen year old on fire, Hakoda, and then threw boiling water at him. Who the fuck does that?”

Hakoda ran his hand along Bato’s back as Bato let a small sob escape into his husband's shirt. “Who does that Hakoda?”

“That’s horrifying,” Hakoda whispered. “I can’t even think about how to- and when you’re so young. I can’t imagine the trauma that would cause.”

Bato nodded against Hakoda’s shirt. “I kept it together in front of him, because I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, but fuck, Hakoda.”

The pair let the silence sit for a few moments before Bato spoke again. “There was a second thing.”

“What was it?” Hakoda asked.

“He- I have to keep it a secret from you. He asked me to.”

“Can I know what it’s about?”

Bato nodded, “Yeah, he- you’ve mentioned people he’s related to by name in your speeches.”

“His name is Lee Sozin?” Hakoda asked.

Bato stepped back, “How did you know his last name?”

“Call it a lucky guess,” Hakoda shrugged and pulled Bato closer once more. “Can I tell you a story?”

“Yeah,” Bato didn’t know where this was going.

“It’s about a piece of political ammunition that I never used.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna not react though, okay?” Bato laid his head in Hakoda’s neck. “I don’t want to feel like I’m betraying Lee’s trust.

“That sounds good.” Hakoda kept his voice low. “When the kids were, probably around twelve or thirteen I think, I don’t remember exactly when, we heard news of Zuko Sozin’s death. I didn’t think too much of it. Unfortunately seizures can kill, and sometimes they do so with little warning for the family. Three weeks later I had a journalist who insisted she speak with me, and only me, about a story she had. I allowed it.

“She told me of a man named Iroh Sozin who was in the hospital with a twelve or thirteen year old boy named Lee Sozin. She told me how the boy had been burned and it looked like the burn was splattered from hot water. She told me how he looked small in the hospital bed. She told me how he could barely hold his eyes open long enough to register her presence. 

“She told me how the boy’s uncle had talked her out of publishing. She told me of the court cases that a man like Ozai could bring onto the victim. She told me about the gaslighting and lies and deceit that would make the child believe they couldn’t trust their own memories. She told me of the fear in the uncle’s eyes, and the care in the uncle’s heart. I didn’t do anything with the story.”

Bato nodded into Hakoda’s shoulder. “You’re a pretty good liar you know.”

“What do you mean?” Hakoda sounded hurt.

Bato chuckled, “I’ve watched you roll your eyes at your son when he suggests that Zuko Sozin survived. He probably talked about that exact journalist who came to you and you didn’t even blink.”

Hakoda joined the laughter, “I- yeah I know. I didn’t want him to accidentally say something to youtube.”

“I’m not saying you should have told him. There’s plenty of things you do at work that I don’t think he has to know.”

“Yeah,” Hakoda agreed, “Hey Bato.”

“Hey yeah?” Bato asked.

“Are you feeling better? Could I finish my cereal or do you want to hold me for a little bit longer?”

“A little longer,” Bato requested. 

Hakoda nodded and pulled his husband closer.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summing up of the chapter for those who didn't want to read potentially triggering discussions:
> 
> Bato discusses his experience with having burned skin.  
> Lee discusses their experience with having burned skin.  
> Both have had their soulbonds try to send messages through the burned skin and they discuss that it is excruciatingly painful and can have severe effect on their mental health.  
> By looking at the timeline of events, Bato realizes that Lee is Red.  
> Lee then tells Bato that they're also Zuko Sozin because they're worried about Hakoda not wanting his children around Ozai Sozin's child.  
> Bato is accepting of this information and angered that Zuko's burns were inflicted by his father. He goes home to his husband.  
> In a conversation about Lee, Hakoda reveals that in the days after Zuko Sozin 'died' he received a tip from a reporter who had talked with Iroh and he knew that Zuko was likely alive. He sat on this information for the safety of Zuko's wellbeing.
> 
> Hope this helps, I'll do this for future chapters that have lots of sensitive discussions as well!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!!


	7. Twitter, Youtube, and Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter drama happens, Aang puts out a youtube video, and Suki hangs out with Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Mentions of homelessness, grief, and the foster system  
> Note: All of these triggers are mentioned during Aang's youtube video. If they're things you're worried about, skip the video portion and go to the text transcription afterwards.
> 
> Like in the last chapter, there will be a more detailed summary at the bottom. This includes a quick snapshot of Aang's video because the triggering topics are in that.
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 3607 Words

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Bato - Lee _

Bato: Hello Lee, This is Bato Otaku, Katara and Sokka’s dad.

Lee: Hi Bato

Bato: I wanted to let you know that I mentioned to Hakoda last night that you had concerns regarding him knowing your heritage. I also mentioned, due to the nature of our podcast episode, that you had burn scars from hot water. Hakoda told me that about eight years ago he was approached by a journalist with ammunition against Ozai Sozin. The journalist had a conversation with Iroh Sozin while in the room with a burn victim. Hakoda already knew last night. He hasn’t told anyone.

Lee: Thanks for telling me

Lee: did you tell him I’m Red?

Bato: No, I didn’t bring it up

Lee: thanks

\---

##  MONDAY

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Zuko - Iroh _

Zuko: Why did you go into the shop this morning

Iroh: I had emails to send and food to order.

Zuko: Don’t you do that on Tuesdays

Iroh: I will not be working tomorrow

Zuko: What?

Zuko: Just remembered the date

Zuko: Love you

Iroh: I love you very much nephew

Iroh: Are you comfortable with me calling you my nephew. The article I read last night said that it may not be appropriate as you are not a man

Zuko: Nephew is okay

Zuko: It feels like more than a gendered term

Zuko: thanks for asking though

Iroh: Let me know if you change your mind. I love you nephew

\---

**Blue Spirit ✓ @BlueSpirit7248**

Just remembered I’ve got an anniversary tomorrow so I won’t be streaming

_ 98.4K Comments 40K Retweets 50K Likes _

**> Suki ✓ @KyoshiSoccer**

_ Replying to @BlueSpirit7248 _ Do you have a datemate you haven’t told us about?!

**> Toph ✓ @TophBeifong1999**

_ Replying to @BlueSpirt7248 and @KyoshiSoccer _ What’s their name?!

**> Fire Boi ✓ @KuzonFlameboy**

_ Replying to @BlueSpirit7248 _ OOOOOOOooooooooOOOOhhhh. Tea?

**> Teo @TeosWheels**

_ Replying to @BlueSpirit7248 _ Girlfriend?

**> Teo @TeosWheels**

_ Replying to @BlueSpirit7248 and TeoWheels _ Wow that was heteronormative of me. Sorry. Datemate?

**> GaangLife2k20 @SukiforPresident**

_ Replying to @BlueSpirit7248  _ Have you been secretly dating a #TheGaang member for a year?

**\---**

_ DIRECT MESSAGE (Twitter) TRANSCRIPT _

@SokkaStream - @BlueSpirit7248

**@SokkaStreams**

>Are you getting ratio-ed because you mentioned one detail about your life and everyone’s curious?! Also can I ask what the anniversary is for?

**@BlueSpirit7248**

>I am.

>I hate the internet.

>It’s my uncle's wedding anniversary so I spend the day reluctantly playing pai sho with him.

>I’m not dating anyone! Not that it’s any of their business!

**@SokkaStreams**

>Happy anniversary I guess

>Sorry that twitter is twitter

**@BlueSpirit7248**

>Thanks

\---

**Blue Spirit ✓ @BlueSpirit7248**

In light of the fact that I got ratio-ed from an offhanded tweet that I sent on my way into class. I’m formally saying that this is why I never comment on my personal life. It isn’t my anniversary. It’s someone else's. I just can’t stream

_ Comments have been disabled for this tweet _

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Hakoda - Sokka - Katara - Bato _

Bato: So I don’t want to ask him, but is Lee dating anyone? The tweet didn’t really answer the question

Sokka: Lol, he isn’t, it’s the anniversary of his uncle's wedding

Sokka: his aunt passed away so they spend the day together

Bato: Thanks

\---

Transcript:

Draw My Life (Ft. Appa)

Youtube.com/Gaaang

_ Image Description: A whiteboard is showing with Aang’s hands visible, obviously about to start drawing _

Aang: Hi everyone, thank you for tuning into my channel

Aang: I realized after a twitter post the other day that you guys don’t know where Appa comes from.  _ On the whiteboard, Aang begins drawing Appa _ . Appa is probably the only thing I’m really good at drawing. I can draw pretty good trees and lakes now, because that’s where Appa likes to sit in my drawings, but mostly I just draw him.

Aang: Anyways, this is a draw my life video, but instead of drawing my life, I’m just going to draw Appa a bunch of times and tell you about myself. Appa is a Sky Bison. That’s not a real animal, but I was a creative kid.  _ Appa is smiling from the whiteboard. Aang wipes the whiteboard off.  _

Aang: Starting from the beginning. I’ll draw a baby Appa.  _ A new drawing begins _ . I never met my mom or dad. Monk Pasang said that they were good people who had no ability to take care of a baby or a child. I think I’m glad they knew that. They left me with my great uncle, Monk Pasang. I’ve had a lot of people since I left who have asked me ‘why him.’ I don’t know. I think Monk Pasang knew, but he passed away when I was six so I didn’t really get the chance to ask him and from what I could tell he didn’t tell anyone else. I’m at peace with it though. It’s okay. 

Aang: Here’s Baby Appa!  _ A small Appa is laying on his side in the grass _

Aang: Uhm, now I’ll draw Appa flying. You guys probably didn’t know that Sky Bison could fly.  _ Begins a new drawing _

Aang: When Monk Pasang left our world, my legal guardian became Monk Gyatso. He helped me begin my training as a monk when I was eight years old. Uhm, I can’t really talk about some of the stuff that goes on during this time. I was trained by Monk Gyatso and Monk Tashi.

Aang: Some other time I’ll do a whole video on buddhism maybe, because it’s really cool but I kind of just want to tell you it meant for me at that point. Uhm, yeah so I went through training for a couple of years.

Aang: When I was twelve for personal reasons that won’t be shared with the internet, Monk Gyatso and I left the monastery. Monk Gyatso considered finding another place to practice where I could continue my training. Instead we ended up traveling the country for a while. I think technically we were in a school system in Montana, because Gyatso made sure I took tests and stayed smart. I still had high school requirements to fulfil.

Aang: I talked a lot with my soul bonds during those years of travel. I learned more about them, I spoke with them regularly. Monk Gyatso and I found the means to purchase a phone so that I could call them sometimes which was really cool. I visited Toph without her parents knowing. Sokka told me that if his dad found out I was living in a car he might freak out, so I didn’t visit them until a few years later. 

Aang: Here’s flying Appa.  _ Flying Appa is finished.  _ Oh. I forgot to bring up Appa this whole time. Wow, uhm, he was my spirit protector. That’s not a buddhist thing. He isn’t a buddhist thing at all. I made him up a month before Gyatso and I left the monastery. He didn’t originally have six legs, but when we were leaving and I was trying to draw him, I wanted him to look more like a spirit and less like a bison. So I gave him more legs and for some reason I decided to give him a furry beaver tail.

Aang: Again, just because people don’t know a lot about Buddhism in my experience, Appa and spirit guardians are not buddhist. They’re just something I did after I left because I was a kid. 

Aang: Aaanyways. So I drew Appa a lot when we were on the road.

Aang: I’ll draw Appa driving a car- no, he wouldn't fit. I’ll draw Appa meditating. That sounds good.  _ Begins to draw Appa meditating _ .

Aang:  _ A small silence sits on the video for a few moments as the new drawing begins.  _ I didn’t know that Gyatso was sick until three days before he passed away. Uhm, I wrote to my soul bonds the night Gyatso was admitted but I was halfway across the country so I was put into foster care. 

Aang: I got incredibly lucky in foster care. The parents I lived with in my first two homes were fantastic. They gave me a lot of space. They taught me a lot of things about the world outside of the monastery and Monk Gyatso’s car. They helped me get caught up on school work over the summer so that I could join my grade in the fall. I- overall they were wonderful. I was probably a really weird teenager to suddenly have also, like, I spent hours on end trying to meditate the grief away and move on. I didn’t know how to cope with a lot of it and they were really good at helping me.

Aang: My junior year I was placed with Kuzon’s family. He’s my roommate in college and introduced me to youtube culture. Uhm, I think most of you know that I didn’t start my channel until the next year, my senior year of high school, but he was a big part of that. 

Aang: I lived in a few other homes before graduation but I stayed friends with Kuzon. I learned a lot about the internet and filming and stuff from him.

Aang: My two years in public high school were rough. Uhm, I was a weird bald kid who had been raised by monks. I’m still the weird bald kid who was raised by monks. I honestly still am constantly surprised by things that are different. Nothing huge, and generally nothing bad, but like, just different. Because of how scattered my schooling was growing up I had to work really hard to graduate with my class. 

Aang: I took several classes in the summer between junior and senior year. I took a condensed history class during both winter breaks which was apparently really unconventional. It meant I didn’t really celebrate Christmas with my families but I hadn’t grown up celebrating Christmas and it felt weird to start a celebration after I’d lost Gyatso so that was okay. 

Aang: I kept drawing Appa on everything. I graduated on time. I started a youtube channel a few months ago and, honestly, mostly because of Sokka and Kuzon I found a great family on the internet. I go to Ba Sing State University in Ba Sing Sae now. I really like it here. I’m studying wildlife management so I can help the animals of the world, and hopefully protect them from the harm humanity is causing the globe. 

Aang: Uhm, that’s about all right now. Here’s Appa meditating.  _ This picture is more detailed than the last few.  _ I meditate a lot. It helps me clear my mind and feel closer to those I’ve lost. It helps me feel more aware of my own goals and whats important. 

Aang: I’m doing a video with Katara when we get the time about buddhist meditation. I’m also working on a script for a buddhism video but I don’t normally do scripted content so I don’t know when that will happen. 

Aang: Thanks for watching, I hope this video answered some of the questions you guys have!

Aang: Have a wonderful life!

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Suki - Lee _

Suki: This is Suki

Suki: Okay I just left the exam and that was… easy?

Lee: Yeah

Lee: Worryingly easy

SUki: Okay, it’s not just me. 

Lee: No, it had really simple questions. I used three examples in the last one because I was worried he wanted more specifics

Suki: That’s a good call

Suki: This class isn’t supposed to be this easy, right?

Lee: I don’t know a lot about it but I don’t think so

Lee: It’s his first time instructing it though

Suki: That explains some of it I guess

Suki: I’m going into practice. Ttyl

Lee: bye

Suki: Two of our coaches are out with the flu so practice was cancelled. Are you free to hang out so we can talk about the test together?

Lee: I’m going into work. 

Lee: Okay so we’re understaffed and Uncle needs me to run the register because he hasn’t taught the new guy register yet and we’re about to be flooded with students. You definitely don’t have to, but could you come sit with me so that I don’t have a panic attack every time someone looks at my scar for too long?

Suki: On my way!

Suki: Thanks for reaching out!

Lee: thanks for coming

\---

Zuko hated working the register. Zuko had always hated working the register. The only times Uncle ever made them were during circumstances when there was no other option. Teo was the new guy and he was still learning how to make tea in the back. Uncle needed to remain in the back in case Teo had questions that Zuko couldn’t answer. Therefore Zuko needed to work the register during rush hour.

Zuko had one good ear, one good eye, and a scar that made them hate being the center of attention. They also hated talking to the public. There were too many pleasantries that they didn’t love using. 

Zuko dealt with the first several customers with few problems. They had a customer about ten minutes in who seemed insistent on whispering their order in a busy shop. It held up the line and made Zuko feel bad for the student near the back who seemed to be in a rush.

Suki walked in as a customer tried to joke about how Zuko must not have been careful with the hot water in the back. Zuko took an even breath, punched in their order, and asked them to move to the side so that the next person could place their order.

“Hey Lee,” Suki smiled when she made it to the front of the line. “How are you holding up?”

“This is a living hell.” Zuko replied. “I- I don’t know why I asked you to come. It’s busy so I can’t really talk. Sorry.”

Suki shook her head, “That’s okay, I can just be company sitting in the corner. I’ll work on my homework and you can talk if you want to or I can just forward you the pictures of Appa that Aang drew for his video that went out today.”

“I watched that before class,” Zuko gave a small smile. “I wanted to say something because I lost my mom around the time he lost his great uncle, but I didn’t know how to say that without it being weird.”

“You could just tell him that, let him know that you’re there to lend an ear. He’d appreciate that. Katara and Sokka lost their mom around that time too. I think Red might have lost someone as well because that's around when they stopped talking.”

“That’s a rough time,” Zuko acknowledged.

“Yeah, it was. Shit I think it was only a year or two after that when Toph and I both lost grandmothers a week apart.”

“Shit,” Zuko said. Their grandfather had died a month after Lu Ten. They hadn’t known any other grandparents. From what they could tell their mom was fairly isolated from her family.

Teo wheeled a few orders to the front and nervously called out their names.

Suki said something in a low voice and Zuko turned to face her. 

“What?” Zuko asked.

“Shit sorry,” Suki moved closer, “That the new guy?”

Zuko nodded. “He’s good. He’s really smart. He’s helping Uncle figure out all the adaptations so that he can do the job with his wheelchair. Uncle had to put a weird rubber thing down on the floor, but I think we already owned it so it wasn’t that big of a deal.”

“That’s cool,” Suki smiled and waved at Teo.

“You’re Suki Kyoshi!” Teo said. “Holy shit, that’s amazing.”

Suki’s smile pinched a little more but she didn’t drop it. “Hi.”

“Sorry, wow that probably wasn’t appropriate. My bad.”

“No worries,” Suki shrugged, “I do it every time I run into SokkaStreams.”

Lee laughed at that which made Suki smile.

“What?” Teo asked. “Don’t you date him?” 

Lee and Suki gave Teo a moment to figure out the joke.

He blushed bright red, “Oh, I- that was the joke, wasn’t it.”

Suki gave a small laugh, “It was. Sorry.”

“No, you’re good, uhm Lee, Uncle says that you’re doing great. He said to come back if you need a break.”

“I’m good for now.” Zuko replied. “Thanks.”

Teo went back to the backroom.

“It’s going well then?” Suki asked.

Zuko glanced at the woman who had just sat down fairly far away from them. “Someone asked if my burn was a tea kettle accident.”

“What?!” Suki asked. “That’s so inappropriate!”

“Yeah,” Zuko agreed. “Yeah, it was.”

“Shit Lee, that sucks. Other than that?”

“Other than that I would be better if I could hear more. The staring kind of sucks but I’m more used to that. I forgot how loud the tea shop could get.”

“I could see- oh, I’ll let you get back to your job.” Suki sat down at a table as a couple walked in and placed their order.

As their shift dragged on, Zuko took orders and gave Suki frustrated looks in between customers. She sat just within his line of sight and glancing over at her distracted him from someone ordering their sandwich more than once.

Occasionally there would be a few minutes where no one was ordering where Suki would text Zuko pictures of Appa or jokes from Sokka. She said she’d sent out an SOS for funny content and the Gaang was delivering.

Zuko also watched her write notes to the others on her arm, and forced himself not to rub his arm as she or the others wrote. 

“Nephew,” Iroh stepped out of the back for the first time after three hours. “How are you doing?”

Zuko nodded. “I’m doing okay.”

Iroh’s eyes widened, “Really? Well I’m very glad to hear it. Would you like to remain in the front then? Otherwise you could help Teo with the kettles in the back.”

“I’ll go to the back,” Zuko said quickly.

Iroh let out a chuckle, “Of course, of course.”

“By Suki,” Zuko waved to where she was studying at her table. 

She looked up from her laptop. “Is your shift over?”

“I’m working in the back for the rest of my shift. Thanks for staying for so long.”

“No problem, I got a lot done. Thanks for letting me hang out with you.”

Zuko blushed a little bit and swallowed back the way their heart soared at Suki liking them. “Yeah, uhm, thanks.”

Suki let out a small laugh. “What time are you done tonight?”

“I close on Mondays, then I have to study for a test tomorrow,” Zuko frowned.

“Dang, that’s okay, I’ll see you in class Wednesday then?”

“Sounds good,” Zuko smiled. ?

Suki packed up her belongings and made her way out of the shop. Zuko turned to Iroh who had a heartfelt smile.

“You are making real friends with them, aren’t you?” Iroh asked.

Zuko blushed and walked into the back. He didn’t need his uncle judging his friendships. He also didn’t need to see the pride in Zuko branching out past casual acquaintances.

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Sokka - Suki _

Suki: He’s so good Sokka

Suki: It’s almost funny the way he gets angry in public because you can see every part of him tense up

Suki: You get very social and verbal and sarcastic when you’re mad. He just gets quiet. Maybe it’s different because he’s at work.

Suki: Did Bato say anything about him after their podcast yesterday?

Sokka: just got out of class

Sokka: I stand by the fact that we have nothing to worry about, but it’s weird to get out of class to several texts about another guy. I like it, because I want to know more about him, but it’s kind of weird

Sokka: Bato didn’t say anything

Sokka: I don’t think I heard from either dad last night, but that’s pretty normal. They don’t tend to be on their phones after work

Sokka: Wait, where are you right now?

Suki: Lee’s working register so I’m sitting in the jasmine dragon trying to make him hate the world less

Suki: Some bitch asked him if the burns were from a tea kettle accident and expected him to laugh

Sokka: Well that’s fucked up

Sokka: Do you know if any of us know how he got the burns?

Suki: I think Toph does but I’m not sure

Sokka: Makes sense

Sokka: I thought he said he didn’t work the register?

Suki: they’re training a new guy in the back

Suki: He’s really funny Sokka!

Sokka: Yeah?

Suki: You’re funnier babe, don’t worry, but he’s got a really fucking sharp wit to him

Suki: Wow I might be the most straight bisexual person I know.

Sokka: THAT’S NOT HOW BISEXUALITY WORKS

Suki: your right. I’ll just go talk to your sister and remember why I’m into girls

Sokka: NO. Nope No Nope No NO.

Sokka: take that back now

Suki: ;) love you

Sokka: SUKI!

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Lee - Bato _

Lee: I don’t know if you’re awake this late. I know this sounds dumb, but is there any chance that Hakoda tells people who I am if I start hanging out with his kids?

Lee: Sorry that was probably rude

Lee: Sorry

Bato: Hakoda and my phones are always on at night due to the nature of our jobs. He won’t tell anyone. He recognizes that you are not your father and that your uncle has done a lot to protect you. He wouldn’t throw all that away for some really cheap political points. It’s not rude, it’s anxiety which means it doesn’t have to be rational. Hope this helps you sleep

Lee: Thanks

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTENDED SUMMARY:  
> Tomorrow is Iroh’s wedding anniversary so Zuko posts that they won’t be streaming and so many people asking questions that it annoys them. 
> 
> Aang posts a video about his past. Here are the big bullets  
> * Aang grew up at a monastery with an uncle. His Uncle passed away when he was young.   
> * Monk Gyatso took him in  
> * Due to an unmentioned trigger he and Gyatso left the monastery when Aang was 12.  
> * He and Gyatso drove around the country for a few years while Aang was homeschooled. They lived out of their car.  
> * During this time Aang began drawing Appa. As a child Aang decided Appa was his spirit guardian. This is not based on any religion but on childhood imagination. This was not due to buddhism.  
> * Gyatso died fairly suddenly and left Aang to the foster care system near where he was. Aang was 16 when this happened.  
> * Aang lived with Kuzon while in foster care and that’s how they met.
> 
> Suki and Zuko hang out after their class. Zuko is uncomfortable during this because they’re working the register  
> Suki continues to find Zuko cute
> 
> Let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading!


	8. Anniversaries, Pain, and Pai Sho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko invites people over for their Uncle’s wedding anniversary and events occur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Dissociation, severe pain, panic, harassment (mentioned). If these are triggers for you, stop reading when Poatok goes into the kitchen. There’s a summary at the end that will let you know what happens.
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 5278 Words
> 
> So this is 2 chapters in about twelve hours. It feels weird that people are reading this without it being complete so I honestly might start hitting two chapters a day because I'm anxious for it to all be out there.

##  TUESDAY

\---

It was Tuesday, Iroh’s wedding anniversary, so Zuko and Iroh had taken to playing pai sho in their apartment for the afternoon. They’d been playing for an hour and Zuko had already lost nearly four times.

“How are the conversations with Father going?” Zuko asked Uncle.

“Hmmm,” Uncle moved a pai sho piece. Zuko wasn’t sure what his game plan was, but was certain it was better than whatever they were doing. “He has yet to answer an email of mine. The lawyers I was working with regarding the non-disclosure agreements have started reaching out to lawyers that they know work for my brother and the company.”

“He’s hiding?” Zuko asked. 

“No,” Iroh shook his head, “He’s trying to frustrate me, or he’s trying to gather resources and intelligence so that he can bring a single threat to the table. He likely has a plan. I’m slightly worried he’s planning a threat or surveillance but I feel like he would be much louder if he wanted to intimidate us.”

Zuko nodded. They didn’t put any of that against their father. They moved another piece and their uncle frowned. This wasn’t a ‘you did something clever and I will have to combat it’ smile. It was a ‘I thought you were better than this’ frown. He quickly moved another chip.

“Zuko,” Iroh asked after several more pieces were moved. 

“Yes.” Zuko replied before placing their clover. They knew it was a bad move, but they couldn’t find a good one.

“Oh,” Iroh moved one of their pieces in a way that was even worse than the one Zuko had thought of. Zuko would undeniably lose this game. “I was going to ask, do any of your new friends know how to play pai sho?”

“Uhm, I haven’t asked. Do you want me to invite them?” Zuko didn’t know if this was the best idea, but they weren’t strictly against it.

“That sounds delightful.” Iroh decided. When Zuko looked up confused, Iroh continued. “I think that you are growing tired of Pai Sho today, as well as the fact that you have a class left this evening. I however would like to keep playing pai sho but don’t want to have to deal with the grumpy old men who play at the park.”

“You don’t like them because sometimes they beat you.”

“I don’t like them because they are rude about it. I only beat your aunt at pai sho three times and I loved playing with her.”

“She was better than you?” Zuko asked as they were easily beaten.

“You, nephew, are not good at this game. She would have run circles around you.”

“Oh. Was Lu Ten good?”

Iroh laughed, “Somehow you may have beaten him. His soul bond Oroyu, however, was good at the game. Her and I are fairly evenly matched.”

“Why not invite Oroyu over?” Zuko asked.

“Her and Riho share an anniversary with your aunt and I. I wouldn’t want to interrupt their joy with my grief.” Iroh explained. “You should call your friends. See if they know how to play.”

Zuko pulled out their phone, “I’m fairly certain Jin told you that suggesting I call people would rile me up. I know you know that I text people.”

“Teo suggested this one actually,” Iroh smiled and took Zuko’s last piece off the board. “That was slightly longer than the last game.”

Zuko looked at the clock. “Only long enough for us to talk.”

_ \--- _

_ Text Transcription _

_ Lee - Suki - Toph _

Lee: I don’t have anyone elses numbers, do any of you play Pai Sho? My uncle is looking for better competition than me

Suki: I can but I’m not free for a few hours. I think there’s some people who play at the park. I’ll ask the gaangchat. Do you want me to add you?

Lee: He says the people at the park are assholes. Well he says they’re rude. I translated. You can add me, that way you don’t have to be the messenger

Toph: I can’t play but I’ll come listen if he wants company.

Toph: I would pay to hear Uncle say fuck

\---

TEXT TRANSCRIPTION

_ Suki - Lee - Sokka - Katara - Aang - Toph - Kuzon - Indrid - Poatok _

Suki: I added Lee

Lee: Hey guys, Lee here, do any of you play pai sho (it doesn't have to be well) and would you be willing to play with my uncle today? 

Lee: Sorry for the short notice

Katara: Sokka and I can play

Sokka: I can play

Aang: I love pai sho!

Sokka: WHAT! Why didn’t I know that Aang!

Toph: Can I come watch or is that too many people?

Kuzon: Is Uncle okay?

Lee: It’s his wedding anniversary and he plays with me all the time. We’ve been playing for an hour and a half and I suck

Poatok: I’m not good but I’ll join

Suki: Let me know if you still want me there this evening. I’m also pretty horrible though

Sokka: What time?

Lee: Wow okay, uhm, I guess as soon as possible

Lee: He’s really excited

Lee: He’s making you all tea.

Sokka: A man after my heart

\---

“Uncle,” Zuko called into the kitchen. “How many people will fit in the living room?”

“How many people have you invited?” Iroh asked. He walked back into the living room to stand in the doorway.

“Uhm, Suki put me in a groupchat with nine other people. I think six of them are planning on coming over at some point and the others just haven’t responded.”

Iroh stood in the doorway staring at Zuko for a moment. Zuko watched his eyes start to shine before he wiped away a tear.

“Uncle,” Zuko stood up from the pai sho table, “Is that too many people?”

Iroh shook his head and smiled. “Your aunt would have loved to see you blossom so quickly, Zuko.”

Zuko stood stunned by the weight of Iroh’s words. “I- I’ve had friends before Uncle.”

“You have known people well, but you have never had friends who cared this much for you so quickly. Jet does not count, nephew.”

Zuko grimaced at the mention of their ex-friend from high school. “You need to make sure not to call me Zuko in front of them, Uncle. You might grow too comfortable since we’re in our apartment.”

“I will be careful, nephew.” Iroh assured them. He wiped his eyes again and went back to the kitchen. “I think the steam may be affecting my eyes.”

Zuko stood in the living room for a few moments, trying not to acknowledge the weight of their friend group. They had texted someone they started talking to a few days ago about playing Pai Sho with their uncle and now six people planned to come over.

“When will they be getting here?” Iroh asked from the kitchen.

“I don’t know, I assume they’ll text me when they’re here, or Jin will come up confused. I’m going to go tell her that people are coming.”

“Ask her how Teo is doing while you are there.”

“Sure,” Zuko replied. “Will do.”

Zuko opened the door at the top of the stairs, and saw Sokka smiling as he walked up them.

“Is he allowed up there?” Jin asked from the bottom of the staircase. “He said you invited him and I figured you would lock the door if you didn’t.”

“Yeah,” Zuko called back. “Uncle wants to- one sec.” Zuko walked down the stairs and past Sokka. “Uhm, you can head in if you want to. My uncle is finishing the tea.”

Sokka smiled and walked into Zuko’s apartment.

“Uhm, I invited a few people over to play pai sho with Uncle because I’m horrible at it and have class this afternoon. “Just send people up, uhm, I’ll lock the door and have Uncle kick them out if we didn’t ask for them.”

“Sounds good,” Jin smiled. 

“Oh, uhm Uncle wanted to know how the shift’s going with Teo?”

Jin blushed which was weird. “It’s going really well. He’s really nice.”

“Teo!” Zuko called into the room.

“Yeah?”

“Is Jin threatening you too much?”

“Just the right amount, sir!” Teo replied with a smile to his voice. 

“Sir?” Zuko asked. That was uncomfortable for an abundance of reasons.

Jin laughed, “You aren’t a sir. Sorry Lee.”

“No I-” Zuko remembered that Sokka was in their apartment. “Alright, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Yep, see you later Lee.”

Zuko climbed up the stairs again and heard Iroh laughing happily at something Sokka must have said.

“Your set up alone may put mine to shame,” Iroh smiled as he sat down at the table. “You play very differently than my nephew.”

“How does he play?” Sokka asked.

“Poorly,” Zuko answered from the door. “How did you get here so fast?”

“I generally hang around the downtown area scrapping for pai sho games with people’s uncles.”

“Well then today is our lucky day.” Iroh smiled, “I was waiting in my apartment for a young student to beat me at pai sho.”

“I don’t know if I can beat you,” Sokka laughed.

“I haven’t had a good challenge since my wife passed away,” Uncle smiled. “You would not have beaten her.”

“Did you two play often?” Sokka asked.

“All the time,” Uncle smiled, “Our son teethed on the pieces sometimes. You can see his gnawing marks on the lavender piece.”

Zuko walked over to the table and looked at the piece their uncle was talking about. Sure enough, there were small tooth marks embedded into the side.

The next hour was a whirlwind. A few minutes after Sokka arrived, Katara and Toph knocked on the door. Zuko and Katara worked on homework while Toph sat next to Sokka and Iroh. Both men offered to explain the game to her, but she just liked talking with them about life, so that’s what they did instead. 

Iroh won the first game, but it took them forty-five minutes which was about half an hour longer than Zuko could manage at their best. Aang joined the group a few minutes before Zuko had to leave for class, so Zuko put him in charge of opening the apartment door only to people they knew. 

When Zuko got back from their class an hour and a half later, Poatok was drinking tea in the shop.

“Are you here to play pai sho?” Zuko asked over the noisy tea shop.

“Yeah,” Poatok smiled. “I texted Aang a few minutes ago but I don’t know how to get up there.”

“Jin would have let you up,” Zuko shrugged and led Poatok into the back. 

“I considered applying here,” Poatok said, “Then I remembered that I don’t generally love the smell of tea.”

“That would make an uncomfortable shift,” Zuko agreed. “Teo, how’s the back going?”

“Good,” Teo smiled while halfway through a sandwich. “Can I ask a weird question?”

Zuko frowned but nodded their head. 

Teo asked the question right as a kettle went off next to Zuko’s good ear. “What?” Zuko moved closer to Teo.

“Oh, uhm, do you know if Jin is single?” Teo asked.

“Oh, uh, I don’t know. I haven’t heard otherwise.” Zuko replied. 

“Okay,” Teo nodded with a smile. “Awesome, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Uh, yeah, okay. Talk to you later Teo.”

Teo went back to the sandwich he was making, and Zuko walked Poatok up the stairs.

“Uhm, welcome I guess,” Zuko opened the door to the sound of near silence.

“Nephew?” Uncle called to the doorway.

“Yes Uncle?” Zuko put their keys on the wall hook, and walked into the living room where everyone was.

“Your friends need to visit more often.” Uncle declared.

He looked very concerned as he sat across the table from a smiling Aang. Sokka was silently sitting next to the board with a concentration that Zuko could never put into pai sho. Toph sat with her head against Sokka’s shoulder (Zuko didn’t know why this made them jealous) as she listened to something on her headphones. Katara looked like she hadn’t moved since Zuko left and was silently studying.

“Are they good?” Zuko asked.

“Sokka and I are fairly evenly matched, however Aang might be better than I am.”

“I got two lucky games,” Aang insisted.

“Nah,” Sokka disagreed. “In that first game you destroyed most of his strategy in ten minutes. He recovered well, but it was brutal.”

Iroh frowned. “This is true. I don’t like starting in as defensive of a position.”

“I can play next if you need a boost in morale,” Poatok said.

Iroh seemed to think about it. “We will see how this game goes. I may watch young Sokka and Aang play each other.”

“Is someone else here?” Toph pulled out a headphone.

“Lee and Poatok,” Poatok answered. “We just got here.”

“Nephew,” Uncle didn’t look away from the table, “Show your friend where the tea and the snacks are.”

Zuko nodded and walked into the kitchen where Poatok followed him.

“I really like the apartment,” Poatok said. 

Zuko smiled and began pouring their own cup of tea. “Do you want a cup?” Zuko asked.

“Not right now, I just had one downstairs.”

Zuko smiled at that and put the tea kettle back. “What did you have downstairs?” 

“Green tea.” Poatok said.

Zuko was about to reply when their hand lit on fire. That was the only explanation for the pain that was suddenly felt.

Their hand was submerged in boiling water. 

Zuko gasped and pulled their left arm into their stomach to try and stop some of the burning. 

“Suki! What the Fuck?” Sokka said from the other room.

Zuko couldn’t breathe. There was smoke everywhere.

They looked up to see Poatok who looked terrified.

Enough awareness of the situation hit Zuko like a truck and they shook their head at Poatok. “Quiet.” They whispered. “I- I’m fine. Fuck.”

Zuko wanted to scream. She was still writing.

“Tell her to stop!” Katara said. 

“I’m telling her!” Sokka said. “Someone call her.”

“Calling,” Aang answered.

“What’s going on?” Poatok whispered.

“I cannot do anything so I’m going to get some tea while you help your friend,” Iroh said with an urgency that didn’t belong.

Zuko showed enough of their burned hand to Poatok so that he could see whatever green writing Suki was putting on.

“Holy shit.” Poatok whispered.

“Nephew,” Iroh was behind them. “Should you go to your room?”

Zuko nodded. They could feel themself slipping. The room didn’t feel correct and the only thing about their body that felt real was the pain in their hand.

“Suki!” Aang called. “Where are you?” Aang paused. “Yeah, he’s right- yeah, yeah hold on.”

“Suki, what’s up?” Sokka asked. “Fuck.” Sokka paused.

“Is she still writing?” Iroh whispered to Zuko.

Zuko’s arm felt like it was on fire. Their shoulder was burning. Their father was scowling.

“Nephew, can you hear me?” Iroh’s voice was filled with concern.

“She’s okay, some asshole tried to write his phone number on her hand.”

“Is Red okay?” Katara asked.

“I know just as much as you do about that.” Sokka snapped back.

“Sorry,” Katara said.

“Shit, sorry,” Sokka replied.

Zuko nodded in reply to Iroh.

“Is he okay?” Poatok asked.

“I’m going to ask you to follow me.” Iroh replied. “I will explain once I have helped.”

“Is Suki okay?” Aang asked.

“She’s shaken up,” Sokka replied.

“Nephew, can you walk to your bedroom with me?”

Zuko’s body worked on impulse. They pulled their sleeve below their hand, and stood up to lean into their uncle. He would guide them.

Uncle hummed in response, then spoke loud enough for the conversation to carry. “Dizzy spells happen, why don’t you go lay down.”

Zuko’s hand pulsed with pain. Their body was on fire.

They stumbled and felt Poatok’s arms help catch them where Uncle’s strength failed.

“Shit, Lee are you good?” Poatok panicked.

Zuko, for their part, gripped their uncle tighter and allowed him to keep moving them to the bedroom.

“Is he okay?” Sokka asked.

“He grew dizzy and his hand landed near the heat of the kettle,” Iroh lied cleanly. “I believe he is stuck in a memory right now but he will be okay.”

Zuko wasn’t in a memory. Zuko wasn’t really anywhere. They felt the bed behind their knees and sat down on it.

“Poatok, please close the door for a moment,” Iroh whispered as he helped Zuko lay down. “What questions do you have?”

“Is he okay?” Poatok asked.

“My nephew will be fine. The writing on his hand triggered some very nasty memories embedded in pain. He is recovering now.”

“Sure, okay, and I know I should maybe be more concerned about that, but is he their soul bond?”

Zuko stopped listening. They paid attention to the throbbing of their hand and the tickling of their arm. Those were the only things that felt real at the moment. Everything else might as well have been a memory.

\---

“Nephew,” Iroh’s voice broke through the cloud. “May I write a message on your arm?”

Zuko nodded without thinking about it. 

“Thank you.”

An amount of time passed.

There was a marker pressing against Zuko’s skin. It was grounding. Zuko looked down to see Iroh’s hands writing a message amidst a sea of worried notes.

RED: The pain has shaken your friend. They are being taken care of. No serious harm has been done. I will ask them to respond as soon as they are feeling up to it. I doubt they will be upset with the individual.

Messages of thanks for Iroh showed up across Zuko’s arm.

“I want to draw.” Zuko muttered.

“What was that?”

“The marker helped.”

“It did?” 

“Yeah,” Zuko said. “The marker helped. I felt more in my body.”

“Oh, then here. Maybe find a surface that your friends are not currently writing on.”

Zuko nodded. They moved enough to help pull off their pants so that they could draw on their legs. They started moving the marker up and down the top of their thigh in squiggling lines. It felt different from the pain of their hand.

“My hand doesn’t hurt.” Zuko noted

“She stopped writing about a minute ago,” Iroh said. Zuko nodded. “Nephew, can you tell me where we are?”

“We’re in the- oh- they’re confused.”

BLUE(Sokka): No worries, but what’s with the lines?

GOLD(Aang): Are you okay Red?

GREEN(Suki): Can someone tell me what’s happening on our legs because it feels kinda like it’s falling asleep

BLUE: Red’s just drawing lines on their leg

RED: my friend wrote on my arm and it helped ground me. I can stop if it’s unsettling

GREEN: Don’t stop, i was just making sure you were okay

PURPLE(Katara): Whatever you need to do

BROWN(Toph): It tickles. I like it

“Nephew,” Iroh’s voice was soft, “Do you know where we are?”

“In the bedroom,” Zuko nodded. “The bed is underneath me. The- the marker is in my hand. My mouth tastes like copper.”

Iroh seemed very happy with these answers. Zuko was happy themself. They didn’t normally feel this well this quickly. The marker was helping immensely. They moved to the left leg and began drawing turtle ducks.

“Nephew, are you aware of who witnessed this episode?”

Zuko thought for a moment. Their hand had burned. Poatok had nearly yelled for help.

“Poatok.” Zuko felt outside their body again and began drawing lines on their right leg once more.

“Correct, he said that you showed him the green writing on your hand. He is aware that you are soul bonded with the friends you have invited over.”

“Yeah,” Zuko said. They went back to drawing turtle ducks. 

“Nephew, they would like to speak with you when you feel ready for it. They have many questions that I don’t know you are ready to answer right now.”

“I think I want to go be with them.” Zuko might have answered an adjacent question.

“With who, nephew?”

“My bonds.”

“Do you want them to know who you are?” Iroh asked, confused.

Zuko shook their head quickly. “No, I- that’s too much right now. That’s too much. I- I just like them. Suki kept me out of my head during work. I think they help.”

“I will help you get there, but you may do well to stop drawing for a moment then. You don’t want to stop drawing and then open the door. Even those who are not looking may notice something so obvious.”

Zuko nodded and took the marker to their leg. 

RED: I’m going to go to sleep now. I’m not mad at anyone. I’m feeling better, I’m just tired.

“That is a good message,” Iroh said. “Do you want to tell me a few of the things you feel against your skin?”

Zuko nodded. “The bed. My shirt. The air. Uhm, my hand is still holding the marker. It’s smooth.”

“Alright, will you keep looking around the room while I go tell your friends what to expect of you when you leave?”

Zuko thought for a moment. “What are you going to tell them?”

“That you will be very spacey, likely for the remainder of the night. I let them know that I will occasionally ask you questions about your surroundings to check in on you. I might also ask that they leave the room when I ask. I am worried that you will begin to relive the trauma and will allow them to know our identity.”

This all felt reasonable to Zuko. They would probably be concerned if one of them stared at a wall for several minutes because they were trying to remember how to feel like they belonged in their body. “I’m going to wear my glove.”

“What- oh, the compression glove?”

Zuko nodded. They had worn it over the burn skin as it was healing. It helped with itching and with maintaining even circulation.

“That sounds like a good idea nephew.” Iroh said. “Are you comfortable if I leave?”

Zuko nodded one more time before a small knock came to the door. 

“One moment,” Iroh said as he walked to the door. Zuko looked down to realize their legs were showing. They stood up to put on their pants. “May I try to answer your question before you ask Miss Katara?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Katara answered.

“We would love it if you would stay. My nephew has asked to come sit with all of you for a while. I was about to come talk to the group while he spends a few more moments in private.”

“Oh, uhm, okay. You’re sure we’re not a bother?”

Iroh opened the door enough to step out of the room and joined her in the hallway. Zuko couldn’t hear them after the door closed.

They found their compression glove, and put it on their arm instead of their normal half-sleeved compression shirt. They put their sweatshirt on top of it to hide the conversations on their wrist, and with their pants on no one would know they had soul bonds at all.

They stared at the mirror for an undefined amount of time before deciding that the mirror didn’t help, and walking into the living room.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room in their presence. 

“How are you doing, nephew?” Iroh asked from the pai sho table. He was sitting across from Aang who looked very shaken.

“Uhm, I’m good. Did something happen when I left?” Zuko asked.

“You look like you should sit down,” Sokka said instead of answering. When Zuko took too long to process the words and make them an action, Sokka stood up and walked over to Zuko. “Want to sit with me on the couch?”

“Sure,” Zuko allowed Sokka to take his elbow and lead him to the couch. Uncle watched the physical interaction with a nervous eye. Sokka made a point to be on Zuko’s good side which was kind. “Uhm, what happened?”

“What do you mean, nephew?” Uncle asked, looking back to his game.

“You were talking about Suki when I left.”

“She’s on her way over,” Katara mentioned. Zuko looked over to see that she had obviously been crying.

“She wrote on our left hand,” Sokka said. “We don’t write on our left arm for the same reason that your soul bonds, or Bato’s soul bonds don’t.”

“It hurts like a bitch.” Zuko supplied.

“Yeah, and- yeah and by the sounds of it, we kind of exhausted Red a little bit so they’re asleep now. Uhm, they drew some turtle ducks though first.” 

Zuko looked over to see a picture Sokka had on his phone of the deep red marks that covered his legs. 

“The straight lines were them grounding themself.”

Zuko nodded. It was easy to pretend to follow along to a conversation about yourself.

“Are you feeling better?” Aang asked before making a decisive move in the game.

“Oh dear,” Uncle muttered. “I really should have been paying attention to that.”

“Uhm, better, yeah. I don’t think I drank enough water today, and I don’t do well with hot surfaces on my hand.”

“What’s the bandage for?” Sokka asked.

“I- mostly just it makes me think I’m doing something.” Zuko replied. “It also sometimes helps with itchiness, but I think right now all of my problems are in my head.”

“That is still a problem worth solving nephew,” Iroh said before making what looked like a questionable move.

Aang deflated slightly in his seat.

“Can I play with your hair.” Sokka asked suddenly. “You can say no, but it looks very soft and I’m sitting right next to you and the only other person I know with short hair is my dad and I don’t live near him any more.”

“Oh,” Zuko looked at Sokka for a moment, slowly processing the information. “Uhm, probably.”

Sokka’s hand reached up and slowly landed on Zuko’s head. Zuko kept themself still for a few moments trying to gauge how much they minded the sensation. Uncle was obviously pretending not to watch but was very concerned.

Sokka began slowly running their fingers from the top of Zuko’s head towards their face before pulling his hand away and starting again. Zuko closed their eyes for a moment allowing themself to focus on the sensation of Sokka’s hand in their hair. 

“This is relaxing,” Zuko said. They felt the room let out a collective breath, and Sokka continued with greater ease.

“Is it helpful?” Iroh asked.

“Probably,” Zuko said. “I- everything still feels distant but this feels closer.” Zuko slouched in their seat to make it easier for Sokka to continue.

“Awesome,” Sokka said with a smile.

A knock hit the door with a sharp enough sound to remind Zuko of their father’s hands slamming the table. They froze.

“You know where you are?” Sokka whispered as Poatok stood up to answer the door.

Zuko swallowed, “Uh, uhm, yeah. Yeah, living room at the apartment.”

Sokka hummed in agreement before suddenly pulling away and standing up. Zuko flinched away from the fast movement. No one saw as Suki had just arrived.

Zuko had assumed that Suki coming would mean Sokka sat near her and didn’t play with their hair anymore. Zuko was happy to be wrong. Sokka sat in between Suki and Zuko so that he could keep playing with Zuko’s hair while his arm was around Suki. If Suki minded, she didn’t show it.

“How are you doing Suki?” Toph asked.

“Well I’m sore from workout and I’m still pumped with adrenaline from the bastard and I feel like shit because it sounds like that really did a number on Red which I hate. Overall, 2 out of 10 for the evening. How are you guys doing?”

“It’s been an interesting 10 minutes,” Katara said, “But before that we were doing pretty well.”

“Because of the writing?” Suki asked.

The room all glanced at Zuko and they realized that they were probably supposed to explain what had happened. Zuko would explain it either poorly or with too much accuracy. They stayed quiet.

“Lee hurt his hand in the kitchen and has been a little out of it,” Katara said.

“Oh,” Suki sounded very concerned so Zuko focused on the hands that were in their hair. “Are you feeling better?”

“My hand is pretty okay,” Zuko replied. “I’m better than I was a few minutes ago. Sokka helps.”

“His hair is the perfect length to run your fingers through,” Sokka explained.

Suki laughed, she had a pretty laugh. “You would notice that. That’s probably the first thing you noticed when we met him.”

Sokka smiled, “None of my soul bonds have short hair so Lee is my stand-in soul bond until one of you has hair that’s good to play with.”

“My hair is short,” Aang chimed in.

“And I love rubbing your bald head, but it is definitionally not the same as the absolutely positively beautiful two and a half inches of hair that Lee has. Lee’s hair is the best hair and the rest of you all fail. Except Uncle who has the best beard I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Your dad has a beard.” Poatok said.

“It isn’t as kickass as Uncle’s.” 

“True,” Katara chimed in.

“Nephew,” Uncle said, “Are you aware of what we’re talking about?”

Zuko frowned, “You’re only asking that so I’ll compliment your beard.”

The room laughed and Zuko gave a small smile as Uncle laughed with them.

“How’s the game going?” Suki asked.

“Uncle’s good,” Sokka said. “Aang might be better.”

“Aang is better,” Uncle said. “If I can’t find a way out of this, Aang will beat me in three moves.”

“Three?” Aang asked.

“How many do you think it will take.” Uncle asked.

“Two,” Aang replied. He then thought for a moment.

“I was planning on moving my lavender piece."

"Oh! Okay, yeah," Aang looked around the board for a little longer. " If it helps at all I can't see the three moves. Oh- wait no, I think I know what you mean."

Iroh sighed and moved his piece. The game was over a few moments later.

"Where did you learn Pai Sho?" Iroh asked.

"I grew up in a Buddhist monastery, then traveled with Monk Gyatso for a few years."

Iroh hummed, “That would definitely give you the time to learn this game. Well done.”

“Thanks!” Aang said.

Suki joined the next game. She still seemed wired from her interaction with the asshole who wrote on their hand. She lost quicker than Zuko.

The night continued. Slowly, Zuko gained a closer sense of the world. They leaned into Sokka as he played with their hair and tried not to allow their eyes to drift closed so early in the night.

After Zuko fell asleep in Sokka’s arms (they refused to delete the photos but swore not to post them anywhere) the gang left so that Iroh and Zuko could get some sleep. It wasn’t quite late enough that Zuko would normally go to bed, but it wasn’t a normal night.

“Thank you for tonight,” Iroh said as Zuko walked to their room.

“What? Oh, yeah. No problem Uncle.”

“Zuko,” Iroh said. 

Zuko turned to their uncle who was standing in the hallway, overcome with happiness. “This is the best anniversary I have had since she left. I truly cannot thank you enough.”

Zuko walked forward and allowed Iroh to pull them into a tight hug.

“I love you so much Zuko. I am so happy you are growing with your soul bonds.”

“I love you too Uncle.” Zuko whispered.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extended Summary:  
> Iroh and Zuko play Pai Sho and discuss their legal future. Not much has happened.  
> Zuko invites their soulbonds and their friends over to play Pai Sho with Iroh.  
> Sokka, Katara, and Aang join for Pai Sho before Zuko leaves them with Iroh and goes to a later class.  
> Toph, Aang, Sokka, Katara, are all there when Zuko gets back from class. Zuko leads Poatok up to the apartment.   
> Poatok and Zuko are in the kitchen alone when Suki’s left hand is written on causing Zuko excruciating pain.  
> Zuko’s pain causes them to lose track of when and where they are for a few minutes and in that time Uncle helps them to their room, and Poatok learns that Suki has written on their wrist.  
> Suki’s call with Sokka is heard and her hand was written on by a boy who was writing his phone number on her wrist without her permission.  
> Zuko learns that writing on their own arm helps them feel more in tune with their body and begins drawing and doodling on their legs while in their room. They eventually go out and ask everyone to stay.   
> Everyone is concerned but they keep talking and making jokes. Suki eventually shows up and is a little disheveled.  
> Sokka plays with Zuko’s hair as Aang and Iroh play Pai Sho together.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!!


	9. Texting, Flirting, and more Pai Sho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki spends time with Lee and Aang spends time with Uncle and Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Dissociation, mentions of physical abuse and burns, mentions of childhood sexual abuse and homelessness  
> The dissociation is mentioned throughout the chapter, but especially in the scenes at the beginning with Suki. For information about how to avoid the mentions of childhood sexual abuse see the bottom notes. The bottom notes will also include a more specific summary
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 4980 Words

##  WEDNESDAY

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Poatok - Lee _

Poatok: do any of them know

Lee: No

Lee: Bato figured it out, otherwise it’s just my uncle who knows

Poatok: Are you going to tell them?!

Lee: Yes

Poatok: how/when?

Lee: That’s my business

Poatok: Can I share an idea?

Poatok: I can record the room and you could just start writing on your arm and they’d all freak out.

Lee: I have so much PTSD I can’t even count the possible triggers that might cause

Poatok: Sorry

Poatok: Are you okay after last night?

Lee: Yeah, it’s happened before. I’ll be a little spacy for a day or two but I’ve recovered from far worse episodes than that

Poatok: Sorry, that’s rough

Lee: Thanks

Poatok: If you’re worried about the social aspect of it, you could send them a picture of your arm over text. That way they’d all know at the same time but you wouldn’t have to be in the room with all the energy

Lee: You want to record their reactions don’t you?

Poatok: I do but I also think that they’re all loving getting to know you and everyone would benefit from them knowing.

Poatok: You fell asleep on Sokka last night dude

Poatok: They aren’t going to hate you if that’s what you’re worried about

Lee: You don’t know everything about me

Poatok: Sokka will keep you for your hair alone.

Poatok: That was really ominous but you’re soul bonded so I think that you’re supposed to be able to overcome all odds

Lee: When will they all be together?

Poatok: YES! Uhm, generally we’re all at Sokka and Suki and Katara’s on Thursday evenings. I can text you and you don’t have to do it but that would be wicked awesome

Lee: Okay

Lee: Maybe

Poatok: Maybe is better than no!

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Poatok - Bato _

Poatok: Hi Bato, this is Poatok, I was given your number in case of emergencies, but Lee just told me that you know that they’re Red and I wanted to tell someone else that I knew

Bato: Fate is funny sometimes, isn’t it

Poatok: It's insane!

Poatok: And they’re just sitting on it!

Bato: It takes a lot for a person to stop talking with their bonds. They’re still growing away from that

Poatok: I get that but I would do a lot of things right now to be able to know my bonds name and they’re sitting in the same room as them and aren’t doing anything about it

Bato: That’s fair, you can be frustrated. I would guess you won’t get very far by pushing them though.

Poatok: They said maybe to Thursday

Bato: Don’t push them, they should do it when they’re comfortable, not when you are.

Poatok: I’m not patient

Poatok: But I’ll do my best

Bato: Sounds good

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Suki - Lee _

Lee: I’m going to be spacey af in class today just as a warning

Suki: Anything I can do to help

Lee: Murder my father?

Lee: Sorry! I meant to delete that and hit send instead! Holy shit sorry!

Lee: I Typed it as a joke!

Suki: O.o Want me to pretend I didn’t read it?

Lee: That wouldn’t be fair, i’m just going to tell you over text because in-person will stress me out too much. My father burned me. He threw alcohol, then a lit match, then put the fire out with boiling water.

Lee: Sorry to make your morning a bummer

Suki: Fuck him so much. Fucking fuck. Sorry that happened! Don’t apologize, honestly my morning was shit anyways because I burnt the last blueberry bagel because I didn’t realize Sokka had changed the toaster settings since the last time I used it.

Suki: Fuck your dad. I’m livid. People like that deserve to fucking rot in hell.

Lee: The only time Uncle swears is when talking about my father

Suki: O.o UNCLE SWEARS?

Lee: Just to say ‘Fuck **********’ 

Lee: He uses my father’s name

Suki: ? I’m not asking because people have their reasons, but I’m suddenly guessing that you’ve been deliberately not telling us much information about your family before Uncle?

Lee: I just hate my father’s name

Suki: Okay that’s valid

Suki: I would too at that rate. Fuck him.

Lee: Fuck him.

\---

Suki was still fairly furious when she got to class with Lee. Who the fuck would burn their own kid. Who the fucking shit.

“Hey,” Lee smiled at her. She smiled back. “Sorry about the texts.”

“What?” Suki asked. “Why?”

“Because they’re not fun to hear about and you were already having a bad day,” Lee looked at their hands. 

“Lee I-” Suki sighed as she began pulling out her laptop. “Two things. Okay, first of all, I’d rather a bad day turn to a worse day than have two moderately bad days. Does that make sense?”

Lee nodded.

“Cool, second thing. You don’t have to share your whole life story with me if you don’t want to, but I’ll tell you if you’re ever making me uncomfortable by it, okay? Right now I appreciate getting to know you even if that means I spent my break between classes cussing out a guy who’s name I don’t even know. I think I scared the shit out of Toph.”

“Why?” Lee asked.

“I chill with her after my first class of the day because her dorm’s closer than my apartment. Anyways, I went on a rant about how people were stupid and I think she thought I’d gotten into a huge fight with Sokka or something. She already knew about your dad though so she just joined in.”

“Oh?” Lee replied.

“Yeah, we just both kind of gave exasperated yells about how some humans were the worst humans and he’s one of them.”

“I- yeah, he is.” Lee agreed.

“He’s right up on the list with fucking Ozai Sozin,” Suki shook her head as the professor began his lecture.

When Lee had said they would be spacey, Suki didn’t know entirely what to expect. She already cared for Lee more than it made sense given the amount they knew of each other, but she hadn’t paid him a lot of attention the previous night. By the time She had made it to the Jasmine Dragon she was furious at all the men in the world except Iroh, Aang, Sokka, Lee and Poatok. They all only made the list because she knew she would have to deal with them in the immediate future. She had paid attention to the pai sho games because she didn’t have the emotional energy to feel guilty about how she’d hurt Red while also feeling bad about the state that Lee was in.

Lee held his pencil to the paper for nearly five minutes in the beginning of lecture before he seemed to realize that he hadn’t heard a word.

“You can copy my notes,” Suki whispered when he began writing furiously. “Just focus on paying attention to what he’s talking about and you can write it down later.”

The look of relief on Lee’s face was overwhelming. “Thank you so much. Sorry.”

“All good, life happens.”

“I hate this,” Lee muttered. “It- sorry you have to deal with it.”

“You’re living it,” Suki said, “I’m just glad I can help.”

Lee nodded and began doodling on his page as he tried to pay attention. The teacher droned on about the way soul bonds affected gender relationships and Suki took as detailed notes as she could. Lee was obviously struggling to pay attention to the class. 

“Does physical touch help?” Suki whispered halfway through class. “I could run my fingers along your hand or something.”

Lee didn’t respond for a moment then looked at her. “What?”

“Would it help if I ran my fingers along your hand? Last night Sokka played with your hair, so I don’t know.”

Lee shrugged, “I don’t know. Sometimes it’s made it worse. You can try.”

Suki nodded, glad that she was left handed. She kept taking notes as she reached over and ran her fingers along Lee’s hand. His skin was calloused in weird ways, likely from the tea shop. He didn’t flinch away at her hand so she continued to play with his hand while he took notes. 

Suki wasn’t entirely sure she was helping until the class let out and Lee turned to her with a big smile. “Thank you so much.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Lee nodded, “Yeah that was really helpful. It kept me in my body which was nice.”

Suki frowned as they packed up their materials. “Can I ask what you mean by that?”

“Yeah, it's common-ish with PTSD, but I get kind of lost and out of my body when I get like this. I don’t quite feel like I’m in it.”

“Like you're in your body?” Suki clarified.

“Or the world, yeah,” Lee replied. “It’s rough.” 

“Sounds shitty,” Suki said.

Lee laughed a little, “Yeah, it’s pretty shitty. It’s a lot better than it used to be though. Before I got therapy it was worse and I had a lot of unresolved anger and hurt pride. I was a bitch to anyone in charge of me. My uncle is a saint.”

Suki nodded, “Your uncle is wonderful.”

The pair were both walking towards the Jasmine Dragon. Suki hadn’t planned to eat lunch there but she enjoyed Lee’s company.

“You live with Sokka and Katara, right?” Lee asked.

“Yeah,” Suki replied.

“What’s that like? I’ve never lived with anyone who wasn’t family.”

“It’s different,” Suki admitted, “It’s a weird dynamic because Katara and Sokka are siblings, and Sokka and I date, but also Katara is the closest girl friend I have at the moment, and she’s willing to listen to me bitch about soccer team drama for way longer than Sokka is. I don’t know, overall it’s nice to live with them. I worry a little bit that our other soul bonds feel left out sometimes. Aang and Toph live across the hall from each other though.”

“Toph’s dorm was set up so weird,” Lee laughed, “I get that it’s really accessible to her, and when I still couldn’t use my right arm my uncle and I did a lot of things to handle that, but it’s weird to kind of step into someone else's adaptations without a lot of context.”

“She doesn’t know where the light switches are,” Suki laughed. “She never does. I was sitting in the dorm with her and Aang, and she was right under the light switch so I asked if she could turn the light on and she looked me dead in the eye, which is always impressive when she manages, and said she didn’t know where it was.”

Lee laughed, “In her own dorm room?”

“Yeah,” Suki said. “She also, quite reasonably, doesn’t have a desk lamp which threw me off when I was working on homework at her dorm the other day because the desks in that hall are notorious for shadowing the desktop to an annoying extent.”

They walked up to the doors of the Jasmine Dragon. “Do you work today?” Suki asked.

“No, I’ve got an hour and a half before my next class on Wednesdays.”

“Want to get something to eat?”

Lee shook his head, “I’m gonna go take a nap, sorry.”

Suki smiled, “All good, I might go in with you and get something to eat since I’m here.”

Lee smiled, waved goodbye, and walked past the front desk and into the back to his apartment. Suki smiled after him and placed her order at the store.

She sat down and pulled down her sleeve at the feeling of someone writing a message.

RED: As an update because my friend says I should let you know, I’m doing better today, please don’t feel bad about what happened. I’m okay

GREEN(Suki): Glad to hear it! 

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Suki - Ty Lee _

Ty Lee: Soooooo My friend sent me this and I think Sokka’s cool so I want to make sure you’re not fucking him over

Ty Lee:  _ image: Suki in class, hand on top of Lee’s as they both pay attention to the instructor. There is an obvious amount of comfort in the position _

Ty Lee: Sorry if this is too far

Suki: Lee’s a friend, Sokka played with his hair for an hour last night. It helps with anxiety symptoms. Can you spread the word that it’s nothing so that the internet doesn’t catch on. People will go wild if they think I’m cheating to literally any degree

Suki: I can have Sokka text you about it or probably give you his number to call if it will make you more comfortable because I’m glad you’re protective, but I swear Sokka’s cool and I really don’t want to bring Lee into the spotlight like that

Ty Lee: She’s deleting it now and so am I

Ty Lee: We never planned on sharing it to anyone except maybe Sokka, sorry

Suki: Thanks! Sorry my life is such a mess

Ty Lee: That’s really cute though that you were helping him like that. I love it

Suki: Thanks!

Suki: Does your girlfriend like your new jacket? I told Sokka that you ordered it in her size and he thought it was funny

Ty Lee: She got kind of mad about it because it’s my team jacket, then she tried it on and she wouldn’t take it off so I think I win because she looks hella good in it

Suki: Glad to hear it!

Ty Lee: She also admitted that I look good in oversized jackets so it’s a win win for everyone!

Suki: cute!

_ TEXT TRANSMISSION _

_ Suki-Sokka _

Suki: You’ll be happy to know that Ty Lee was ready to send you a text the minute she thought I was cheating on you

Sokka: o.O should I be happy that Ty Lee thought you were cheating on me?

Suki:  _ Image: The one that Ty Lee sent her  _

Suki: It helped him ‘stay in his body’ to have me run fingers along his hand

Sokka: That’s adorable

Sokka: I feel really bad that he’s so messed up by that, like I know there’s nothing to be done, but from the looks of it he could barely walk out of the kitchen right after it happened

Suki: what happened?

Sokka: They said he was dehydrated, got dizzy, put his hand near the kettle or on the kettle and that triggered the episode.

Sokka: Something else happened because Uncle didn’t once insist that Lee drank more water. Poatok also kept looking at Lee like he’d grown a third eye and Poatok’s less obtuse than that if it had just been a bad triggered episode

Suki: That’s weird as shit

Suki: Why was Poatok being weird?

Sokka: He was in the kitchen with Lee when it happened. He also didn’t call for help, Uncle went in there without any prompting

Suki: I’m not mad because we just met them (kinda) but I think we don’t know a lot.

Suki: He told me earlier that he simply doesn’t say his father’s name because it’s a trigger, but I’m not convinced that’s the only reason because him nor Uncle say anything about the rest of their family. We don’t know Uncle’s name, Uncle’s wife, Uncle’s son, or any of Lee’s family. 

Suki: do you know their last name?!

Sokka: No but I don’t remember Toph’s last name half the time so I might have been told

Sokka: I don’t think I was though

Suki: I don’t know, this is weird. It’s probably nothing or an accident, but it’s still weird

Sokka: Last night was also really bad. This might not be related but I feel confident in saying that he wasn’t burned in a car accident

Suki: He told me how he was burned this morning. It might be related but I don’t want to share that.

Sokka: I wouldn’t either

Sokka: That picture of you two is so cute though

Suki: You’re weird

Sokka: And you love me for it

Suki: I love you so much

Suki: I might invite Ty Lee over tonight? I haven’t talked with her in forever

Sokka: she’s the one who grew up with the Sozin kids and has the scary hot girlfriend?

Suki: You just described her entirely through other people, but yeah

Sokka: Sorry, she’s also really nice but all of the people you invite over are varying degrees of nice

Suki: She can’t come over tonight but she’ll be there tomorrow night when most of the Gaang is over. Is that okay?

Sokka: I’m all good

Sokka: I’ll be streaming for the first hour or so like normal, but yeah

Suki: Sweet

Suki: It’s weird that you stream with Lee

Sokka: I was thinking about that during class today. I’m going to have to be hella careful to call him Blue not Lee

Suki: I think the environment and the blue mask will help

Sokka: Yeah, probably

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Aang - Lee _

Lee: My Uncle wants to know if you want to come over to play pai sho tonight.

Lee: Warning, hes kind of like a homeless cat. The more you say yes the more he’ll keep asking for more and soon you’ll be living with us

Aang: Are you comfortable if I say yes? He was really fun to play against

Lee: Go for it

Lee: I might not be home for part of it so it would just be you and him

Aang: I fully trust your uncle but can i only come over when you’re also there?

Lee: yeah

Lee: I get out of class at 6 and then I have a meeting with two idiots from my project until seven. If you want to meet at 7:30? On non-work nights uncles normally in bed by 9 so idk when he’ll be willing to play until

Aang: Sounds good! See you then!

Lee: See you then

\---

Aang walked up to the Jasmine dragon at the same time as Lee did.

“Hi Lee!” Aang smiled and waved.

Lee jumped at the sound of his name and looked to Aang. “Follow me. We need to go in the back way.” 

“What?” Aang asked before following Lee in the back way. This was slightly unsettling.

“Someone’s in the tea shop so I have to go in the back entrance.” Lee explained, turning a second corner sharply.

“Who?” Aang asked as they stopped in front of a door in the back of the building.

“An old friend. The world will be better if I don’t talk to her right now.”

Aang frowned but followed Lee into the back of the tea shop where they waved at a kind looking worker and then went up the stairs that Aang knew lead to the apartment above.

“Are you okay?” Aang asked.

“I haven’t seen her since I lived with my father,” Lee explained. “It’s bringing up old memories.”

Aang didn’t know what to say at the mention of Lee’s dad. They group knew that his father had kept Lee from speaking to their bonds, but they didn’t know to what extent the abuse had run.

“Nephew?” Uncle asked as Lee opened the door, “Did Mai see you?”

“No Uncle,” Lee replied, “I brought Aang with me.”

“Oh, my apologies.”

Aang walked into the doorway and was greeted with a slightly frazzled looking Uncle. “Would another time work better?” Aang offered.

“No,” Uncle shook his head, “This will be perfect. I’d rather focus on Pai Sho than the problems of the world.”

“Is everything alright?” Aang asked.

Uncle walked to the tea kettle and poured three glasses. “The world moves as it pleases. Today it surprised us, that is all.”

Aang nodded. “Do you prefer to be an autumn leaf or a redwood tree?”

Uncle smiled, proud, “I find that with age it is growing easier to become the tree that I strove to be when I was younger. However sometimes, like today, the world requests that we have the give and sway of at least a small branch.”

Aang smiled at Uncle and took his cup of tea to follow the man into the living room where the pai sho table was set up. 

“There’s two of you,” Lee groaned. “Aang you’re not supposed to add to his metaphors.”

“I grew up with monks,” Aang shrugged, “Nature is a great part of my life.”

Uncle laughed, “I grew up with a family I wanted to leave, so I went on a lot of hikes with my girlfriend at the time. It’s not as romantic as monk life, but it did the trick.”

“Was that your wife?” Aang asked. He didn’t know if the wife was still a sensitive topic, given their recent anniversary.

“It was,” Uncle’s smile was sad. He took his first move. “She didn’t enjoy hiking, but we both appreciated the privacy.”

“There’s a great joy in the solitude of nature,” Aang agreed. “It’s hard to feel lonely in the trees.”

“They do make it harder,” Uncle watched Aang as he moved his first piece. “Hmmm, that’s an interesting start.”

“Thank you,” Aang replied. He was reminded deeply of his games with Monk Gyatso in hotel rooms. “You and Monk Gyatso would have enjoyed each other’s company.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You both like arguing and agreeing about philosophy.” Aang described, “He greatly enjoyed discussions of the role of nature in modern life.”

“May I ask how aware of modern life you were while living with the monks?” Uncle asked.

Aang nodded and weighed how much of his story he planned to tell. “I was raised in the monastery with my great uncle until he passed away. One of the monks on the council hurt me and the monastery did their best to cover it up. Gyatso and I were given payment to leave so that I would be able to get away from him and the monastery wouldn’t have to face his sexual misconduct. Monk Gyatso and I lived out of our car for a long time which was nice. I learned a lot about the world through that, then when he passed away I was shocked to realize how little I really knew about the world. He liked finding the little places where Monastic life felt like modern life though. I think he would have liked your tea shop.”

Aang looked at the game board instead of at his company. He didn’t like watching peoples expressions change at the casual mention of what he went through at twelve. The experience had been horrible and dehumanizing, and when people stared that didn’t normally help. He wanted them to understand him better though, for Lee to understand that everyone has a lot of reasons for leaving their family.

“Hmm,” Uncle replied, pretending to ponder over the game. “I cannot give much more to you than this, but I will say that I know what it is like to hold damning information over powerful people. Making the choice to protect yourself even though it protects them is a difficult one and I am glad you were able to leave peacefully with your old friend. I wish I could have served him tea.”

Aang didn’t pretend to watch the game anymore. He stared at Uncle for a few moments, taking in such a confession of power. He’d been called a coward by friends for not speaking out. He’d been yelled at that he should have done more to protect other people. He had done everything he could! His life would have been torn apart if he’d suggested that such a revered monk had done what he did. The council had agreed that Monk Tashi would never be a teacher to young men or women again but it didn’t take back the pain he had the opportunity to cause after Aang and Monk Gyatso stopped paying close attention.

“I am sorry you had to make that choice,” Uncle continued after a moment. “It is not an easy one to make.”

“Thank you,” Aang bowed his head towards Uncle who gave him a sad smile in return. The amount of questions Aang suddenly had about the tea shop owner were overflowing, but given that Uncle had yet to share his first name, there seemed little room for explanations.

“Sorry about your uncle,” Lee said into the silence. “And about Monk Gyatso. I watched your video the other day, and I- my mother left my life when I was a kid so I know that isn’t easy.”

Aang looked to Lee who was sitting on the couch, obviously ready to start studying when they were done talking. “Oh, thank you. Sorry to hear about your mom. Is- has she passed away?”

Lee shook his head, “No but I can’t talk to her anymore. Her injuries caused permanent brain damage so she’s comfortable but it’s too hard to visit.”

Aang noticed Lee and Uncle exchange a look but didn’t push. He moved his Pai Sho piece.

“Interesting,” Uncle said before quickly responding. Aang smiled at the response he knew Uncle would make and made another seemingly unrelated move.

The pair played Pai Sho in relative silence for nearly an hour. Aang won the first game faster than the previous night, however Uncle won the second game. 

“You’ve weakened your defence on purpose near the edge,” Uncle accused. “You should not be going easy on me.”

Aang was still analyzing the board, “I did not. I was trying to get your clover and it didn’t work.”

“Aah, so I surprised you?” 

Aang smiled and looked up to a proud uncle, “You play differently than Monk Gyaso. Every game has been surprising.”

“You’re giving him a big head,” Lee muttered from the couch.

“He’s a good Pai Sho Player,” Aang defended.

“He plays against me every week, he knows he’s good,” Lee replied.

“You should play with Zuko,” Uncle decided. “I think his strategy would be better against you than it is against me.”

“Who?” Aang asked.

Lee froze. Uncle had stiffened significantly as well. He glanced at Lee and then turned back to the board.

“Sorry, am I missing something? Who is that?” Aang asked.

“He’s a younger boy, somewhere around my nephew’s age,” Uncle replied, “I forgot that he’d passed away. That was my mistake. He wasn’t a huge fan of Pai Sho, but he knew how to play.”

Aang looked over at Lee who wasn’t looking at either of them. Lee was staring at the couch. 

“Sorry,” Aang didn’t know what he was apologizing for but the energy in the room was slightly unsettling.

“It’s not your fault,” Uncle shook his head, “That’s my apologies. I made a mistake.”

“It’s been a long day,” Lee muttered without moving, “I think you need some sleep.”

Uncle finally looked to Lee and the concern was evident in the wrinkles on his face. “That may not be a bad idea. I’m sorry to end our meeting so swiftly Aang, please forgive me. I would love to begin another game with you soon.”

“Is everything okay?” Aang stood up and took his keys and wallet off the counter.

“Everything will be fine. Unfortunately I may have brought up a sore spot with my nephew. It would be best if we simply had some space. All will be fine.” Uncle gave a pinched smile.

“Please don’t mention his name to anyone.” Lee’s voice sounded like a shell. “I- please don’t tell the others his name, it- it’s important that you don’t.”

Aang looked at Uncle who didn’t argue against the request. “I- I honestly don’t remember what it is anymore.”

Uncle gave a small smile. “That is maybe for the best. It’s not a comfortable story to share with people.”

Aang nodded and made his way out of the apartment. Uncle followed him out in order to lead him out the back door of the tea shop. 

“Why doesn’t Lee normally use the back door?” Aang tried to change conversation as he left.

“Because when I’m working I like being able to say hello to him as he goes into the back. It’s our agreement that he will come in the front if I promise to never embarrass him by it.”

Aang smiled at the idea, “He would turn red if you said hello to him in front of the shop.”

Uncle gave a short laugh as they made it to the door. “That he would. Would you like me to bring you to the front of the shop? The alleyways can be concerning in the dark?”

“That’s okay,” Aang replied with a small smile. The less he had to be alone in the dark with an old man the more secure he would feel.

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Aang - Katara _

Aang: Something weird as shit just happened

Katara: Are you okay?

Aang: Yeah but, I’ll describe it when I get home. Remember how earlier you said Sokka and Suki thought something might be off about Lee and Uncle?

Katara: Yeah

Katara: Did you figure out a last name?

Aang: I didn’t, but I think they’re right

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Aang - Katara - Sokka - Suki - Toph - Poatok _

Sokka: Am I going crazy or does no one know Lee’s last name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extended Summary:
> 
> Poatok suggests ways for Zuko to tell the group that they're Red. Zuko shoots most of them down.  
> Zuko warns Suki that they're going to be spacey in class due to the previous day and subsequently tells her how their burn occured.  
> Suki holds Zuko's hand during class because it calms them down, and Ty Lee gets concerned that Suki and Zuko are together. She stops that rumor from spreading.  
> Sokka, and Suki discuss that Zuko's story from last night doesn't make 100% sense.  
> Aang comes over to keep playing Pai Sho with Uncle.  
> THIS IS WHERE YOU SHOULD STOP IF YOU'RE TRIGGERED BY MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT  
> Aang talks with Iroh and discusses metaphors and where they learned pai sho. He admits that the reason he left the monastery is because a monk sexually assaulted him and he was given payment to keep quiet. Iroh commemorates Aang on the fact that he held damning information for his own protection and admits to doing the same thing.   
> Iroh, in discussion of Pai Sho, calls Zuko by their first name. Zuko tells Iroh that he should go to sleep so Aang leaves. Aang doesn't remember the first name 'Zuko' by the time the conversation ends.  
> The group realizes none of them know Lee's last name.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!!!


	10. Sokka, Suki, and Toph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone hangs out at Sokka, Suki, and Katara’s apartment and opens packages. Except a lot of stuff happens around that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Panic attacks, Mentions of abuse, death, and running away
> 
> Extended summary at the bottom that will tell you when certain scenes and triggers are.
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 9925 Words

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Aang - Lee _

Aang: Can I ask what your last name is? Katara mentioned earlier that we don’t know and we’re curious.

Aang: I just realized this sounds like we want to google you. We don’t

Aang: We’re just nosy but I swear we won’t google you

Lee: It’s Sozin, I don’t share because the other Sozins of the world have ruined the name. We’re not related

Aang: AAAAAhhhh That makes sense

Aang: Sorry to bother you

Lee: All good, you guys are all over the internet so there’s a weird imbalance of information

Lee: I’m also obsessively private sometimes so I get why you have questions

Aang: Thanks!

Aang: Am I good to tell the others?

Lee: Yeah

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Aang - Katara - Sokka - Suki - Toph - Poatok _

Aang: Lee’s name is Lee Sozin. He’s not related but he knows the weight the name carries so he doesn’t share it often

Suki: How’d you find out?! He doesn't write it on Assignments

Aang: I texted him and asked

Sokka: Wizardry

Poatok: lol that’s the most Aang solution I could have imagined

Aang: Also Lee described himself as ‘obsessively private sometimes’ so please be careful with his secrets, especially since we’re all on the internet all the time

Suki: Thanks! Will do

\---

**Sokka ✓ @SokkaStreams**

Holy shit I just went to #theGaang Ba Sing State P.O. Box and we got our first thing for @BlueSpirit7248!

**> Blue Spirit ✓ @BlueSpirit7248**

_ Replying to @SokkaStreams _

You got what in your where?

**> Sokka ✓ @SokkaStreams**

_ Replying to @BlueSpirit7248 _

We have a P.O. Box and someone sent something to it with your name on the package. 

\---

_ DIRECT MESSAGE (Twitter) TRANSCRIPT _

@SokkaStream - @BlueSpirit7248

**@BlueSpirit7248**

>What

**@SokkaStream**

>You know what a PO box is, yeah?

**@BlueSpirit7248**

> Yeah, but why are people sending me stuff

**@SokkaStream**

>Because they want to share their love for your work with you. I normally pick stuff up on Wednesdays and then we all get together on Thursday nights to go through it after my stream

>You’re welcome to join or I can bring it by your apartment

>Also I’m like 80% sure Aang got a stuffed Appa from a fan which is adorable

>I know because they tweeted at me and Suki asking if Appa had specific colors and the same name is on a stuffed animal sized package to him

**@BlueSpirit7248**

>Uhm I can come over Thursday after the stream

>Thanks

>Sorry that they’re sending my stuff to you

**@SokkaStream**

>I really don’t care. I love getting mail

>If you’re comfortable with it the mail can keep coming to the PO box I’m in charge of. If not I can help you set up your own because I have a feeling you have a lot of people who have made stuff for the BlueSpirit

>Do you have a twitter for Lee?

**@BlueSpirit7248**

>Are you sure? That sounds like a lot of work

>I don’t, I don’t like twitter very much, I mostly use it to see if people have thoughts on my stuff that they don’t say in my comments

**@SokkaStream**

>I’m absolutely sure! For now I can just add your name to people that can be reached through my PO box, sound good?

**@BlueSpirit7248**

>Yeah that sounds good, thanks a lot

**@SokkaStream**

>My absolute pleasure.

\---

##  THURSDAY

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Lee - Poatok _

Poatok: Do you want to hear an idea for how to do this tonight? 

Poatok: If not, or if you no longer what to do it, that’s okay

Lee: I don’t think I can handle the whole group

Poatok: That’s fair

Poatok: Wait aren’t you streaming right now?

Lee: Yeah

Poatok: you text while you stream?

Lee: last week my uncle spam texted me during the call so now I check my phone

Lee: Also Sokka’s going on a cute rant about turtles

Poatok: cute?

Lee: He’s calling the turtles cute

Poatok: lol

Lee: who’s going to be over tonight?

Poatok: Are you still coming?

Lee: I have a package

Poatok: That will be fun! Your bonds, Kuzon, a soccer friend of Suki’s, and me

Poatok: Maybe Indrid if they show in the next hour ish

Poatok: We normally record the event and then don’t use the footage but sometimes something happens and Sokka, Aang, Kuzon and I do vlogs sometimes. We can edit you out and bleep out your name

Lee: That would be appreciated

Lee: Or I can ask everyone to call me blue

Poatok: Calling you blue would probably work

Poatok: Just so i can prepare for possible editing, would you want your whole body blurred or just your face?

Lee: Uhm, face and arms. People know about my burns but that’s different than seeing them. Sorry, I know that’s weird.

Poatok: All good, whatever makes you comfortable.

\---

The stream ended and Sokka smiled as Lee changed his camera to show his face rather than his drawn BlueSpirit. 

“It’s weird to see my face on camera,” Lee grimaced. “I don’t like it.”

Lee’s camera went black. Sokka frowned. Lee had such a cute face. 

“Damn,” Sokka frowned. “All good though, are you ready to see the chaos that is most Thursday nights?”

“Yeah,” Lee’s voice replied, “How chaotic?”

“Oh shit, uhm, do you do okay in loud yelling areas?” Sokka asked.

Lee was quiet for a few moments, “So I handle other people being loud fine, and my brain can generally tell the difference between you yelling at Katara because she’s being your sister versus you actually abusing someone, uhm, but if people yell at me I have a tendency to fold like a wet noodle if I’m not ready for it. Like last week, when I just casually told you guys I had soul bonds. If I’m caught off guard I’ll do shit I don’t mean to.”

“Oh,” Sokka said, “We didn’t yell at you, did we?”

“No, there were other triggers in play there that aren’t important. You can’t police all of them, it’s okay.”

Sokka didn’t like that logic. “We can try though. Or we can at least try not to be dicks about it. You obviously don’t have to share everything that sets you off, but the more we know the more we can check on you if shit accidentally comes up or we can literally just talk about something else.”

Lee was quiet for a few moments so Sokka kept talking. “Also if you want, with the volume thing, I could let everyone know not to yell at you, even as a joke and we can all do our best with that one. We’re a loud group so I’m not promising 100% but that way we don’t hurt you on accident. We’ll feel bad if we hurt you.”

Lee was still quiet. “Are you there?” Sokka asked.

“Yeah,” Lee whispered, “How would you feel about keeping a secret from the rest of the group?”

“Is it a trigger? Because again, I won’t force you but the more people who know the safer we can make you feel.”

“You’re so kind it's nauseating,” Lee’s voice was still soft. “I- wow, uhm no it’s not a trigger.”

Sokka let out a small laugh. Lee obviously wasn’t very used to unconditional love, or anything like it. “You can tell me, I’ll keep a secret, but we care about you dude. You’re an honorary soul bond. Maybe we can ask Red about letting you join.”

Lee’s laugh seemed involuntary, like they really thought something was funny and it was a beautiful sound. “That would be awkward.”

“What would?” Sokka asked.

“You asking Red if I can be an honorary soul bond.”

“Why?” 

“Because I am Red.”

Sokka’s heart skipped a beat.

Lee was Red.

Sokka had been playing video games with Red every week for nearly two months.

Suki and Sokka both had been pining over Red for the last week because of course they had, he was their soul bond. No wonder it was so easy to fall for him- shit. Them.

“I’m using the wrong pronouns. Shit.”

Lee let out that laugh again, the one that made Sokka smile.

“That’s what you’re thinking about?” Lee sounded like they were smiling.

“I mean, no, but also yes. I- holy shit, okay so were we already playing weekly when you realized we were soulbonds then? Did you do that on purpose? Also did you know you were Suki’s bond when you started the class, obviously you knew when she sat down next to you and- holy shit the other day at dinner must have been so wild because we were all there. Even just the other night at your hou- OH! Oh- oh- OH- You didn’t burn your hand on the kettle you dissociated because the asshole wrote on Suki’s hand! That makes so much more sense! HOly shit, now I’m like- trying to mesh these two different people together in my head. This is wild, do the others know? Am I the last one in on this?”

Sokka paused, realizing that he’d been droning on as he liked to do. “Sorry.”

Lee’s small laugh escaped again and Sokka’s smile brightened. “You’re okay, uhm, I don’t remember everything you asked but I know uhm, I didn’t know it was you the first two times but when we decided to make it a Thursday thing I knew we were bonds. Uhm, yeah. The only people in the world who know are Uncle, Poatok, and Bato. Oh, and maybe an old friend.”

“Why Poat- Oh because he was in the kitchen with you?”

“Yeah, he saw Suki’s writing right after I almost passed out on the floor.”

“Shit dude, sorry.” Sokka said. “This is insane. I’m trying to mesh these two people I know into the same person and honestly I think objectively I should be a little upset because you hid it from us, but also like- you’re obviously a private person and Red only started talking- you only started talking a week ago so like that kind of makes sense and more than hurt I’m just so excited that the world knew we would eventually make each other happy. This is fantastic Lee. I’m so happy right now.”

Sokka watched as Lee’s camera turned back on and they looked over the moon. Sokka smiled with glee at their face. 

“I’m covering my face up with a sticky note on my screen,” Lee’s voice shook, “But uhm, I get to see how happy you are so I wanted you to, uhm to see that I’m crying right now.”

“Shit, sorry,” Sokka laughed and realized that he was also crying. “Damn, me too now. Fuck. I’m so happy to know you Lee. You’re so fun to be around.”

A knock hit Sokka’s door and he jumped in his seet a little bit. “Yeah?”

“Poatok said your stream ended five minutes ago, you good?” Suki asked through the door.

“Yeah,” Sokka’s voice broke. “Fuck, I swear I’m good. Lee’s just amazing so we’re bonding and I’m crying but it’s fine.”

“Can I come in?” Suki’s voice was quieter.

“Can Suki come in?” Sokka asked Lee.

Lee paused, wiping a tear away. “Uhm, yeah I- do you want me to tell her?”

“Oh?” Sokka did not expect that question. “Do you want to?”

“I- I don’t like giving people secrets that they have to hold on their own. It’s stressful so I- I want to make it easier for you to know without telling everyone, so maybe if you two have each other that will help?” Lee sounded fairly confident and Sokka admittedly wanted to gush about how cute Lee was with Suki and how perfect this was for all three of them because now Lee wouldn’t feel like an outsider with two soulbonds because they were the soulbond.

“If you’re okay with it, I’d love it if she knew,” Sokka said.

Lee nodded, “Then have her come in.”

“Come on in Suki,” Sokka called.

She was wearing her Ba Sing State pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt and she was gorgeous. “You’re so pretty,” Sokka gushed.

“Okay,” Suki smiled, “What’s going on, hi Lee!”

“Close the door before you sit down,” Sokka told her, smiling between her and Lee. He wiped another tear away.

“Hi Suki,” Lee said.

“Aren’t you coming over within the next couple of minutes?” Suki closed the door and sat on Sokka’s bed where she could see the screen.

“Uhm, yeah it’ll take me about fifteen minutes to walk there, but I’ll be over after I log off.”

“Are you crying too?” Suki asked. Sokka turned to her with a smile and then looked back to Lee. 

“Uh, yeah, I- yeah- He’s stupid nice and I grew up with a shit family so it’s always kind of shocking when someone other than my uncle likes me.”

“Damn Lee, sorry,” Suki said. “We’re happy to like you, you’re very easy to like.”

Lee let out a small laugh and Sokka smiled because Lee’s laugh was so fucking good. “So I- uhm, there’s a reason you think that.”

“What?” Suki asked Lee. Sokka looked to Suki who was obviously confused and smiled. She smiled back, “You look like an excited puppy who’s about to wet itself.”

Sokka smiled but looked back at the computer screen because this was taking too long and he was ready for Suki to know.

“Uhm,” Lee started again, “I- uhm, I’m your soulbond. I’m Red.”

Sokka smiled at Lee and then turned to Suki. First she looked confused, then stunned, then slightly more confused, then shocked, then she met Sokka’s eyes and all he could see was love.

“That explains so much,” Suki whispered to Sokka. He gave a small nod and let her process the information. They’d had arguments before because he liked to process verbally which made it harder for her to process at all. Because of this, he stayed quiet and watched between her and Lee.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I-”

“Please for the love of God don’t apologize for that,” Suki whispered. “You grew up with shit parents and you moved at your own pace. We’re only twenty we’ve got so much time to figure shit out.”

Lee was crying again. “I really don’t deserve you guys,” He let out a small laugh.

“Lee,” Suki’s voice hardened, “You deserve so much more than you could imagine. The universe pulled us together. I tell Toph that all the time, ‘Even the universe thinks I should care for you this much.’”

Lee kept wiping tears from their right eye and Sokka suddenly had an inappropriate question about tear ducts but he kept it to himself.

“Sorry about Tuesday,” Suki moved to kneel next to Sokka at the computer screen, “With the hand thing. That’s why you were so off, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Lee nodded, “I wasn’t mad at you though. I was never mad at Sokka when he’d do it by accident either. It sucks like shit, but you guys never hurt me on purpose. You don’t need to apologize.”

“No but we still feel bad when we hurt you on accident,” Sokka said, “We still apologize for that because the end result was ‘you got hurt.’”

Lee shrugged and Sokka frowned. 

“Who all knows?” Suki asked.

“You two, Poatok because he was in the kitchen on Tuesday, Uncle, and Bato because he guessed it after talking to me when we recorded the podcast episode.”

“Bato knows?” Suki asked Sokka.

Sokka shrugged, “I don’t know, I was going to text him after I got off the call to freak out.”

Suki smiled at him and they were so close so she laid her forehead against his for a moment. She was so beautiful.

“Are you telling everyone tonight?” Suki asked Lee as she pulled away.

Lee shook their head, “I didn’t even know I was telling Sokka tonight until the call ended.”

“Oh damn,” Suki said. “That’s bold. You don’t strike me as overly impulsive?”

“Poatok wanted me to stand in the middle of the living room and just start writing on my arm so this was by far the middle ground.”

“You should tell Toph that way,” Suki whispered, “Let her draw on your arm and feel it. She would appreciate being able to feel it.”

“Oh,” Lee said. “I- yeah that- okay.”

“Not to tell you how to do it, but she appreciates it when people can do more than just tell her what something looks like.”

“You’re telling him how to do it,” Sokka commented. “Shit, them.”

“I’m not, I’m telling them what Toph would appreciate.”

Sokka frowned. “You’re saying it like you’re telling them though.”

“I am not,” Suki disagreed then turned to the camera again, “You can do it however you want, I won’t be upset or anything.”

Lee looked slightly uncomfortable, but they nodded in response. “Okay, um I probably won’t tonight or anything. This is already a lot. I- Uhm, can you guys use he/him pronouns tonight?”

“Yeah,” Sokka replied easily. 

“We can yeah, Indrid uses they/them so the group will be supportive if you want to tell them,” Suki said.

“I know,” Lee replied. “It’s- yeah I know.”

“Does your Uncle know about the pronouns?” Suki asked.

Lee nodded tightly, “I- yeah but I- that was an accident. Toph talked to him about her soul bond and he put it together that it was me and then she corrected pronouns and he found out. Uhm, he didn’t even know I was bisexual until then. I- yeah no one really knows about my pronouns yet.”

“We love bisexual here,” Sokka smiled. “Sorry that Toph accidentally outed you though, that sucks.”

“It- yeah. It’s not her fault or anything, it’s okay.” Lee shook it off. Before Sokka could disagree that being outed always sucked, Lee’s face went pale.

“You okay?” Suki asked.

“What? Oh- I- yeah my uncle just texted me to stay in my room. He’s on the phone with my father.”

“Shit,” Suki swore with more energy than Sokka expected. “Why would he be talking to him? You’re too old to be legally in his custody, right?”

Lee nodded while seeming to read through the text more thoroughly. “Yeah, uhm, I never pressed charges and there’s a lot of privacy things that are going on but he- we’ve been trying to get a hold of him for something and I think Uncle pissed him off.”

“What did he say?” Sokka asked because he understood privacy but he was nosey.

Lee shook their head, “I know this is vague, but my uncle is kinda forcing my father into a bad position and my father doesn’t like being told what to do at all.”

“Will you be okay?” Suki asked. “Does he know where you are?”

“Wait,” Sokka said, “Sorry, what happened with your dad? I- you don’t have to tell if you don’t want to I guess, but I feel like I’m missing something.”

Lee shook their head again, “It’ll just make you mad and we’re about to do mailbox stuff. I’ll let you guys go and I’ll leave when he’s done with the-”

“My nephew is more important to me than your career!” Uncle’s voice was heard through the speakers. “You will not be using a PR problem against me, brother, because I do not fear the press like you do.” There was a short pause. “Your company can go to hell!”

“I have to go before he says something you can’t hear.” Lee’s screen went black and his name left the call.

“Holy shit,” Suki whispered as they both stared at the black screen for a few moments. 

_ \--- _

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Lee - Suki _

Suki: Please text us that you’re going to be okay. That sounded bad

Lee: Sorry

Lee: I’m okay

Lee: We just have privacy concerns due to the nature of how I left my dad’s custody

Suki: Okay

Suki: Sorry, but we haven’t heard anything in 5 minutes are you okay?

Lee: Yeah I’m hiding out in my room. I’m going to start drawing turtle ducks

Suki: That would be nice, then we’ll know your safe

Lee: I won’t get hurt

Lee: Uncle looks like a soft old man but he could probably kick father’s ass

Suki: Is your father coming there?!

Lee: I don’t think so. We don’t live close

Suki: Sorry he’s such a major prick

Lee: He sucks

Suki: You still okay?

Lee: okay, I’ll text in a sec

Lee: I’m on my way over. Uncle hung up and came in to give me a hug for a while. He ended the call with a sentence that included the word ‘fuck’ so I’ll probably tell Toph that because she won’t believe it

Suki: I was surprised he told someone to go to hell

Suki: Let us know when you get to the appt and we’ll let you in the main door

\---

Toph had her hand on Aang’s left elbow while holding her cane with her right arm. They made their way across campus from the dorm building to the apartment.

“Hey Lee!” Aang called suddenly. “Are you going to Katara’s?”

“Yeah,” Lee said, “Uhm, yeah Sokka said I have a package to open.”

“He texted me about that earlier,” Toph said. “I remember when I got my first package from a fan. It was a braille copy of ‘Do You See What I See?’ It was funny as shit.”

“She cried,” Aang said.

“He’s lying,” Toph lied. “I don’t cry.”

“She doesn’t, but she definitely cried at that.”

“Aang!” Toph said. “Lee where are you?”

“I’m next to Aang now,” Lee said from Aang’s other side.

“Okay,” Toph turned her head to about where his voice came from. “Aang always lies. Never trust him.”

“Toph!” Aang said, “I don’t lie!”

“Sure you don’t twinkle toes,” Toph shrugged. “Lee would never lie to me, right?”

Lee was eerily quiet so Toph cut the tension, “You’re all good Sparky, we all know you’re a spy for the government.”

Lee’s laugh was forced, but at least it was something. 

“Can I ask why you’re wearing sunglasses today,” Lee asked. “If not that’s okay.”

“Yeah,” Toph replied, “Their apartment has really bright lights and sometimes I can see shapes there if I don’t wear the sunglasses. The shapes can trigger migraines so I just wear sunglasses inside. No sense in not wearing them outside because they don’t really affect my vision here.”

“My shapes just confused me for a while. I wore an eye patch for two years before I kind of learned how to tune it out.” Lee replied.

“Why not keep the patch?” Toph asked. “Sounds badass.”

“The last thing high school me needed was more unwanted attention from strangers,” Lee’s laugh held his anxiety. “The burnt skin did that on it’s own.”

“I just went blind and just dealt with the social anxiety my parents instilled on me. Then Bato and Hakoda took me out to eat one day and didn’t constantly tell me that people were watching me and I started to heal.”

“I forget you lived with them,” Lee replied.

Toph smiled. She loved those men. “They’re fucking awesome. Hakoda kind of panicked when I just showed up on the door, but Bato brought me inside.”

“They didn’t know you were coming?” Aang asked. “I thought you told them.”

“Nah, I didn’t even tell Katara. I asked Sokka for his phone number and called him. He gave me the address and I just showed up with my cane. It was really stupid.”

“Toph! You could have been kidnapped or hurt or mugged or-”

“Hakoda read me the riot act before I was allowed to sleep, I know. I just couldn’t stand it there anymore. Did I tell you what my last straw was Aang?”

“It was something about your blindness wasn’t it?”

Toph let out a small laugh, “I love it when people say it like that because it sounds like ‘your highness.’ Kind of, it was about my aunt’s kid. She’d been diagnosed with down syndrome and my mom said, while I was in the room, that they should be happy their kid’s not blind. Like blind was the worst thing I could be. And I’d been talking to you guys in secret more so I knew that blind was not the worst thing I could be because I was alive and we all thought Red was dead, and also I’m not even an asshole. So I left.”

“I’d argue that you’re sometimes an asshole on purpose,” Lee said, “But I’m really proud that you got out of there. My dad had a similar ‘holier than thou’ kind of bullshit and it’s not a healthy relationship to stay in.”

Toph smiled. She was sometimes an asshole on purpose. “Yeah, They sucked. I think they might have been decent if I was normal, but I’m also not really prim and proper so they might have hated me either way.”

Lee replied, “I spent most of my childhood trying to be perfect for my father and it was never good enough. They always find something to complain about. Your blindness wasn’t the problem, they were.”

“You know,” Toph smiled, “I like that perspective. How close are we, I stopped paying attention because I was bitching about my parents.”

“About a block away,” Aang replied. “Are you okay Lee, you seem tense.”

“He seems okay to me,” Toph shrugged. She knew she missed visual cues though so Aang was probably right.

“Oh, uhm, I’m fine. Uhm, yeah, I’m fine.”

“Well now he doesn’t sound okay,” Toph frowned, “What’s eating at you Lee? Was the stream with Sokka that bad?”

Lee let out a forced laugh, “No, uhm, Sokka was really great. My father called Uncle tonight so I’m still kind of dealing with the aftermath of that.”

“Holy fuck,” Toph said. “I didn’t realize you guys still talked to him!”

“We don’t,” Lee clarified, “Some stuff is happening and Father must have had an important thought because he normally doesn't care about us enough to give more than an email. Either that or Uncle doesn't normally care enough to answer when I’m home. Anyways I heard Uncle say the world ‘fuck’ so that was kind of cool.”

“You’re lying to me.” Toph said. 

“I’m not,” Lee sounded honest, “He said ‘fuck’ on the phone with Father.”

“That’s amazing!” Toph yelled into the street. “I mean whatever happened to make Uncle say ‘fuck’ probably was horrible, but the fact that he said it is really funny.”

“Yeah it’s pretty shitty but silver linings, right?”

“Can I ask what made him angry?” Aang’s voice was quiet. “We’re going to turn to their steps Toph.”

Toph put her cane to the ground because their apartment steps tried to be artsy but were just hard to follow with only someone's elbow. 

“No, it was personal stuff. My Father’s a fucking bastard.”

“We can add him to our list of Sozin’s who we hate,” Toph muttered as she slowly made her way up the stairs. She was aware that the boys probably wanted to get into the apartment faster, but these stairs had weird angles involved so they needed to take their time so she didn’t fall. “Sorry this is taking so long.”

“We don’t mind,” Aang spoke for the pair. Lee didn’t say anything but didn’t disagree. Maybe Lee did mind, but at least it wasn’t enough to say it.

“Fuck being blind. I hate this.”

“To be fair, I hate these stairs and I can see them,” Lee said. “If I were you I would demand we all go to your dorm instead.”

Toph smiled at that. “Some day I should come out and just lay on the stairs long enough to understand how fucked they are.”

“The several directional zig zag is really unnecessary and the inconsistencies are annoying at best, disabling at worst.”

“Disabling at worst.” Toph agreed as they made it to the door. “Can I text?” 

“Go for it,” Aang knew she enjoyed sending the ‘we’re here’ texts even though it was maybe faster for him to.

Toph pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Text Katara: Vampires need permission before they can enter.”

_ “Texting Katara: Vampires need permission before they can enter.” _

“Send.” Toph agreed.

_ “Message Sent.” _

“Do I have any texts?”

_ “You have three unread texts. Would you like to hear them now?” _

“No.” Toph didn’t need Aang and Lee knowing her business. They could wait until she got home.

“That’s a good one,” Aang smiled, “Because it’s october so we’re almost to halloween.”

“I would have called us vampires any time of the year Twinkle-Toes, but let’s pretend I’d thought that far ahead.”

Toph’s phone buzzed in her pocket, probably Katara saying that she was on her way. 

“She always texts something different,” Aang explained to Lee. “It’s fun.”

Lee didn’t reply which meant he might have nodded or rolled his eyes.

The door handle started to click and Toph smiled before it opened.

“Oh,” Aang stepped aside so Toph followed him. “Sorry sir.”

Someone with soft footsteps walked outside with a mumble and down the stairs. 

“I got the door,” Lee said as Aang led Toph up the small step and into the apartment building.

“Thanks,” Toph replied.

“Did someone let you in?” Katara asked from the end of the hall.

“Yeah,” Aang said. “We brought Lee.”

“Awesome! Welcome to the apartment, Lee,” Katara’s voice grew closer and Toph let go of Aang’s elbow for a moment when Aang and Katara hugged. 

“Here,” Lee gently guided her hand to his own elbow. Toph smiled at his direction. “I don’t know where I’m going but you can come with.”

“You sound like your uncle,” Toph laughed a little. 

“I didn’t mean for it to be that deep,” Lee groaned.

Toph smiled and turned to about where Katara was standing. “How’s your studying going? You have an orgo exam tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah,” Katara sighed, “I think I’m staying in my room and studying tonight. It’s rough.”

“That sucks.” Toph declared.

“It does, I’m gonna stay out while Aang and Lee open their packages though because I think they’ll be interesting.”

“Who’s doing image description for packages tonight?” Toph asked.

“I think Sokka offered to because he likes talking but Indrid doesn’t have any packages this week so we might give it to them.”

“Indrid’s always funny with it.” Toph said, “That would be interesting.”

“So someone will just tell you everything that’s shown?” Lee asked.

A door clicked open as they got to the apartment.

“Yeah, they’ll sit next to me and whisper it, or sometimes they do a funny announcer voice. It changes the mood of the room a little, but otherwise everyone reacts to the package and I get bored.”

“We really don’t mind,” Aang told her like he always did.

“I know,” Toph replied. “I know Sokka likes being an announcer.”

“Hey, Lee’s here!” Sokka called. “Are you doing okay?”

“Oh, uhm, yeah I’m good. The walk over helped.” Lee sounded like he wanted out of the conversation.

“Hi Sokka,” Toph smiled. “You look good today.”

“Thanks Toph, so do you. I like the shirt,” Sokka took her joke in stride. 

“Hi Lee,” Suki was suddenly nearby. “Oh, hey Toph, hi Aang.”

“Hi,” Aang smiled. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Suki said, “Uhm, everyone’s in the living room I think. Katara are you sticking around?”

“We should start with Aang and Lee then I might have to head back to my room to study.”

“All good,” Suki said. “We can do that. Lee are you okay?”

“Why is everyone asking that?” Toph asked.

“Because they heard Uncle yell at my father. I’m fine, promise.” Lee said. His voice wavered in a way that suggested he was lying, but there wasn’t much to do about it.

“You sure?” Suki asked. There was a short pause, “Okay, sounds good, uhm, have you met everyone yet?”

Lee took a few steps to follow the sound into the where Toph knew the living room was so she held his elbow and walked with him.

“Who all’s here?” Toph asked loudly. She liked this part.

“Poatok,” He said loudly. 

“Kuzon.”

“Indrid.”

“Sokka” He said at the same time as Indrid.

“Sokka, Indrid, Suki,” Suki clarified.

“Katara.” She said.

“And Ty Lee is here,” Suki said, “Ty Lee, Toph’s blind so that was just making sure she knew who all was in the room.”

“Hi Ty Lee,” Toph said, hoping the new person would talk so Toph would be able to learn to recognize her voice.

“Hi,” Ty Lee said.

“You okay Lee?” Poatok asked. 

There was a weird silence that held the room. Lee was very still against Toph’s hand. 

“Sorry,” Lee sounded distant. “Uhm, sorry, I didn’t mean to stare. You look a lot like a friend from when I was a kid and I wasn’t expecting it.”

“You sound like someone I know but I can’t put my finger on who,” Ty Lee replied.

No one said anything for another moment. Lee didn’t move.

“You have the same voice as Ozai Sozin.” Ty Lee decided, “I was friends with his daughter and son growing up so I heard it outside of his shitty speeches. That’s who you sound like. Sorry, I know that’s not a fun comparison.”

“Oh.” Lee said. “Uhm, sorry.”

“No apology necessary,” Ty Lee replied, “That’s just- yeah.”

Something awkward was happening and Toph had no idea what it was. She gently squeezed Lee’s arm to try and remind him that she was there but he didn’t move.

“You two okay?” Sokka asked. “Do you know each other?”

“No,” Lee answered quickly. “No, I just- my friend looked like her and I haven’t seen her since I lived with my Father.”

“Sorry,” Ty Lee apologized again.

“It’s really not your fault, uhm, can I- I need to not be with a crowd, sorry.” Lee turned around and Toph kept her grip on his elbow as he walked back out the door and into the hallway. She stumbled a little over the metal piece in the doorframe and suddenly the door was closing behind her. 

“Can I sit out here with you?” Toph’s voice was quieter than she expected. She didn’t want to force herself onto him but he also didn’t sound like he should be left alone.

“Do you have a marker, or a pencil or a pen or something?” Lee’s voice shook. They were standing against the wall now. Toph slowly guided his elbow until they were sitting down because if he passed out she would be a little too lost to be effective help.

“Yeah, one second.” Toph sat down next to him and pulled the marker she carried out of her purse. “I don’t know what color it is, sorry.”

“That’s okay. Uhm, I’m going to- fuck- I’m going to do something that’s going to freak you out but I can feel myself starting to dissociate and I don’t want to.”

“Want me to play with your hair?” Toph asked. “That helped when Sokka did it, right?”

Lee was quiet for a few moments. “Can you ask that again, sorry, I- sorry.”

“I’m not on the correct side of you, am I?” Toph spoke louder.

“You're not.” Lee admitted.

“Okay, I’m going to scoot on the ground because you need to focus on staying where you are, okay? Do you know where you are?”

“Yeah,” Lee said. “We’re at the apartment building.”

Toph started moving to Lee’s other side. “Okay what does the hallway smell like?”

“Weed.” Lee answered. Toph smiled. 

“Weed and boy sweat, that’s always the answer here. Okay, uhm, what color is the floor?”

“You can’t check me on that one.” Lee said as Toph sat down on his right. 

“So, what color is it?”

“It’s brown.” Lee said. 

“Okay, do you want me to play with your hair or are you going to draw on yourself?”

“It’s better when I have control,” Lee said, “Uhm, are- could we do both though?”

“Yeah, can you put my hand on your head. I know you’re taller than me but I don’t want to poke you in the ear.”

Lee’s hand was strong. 

“Where are your callouses from?”

“Oh, uhm, sword fighting. I stopped about half a year ago because I was too busy with work and school.”

“That’s neat.” Toph’s hand found his hair and it was much softer than her own. She spread her fingers out against his head and then repositioned her shoulder so that she would have a better angle. 

She paused for a moment while writing came in on her free arm.

_ Line: Toph, is Lee okay? _

“Can you write on my arm?” Toph asked, “You can pull up my sleeve, but they’re asking if you’re okay.”

“Oh, uhm, yeah. What do you want me to say?”

“Whatever you want honestly,” Toph replied. “I’m cool with you just saying ‘he’s fine’ but they’ll probably freak out more if they know you’re hiding things.”

Lee was quiet for a moment, then his hands carefully took Toph’s arm and slowly pulled her sleeve down. There was ample time for her to take back her request before he began writing.

_ Line(Lee): He needs a bit of space. He says he will be fine. We’ll let you know if we need anything _

_ Line: Is that lee’s handwriting? _

_ Line(Lee): Yeah _

_ Line: your handwriting is almost as small as Red’s _

Toph kept running her fingers through Lee’s hair. It was soft and kind of relaxing.

Lee took a sharp breath in. “I- so I’m going to- uhm. Please don’t freak out but I’m going to tell you something.”

Toph felt Lee’s calloused fingers against her free hand as he moved them, and the marker, to the top of his forearm. He pressed the marker against his skin and she felt a small prick at the same point on her own arm. He continued to draw a small circle-like shape while their hands moved on his arm. She felt the movement on herself as well.

Toph’s jaw went slack as Lee’s breathing evened out at the soothing feeling. The shapes felt familiar enough. He was drawing a turtle duck on their forearms. She let her left hand go slack against his head. 

“You mother fucker,” She whispered. “Holy shit you even fooled Katara and she’s all high and mighty about how she could pick a soul bonded pair off the street by their ease with each other.” 

Lee let out a small laugh and Toph counted that as a win. 

“Wow.” Toph leaned her head back against the wall. She kept one hand on Lee’s head, beginning to play with his hair again, and the other arm crossed her body to stay drawing on his arm. Until he told her to move, she was going to watch him draw.

Lee was her soul bond. “You were burned when- oh wow. Did Bato figure it out? He’s better at dates than I am.”

“Yeah,” Lee whispered. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I didn’t have the- well I didn’t know until a few months ago and then I realized that you were ‘The Toph’ and then I started gaming with Sokka and realized who he was.” Lee took a deep breath, obviously starting to spiral into a talk he’d said in the shower before, “And that’s right around when I realized that Uncle knew I had soul bonds, because of course he knew, I- I was really dumb about that, and so I started reading in private again and then I wrote to you guys and I felt really shitty when the next day Suki sat next to me in class and I knew we were bonded but she didn’t and then things just kind of spiraled and now Suki and Sokka know because I told them today but it’s weird to bring up but I don’t want to keep everyone waiting because I really like you guys and I- I’m sorry.”

Toph nodded along as he talked and when he finally finished she let out a small laugh. “Okay so that was all bullshit but I let you finish because the others are going to cut you off on the first sentence but you sounded like you needed to get that off your chest.”

“What?” Lee asked.

“I’m not mad Sparky,” Toph made sure her tone reflected the obviousness of the situation. “Your fathers a fucking asshat. Of course you have problems. I do too. The only thing you need to worry about now is the fact that you’re telling Katara last. She won’t be mad at you but she’ll be disappointed in herself so you have to be emotionally ready for her to apologize for not recognizing it sooner.”

“She- how was she supposed to recognize it?” Lee asked. The drawing stopped for a moment.

“How were you supposed to overcome a childhood of bullshit in order to tell us who you were the second you realized it. Lots of things don’t deserve apologies.”

“But I-”

“Nope.” Toph said. “I already heard it once. I’m not the victim here, you don’t need to apologize. Also your hair is incredibly soft and I’m very jealous.”

“Oh,” Lee didn’t know what to say to that. 

“How are you doing?”

Lee took a few moments to consider it. “Uhm, better. I- sorry that happened.”

“That’s okay, I’m glad you stepped out if you needed to. I don’t always leave when my migraines start and that makes them worse so getting out right away probably helped.”

“It did,” Lee agreed. “I don’t really want to talk about what happened.”

Toph shrugged, “Then don’t. I’m not your therapist. I was probably going to ask but I’m mostly just nosey. They’re all going to ask too, just as a warning.”

“I know,” Lee seemed frustrated by the amount they cared about him. It was kind of adorable.

“This must be how everyone else feels,” Toph mused, “When I swear I’m okay and then pass out ten minutes later.”

“I’m not going to pass out,” Lee said.

“No but you dissociate,” Toph countered. He started another turtle-duck. “I feel like that’s probably what you were headed to if you stayed, right?”

“That, a flashback, or a panic attack. Sometimes a combination of two or more.”

“That sounds like a shitty sales pitch for hell,” Toph said. “Either way we all want to help make sure that doesn’t happen to you if we can help it.”

Lee was quiet for a few moments. His hand stopped drawing and he sat on the floor while Toph played with his hair.

“Do you know where we are?” Toph whispered after nearly a minute.

“Yeah,” Lee’s voice shook, “Sorry, I kind of started crying, The only person who’s ever really given a shit about me like this have been family members. I’ve never had friends like this before and it’s all just really fast for me.”

Toph felt her own eyes water and she pulled her hand away from his arm. “Yeah, they’re good like that.”

“They?” Lee sounded hurt, “Toph I meant you. I mean them too, but I- you give way more of a shit about me than anyone in high school did. You knew I was panicking and you followed me into the hall anyways. The only person I was even close to in high school would have told me to grow a pair and move on.”

“Well first of all, they sound like an asshat. Second of all, this isn’t fair because I don’t have to tell you that I’m crying.”

A knock hit the door they’d come from and Toph felt Lee yank his sleeve down from beside her.

“Uhm, yes?” Lee didn’t seem to know what to do, as they were sitting in a hallway.

The door creaked open. “You okay out here?” Sokka asked. The door closed.

“I told Toph I’m Red,” Lee said. “Uhm, yeah.”

“Suki and I figured that out when you started drawing turtle-ducks while you were out here. Are you doing okay though? Is there something we did?”

“No,” Lee said, “No uhm, it’s a trigger that I don’t really want to share. I’ll be okay to go back in. I think if Toph and I keep talking like this we’re both going to start crying and it’s not a good look for either of us.”

“You both look great no matter what,” Sokka declared.

“Nah, Lee could do with beach blond hair.” Toph said. “I think that would help.”

“It would not!” Sokka proclaimed. “Toph What?! First of all, no. Second of all, and I know you were joking, and I want you to know Lee that you’re beautiful no matter what, but I know you get nervous about your scar sometimes and if your whole face was framed by blond hair then the scar would probably stand out more and it would make you unhappy. No.”

Toph was laughing, as Lee and her stood back up and she grabbed her cane from where she’d set it on the floor. 

“That was a really really considerate way to tell me that I’d look ugly,” Lee laughed, “No, no don’t get defensive, I would look horrible with blond hair, at least in part because of the scar. I get that, you’re fine.”

“I- okay but you’re beautiful no matter what.” Sokka argued before opening the door. “Do you want everyone to ignore it?” 

“Yeah,” Lee replied. “I’ll be okay. I’ll leave again if it starts to get worse.”

“Okay, let us know if we can help at all.” Sokka didn’t sound like he enjoyed this agreement, but he also knew better than to argue it. 

“Are you doing better?” Katara asked as they rounded the corner into the room.

“Yeah,” Lee said, “Sorry, uhm, we can start. I’m okay now.”

“Aang’s going first right?” Toph asked in an attempt to force the rest of the room into moving on with their lives.

“Yeah,” Kuzon replied. 

“Here,” Indrid said as their hand touched Toph’s shoulder. “You guys can sit over here, then I can narrate for Toph.”

Indrid’s hand gently guided Toph until the back of her legs touched a chair and she sat down. Lee let go of her elbow as she sat and the rest of the room turned into a buzz as they moved packages around. 

“Where’s your head?” Toph asked, turning to the direction she assumed Lee was in.

“Here,” Lee said. He was further away from her, but then she heard his chair scoot to the side and his hand was on hers. She smiled and allowed him to lead it to his hair so that she could run her fingers through it.

“Aang’s opening his gift,” Indrid’s voice was fairly soft next to Toph. She smiled. She heard tape rip off of a box. “He- oh wow, he pulled out a stuffed Appa. It’s about the size of a clown shoe, and it-”

“I don’t know what a clown shoe is,” Toph muttered.

“It’s beautiful,” Aang’s voice broke into a falsetto and he sounded ready to cry. “I only told them about Appa a few days ago, how did they already- Oh my god. Toph you should feel it, you can feel this one, it isn’t just a book.”

Toph took her hand off Lee’s head and held them out to the air in front of her. An incredibly soft plushie the size of roughly two shoes was handed to Toph. It’s six legs stuck out from its body, and it’s mouth was sewn into a smile. Toph took the shape in, and ran her hand along it’s furry tail.

“It’s cute, isn’t it,” Toph said.

A small sob came from Aang.

“He’s okay,” Indrid whispered, “He’s reading the letter she sent with Appa.”

“I’m going to go, uhm, write her back,” Aang said, “I- sorry I’m going to leave and go write her back.”

“Go ahead,” Katara’s voice was soft.

“Take it with,” Toph held the soft creature out and it was eventually taken from her hand before footsteps left the room.

“Aang and Katara left the room,” Indrid told her.

“We should wait to do BlueSpirit until they come back,” Sokka said, “Just because you’ve never gotten mail before.”

“Sure,” Lee said. His voice still sounded tense so Toph reached back up and set her hand on his head.

“Toph, you have a box,” Sokka said. “You wanna open it?

“Nah, his hair’s too soft. Someone else should open theirs. How many packages?”

“Probably about fifteen total,” Sokka’s voice moved as he talked. “Kuzon, you have about five.”

“I can open them, they’re probably t-shirts for the design challenge. I have a couple of letters with drawn out designs as well.”

“Open them up,” Suki said, “Let’s see them.”

Several packages were opened and Indrid and Kuzon helped describe several shirts that Kuzon’s base had sent him. Aang and Katara came back into the room during the final shirt.

“Alright,” Sokka said, “Lee Poatok suggested calling you ‘Blue’ while you open gifts, is that okay?”

“That works,” Lee agreed.

“Awesome, Blue, here is your first gift from the Ba Sing State P.O. box,” Sokka walked closer to them.

Toph let her hand fall from Lee’s hair and listened as he took the box and cut through the tape. The cardboard rubbed against itself.

“Who- why would someone- I don’t get it.” Lee whispered. Toph grew very worried that his first mail was hatemail. It was rare, but occasionally people were willing to put a lot of money or time into the people they disliked.

“What is it?” Kuzon asked, “Is it weird?”

Toph reached her hand over to Zuko’s arm and squeezed gently in support. He took her hand and allowed it into the box. Toph didn’t have many expectations, but a smooth wooden object was definitely not what she was expecting. It had sharp ridges on it, but it felt masterfully crafted.

“I don’t get it,” Toph said, “Is it obscene?”

“No,” Lee’s voice cracked, “It’s my mask.”

“What do you mean?” Indrid’s shoulder pressed against Toph’s as he leaned in. “Holy shit! Someone built your BlueSpirit mask out of wood. It’s beautiful. Dude show the rest of the- are you okay?”

A small sob left Lee and Toph quickly took his hand into her own. “Lee do you need to leave?” 

“No,” They whispered.

“Can I give the mask to Indrid so he can describe it to me while you realize that people enjoy you as a person?”

“Yeah,” Lee whispered.

“Okay,” Toph reached across herself and used her other hand to pull the mask out of the box. “It’s kind of heavy, isn’t it.”

“Sure,” Lee whispered. 

“Holy shit that’s beautiful,” Katara whispered to the room.

“It’s so well done,” Ty Lee said.

Lee’s hand flinched at that before they gasped. “What the absolute hell?”

Toph’s hand followed Lee’s to a layer of paper towels that was underneath the wooden mask.

“What’s up Lee?”

“There’s another one,” Lee whispered. “It- it looks like I- why the fuck do people make stuff like this?”

“Because they think you're neat,” Suki said. “They’re right.”

Toph felt around in the box and was able to feel the ridges of a second mask. She pulled this one out as well and it was much lighter.

“It looks like you could wear that one, Blue,” Sokka said. “It’s got foam above the eye piece, and- one sec, he’s still in shock, Toph can I look at it?”

“Sure,” Toph extended her hands towards Sokka’s voice. Someone took the mask from her hands.

“Okay so the other one is obviously made to like sit on a table or something and is beautiful and strong and stuff but this one has black screen over the eyes and mouth that you can see through, it has foam above the eyes and a spot where you could probably stick more near the chin. It has an elastic strap. Dude I think you could wear this while we stream.”

Toph’s hand went back to Lee’s where she felt him shaking.

“I- I- yeah, yeah I- I think that would be really cool,” Lee said. “I- that’s a lot of work and effort.”

“He’s more shaken than Toph was,” Aang said.

“His gift is more hand crafted than my first one was,” Toph said. “Whoever made these has obviously been waiting for a P.O. Box.”

“No kidding,” Indrid said. “Here.” Indrid’s voice leaned away from Toph.

“Blue these are beautiful,” Katara said. “They’re absolutely astounding.”

“I know, I- they’re incredible.”

Toph smiled and held Lee’s hand a little tighter as they took everything in. She was glad she could still support Lee even though she couldn’t see the shock and awe of everyone around her.

The night continued fairly quickly. Katara went back to studying, Indrid left early to make up homework assignments, and everyone else opened their packages and then talked about nothing.

Toph eventually pulled Lee onto a beanbag chair with her so she could gauge how relaxed they were. They were incredibly tense for most of the discussion, and seemed to tense up whenever Ty Lee talked or was talked to. They didn’t say much for a large part of the night and rubbed their hand along the wood of the sturdier mask for a long time.

“So Ty Lee,” Kuzon asked about ten minutes before Toph was going to be ready to leave.

“Yeah?” She replied.

“You said you grew up knowing the Sozin kids, what’s that like?” 

Lee’s entire body stiffened next to Toph. She frowned and put a hand on his arm.

“Oh, uhm, they were just kids. I don’t really talk to them anymore.”

“Them?” Kuzon asked.

“I- well I grew up knowing both kids, and then I was still in contact with Azula for a few years then she kind of got- I don’t know. Her father started homeschooling her, and so it was easier for Mai and I to cut ties.”

“Why’d you want to cut ties?” Kuzon probed further.

“Because she was growing into her father’s puppet and I was aware enough of the world to not want to be friends with her family anymore.” Ty Lee’s voice hardened.

“What do you think of Sokka’s favorite conspiracy theory?” Kuzon asked.

Toph frowned. That wasn’t appropriate.

“Wait,” Sokka said, “I don’t- let’s not bring that up. It’s all fun and games but I don’t want to be a dick about sensitive information.”

“I’ve probably heard it already,” Ty Lee’s chipper voice didn’t quite match her even, demanding tone. “Which one do you believe?”

“Oh, well I think that there- uhm, I think that the death of Zuko Sozin is suspicious but I don’t want to talk about your friends death if- Kuzon you really didn’t have to bring this up.” Sokka seemed incredibly uncomfortable.

Lee felt frozen in panic. 

“Are you okay?” Toph whispered. They didn’t respond.

“I mean that’s fair, I’ve seen the theories,” Ty Lee said. “Thanks for not asking my opinion on it.” 

With a practiced ease, the conversation demanded finishing.

“I’m going to go home,” Lee’s voice was shaky. They started to get up so Toph stood up as well and grabbed their elbow. 

“Are we going with Lee, Aang?” Toph asked.

The group was quiet for a few moments before Lee finally spoke. “I can walk with Toph to the dorm building if you want to stay, Aang. It only adds a few minutes and it means there’s a better chance Uncle has already fallen asleep when I get back.”

Toph smiled.

“Are you sure, I can go with otherwise,” Aang said.

“I’m sure, you want to stay with Katara, I appreciate the excuse.”

“Thanks Lee,” Toph smiled as Lee led her over to the doorway and they both put on their shoes to go.

“I might head out with you, if that’s okay,” Ty Lee said. “I live in the building next to Toph so I can walk the extra couple of blocks.”

Lee didn’t say anything for a few moments as they tied their shoes.

“What floor do you live on?” Toph asked, “A girl I’m partnered with in a class lives in Chin hall also.”

“Oh, uhm third floor,” Ty Lee answered. “It’s a good building.”

“I like it because it’s close to the Jasmine Dragon.”

“I haven’t been before, I’ll have to check it out.” 

“See you guys later,” Sokka called. Lee placed their elbow into Toph’s hand and left the apartment with Ty Lee behind them.

They walked in a horribly awkward silence for the first several minutes of the walk home. Toph didn’t know if Lee and Ty Lee were having a weird conversation with their faces, or if they were simply not interested in talking to each other. Either way it was horrible.

“Have we met before?” Ty Lee asked eventually.

“What?” Lee didn’t have their normal composure

“It’s just that you look really familiar and you kept staring at me so I think I look familiar to you as well.”

“You just look like my old friend.” Lee mumbled.

“Oh,” Ty lee replied, “Sorry I just didn’t know if I was figuring something out.”

The silence reigned for a few more paces.

“Do you believe it?” Lee blurted.

“What?” Ty Lee asked.

“What?” Toph asked as well.

“What Sokka said, do you believe it?”

Ty Lee must have stopped walking because so did Lee. “Are you asking me if I believe the rumors that my dead friend is still alive?”

“People think he’s alive?” Lee sounded horrified. “Why?!”

“What do you- what are you asking me for if you don’t even believe it yourself?”

“I didn’t realize people thought that- that that he was alive,” Lee was frustrated, “I figured that if he’d been dead for this long then he’d have to be dead. I mean why would his father lie about that?”

Ty Lee’s energy deflated. “I don’t know.”

“What?” Lee asked.

“I don’t know what I believe, because if any father was going to lie about their son’s death it’s Ozai Sozin.” Lee was silent so she continued. “He’s a fucking bastard and I never swear. The only reason I don’t look into it is because it’s really hard to believe that Zu wouldn’t have reached out by now, you know?”

Lee’s arm flinched at the name ‘Zu.’

“That’s fair,” Lee’s voice was barely a whisper. “I would be furious if that happened to me.”

Ty Lee was quiet for a few moments. “If you’d be furious with him then you didn’t know his father. I’ll probably be mad, but Zu probably won’t deserve any of it. Ozai Sozin can go fuck himself with a rusty fork.”

Toph let out a laugh that seemed to remind the pair that she was there.

“Wait, you live at the tea shop?” Ty Lee asked as the group slowly stopped walking.

“Uh, yeah,” Lee answered.

“That’s kind of cute,” Ty Lee smiled. “I don’t love tea but the aesthetic is adorable.”

“Yeah,” Lee agreed, “Uhm, see you guys later.”

No one said anything for a few moments. Then Lee awkwardly helped Toph take Ty Lee’s arm before they left. Ty Lee didn’t say much during the last few minutes of the walk, so Toph let the silence sit. She was too tired to think of anything else to say.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extended Summary:  
> Aang asks what Lee's last name is and everyone learns that it's 'Sozin.'  
> Sokka picks up mail for the group and someone sent something to BlueSpirit.  
> Thursday night, Zuko plans to join Sokka and the gaang to open their package with everyone.  
> Zuko and Sokka do their normal Thursday night stream and afterwards Zuko casually drops that they're Red and Sokka is overjoyed.  
> Suki hears a bit of commotion from Sokka's room and after joining is also told that Zuko is Red.  
> At the end of this conversation, Zuko learns that their father is on the phone with Iroh and Iroh can be heard yelling through the line. Zuko ends the call and texts the others that they're safe.  
> Toph, Aang, and Lee walk to Katara, Suki, and Sokka's apartment. They talk about how Toph lived with Sokka and Katara's dads at the end of highschool.  
> They get their and everyone says their name so Toph knows who's in the room. This roll call includes a girl named Ty Lee. Zuko says that she looks like someone they knew as a kid. Ty Lee recognizes Zuko's voice, saying they sound like Ozai.  
> Lee get's anxious before they even sit down and leave the room. Toph had her arm on them for guidance so she follows them into the hallway where the pair sits against a wall.  
> Lee draws on their arm to help with the stress and allows Toph to feel as they do so so that she'll understand that they're Red. She lets them go on a self-loathing rant so they can get it out of their system and then tells them that it's literally fine. Toph plays with Lee's hair.  
> Lee gets better enough to go back inside with the others where they pretend nothing happened.   
> Aang gets a stuffed Appa and is overwhelmed with joy.  
> Kuzon gets a bunch of shirts for a video.  
> Zuko gets a wooden bluespirit mask, as well as a lighter bluespirit mask that's made to be worn. They don't know what to do with the time that obviously went into the items.  
> Kuzon asks Ty Lee about what she knows about the Sozin kids since she grew up knowing them. Ty Lee asks Sokka what conspiracy theory he believes.   
> Sokka is InCredIBly uncomfortable with this question but admits that he doesn't believe Zuko Sozin's story is the full truth.  
> Ty Lee dismisses the conversation.  
> Lee is SuPeR uncomfortable with this conversation.   
> Lee, Toph, and Ty Lee leave together and on the walk back to the dorms a very sensitive conversation about Zuko Sozin occurs where Lee asks weird questions, Ty Lee gives slightly angry but mostly confused answers, and Toph is uncomfortable. They all go home
> 
> Thanks for Reading! Let me know what you think!


	11. Dogs, Dates?, and Makeup Videos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is going to get a dog! Also Sokka and Suki are looking out for Lee, and then make a youtube video with Kuzon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of Abuse and death  
> Extended summary at the end again to help locate triggers. Both mentions are just a couple of sentences.
> 
> Fluff warning: DOGS ARE DISCUSSED
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 5324 words

\---

Zuko shouldn’t have stayed out as late as they did. It wasn’t overly late for a college student, but their uncle didn’t generally stay up until ten, and apparently he’d decided to wait in the living room for Zuko.

When Zuko walked in, tense from their discussion with Ty Lee, their uncle was snoring on the couch with a blanket over his lap. Zuko took a knee in front of where he was sitting and shook his shoulder gently. It didn’t generally take much to wake Iroh up.

“Hmm?” Uncle moaned. “Oh, Nephew, I wanted to talk to you before you went to bed. What time is it?”

“It’s ten o’clock Uncle, you should be sleeping.”

“Well now I am awake,” Uncle ignored the problem, “I wanted to- you really stayed out with friends until ten o’clock?”

“Yeah, why aren’t you in bed?” Zuko asked.

Uncle looked unreasonably excited. “Oh nephew, that warms my heart.”

“Uncle,” Zuko tried not to get angry, “I’ve stayed out late before.”

“But not with people who you enjoyed so much. You are truly growing to love them, aren’t you?”

“Uncle.” Zuko tried to turn the conversation. “You work the early shift on Fridays. You need rest.”

“I can take care of myself,” Uncle said, “And since I’m awake I wanted to talk with you about my call with your Father and the later calls with our legal team.”

“Can’t this wait until morning?” Zuko asked.

“It might as well not, we’re both awake now anyways. My brother is angry that we are trying to break this secret. I’m sure this doesn’t surprise you. The suggestion we brought to him was a breaking of my NDA, and a continued no charges made for abuse. We also suggested that we come to an agreement about what specifically I could tell the news.

“I want you to know that at the moment, he is incredibly upset that he cannot legally bind you. I believe he regrets not forcing you to sign a non-disclosure agreement. He threatened to destroy us publically several times. I didn’t particularly care for that threat, however I don’t want your future employment to be at risk.”

“What do you mean?” Zuko asked.

“I mean he is threatening to call you a liar to the press and bringing you into such a negative public light may cause employers to see you as a liar. We’re trying to get him to work with us on a settlement where we have a shared set of facts that can make it to the press, and all else cannot. He didn’t seem to like the idea but we have a slight opportunity to push his hand.”

“Because right now I can just tell anyone whatever I want?” Zuko asked.

“Precisely.” Iroh nodded. “He has threatened to sue you for slander if you would come forward.”

“What does that mean?” Zuko asked.

“Mostly, it may mean you have to defend yourself in court. It would require him to prove that whatever you say about him affects him financially however. I don’t see Sozin’s drugs being reduced due to this given the rumors that swarmed him after your mother’s injuries.”

Zuko frowned but nodded. The rumors that Ozai had injured his own wife were so gaslit that even Zuko didn’t know what to believe anymore. 

“So what do we do next?” Zuko asked. “Do you have to go to court over this?”

“Right now we have to wait on your father. I don’t want to push him into something rash, so at the moment I feel comfortable waiting to see what he does. He doesn’t like not having control so he’ll act like one of these plans were his ideas and then we can move forward. I’ll be curious to see what he does.”

“Curious is one word for it,” Zuko frowned. 

\---

##  FRIDAY

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Hakoda - Sokka - Katara - Bato _

Hakoda: Secret update: I’m not sure when but soon I might have a non-gov secret from you guys that might take up a decent amount of time. I’m helping an old acquaintance with a matter of their safety and I cannot tell you who or why without putting them in danger

Bato: Do we need to wait on Momo?

Hakoda: No, I’ll talk to you later about specific timeline things, Bato, but we should be okay to take in Momo.

Katara: Are you going to be safe?

Hakoda: No less than normal, I’ll be okay

Sokka: Are they okay?

Hakoda: At the moment they’re very fine. I can’t tell you anything else

Katara: love you

Hakoda: love you too

Hakoda: If it happens I’ll update you kids on a Friday or Tuesday morning that way you don’t know what day they move into the safe space but you know that something is going on

Sokka: thanks!

Sokka: When is Momo coming?

Bato: Monday

Sokka: That’s horribly upsetting

Sokka: Unrelated question can we come home next weekend?

Hakoda: Probably yes. Also momo is official so you can tell your friends

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Sokka - Suki - Katara - Lee - Aang - Toph - Kuzon - Indrid _

Sokka: HOLY SHIT I’M SO MAD

Suki: why?

Sokka: BECAUSE MY DADS ARE GETTING A DOG BUT THE DOG IS GOING TO BE HOME ON MONDAY WHICH IS RIGHT AFTER THE WEEKEND

Aang: What kind of dog?

Sokka: One of the big fluffy dog’s that’s normally used for therapy. They’re on a list to get therapy dogs that don’t pass training. She’s a year and a half old, and she’s pretty good at helping with severe anxiety or PTSD symptoms and applying pressure but she also barks like crazy so she couldn’t be used as an official dog.

Kuzon: Bato’s gonna love that

Indrid: That’s adorable

Sokka: They haven’t had a dog since before Toph moved in and Bato almost cried while i was on the phone with him the other day

Kuzon: He’s such a dog person, why the wait?

Sokka: They really like the program they go through and the dogs for the past couple of years have been doing really well so there weren’t as many to pass on to other owners.

Kuzon: Does Bato use the dogs for emotional support?

Sokka: Uhhhm, Hakodad and Bato both do. Hakodad has dealt with PTSD from when he was in the military and Bato had PTSD from his accident as a kid and from being a first responder, so they like having a little bit of help if they can get it. Bato had a dog as a kid that was fully trained and after she passed he wasn’t eligible anymore so they went through this part of the program. Bato never stopped and Hakodad loves it too

Katara: Bato is going to meet her this afternoon, pictures will be sent

Lee: that’s adorable

Aang: I’m so happy for them

Sokka: Okay but we’re not talking enough about the tragedy that we won’t get to meet her until next weekend!

Suki: How will you survive

Sokka: I DON’T KNOW!

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Sokka - Lee _

Lee: You call your father Hakodad?

Sokka: Yeah, we were older when they got married so we just kind of call both of them dad but if we need to specify it’s Bato and Hakodad

Lee: That’s awesome

Sokka: I think it’s clever :)

Lee: You thought of it, didn’t you?

Sokka: Yeah

Lee: It is very clever

\---

**Sokka ✓ @SokkaStreams**

My dads are getting a dog!!! @MayorHakoda @BatoOtaka15

_ Image Description: Bato is laying on a linoleum floor with the dog laying on on his chest. The dog is licking his face and he looks like he’ll never stop smiling _

**> Bato @BatoOtaka15**

_ Replying to @SokkaStreams _

Special thanks to @DogsForAll who allows us to join a program to help find homes for service animals who didn’t pass their training. 

_ Image description: a photo of a printed photo of a younger dog sitting next to a trainer _

**> Bato @BatoOtaka15**

_ Replying to @SokkaStreams and @BatoOtaka15 _

Momo loves helping with peoples anxiety but she also loves to bark in their faces when she’s worried which would trigger her planned owner’s symptoms. We can’t wait to give Momo a home!

_ Image Description: A photograph of Momo barking at Bato’s face while he holds her with a smile. _

**> Riley @SokkaStan**

_ Replying to @SokkaStreams _

That’s adorable! I’m so happy!

**> Gaaaaang Life @LizGriffin45**

_ Replying to @SokkaStreams and @SokkaStan _

I can’t wait for more dog content in the videos!

**> Indrid Levi✓ @IndridGaang**

_ Replying to @SokkaStreams _

Hey  _ @AvatarAang _ You should draw Momo and Appa together!

**Hakoda Maokon ✓ @MayorHakoda** **_mayor of Imiq_ **

It’s been a few years since my husband and I had a dog. Thank you to @DogsForAll for finding Momo a home with us. She couldn’t finish training for her original purpose and we’re happy to give her all of our love. I can’t wait to meet her!

_ Image Description: Bato taking a knee next to a large white dog. Bato is smiling at the camera, while the dog sits patiently, watching Bato. _

**> Sokka And Suki @SokiShipper14**

_ Replying to @MayorHakoda _

Does this mean we get more dog content from @SokkaStreams?!

**> Hannah Sinclair @HannahSinclair**

_ Replying to @MayorHakoda _

Don’t you have a town to run? You don’t have time for a dog

**> Ping @LeaveMeAlone3**

_ Replying to @MayorHakoda and @HannahSinclair _

Elected officials are allowed to own dogs, what the fuck @HannahSinclair?

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Hakoda - Sokka _

Hakoda: It’s always weird when my tweets have equal questions about my politics as your content

Sokka: Lol I posted before you did

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Suki - Sokka _

Suki: Can you meet at JD for lunch with Lee and I 

Sokka: Yeah, anyone else?

Suki: Not that I know of, I kinda want it to just be us three

Suki: Is that weird?

Suki: I feel like it’s weird to not tell Lee that’s what we’re doing.

Sokka: What are we doing?

Suki: Seeing if we want to date them?

Sokka: I think we’re fine

Sokka: Single people do it all the time

\---

Suki and Lee’s professor had the class start with a discussion about non-binary gender and soul bonds so that he had enough time to figure out where his slides were on his computer.

“So you’re nonbinary, correct?” Suki asked Lee as the classroom began chattering.

“Uhm, yeah I’m agender but I’m out to exactly six people at the moment and two of them don’t realize it.”

“Aang and Katara?”

“Yeah,” Lee nodded. “It’s kind of wild that I started really talking to you guys last Friday. I feel like-”

“Like we were meant to be with each other?” Suki asked with a smirk, “Welcome to being soul bonded.”

Lee gave her a bashful smile. 

“Alright so how do you think that changes things,” Suki asked, “Non-binary gender.”

“I don’t know,” Lee shrugged, “I- well I guess my biggest problem so far was that Toph outed me to Uncle on accident but that’s more of a specific situation than a general one.”

“Do you have the same problem with girly or masculine colors that we talked about on Friday? How girls with blue get a little upset and guys with purple do.”

Lee shook their head, “No, I’m pretty comfortable with my color.”

“That’s good, uhm, I don’t think I’d really thought about it. I guess it means that non-binary people have to come out, but also we didn’t know what gender Toph was until she ran away and told us her name and a whole bunch of stuff about her.”

“Yeah, but not disclosing your gender is different than disclosing it as a kid and then changing it to something outside of the binary later.”

“That’s true,” Suki conceded.

“Alright,” The professor cheered. “I found the slides. Let’s begin class.”

\---

“How do you think I should tell Aang and Katara?” Lee asked as they walked out of class and to the Jasmine Dragon.

“About Red?” Suki clarified.

“Yeah,” Lee replied, “I want to do it soon so that everyone learns around the same time, but I don’t know how.”

“You could come over tomorrow night, we normally spend Saturdays at the apartment as soul bonds. Just show up and say surprise to the pair?”

Lee nodded, seeming to take it in.

“I work on Saturday nights,” they eventually said. 

“Oh,” Suki was about to suggest something else when Lee continued.

“But I think Teo was hoping to stop working the afternoon shift on Sundays, and I don’t mind it so I could maybe see if we can permanently switch.”

“That would be awesome,” Suki smiled. “Most weeks everyone can’t make it but we try our best. I think Sokka has a big homework assignment due Saturday night so he’ll be at the apartment but he probably won’t be hanging out as much as he’ll be working.”

“That makes sense,” Lee nodded. “You said he was meeting us at the shop?”

“Yeah,” Suki smiled.

“Uncle will like that,” Lee smiled, “He thinks Sokka’s the funniest person to walk into the shop.”

“That says a lot about Uncle’s sense of humor,” Suki laughed.

“It really does,” Lee agreed.

“Speaking of your uncle, how’s he doing after last night?” Suki finally found a way to bring up the phone conversation she’d overheard.

“Oh, I forgot you heard that. Uhm, he’s okay. We’re still figuring some things out but he holds all the cards so it’s just a matter of getting my father to understand that.”

“Can I ask what your father wants?” Suki asked.

“No, it’s a family thing. Sorry,” Lee looked upset by this.

“Do you have someone to talk to about it?”

“My uncle,” Lee opened the door to the tea shop before walking in. “He’s good.”

“Anyone our age?” Suki followed Lee to the register where Uncle was smiling.

“You guys are by far my only friends.”

“Oh.” Suki replied as they got to the front.

“Hi Uncle,” Lee said. Uncle typed an order into the register with a smile.

“Are you going to sit down with your friends today or first will you sit by me again until I talk you into it?”

Lee blushed and Suki let out a small laugh. “I’m eating lunch with Suki and Sokka.”

Uncle smiled brightly. “Hello Suki, what can I get for you today?”

“Hi Uncle, uhm, I’ll have a croissant and a jasmine tea.”

“Strong choice,” Uncle smiled as Suki handed him her card to pay. “Are you two having a nice day?”

“Yeah,” Lee replied.

Suki nodded in agreement, “What about you?”

“I love staying busy here,” Uncle smiled at the tea shop. “This is a good place to be.”

Suki smiled and Lee led her to a table that felt just out of view of their uncle.

After a few minutes, Sokka had arrived and they had all gone back up to retrieve their food.

“Hot!” Sokka proclaimed after trying to drink his tea straight off the counter.

“It’s nearly boiling water,” Lee frowned, “What did you expect?”

“I expected exactly what I got,” Sokka said. “I just needed to see  _ how _ hot it was.”

Lee smiled at this, “It’s nearly boiling.”

“I know! Which is why I said ‘hot!’” Sokka smiled as well before setting his cup down and looking at Lee a bit more seriously. “Suki probably already asked this, but how did everything go with your dad last night?”

Lee shrugged noncommittally. “It was family stuff. My father doesn’t like being told what to do. My uncle is telling him what to do, and so there’s a lot to be fought about.”

“That sucks,” Sokka declared. “Are you caught in the middle of it?”

Lee shrugged, “I mean it’s about me. I’m the only reason they talk anymore. But I’m not involved in the arguments. My dad has to play carefully because I can just tell the world where my burns are from and then he can’t frame the fight.”

“Where are your burns from?” Sokka asked a question Suki knew had been bothering him for a long time.

Lee took a deep breath and a bite of their egg sandwich. “Officially, I believe, it was an accident.”

“Who believed that?” Sokka yelled.

“Sokka!” Suki hushed him.

“Sorry, but who believed that?!” Sokka whispered with anger.

Lee shrugged, “My father likes getting his way.”

“Okay so then what happened unofficially?” Sokka asked.

“My father poured alcohol, lit a match, and then put it out with boiling water.” Lee kept a stoic face. “I was rushed to the hospital, and treated, and when I was aware enough to count as conscious, I was legally in my uncle's custody. The point of not pressing charges of abuse was to not make me relive it in front of a court.”

“Fuck that sucks,” Sokka said. “Who the- your last name is Sozin, right?”

Lee nodded.

“Okay so I officially know who my least favorite Sozin is and that means your dad is worse than the real bastard at the top so fuck your dad, who does that to a kid?!”

Lee looked very uncomfortable so Suki hovered her hand over theirs for a moment before setting her’s down. They didn’t flinch away which counted as a win.

“Sorry,” Sokka said. “I just- my parents were great and they make it look easy so it pisses me off when people go out of their way to make themselves assholes. That’s infuriating.”

Lee nodded, somehow looking more comfortable. “He’s horrible on a lot of levels.”

“No shit,” Sokka agreed, “Wow.”

“How’s Momo?” Lee asked.

Sokka sagged dramatically into his chair prompting Suki and Lee to both laugh at him. “She’s beautiful and perfect and I don’t get to meet her for a whole WEEK!”

“Are you two going to be out of town next Saturday then?” Suki smiled.

“That reminds me!” Sokka had a glint in his eyes that Suki had grown to adore. “We should all go to my dad’s next Saturday. The six of us for a- wait are you planning to tell Aang and Katara before next weekend?”

“Probably tomorrow night,” Lee nodded.

“Perfect, the six of us should all go to my dad’s next weekend and do a day of soul bonds but with all six of us for the first time ever. And then we can all meet Momo!”

“That’s a good idea,” Suki smiled. “That way you’re not depriving Aang of dog time.”

“True!” Sokka laughed, “Katara was probably inviting him anyways, and I would probably have invited Lee so they could meet my dads and it’s just worth it to invite everyone. It’ll be fun.”

“You- what?” Lee asked. “You were going to invite me?”

“Yeah,” Sokka got nervous. “I mean you don’t have to come, it’s okay, but my dads are really cool and-”

“Sorry, sorry,” Lee shook their head, “That’s not what I meant. I- sorry I keep forgetting.”

Suki and Sokka waited for Lee to finish their sentence but they didn’t. “Forgetting what?” Suki kept her voice soft.

“Oh, uhm, I guess I’ve never had friends that wanted to hang out with me before. I forgot that you guys would want to.”

“Lee we- shit, Lee I’m sorry. That’s what we’re here for though. We enjoy your company and want more of it.” Suki said.

“Yeah I was hoping to spend more time with you if that was something you’d be down for,” Sokka looked incredibly disturbed by this revelation which didn’t surprise Suki. He’d always had Katara at a minimum.

“I would really like that,” Lee said looking down at the table. “Please, sorry I know that I make it weird, but please don’t be weird about it because my uncle nearly exploded when I invited friends over and I really don’t want to deal with that on both ends.”

“You’ve never invited friends over before?” Sokka disregarded Lee’s request.

“Sokka,” Suki tried to lightly scold.

“I mean when I was a kid I had a few friends but they were people my father picked out so- I guess I don’t talk to them anymore.”

“The girl who looked like Ty Lee?” Suki asked.

Lee nodded stiffly. “Yeah, uhm, anyways, you guys have been great and I keep forgetting that you would purposefully invite me to things. I- Oh my god was this supposed to be a date!?”

Lee looked between Sokka and Suki who made eye contact and then started laughing. It was way too soon to suggest that it was, in fact, supposed to be a three person date. “No, Lee I invited you because we like hanging out with you. You didn’t force my hand, if I wanted to go on a date with Sokka I wouldn’t have picked your uncle’s restaurant immediately after our class, or I would have told you that we wanted space.”

“Oh, right,” Lee blushed and looked down at the table.

“Lee,” Sokka’s and was on the hand Suki wasn’t already holding. “We like you, okay. We’re doing this on purpose and it’s because we want to get to know you.”

Lee nodded and didn’t say much else on the subject. 

“You should text the group now if you want to get everyone free next weekend. Would we go just for Saturday?” Suki asked.

“Oh, uhm, yeah probably just Saturday. We could maybe take two cars in case Katara or I want to stay with the dads longer than that but I think we’ll be back that night. A four person sleepover might be more than my dads can handle with a new dog.”

“That’s fair,” Suki nodded. She was also aware that Hakoda currently had a secret from the family, so that might be part of Sokka’s reasoning. 

“The pictures of Momo on twitter were adorable,” Suki smiled.

“There were pictures on twitter?” Lee pulled out their phone.

Suki smiled as their face lit up at the sight of the dog.

The lunch ended eventually, and Suki took Sokka’s hand as they said goodbye to Lee and began the walk back to their apartment.

“Is your sister home?” Suki whispered as they walked.

“Yeah, and we’ve got a video we’re doing with Kuzon this afternoon. But she has her thing for an hour on Friday nights if you wanna get funky,” Sokka kissed Suki’s ear and she giggled.

“I wanted to show you something I bought.”

“Oh?” Sokka asked. “Is it related to getting funky?”

Suki blushed and squeezed Sokka’s hand as they walked. “Maybe.”

“Oh it’s gonna be a good night.”

“It’s going to be different, that’s for sure.”

“Wait did- oh my god the other day I said you could get-” His voice lowered to a whisper -“a strap on-” It raised again -“Did you?”

“You wanna try it with me tonight?” 

“Hell yes! This is gonna be so weird,” Sokka smiled as they walked home.

\---

**Blue Spirit ✓ @BlueSpirit7248**

I’m Agender, they/them pronouns please

> **Blue Spirit ✓ @BlueSpirit7248**

_ Replying to @BlueSpirt7248  _

To those who know me in person or in gaming and are wondering why I didn’t tell them in person. It’s because I’m awkward and this was easier. 

> **Blue Spirit ✓ @BlueSpirit7248**

_ Replying to @BlueSpirit7248 _

Also while I’m at it, I’m bisexual. It’s not your business but a friend just informed me that people like using flag colors in fanart and it’s wild that y’all would want to make fanart of me but in case someone does. That’s the flag

**> Water Boi ✓ @SerlokLives**

_ Replying to @BlueSpirit7248 _

Awesome! Thanks for letting us know!

**> Sokka And Suki @SokiShipper14**

_ Replying to @BlueSpirit7248 _

That’s wild

**> GaangLife2k20 @SukiforPresident**

_ Replying to @BlueSpirit7248 _

Well damn! Maybe they are dating someone after all

**> Gaang Fan Account @GaangLife**

_ Replying to @SukiforPresident and @BlueSpirit7248 _

Just because he’s bisexual doesn’t mean he’s dating someone

**> GaangLife2k20 @SukiforPresident**

_ Replying to @GaangLife and @BlueSpirit7248 _

THEY/THEM PRONOUNS ASSHAT

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Indrid - Lee _

Indrid: Welcome to the non-binary part of the gaang, friend.

Lee: Thanks

Lee: Thanks for doing the heavy lifting and being the first. It makes it easier to just tell everyone via tweet

Indrid: Lol, I wasn’t really worried about them anyways. It was stressful because it always is, but we’d all talked about non-binary genders and stuff and a few of them had come out as not straight so that kind of helped too

Lee: That’s good. I’m glad it worked out

Indrid: me too. They’re all a good bunch

\---

Transcript:

My Girlfriend Does My Makeup!

Youtube.com/Gaaang

_ Image Description: Sokka is chilling on a stool in view of the camera _

Sokka: Hello Gaang members and viewers of my content and such. Welcome to a video of mine. This one has been requested so many times it’s not even funny and I finally convinced Suki to-

Suki-  _ offscreen  _ This is not the first time this has happened. I won’t let you lie to them. This is the first time you’ve let Kuzon record us.

Sokka: Okay so this is kind of different than most videos because when Suki and I do makeup we don’t really do, uhm professional makeup. Maybe we’ll do that eventually, but mascara scares me so not today.

Suki: Mascara scares you?  _ Her hands are shown on camera now and she’s holding moisturizer. _

Sokka: Uhm, so as Suki said, we’ve done this kind of thing before. The big difference, to make this harder, is that Suki’s going to the design I normally do on myself.

Suki: I’m ready to start if you are.

Sokka: Yeah, let’s jump cut to when my foundation and stuff is on so they can see the fun stuff. 

_ An obvious jump cut is made and Sokka is still sitting in the chair with a layer of foundation on.  _

Sokka: Okay, uhm, quick shout out to the fact that I’m one of the five shades of brown that the gas station foundation works for. Get more shades please. Okay, uhm, do you want to start the design at my forehead so that I can explain what it is? 

Suki: Yeah,  _ begins to put color on his face _

Sokka: Okay so I think a lot of you know, but Katara and my dad is Hakoda, mayor of Imiq. Imiq is right next to the tribe of Omaha. They lived on this land long before we did. Hakodad’s grandfather was Omaha, and our mom’s mom was as well. We didn’t grow up in the culture though so it’s kind of a weird divide. We’re only half native-american but without the culture it’s hard to say that any of it is there. Blood doesn’t matter as much as tradition there and our family is kind of assimilated a little more which is a little more than I want to get into than a cute makeup video allows. 

Sokka: We do however have a step-father whose dad was Omaha, and Bato grew up on the reservation. He’s a native american and so he kind of helped bring some of our culture back to our household which was awesome. 

Sokka: So Omaha wear face paint for a lot of reasons, uhm, I know they’d wear it before hunts, they wear it for certain events, there’s some prayers that lend themselves to face paint, that kind of thing. My favorite reason to wear face paint is in celebration.

Suki: What are you celebrating?

Sokka: Momo.

Suki:  _ Laughs with a smile and leans down to kiss Sokka’s cheek. _

Sokka:  _ beams _

Suki: You’re putting on traditional face paint in celebration of your dads getting a dog?

Sokka: Yeah, because I can’t go play with her so I’m going to celebrate for her.

Suki: Oh shit, are you doing the whole get up today?

Sokka: Yeah, don’t tell dads before the video is up. I’m going to do the dance Bato taught me. I think I still remember it

Suki: Are you putting that online?

Sokka: Uhm, to be determined. I’ll have to talk to Bato about whether or not he thinks that’s appropriate since I’m not Omaha.

Suki: that’s fair, you’re more Omaha than I am though.

Sokka: I didn’t grow up there though, and I don’t go to their celebrations.

Suki: That’s fair. Does Bato still speak the language?

Sokka:  _ moans  _ Kind of but he only really uses it to tell Hakodad that he loves him.

Suki:  _ laughs  _ That’s adorable, how do you say ‘I love you’

Sokka:  _ leans forward and whispers it into her ear. _

Suki: That’s so sweet.

Sokka:  _ shrugs. _ Yeah, I guess. Hey Kuzon, what have I told you about our last dog?

Kuzon: Her name was ‘Lu,’ right? You told me that Yue loved her.

Sokka:  _ laughs a little  _ Yeah, she lived with Yue at the end. 

Kuzon: Really?

Sokka: Yeah, she was on some weird medications and she wasn’t supposed to increase her heart rate so we loaned her Lu for the week and a half leading up to that last surgery. Lu was trained to help calm people down.

Kuzon: Damn, that’s adorable.

Sokka: Yeah, it was weird to get Lu back after that. She kept standing by the door like we were going to drive her back to Yue’s house. Bato almost took her to the vet because he thought it was a kidney problem, then Hakodad realized what it was and I bawled like a baby.

Kuzon: Shit

Sokka: Wow,  _ bends his head a little and Suki moves out of the way so that he can wipe a tear off.  _ Shit, okay uhm, we need to talk about something else because this is celebration makeup and now I’m crying sad tears. And that’s not okay because this is a makeup video. Shit it’s been a long time since I remembered that, damn, okay. Jump cut.

_ A small glitch in the video. Sokka’s makeup is done to just below my eyes _

Sokka: So my eyes are red now but we covered it with makeup because I don’t like sharing grief with the internet. Okay. We really have to talk about something else because Suki has done my eyes now and I will absolutely wreck them if we’re not careful.

Kuzon: Tell me about the video series that this will become.

Sokka: Oh! Yeah I’ll do that now. We’re gonna do a bunch of makeup and chat videos with Suki and me. Maybe Kuzon if we can get him to sit in front of the camera for a bit. But Suki and I do each other’s face paint all the time. She didn’t grow up in any culture but she loved the legends and disney movie about Kyoshi because she was a kid, so of course she did. She has the same last name. Anyways as I think the whole world knows, Suki rocks Kyoshi face paint.

Suki: I do.

Sokka:  _ grins  _ Yeah so, I’m going to do Suki’s facepaint Kyoshi style, and then we’re both going to do each other in our style. That might be one video. We’re also planning on at least one video where we do more, uhm non-face paint makeup. Suki kind of knows how to do that but she doesn't know as much as a beauty blogger

Suki: What’s that supposed to mean?

Sokka: It means that I’ve only ever seen you use eyeliner and mascara.

Suki: I’ve done lipstick and blush before for events

Sokka: I stand corrected, my bad. Either way mascara scares me so I don’t know what I’m doing at all. 

Suki: I still want to see what Kuzon can do

Kuzon: I had foster siblings so I was a practice dummy to a lot of older sisters and then learned how to help the younger sisters. I could probably school at least Sokka on makeup.

Suki: I didn’t know that. That’s fascinating

Kuzon: I was an only child in a family of foster kids. It was a weird growing up but I don’t think I’d change it for a thing.

Suki: that’s so neat

_ The conversation continues as the war paint is put onto Sokka’s face. At the end the result is Sokka’s war paint. _

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extended Summary:
> 
> Zuko and Iroh discuss legal things and Iroh says that Ozai is in a difficult position.  
> The net day Hakoda mentions to his children and husband that he may soon be keeping a secret from them.  
> Sokka spreads the word that his dads are getting a dog named Momo. He's incredibly excited.  
> Sokka, Suki, and Lee do lunch together where Sokka learns how Lee got their scar. They talk about how Lee could tell Katara and Aang on Saturday night, and they both appreciate Lee as a person. They plan to spend the following weekend as soul bonds at Hakoda and Bato's house so they can all meet the dog.  
> BlueSpirit comes out as agender and bisexual to the internet.  
> Sokka and Suki make a makeup video where Sokka discusses the native american traditions surrounding the makeup. Yue comes up and it is discussed that she passed away while Sokka was in high school. They continue to talk about the makeup and their plans for more videos.


	12. Katara, Aang, and Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka mourns a lost friend and then it’s Bond Night!  
> The next day people are on twitter and twitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Mourning, Mentions of heart complications, Mental health.
> 
> The conversations about mourning and heart complications mostly happen at the very beginning, Toph texting (her name is bolded) is at the end of the conversation so you can start the chapter there if you want to skip that scene.   
> The conversation about mental health is noted in the extended summary
> 
> Extended summary at the bottom.
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 4239

##  SATURDAY

\---

“You got that video out fast,” Katara stood in Sokka’s door frame as he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Yeah,” Sokka replied, “I think these makeup ones will go out on Saturdays for a while. I like the editing to end my Friday night.”

Katara walked over to Sokka’s bed and laid down next to him. He scooted closer to the wall so that she’d fit nicely. “No wonder you two sleep in Suki’s bed, a twin’s too small for both of us.”

“Yeah, her queen works nice.”

Katara hummed in agreement. “She told me you were thinking about Yue.”

Sokka let out a huff, “She knows she can talk to me about her, right? That just because we dated doesn’t mean-”

“She didn’t know her Sokka. I did. Kuzon reached out to me first so don’t get mad at your girlfriend.”

Sokka relaxed a little bit into the bed again. “That- yeah that’s fair. I’d kind of forgotten for a little bit how much those first few weeks hurt, you know? How weird it was to not have to worry about her anymore. To see Lu missing her, and to see all the weird looks everyone at school gave me. I hated it.”

Katara turned to face him so that he could pull her into a hug. “I miss her all the time,” She whispered.

“It’s a full moon,” Sokka replied.

“Tonight?” 

“Yeah,” Sokka said. “I’ve got it on the calendar on my wall.”

Katara stayed in Sokka’s arms for a few minutes, remembering the first girl he’d fallen for. This was before they’d met their soul bonds in person, before he would fall in love with Suki. Yue was his high school sweet heart for almost all of their junior year, and half of their senior year. Halfway through the year her blood pressure started dropping, her unstable iron values confused her cardiac team and her second open heart surgery was fatal. Her last few weeks were difficult.

“Twitter wants to know everything about her,” Sokka whispered. “I almost wish I’d edited it out.”

“Why didn’t you?” Katara asked.

“Because she’s a part of me. I mean people knew I had a girlfriend when I started streaming senior year. They just didn’t realize that I stopped videos for a week or two because she passed away, not because we broke up.”

“Now they want her social security?”

“I mean they also want reasonable stuff. They want to know how she died, or how long I knew her, or whether we dated, or whether we had plans to go to college together and it just fucking hurts because we did. We were- she was supposed to know you guys. She was supposed to know Suki and Lee and Toph and Aang and she was supposed to meet Indrid and everyone with us and now she can’t and I fucking hate it. Fuck, Mom was supposed to meet everyone and she never even met Yue. It just all sucks.”

Katara stayed in his arms and wiped away a tear when he’d finished. 

“I hate it too,” She whispered. “I hate it so fucking much.”

Katara’s phone buzzed and she wanted to ignore it but it was probably Toph.

**Toph** : Aang’s dumb, come rescue me

“Is that Toph?” Sokka asked.

“Yeah, one second.” Katara said before turning her head away from her brother and yelling into the apartment, “Suki! Can you go let Toph and Aang in?”

“Yeah!” Suki yelled back. “You guys okay?”

“We’re good,” Sokka called back, “We’ll be out in a second.”

Suki paused in the doorway as she walked by, Sokka lifted his free hand to wave, and then pulled Katara tighter into his arms.

“Thanks,” Sokka whispered.

“I love you,” Katara replied.

The front door opened as Suki walked into the building hallway. “Are you doing homework tonight?” Sokka asked.

“Probably not, I’ll have my chem book open but I don’t think I’ll be working on it.”

“Sounds good.”

“You had that project due tonight, right?”

“I finished it this morning actually.”

“Really?” Katara asked.

“Yeah,” Sokka loosened his grip so she started to get off the bed and go towards the living room.

“That’s nice,” Katara said, “I think we’re all free then, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sokka smiled, following her into the kitchen. “Hey Katara.”

“Hey yeah?” She replied.

“You smell.”

“Thanks.” She laughed at his attempt to not be sentimental for five minutes. “You’re a softie, you know that?”

Sokka let out a laugh, “Someone on twitter said that it was nice to see me be sentimental for once which was wild.”

“For once?” Katara asked as she walked towards her room to grab a textbook.

“Right!”

“Do they not remember when you found out Aang had sprained his wrist and literally had to stop whatever shit you and Serlok were doing so that you could call Kuzon, who we barely knew at the time, and figure out what was going on?”

“Apparently not! Wow I forgot about that.” Sokka called from the living room.

“Forgot about what?” Toph asked as the door opened.

“About Aang spraining his wrist in his last year of high school. You were riding a bike, right?” 

“Learning how to,” Aang agreed, taking his spot in the beanbag chair. 

“Why was Toph so mad at you in the text?” Katara asked, carrying her book over to the beanbag to sit with Aang.

“She doesn’t appreciate me enough.” Aang made room for Katara to sit next to him.

“You are insufferable,” Toph moaned.

“What did you do?” Katara asked with a laugh. 

Aang didn’t answer, but pulled himself closer into Katara.

“Aang, what did you do?”

“I gushed about the dog the whole way over here,” Aang muttered.

“Momo?” Katara laughed, “You gushed about our dads’ dog the whole way over?”

“Yes.” Toph said. “He did. The walk is fifteen minutes long and he talked about three photos the entire time. I can’t see so I got a play by play of all three.”

“Aang,” Sokka laughed, “It’s not even your dog!”

“You can’t talk,” Suki said, “It wasn’t on video but the entire time we were setting up the makeup video you were going on and on about the dog. The whole time.”

“So,” Sokka looked to the floor.

“We’re not talking about the dog anymore.” Toph declared. “Talk about something else, or put on a movie or something.”

"Movie night sounds good," Katara replied. "It was a big test week for me so I'd like to do nothing."

"I'm down for a movie," Aang said, "But I also kind of want to play Sokka in Pai Sho before the next time I play Uncle."

"That sounds like a great distraction," Sokka stood up to go to the closet where the fold-up Pai Sho board was. 

“Distraction from what?” Toph asked.

“I got into my head about Yue yesterday, and it’ll be nice to focus on something that isn’t her or homework,” Sokka said. 

“I did that with Gyatso earlier this week,” Aang admitted. 

“Yeah, I- it’s weird to want out of it because I don’t want to forget her, but also I need to be able to enjoy being a pers- oh?”

Katara felt it too. Someone was writing. She looked over to Aang who was wearing short sleeves and saw Red write ‘here’ on their arms.

“What?” Katara asked. “What does that mean?”

“Go get the door,” Toph said like it was nothing. “It’s bond night, isn’t it?”

“What?” Katara looked around the room. Only Aang looked as confused as she felt. Sokka was smiling like an idiot as he pulled the game board out of the closet. Toph was grinning and Suki had a smile that made no sense.

“What’s going on?” Aang asked. “Is Red- wait is Red at the door? Who- what?!”

“Go answer it,” Suki’s smile was growing. “Sokka do you wanna film it?”

“Do you know who Red is?” Aang asked. Katara didn’t care. 

She was pretty sure Sokka was pulling out his phone camera but she was already getting up from the bean bag and running to the door. She flipped the lock on the apartment and heard Toph laugh with joy. There were people behind her but this was more important. 

She ran down the hallway and swung open the building door to see Lee standing in the cold, in a t-shirt with their hoodie over their sleeved left-arm while their right arm showed a red marker which wrote ‘here’ amidst the other communication that was on their arms. 

Lee gave a small wave and Katara threw herself onto them in a hug, forgetting about their triggers and their past and overcome with joy.

“Oh, uhm oh,” Lee slowly wrapped their arms around Katara as well, obviously a little unsettled.

“Sorry,” Katara muttered. “Do you want me to let go?”

“No,” Lee replied.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Katara could feel herself starting to cry with joy. “I- how didn’t I know?! I’m sorry if we made you uncomfortable, I- Holy shit this is awesome, I love this so much Lee. I’m so glad it’s you.”

“No way?!” Aang said from behind Katara. “Absolutely no way, that’s awesome, holy cow. That’s so awesome!” 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you,” Lee said. “I just-”

“Explain that later,” Katara said, “I’m not mad, don’t apologize, I’m just- it’s wild that we were over at your house and you- you and Sokka were so comfortable while you were dissociating and I still didn’t notice.”

“We should go inside,” Sokka said, “Sorry, but we’re recognizable and we don’t need pictures taken or anything.”

“Good call,” Katara stepped back from the hug and saw that Lee was crying as well. “I’m so happy Lee. I swear this is- this is amazing, I’m over the moon.”

“Thanks,” Lee muttered. “Uhm, me too.”

“Inside,” Sokka ushered them into the door.

“You knew?” Aang asked Sokka.

“Sorry,” Lee replied.

“You’re not allowed to apologize for the rest of the night.” Katara as they walked back to the apartment.

“What?! I- what?!”

“You keep apologizing for dumb things. Well- okay how long have they known? I’m assuming Suki and Toph know given how they were acting?”

“Yeah,” Lee said. “I told Sokka on a bit of a whim after our stream Thursday, uhm, and then told Suki right after that because she was in the room. Then Thursday night when I panicked Toph was in the hallway and I let her feel me draw while I was in the hallway.”

“The turtle-ducks on the arm,” Aang said. 

“Yeah,” Lee replied. “So uhm, I just was busy yesterday and Suki suggested this so it kind of happened. I didn’t mean for you guys to be last or anything and I- it’s not about who I like more or anything it was just-”

“-Timing, it’s okay Lee.” Katara said, “We get it. Bato knew Sokka was bisexual for two weeks before Hakodad knew because Sokka forgot to tell him.”

“Really?” Lee looked to Sokka who was laughing.

“Yeah,” Sokka answered, opening the door, “Bato outed me to dad because I told him I’d say something within the week and then didn’t. Hakodad didn’t care but it was a weird text to get during calculus.”

“Did you record it?” Suki asked as the door opened.

“I got Aang, Katara beat me out there though.” Sokka answered.

Katara followed Lee to the couch and sat next to them. This was insane.

“Aang are we still doing Pai Sho or do you want to wait?”

“In a little bit,” Aang conceded.

The half an hour were filled with discussion of timelines, and how Sokka and Suki had found out. Toph denied crying in the hallway, and Lee said that they cried every time. Toph found out that she’d outed Lee to their uncle and was horrified, but Lee insisted that they probably needed the push so she shouldn’t worry about it. Lee also insisted that Suki not feel bad about the severe dissociative episode that had occurred on Tuesday while they were all at Uncle’s.

“Poatok knows,” Lee told Katara. “I don’t remember if I told you that yet. He saw Suki’s writing on Tuesday so he knew before any of you did.”

“He probably wanted you to stand in the room and just start drawing with a marker then, yeah?” Katara asked.

“Yeah,” Lee laughed, “Uhm that wasn’t going to happen because I’m unstable at the best of times.”

“That’s kind of what you did tonight though,” Aang said. “You just told Katara and I that you were here.”

Lee shook their head, “No, because you could ask Sokka, Suki, and Toph questions as well. I- I’m still probably like the main focus but I’m not the only one talking for forever.”

“Do you have social anxiety?” Katara asked as gently as she could.

“Probably,” Lee nodded, “Most of my problems are adjacent to my PTSD.”

“From the burn?” Katara asked again, trying to be kind as she probed.

“And from growing up with my father. We can talk about something less depressing, please.”

“Are you planning on telling the others?” Suki asked, “Indrid and Kuzon and Serlok.”

“Have you met Serlok yet?” Aang asked.

“No,” Lee admitted. “I’ve seen him in videos though.”

“I forget that we’ve only really known you for a week,” Katara admitted. How she had gone that week without realizing they were bonded was insane.

“Mmm,” Sokka grunted before swallowing a sip of water. “Can I go off about Kuzon for a quick second because he fucking pissed me off on Thursday.”

“While we were all over?” Aang asked. “What did he do?”

“He asked Ty Lee about Zuko Sozin!” Sokka almost yelled. “I- so I’ll be curious about that kid until the day I die because Ozai Sozin is a shady motherfucker so I wouldn’t put it past him. I wouldn’t fucking bring it up in front of his friend! What the fuck dude!”

Lee had gone unnaturally still beside Katara. She looked over and he looked relaxed from the outside but she’d felt his body tense next to her on the couch.

“That didn’t feel right to me either,” Suki admitted, “I mean I hate that whole fucking family but he-”

“Zuko was a kid though!” Sokka called out. “Like- I don’t know what’s going on with the sister as well as you do, but Zuko was a kid when he died. He wasn’t a puppet or anything, he was a child, and he was Ty Lee’s friend. You don’t just ask someone if they think their dead friend is secretly alive!”

“You’re thinking about Yue,” Katara whispered.

“Of course I am!” Sokka’s voice broke, “If someone asked me if I thought Yue might secretly be alive I would punch them in the fucking throat. Fuck that noise.”

“I think Kuzon thought it was okay because Ozai’s kids were public figures,” Toph said.

“Zuko was thirteen and looked uncomfortable in every single press photo.” Sokka defended. “He wasn’t a-”

“I’m not saying he should have asked, I’m saying I think that’s why he thought it was fine,” Toph said. “It pissed me off, I know it made Lee uncomfortable.”

“Are you okay?” Katara asked as Lee looked more and more obviously uncomfortable in the moment.

“I don’t like talking about the Sozins.” Lee whispered. “Sorry.”

“Oh,” Sokka said. “Sorry to bring it up dude- shit, uhm what do we call Indrid that isn’t ‘dude?’”

“Homie,” Aang supplied.

“Yeah,” Sokka nodded, “Sorry to bring it up homie, we can drop it.”

Lee didn’t look any more comfortable and Katara glanced over to Sokka who looked incredibly worried about Lee, but also obviously still hurt by Kuzon’s actions.

“Are you and Aang going to play Pai Sho?” Katara tried to change subjects.

“Yeah,” Sokka nodded, going back to the close to get the pieces, “Yeah I’ll get it set up. I- sorry Lee.”

“That’s okay, don’t apologize, sorry.”

“Lee,” Katara moaned, “We are allowed to apologize if we accidentally make you uncomfortable. That’s the point of a sincere apology. Also you are not allowed to apologize any more tonight. You keep apologizing for dumb stuff.”

Lee shook their head, “If my trauma makes you have to change the topic then I’m apologizing for forcing the topic to change. It’s a sincere apology for something that negatively affected you. I’m allowed to apologize.” They didn’t have their normal energy to the discussion but they were still there.

“Fine,” Katara admitted, “But you’re only allowed to apologize once.”

“Deal.” Lee nodded.

\---

##  SUNDAY

\---

**Katara ✓ @Katara1997**

.@SokkaStreams @AvatarAang @TophBeifong1999 @KyoshiSoccer    
Finally met in person!

_ Image Description: Six forearms in the photo, each person has written ‘hello’ in pen on their own arm so that they all have hello in the other’s colors. The colors vary slightly from arm to arm to show up the brightest against the individual's skin color. _

**> Blue Spirit ✓ @BlueSpirit7248**

_ Replying to @Katara1997 _

Awesome news! Congrats!

**> GaangLife2k20 @SukiforPresident**

_ Replying to @Katara1997 _

I need to know more! Oh my GOsh WIll they join videos?

**> Suki ✓ @KyoshiSoccer**

_ Replying to @SukiforPresident and @Katara1997 _

They aren’t joining videos for the foreseeable future. We ask people to respect their privacy. They didn’t choose to put themselves onto the internet like we did

**> GaangLife2k20 @SukiforPresident**

_ Replying to @KyoshiSoccer _

DID SUKI JUST RECOGNIZE ME?! Thank you so much. Also that answer makes sense! Hope they’re doing okay!!!

**> Fire Boi ✓ @KuzonFlameboy** __

_ Replying to @Katara1997 _

What the fuck?! No way! That’s awesome!

**> Katara ✓ @Katara1997**

_ Replying to @Katara1997 and @KuzonFlameboy _

Read your texts @KuzonFlameboy ! This happened last night! 

_ Liked by @SokkaStreams, @BlueSpirit7248, @KyoshiSoccer and 18K more _

_ Retweet _

**Sokka ✓ @SokkaStreams**

Live Streaming a Q and A about this with @AvataraAang and Red in five hours (5pm)! Reply to THIS TWEET with your questions!

**[Katara ✓ @Katara1997** .@SokkaStreams @AvatarAang @TophBeifong1997 …. **]**

_ Retweet _

**Aaaaang ✓ @AvatarAang**

.@SokkaStreams and I are doing a Q and A today with Red in the room and Serlok moderating so send your questions in response to HIS tweet. Not this tweet, but the one I’m retweeting

**[Sokka ✓ @SokkaStreams** Live Streaming a Q and A about this with @AvataraAang a ….  **]**

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Kuzon - Lee _

Kuzon: Did you just reply to a tweet about yourself with excitement?

Lee: I have done that with a lot of tweets about red

Kuzon: wild

Transcript:

HOLY SHIT RED IS HERE!

Twitch.tv/SokkaStream

11.6k Viewers

_ Image description: Sokka and Aang are sitting in Sokka’s normal gaming set up with Sokka’s bed visible in the background. Sokka’s in his computer chair and Aang’s in a chair that looks like it was pulled in from the kitchen. Both guys are smiling with excitement _

Sokka: Hello Gaang members and viewers of my content and such. Thank you for joining us this afternoon for a truly awesome video. Uhm, we don’t have the whole bond group with us because we’re in college and busy and so this was a time when three of the six of us could get together. We have Serlok here helping with tech stuff and seeing if any burning questions come up in the comments, but I pulled some from twitter before we started. 

Aang: Yeah, also Red is in the room. They’re not going to be talking, we’re not going to be naming them, I think Suki tweeted a reply to this extent, but Red doesn’t want a public life so we ask that you all respect that and give them some space.

Sokka: Yeah, They have a big- this isn’t a joke- they have an absurdly large name tag pinned to their shirt that’s actually just a piece of notebook paper so that we don’t accidentally out them on the livestream. 

Serlok: _ offscreen _ It’s very funny to look at

Sokka: Alright, uhm the first question we got a lot, which we kind of already addressed, was whether or not Red would be joining the Gaang.

Aang: Katara and Suki aren’t technically part of the gaang yet, right?

Sokka: I don’t think they have it in their twitter bios. I think they said something about how they’re both dating us, they made it clever. Anyways, the gaang is about the group who creates content together, not about who we’re bonded to, so no, at the moment Red won’t be joining.

Aang: Nor will they be for the foreseeable future.

Sokka: Correct

Serlok:  _ offscreen _ A lot of people are- sorry this isn’t quite related, but the chat wants to know if BlueSpirit will be joining the gaang.

Sokka: We haven’t asked yet, but as Blue is also- wow that’s a lot of colors, Blue is also not showing their face or identity as they’ve made clear to their fanbase, uhm, but I think the current answer is maybe?

Aang: There’s been a few text conversations about it but I don’t know if Blue was in all of those conversions

Sokka: I think I talked to them a while ago, but not recently so who knows

Aang: Short answer is ‘maybe.’

Sokka: Yeah. Okay uhm next question is people were dying to know: who knows their identity

Aang: The five of us, obviously

Sokka: Yeah, the five of us, uhm, not all of our adults will learn, but I know Bato and Hakodad have been told. Red’s adults already knew. As far as other people, I’m trying to remember who we texted last night

Aang: Serlok found out this morning when we asked them to do a video call with us

Serlok: yeah

Aang: Poatok was on the text, Kuzon was on the text, I think Indrid was on the text but I don’t remember. 

Sokka:  _ He looks over to Red.  _ Is there anyone else?  _ a pause  _ We’re pretty sure that’s it. Uhm, it might change, due to the nature of the secret you all might not get told every time someone learns Red’s identity. I think last night Red mentioned that some of their co-workers might get told for personal reasons. Stuff like that

Aang: Okay we got a lot of basic bio questions so I’m going to rattle off what Red said we could share, ready?  _ A pause.  _ Okay. Age: 18-22, School: Ba Sing State, color: Red, Race: quote ‘fuck off,’ pronouns: they/them but they aren’t saying if that’s for privacy or due to identity, sexuality: quote ‘fuck off.’

Sokka:  _ staring between Aang and Red with absolute shock and horror on his face _

Aang: What?

Sokka:  _ turning to where Red is sitting  _ Did you just get Aang to say the word ‘fuck’ live on air?

Aang:  _ turns bright red  _ I was just reading off the paper

Sokka: That’s why I’m confused! You had time to prepare!

Aang: I- I 

Serlok:  _ laughing off screen  _ You can tell he barely says it because he pronounced it slowly like it was foreign

Aang: I didn’t mean to say it!

Sokka:  _ looking at Red _ You are corrupting Aang so fast it’s frightening! I love it

Aang: They’re not corrupting me! 

Sokka: Aang you just said ‘fuck!’

Aang:  _ puts head into hands  _ I know! I didn’t mean to! Red filled this out right before we got on air so I hadn’t really read it over yet and it just kind of- I was just reading it through

Sokka: Toph’s going to lose her shit

Aang: Serlok what’s the next question?

Serlok: Did you film yourselves finding out?

Sokka: Uhm so mostly no. I know that these stories are really interesting. We all understand how frustrating this is going to be to people who follow our lives very closely, but I’m pretty sure all of us are keeping the story of how we found out a secret for now. Uhm, we didn’t find out all at once. Some of us found out together, some of us individually. The last people or person to find out was a bit more planned, but overall it was a very raw, real moment that we want to remain private. What I have just said is all any of us plan on saying on the matter.

Aang: Yep.

Sokka: Red, do you have a favorite color because the internet for some reason was obsessed with that question

Aang: They’re writing,  _ a pause  _ Their favorite color is black. 

_ The conversation continues for about ten minutes as Sokka and Aang answer and avoid questions about Red’s personal life as well as their relation to Red and what it will look like in the future _

\---

Iroh enjoyed his Sunday evenings at his shop. Reasonably, they should probably close sooner on Sundays, but he was the only staff member who stayed so no one could tell him to go home early. He loved being able to serve a few customers with care rather than a lot of customers with civility. He loved being able to work in the back and front at the same time instead of being stuck at the tea pot or the register.

Iroh loved his tea shop on Sunday evenings.

The shop was empty for a few moments so Iroh was tidying the back space. The bell above the shop door rang and Iroh stepped out of the back with a smile. His smile didn’t falter, but his eyes widened. He had done much over the last week to avoid this occurring during a crowded time. At least he had succeeded in that.

“Mai Chen,” Iroh kept his voice light. “It is a pleasure to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Sokka discuss mourning Yue   
> Toph and Aang join the apartment and Toph complains about how much Aang talked about Momo on the walk over.  
> Red lets the group know that they're there and Katara and Aang run to the front door to let them in.  
> In the middle of this conversation, Lee's mental health comes up social anxiety and PTSD are mentioned by name and then they talk about something else.  
> They bring up Kuzon's interaction with Ty Lee and Sokka get's passionate about the fact that Kuzon should not have said this.  
> They tell twitter that they're in contact with Red now.  
> Serlok, Sokka, Aang, and Zuko make a 'Red is Here' video.  
> Aang says the fuck word.  
> Mai shows up at the tea shop.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! I appreciate all of you!!


	13. Mai, Morality, and Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai visits the tea shop, Uncle Iroh is a good person, Sokka calls his step-dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: discussion of addiction, self loathing (not mentioned but expressed)
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 5354
> 
> Okay so a few people have commented on the 'strap-on' bits from previous chapter and I just wanted to let everyone know that I will not be writing a sex scene because A. It would be bad, B. I don't want to, and C. I don't think it fits in this story very well (not that that generally stops fanfic authors but yeah). If others want to write that scene, go nuts, let me know, but I can't/don't write smut because it's not my cup of tea so that won't be in this fic.

“Iroh Sozin,” Mai’s voice was cold. “I have many questions for you.”

“Would you like a cup of tea, or a sandwich?”

“I would like answers.” Mai replied.

“Both are possible,” Iroh moved to the pot of green tea that he kept in the front of the store. “You appreciate a good green tea, yes?”

“Iroh. Zuko had soulbonds named-”

“Please call me Uncle while we are here. I have gone to great lengths to ensure privacy from my brother's infamy.”

“Uncle.” Mai sounded upset. “His soul bonds were Katara and Sokka. Ty Lee knows them now. She told me that Red is alive and that they have met with Red now. That’s Zu-”

Iroh gave her a look as she went to say their name.

“That was his color Uncle. He died seven years ago so how did he reply to them?”

Iroh took a moment to pour two cups of green tea and set them on either side of the table. “I understand your questions Mai. I am curious as to why your path to answers took you here.”

“Cut the shit Iroh.”

“Uncle, please.” Iroh corrected patiently.

“Dammit Uncle, do you know where he is or not? I know he’s not dead.”

Iroh took a sip of tea and measured his words. “Seven years ago many errors in communication occurred which-”

“He died in a fire.” Mai said. “It wasn’t a seizure. I was told it was fire. Azula told us.”

Iroh didn’t enjoy the shudder that passed through him at his nieces name. “Seven years ago I did everything I could do to protect those who needed the most protection.”

“Where is he?” Mai asked.

“I cannot guide you to him now,” Iroh said, “I am learning how to protect him without keeping him in secrecy. I will be answering emails and phone calls this week which will lead me towards these answers.”

“What does that mean, Uncle?” Mai asked.

“It means that there are many legal considerations to your questions. If I were to answer them without care then the person we long to protect may be hurt.”

May’s eyes began to water which was something Iroh had never seen before.

“Mai, I believe the steam is affecting your eyes,” Iroh pushed the teacup towards her, “Please, drink.”

Mai looked down and took the tea cup.

“I apologize for the grief that his protection has caused you and Miss Ty Lee,” Iroh said, “That was an unfortunate consequence of my brother’s ego.”

“He orchestrated this?”

Iroh nodded, “He made it very difficult to take any other action. The risk was not worth his safety.”

“Sure,” Mai said. “I- I won’t tell Azula if you’re worried about that.”

“Do you still speak with her?” Iroh asked.

“She asks for favors sometimes. She doesn't know I’m here.”

“Does she return the favors that you give?” Iroh asked.

Mai shook her head, “No, she pulls her father’s strings and makes it hard to say no. I understand how you could have been forced to hide for so long.”

“I was hoping she would grow past his behavior,” Iroh frowned. 

“Yeah, me too.” Mai said. “She’s taking university classes but she already works for him full time. She’s good at striking fear into the eyes of men who normally wouldn’t pay a woman any attention.”

Iroh’s frown deepened. “I wish she’d been better than this.”

“Me too,” Mai agreed. “My highschool friend got into pain meds. She’s a mess now. Azula didn’t see how that was related to her dad at all.”

Iroh shook his head, “He doesn't care about the people his drugs affect, just that they are sold.”

“It’s horrible.”

Iroh nodded.

A few moments passed as they drank their tea together.

“Does Miss Ty Lee know you are here?” Iroh indulged his curiosity. 

Mai shook her head, “She never knew Zuk- she never knew his soul bonds names. She didn’t put it together.”

“Will you tell her?” Iroh asked.

Mai smiled, “She’ll be happy to know that Uncle Iroh is at Ba Sing State. You’ll probably see more of her. I- I don’t know if I can tell her about Z until she can see him. It’ll break her heart.”

“That’s understandable,” Iroh nodded, “May I give you my phone number? That way you can contact me if anything happens. The secrecy of this situation is pertinent to my safety as well as those involved. If Ty Lee understands something, or if you accidentally tell her something, and rash decisions are made with this information, then I want to know immediately.”

“Of course,” Mai pulled out her phone, “Here.”

Iroh put his phone number into her phone. She finished her tea, and then quickly said goodbye before leaving. 

Iroh felt a tension leave his body as she left the shop. He went back to the register where he sent a text to his nephew to let them know what had happened. He also sent an email to the lawyer he was most in contact with, asking for a more detailed timeline and explaining that threads were beginning to loosen.

\---

##  MONDAY

\---

“Uncle wants to make Pai Sho a weekly thing,” Zuko mentioned on the walk out of class with Suki. “Uhm, would people be okay if I suggested we meet at the tea shop, maybe eat, then go upstairs to play Pai Sho tonight?”

Suki frowned a little, “I mean that sounds fun, you know you don’t have to ask me before you text people, right?”

Zuko blushed, “I- yeah, I just figured you’d know if people would be interested.”

Suki let out a small laugh, “People- okay so first of all people love your uncle and would love to do that. Second of all, you just told everyone who you are. I’m pretty sure you could ask Katara to drop out and she’d consider it.”

“Okay but people being willing to come play pai sho with uncle is very different than people actually wanting to do so.”

“If there’s a group it won’t be boring,” Suki shrugged, “I think it’s a good ask. What time do you get off work?”

“I get off at six.” Lee said.

“That works, we can meet at the shop at 5:30, do dinner, then when you get off we can go upstairs and do pai sho and maybe a movie?”

“That sounds good,” Lee agreed. “I like movies.”

“I think we’ve been looking to watch Hamilton if you guys are down. Aang’s been obsessed with it for a while, and Toph’s heard it all several times.”

“We have a disney plus I think, Uncle has talked about watching that. He’d be interested.”

“Awesome.” Suki smiled.

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Lee - Sokka - Toph - Katara - Suki - Aang - Poatok - Serlok - Kuzon _

Lee: If anyone’s interested in coming over tonight I get off work at 6. Uncle wants to play pai sho and we could put a movie (hamilton?) on in the background. Suki suggested you guys could get dinner at Jasmine Dragon

Sokka: Yes please!

Aang: I’ll be there

Toph: Busy tonight, thanks though

Katara: I have an exam tonight

Suki: Toph, can we watch Hamilton without you

Toph: I’ve already seen as much of it as I can anyways, go for it

Kuzon: I’ve got a club meeting until 7:30, i’ll text when i’m done and see if y’all are still there

Sokka: Meet at 5:45? I have a class that ends at 5:40

Suki: :)

Poatok: Sorry to answer so soon to the time, but I’m on my way

\---

“Your friends are here,” Jin called to the back room.

Zuko smiled and kept making tea. They recognized Suki’s order as the same one she’d gotten on Friday. The last fifteen minutes of their shift dragged on before Teo came in through the front of the shop, put on his apron, and got ready to work. Zuko traded places with him and hung their apron up before leaving the back room.

They waved at their uncle who enjoyed chatting with the customers on his nights off. He smiled back and Zuko walked over to their friends who were sitting at a table, laughing at something Sokka had said.

“Lee!” Katara said, shifting along the booth so they could sit next to her. 

“Hi,” Lee waved and took their seet. 

“We’re going to chill here for a little bit longer so that Aang can finish his tea. He got here a few minutes ago and is a stickler about temperature.” Sokka explained.

“Sounds good,” Zuko nodded.

“Have you - - Place?” Serlok asked from the other side of the table. Zuko needed to switch seats so their good ear was on the correct side.

“What was that?” Zuko turned their head. 

“Have you watched The Good Place?” Katara asked for him. 

“Oh, uhm, not yet, no. I’ve heard it’s good. I think Uncle would find it infuriatingly inspirational.”

“What does that mean?” Aang asked.

“He would enjoy how deep it gets. It’s a really deep show, right?” Zuko asked.

“Yeah,” Aang replied, getting excited. 

Zuko waved at the Uncle who was walking over with a smile.

“Hello,” Uncle said, “How are you all doing this evening?”

“You should convince Lee to watch The Good Place with you,” Aang replied. “It has amazing discussions about the afterlife, but also it’s just really good at talking about how to be a good person in such a twisted world and if it’s even possible to have a net-positive life.”

“That does sound interesting,” Uncle smiled.

“If there’s anyone who could manage net-positive it’s Uncle,” Sokka said confidently.

Zuko looked to Uncle who frowned very suddenly. “I would not assume that Sokka.” He said.

“What?” Sokka voiced what the rest of the table was thinking. “You’re easily the best person I know outside of family and that’s maybe giving my dads too much credit.”

Iroh shook his head and Zuko already disagreed with whatever he was about to say. “Do not compliment anyone for their past when they will not tell you their first name.”

Iroh had been on a board of people who helped Sozin Drug industries succeed when they were first taking off. He started walking away to the shock of the table when Zuko finally realized they hadn’t said anything.

“Uncle.” Zuko was loud enough to grab the attention of most of the people in the tea shop.

Iroh turned around shocked. “Yes, Lee?”

“You’re a good person.”

The rest of the room sounded incredibly confused by this outburst but Zuko held eye contact with Iroh as the man’s eyes grew teary.

“If it means anything dude,” A student from a neighboring table said, “I agree with that guy. You’re great.”

Uncle gave a very short nod before turning around and going to the back of the store where the apartment was.

“I- Uncle is objectively a good person.” Sokka said. “I’m sorry but I can’t handle the idea that Uncle could be bad.”

“Is it a choice that we don’t know his name?” Katara’s voice was almost too soft. “I thought you said it was to keep a folksy feel to it.”

Zuko frowned. “He’s a good person.”

“Is he okay?” Sokka asked. “I mean, should you go after him?”

“Yeah, uhm, Aang are you ready? I’ll lead you guys around back so that a huge crowd isn’t going up at once. I’ll talk to Uncle in his room.”

“Yeah,” Aang replied. 

Zuko stood up and after cleaning up plates, they did as he suggested. Zuko helped get everyone settled into the living room before walking back to Uncle’s bedroom.

“May I come in?” Zuko asked.

“Please,” Uncle’s voice was even. 

Zuko opened the door, stepped inside, and closed it before looking at Iroh. Iroh stepped forward and enveloped Zuko into his arms.

“You meant that,” Uncle’s voice was shaking now. “You really believe that, don’t you?”

“That you’re good?” Zuko asked, “Of course I do, Iroh.”

“Why?” He nearly sobbed, “What about my life has been good until now? I participated in a genocide of the lower class, Zuko.”

“Woah,” Zuko stepped back, “You helped Inuye. You helped other people like Inuye. Even Lu Ten’s soul bond, Riho, told me how much Father tricked you into believing that anything that could take away her pain had to be universally good. How Father came to you for help the moment they stopped treating and started talking about palliative care. She told me that he sold you on the drug as a savior for her, of course you wanted to help.”

Iroh shook his head, “Zuko that does not make up for the damage  _ my  _ brother’s drug has-”

“You are not Ozai Sozin.” Zuko’s whisper had a fury.

“I helped make him that way.” Iroh stood his ground. “I helped pave the way for my brother to take over the lives of- to end the lives of good young men and women. I helped murder my own son, Zuko, how can you think I am good?”

“Uncle, you- you helped keep Inuye-”

“Stop using her like that!” Iroh yelled.

“Then you stop using Him like that.” Zuko yelled back before fighting to keep themself at a whisper. “If her peace wasn’t your fault when you asked for her to be put on the drug, then his death can’t be when you fought hard and spent thousands of dollars to get him off of it. You aren’t responsible for his death Uncle, you supported him whenever you could.”

“He died because of the drug I helped make popular.”

“He was sick!” Zuko yelled.

“Because I-” Iroh yelled before dropping his voice. “Because I sat on a board that convinced doctors that the drugs weren’t as addictive as they were.”

“You were lied to!” Zuko yelled. “ You were tricked, you were scammed because you lost someone and you were vulnerable! You-” Zuko switched to a whisper, “You wanted to help people Uncle. You wanted to help make people’s lives better.”

“I caused-”

“You did not!” Zuko yelled before they drew their voice back into its furious whisper, “Yes, you helped Father do horrible things. Yes! His drugs have killed too many fucking people, but you are not Ozai Sozin. You made choices when you were vulnerable because he knew that if he asked you when you were sobered that you would realize he was playing you. He’s a manipulative bastard and you fell for it! But falling for his shit does not mean you are equal to it.”

“I should have-”

“Don’t you get that you’re better than him!” Zuko yelled, not caring who heard. “Don’t you get that you’re the only reason I’m alive right now! That everything I try to be is to make you proud. You’re so good that it’s painful Uncle.”

Iroh stared at Zuko for several moments. Zuko took a shuddered breath and moved to sit on Iroh’s bed.

“You haven’t yelled at me in years,” Iroh whispered, sitting down next to them.

Zuko let out a short, heartless laugh. “I went to therapy in high school, remember? I eventually stopped hating myself as much, and then I stopped rejecting you.”

Iroh’s laugh was just as oddly empty, “Are you telling me that I should go to therapy?”

“I mean,” Zuko shrugged, “Yeah. Wait have you never gone to therapy?”

Iroh shook his head. 

“Uncle, you- you’ve been through- I figured you went after Lu Ten atleast given how much you preached it to me.”

Uncle shook his head, “You were young and growing. You had just been through so much.”

“You blame yourself for the death of your son.” Zuko countered. Uncle winced at their words. “Besides, you’re the one who always says that we never stop growing and are always learning from those around us or some bullshit.”

“It is not bullshit,” Iroh countered.

“Then talk to someone.” Zuko demanded. “You- I can’t believe you don’t think you’re a good person, Uncle, I really really can’t.”

“Your friends must be worried about us,” Uncle whispered.

“You kind of freaked them out when you said you weren’t good,” Zuko said, “You also added on the fact that you’re purposefully hiding your name which didn’t help calm them down.”

“That was rather impulsive of me,” Uncle admitted, “You know, I almost called you by your first name in front of the shop.”

Zuko let a sharp laugh escape. “Of course you did.”

“It took every part of me to remember what I have called you for seven years. I did not expect you to disagree.”

“I noticed,” Zuko said, “You looked shocked as hell.”

Zuko felt their phone buzz in their pocket and they pulled it out. They had three missed texts from Sokka

**Sokka:** We can go

**Sokka:** We’re gonna blast music from the tv

**Sokka:** Everything okay? We can still go

Zuko stood up from the bed, “Uhm, I’m gonna go tell them that we’re fine and answer any questions they have. Sorry.”

“Go,” Iroh agreed, “I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“I love you Uncle,” Zuko whispered.

“You have already made me so proud, Nephew,” Iroh replied.

Zuko turned out of the room and wiped another tear away before walking into the hallway. Immediately, they heard ‘All I want for Christmas’ blasting on the tv.

“It’s October,” Zuko moaned with a laugh.

“Hey!” Sokka called, half-jogging the very short distance to the hallway. “Do you want us to leave? We didn’t want to hear anything but we also didn’t want to just kind of bounce if you guys- yeah we didn’t know what to do, sorry if this is too much, we didn’t want to overhear anything.”

Zuko wasn’t a touchy person. They walked forward to Sokka and pulled him into a hug. Sokka was obviously surprised but he returned the motion immediately. 

“You good homie?” Sokka whispered.

Zuko shook their head and felt their body shake with a small sob as the adrenaline left their system. “Sorry, sorry I-”

“Don’t sweat it,” Sokka insisted, “I promise I don’t mind. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I just don’t get how he thinks he’s a bad person,” Zuko whispered. “I think I convinced him to go to therapy over it because he- he’s still holding on to a lot of old stuff and I think it would be good for him.”

“That’s smart,” Sokka agreed. “I see someone every couple of weeks still. It was way more after Yue died. Also Katara and I saw someone for a few months after Mom died. I- I mean his kid died right?”

Zuko nodded, trying not to cry.

“Yeah, that’s a lot. I mean, fuck that’s a lot. Especially with addiction, I feel like you always wish you could do more.”

Zuko nodded again, “He blames himself.”

“Yeah, that’s fucked up,” Sokka replied. Of course Sokka didn’t know everything, but he knew a lot.

“We should watch Hamilton,” Zuko muttered, “A distraction would be best, and Uncle can play Pai Sho with you or Aang while we watch.”

“Oh, uhm, we- well mainly Aang- talked about it and we all agreed that Hamilton might not be the mood today. Uhm, so the main character’s adult son dies and Hamilton hella blames himself for it.”

“Wow okay,” Zuko nodded and pulled away from Sokka. “That’s probably a good call then.”

“How are you doing?” Suki asked.

“Not bad, uhm, we should pick out a movie.”

Aang looked up from his book, “Did Sokka tell you about Hamilton?”

“Yeah,” Zuko said, “I don’t think that’s a good idea tonight.”

“Is Uncle a Disney fan?” Poatok asked.

Zuko wavered their hand a little before they heard the door behind them open and Uncle walked out to go to the restroom.

“He okay?” Suki whispered.

Zuko gave a small nod, “Yeah we- yeah. We haven’t yelled like that in years. We’re okay though.”

“Glad to hear it,” Suki smiled. “Do you have anything you want to watch?”

Zuko shrugged, “We normally put on weird jazz music in the background. Uncle finds it calming and it helps me focus. We have Netflix and Disney Plus if there’s something you guys want to watch.”

“That means you have Nat Geo?” Aang asked.

Zuko laughed a little bit, “Are you- sorry are you the one person in the world who wants Disney Plus for the Nat Geo content?”

“He is!” Suki said, “We’ve- oh my gosh we’ve talked about this so much. We’ve talked about buying Disney Plus as an apartment and this bitch always brings up National Geographic!”

“Don’t call Aang a bitch,” Sokka frowned. “Aang never hurt you.”

“I’m sorry Aang,” Suki said to Aang. 

“I’m- yeah we have National Geographic, we can put on a documentary if you want.”

Aang looked incredibly excited so Zuko went to the tv, turned off the christmas playlist that their soul bonds had thought was a good idea, and put on National Geographic. 

“What are we watching?” Iroh asked as he walked into the room. “I thought it was the Hamilton Musical.”

“You wouldn’t like it,” Zuko said.

“Do not make decisions for me,” Iroh frowned, “You haven’t even seen it.”

“His son dies in adulthood,” Zuko tried to act as though this didn’t matter so that Uncle could simply nod.

Uncle simply nodded, “Then maybe it’s best not tonight.”

“Aang loves nature documentaries and we have National Geographic, so we’re going to watch that.” Zuko said.

“There’s one about penguins!” Aang called out.

“Then let’s enjoy the penguins,” Iroh smiled. “I’m a fan of flightless birds.”

“Me too,” Aang smiled and clicked play on the penguin documentary. “I’m going to watch for a few minutes, you should play Sokka first.” 

“Wonderful,” Uncle sat down at the table, and began to set up the board.

Zuko frowned at the realization that Sokka wasn’t going to be sitting with them on the couch, but smiled when Suki waved them over so they could sit next to her.

They sat down and Suki immediately wrapped her arm around their shoulders. “Need another hug?” She asked.

Zuko didn’t reply, but leaned into her side so she could wrap her arms around them. 

“You’re just as much of a softie as Sokka, aren’t you?” She said quietly.

“No,” Zuko muttered, “He still wins. I watched him almost cry while talking about turtles on our last stream. I’m not that bad.”

“I bet you could be in the right mood.”

“What does that mean?” Zuko asked, shifting so that Suki and them were both comfortable on the couch.

“It means I think you’re going to cry at this documentary.” Suki said.

“I second that,” Aang said from Zuko’s bad side.

“That I’m going to cry?” Zuko turned his head towards Aang a little more.

“Yeah,” Aang said, “I’m guessing you’re emotionally exhausted, and a lot of nature documentaries include at least one animal that dies.”

Zuko sat quietly for a few moments. 

“I’m not going to be able to handle that,” Zuko admitted. “This is going to be a mess.”

It was.

Everything was pretty good for a while, the penguins were doing their best. Eventually though, nature took its course, and Zuko pretended not to cry at the first on screen death. Soon after, Sokka and Aang switched places so that Aang could play Iroh. Zuko offered their seat to Sokka but Sokka sat on Zuko’s other side instead.

In Suki’s arms, with Sokka running his hand through their hair was a truly relaxing place to be. Zuko was too emotionally raw to handle the deaths of several penguins due to starvation, so they hid their face in Suki’s shoulder.

“MMnhhhgr Nephew,” Uncle said.

“What?” Zuko turned so that his good ear wasn’t hidden.

“Are you well, nephew?” Uncle asked again.

Zuko frowned, “I- yeah, the penguins are dying though. They didn’t do anything.”

“It’s the circle of life nephew.” Iroh smiled as he placed his next piece.

“I understand that, but it’s still sad. All humans die too but these penguins don’t get funerals.”

“Are - pacifist like Aang?” Poatok asked from the other end of the large couch.

“No,” Zuko answered, “I understand it, I just don’t like watching violence for the sake of violence. I get hunting and stuff. I’ve wanted to beat the shit out of people before. I’ve had the shit beaten out of me. I just don’t like watching it happen to hungry animals.”

“I’ll murder the man who beat you.” Sokka said with extreme confidence.

Uncle let out a short laugh before covering his mouth quickly. “My apologies. I didn’t intend to do that.”

“Do you know who it was?” Sokka asked eagerly. “I’ll kick their ass, I know how to fight.”

“So do I,” Zuko tried to change the subject, “I’m trained in karate, and with dual dao swords.”

“You’re trained in sword fighting?” Panoak asked, loud enough for Zuko to hear its entirety.

“Yeah, mostly just them but I could get by with a broadsword as well if I had to.”

“In what situation do you have to use a sword?!” Suki asked excitedly. “Like- I understand the martial arts that Katara and Sokka know, but why a sword?”

“So don’t read too far into this tonight, but it’s probably the one thing my father got me interested in that actually gave me peace. He’s a weird guy so Father started it, but I really enjoyed it and felt in control.”

“He’s very ski- they’re very skilled.” Uncle corrected as he spoke. “My apologies, nephew.”

“It’s okay,” Zuko smiled.

The conversation about swords lasted long enough to stop Zuko from crying when several more penguins died at the hands of a whale. The documentary continued until Zuko, once again, fell asleep while Sokka played with their hair. 

Zuko’s friends left to go to their homes and a Pai Sho game was left unfinished with the promise of returning tomorrow. 

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Aang - Katara _

Aang:  _ image description: Sokka’s holding Suki’s hand as her arm rests on Lee’s shoulder. Lee is half asleep on Suki’s arms. Sokka is smiling at Suki who is staring at Lee with an incredibly gentle smile _

Aang: Should i read anything into this?

Katara: What do you mean?

Aang: I mean Suki and Sokka have joked about three-ways before and I don’t like thinking about that, but three people can be romantically involved, right?

Katara: OH

Katara: You think Suki Sokka and Lee are dating?

Aang: Not yet

Aang: That’s why I’m asking

Aang: They all were comfortable on a different level. Does that make sense?

Katara: I don’t know, i’ll pay closer attention next time

Katara: Maybe though

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Bato - Sokka _

Sokka: I know it’s kind of late, can you call?

Bato: I work tonight, We’re not doing anything atm, there’s two other ambulance techs with me. Can they hear?

Sokka: You work nights on Monday?!

Bato: I work until midnight tonight because I got momo this afternoon

Sokka: Can you call after work then?

Bato: Everything alright?

Sokka: I think I’m just confused. I’m fine

\---

_ Phone transcription _

_ Bato - Sokka _

“Hey,” Sokka answered.

“Hey, are you alright?” Bato asked, “Are you normally up until midnight?”

“Sometimes,” Sokka answered, “I mean it’s Monday so I don’t have class until eleven tomorrow.”

“A more consistent sleep schedule is more healthy,” Bato mentioned. A car door closed.

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black,” Sokka laughed. 

“I sleep at night,” Bato defended.

“The time you go to bed depends entirely on whether or not Dad’s in a cuddly mood.”

Bato laughed with him, “Okay, true, but it also depends on work schedules. You can tell this because your dad texted me twelve times before ten o’clock suggesting I quit my job and fall asleep with him.”

“That sounds like Dad,” Sokka laughed. “He still misses when we were in high school and you dropped down to part time.”

“Yeah he does. He wants more kids so that I can stay home more.”

“What?” Sokka asked.

“That’s a joke,” Bato said, “He doesn’t, he just says he does.”

“Okay that’s weird but I- whatever can I ask you something incredibly bizarre?”

“Sure,” Bato replied.

“Why didn’t you ever date Mom and Dad?”

Bato’s end was very quiet for several moments. “Where is this coming from?”

“I- I don’t know, I-” Sokka took a deep breath, “I think that I like Lee, like- like-like Lee, and Suki does to and it’s really weird because we both still love each other and now we’re kind of also starting to love another person which is kind of wild but I don’t know what I’m doing and I don’t know if this- I don’t know, Dad.”

“Okay,” Bato took a breath as well, “Okay well that’s not what I was expecting, uhm. Wow and you just met Lee a few days ago, right?”

“A week and a half ago now, yeah,” Sokka agreed.

“Damn,” Bato said. “I- wow it, okay so to answer the question you asked, there were a lot of reasons. The first, and probably most important, one was that I wasn’t into them like they were into each other. I understand it now, but at the time I didn’t- I mean I dated a lot of other people before I fell in love with Hakoda the way I did. I don’t understand it so I’m sorry if this doesn’t help much, but our relationship changed after Kya died.”

“Yeah,” Sokka said, “That’s kind of what I remembered you saying.”

“Do you remember my first boyfriend?” Bato asked, “I think you were about four and I don’t know how much he was around you kids.”

“Tuuq?”

“Yeah,” Bato smiled, “Tuuq, he was fine. He was- yeah that’s not the point. Anyways he was the first guy I dated. I didn’t know I was into guys before I met him. There were several reasons that didn’t work out in the long or short term, but I didn’t realize I could go for men until I did. Maybe Lee’s like that for you. You didn’t know you could be a part of a three person relationship but everything is kind of falling into place?”

“Would Dad care?” Sokka asked.

“About Lee?” Bato asked.

“About the fact that it’s three people, yeah.”

“Oh, uhm, probably not. I think he’d appreciate it if you told him before you become too public with it so he isn’t blindsided by the press. I don’t think he’ll be mad or anything. He might be confused, I know I don’t know much about three person relationships.”

“Neither do I,” Sokka moaned. “I might google some stuff.”

“That makes sense,” Bato said. “I really think that as long as you’re all happy, your Dad will be fine.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Sokka admitted. “It’s just a little nerve wracking, you know?”

“That’s fair,” Bato said. “I’m glad you were willing to ask me about it.”

“Yeah,” Sokka shrugged, “I- I guess I was- will Dad be okay politically if his son is in a three way with a non-binary person?”

“Woah,” Bato said, “That’s not, Sokka don’t do that to yourself. Remember when you got mad when Toph wanted to know if we should keep her a secret because she was a blind runaway?”

“Yeah but that’s because-”

“Nope. No. You don’t change who you are because of Hakodad’s politics. In fact if you wanted to publicly state what you disagreed with on his politics I think his only gripe would be that you didn’t go to him first. He doesn't like being blindsided in front of the press, but he will never stop you from being yourself as long as you’re not hurting anyone. Understood?”

“Yeah,” Sokka answered.

“Alright, I’m getting close to home and I need to take Momo out to pee. Do you want to say hi?”

“Yes!” Sokka cheered. “Holy shit, yes! Can you video call?”

Bato laughed, “Yeah, yeah hold on I’m just pulling into the neighborhood. I’ll call you back when I get to her okay?”

“Yes please!”

_ Call ended _

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extended Summary:  
> Iroh uses coded language to tell Mai that he can't lead her to Zuko at the moment. He confirms for her that Zuko is alive.  
> Suki and Lee plan a movie and Pai Sho night at the tea shop after Zuko's shift.  
> They're all in the tea shop talking with uncle when 'good vs bad' people comes up and Uncle ends up declaring that they should not assume he's good when they don't even know his first name. Zuko loudly says that Uncle is good in front of the tea shop.  
> Upstairs in their apartment, Zuko and Iroh have a heated disagreement about whether Iroh is a good person or the essence of evil. This is the conversation where all the trigger warnings occur  
> The argument ends and the gaang sits in the living room enjoying each others company and watching a nature documentary.  
> Sokka calls Bato and discusses the fact that he's crushing on Lee.
> 
> Ya'aa'aaa'lll in the next chapter shit hits the metaphorical fan. You're not ready. I'm not ready. No one's ready. It's a good time. Can't wait to share it tomorrow morning :D


	14. Threats, Panic, and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh receives a threat and reacts accordingly. Zuko is notified and reacts accordingly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Panic, Dissociation, Abandonment, Discussions of Self Harm, Suicide, Death.  
> If any of these are a trigger for you please go down to the bottom and check the extended summary because it’s a rough chapter for triggers
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 6725 Words

##  TUESDAY

_ \--- _

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Bato - Hakoda - Sokka - Katara _

Hakoda: No Secret yet. Next update will come on Friday

\---

Iroh spent his Tuesday mornings up early, ordering supplies and managing his shop. He liked the serenity of the shop in the mornings. He liked opening an hour earlier and watching the students find pleasure in their tea before the stresses of their day began. Tuesday mornings were busy, but they were good.

Most weeks Tuesday lunch was spent with Zuko. They had fewer classes on Tuesday and tended to stay in. This Tuesday was interesting because in his work with emails that morning, Iroh had learned that the lawyers were planning on reaching out to Ozai again with a threat to come forward with their story. By the end of lunch, Ozai would be told that he either had to agree to a solution, or be forced into an ugly situation. Either way, Ozai would be pushed into action and everything would start moving forward. Everything would get better.

“I got a text from Aang this morning,” Zuko said as they ate pancakes for lunch.

Iroh nodded, unwilling to speak with his mouth full.

“He was wondering if you could finish your pai sho game this afternoon?”

Iroh nodded more excitedly, swallowing. “That would be lovely. When was he planning on coming over? I work until three.”

“He can’t make it until after my evening class. Our schedules don’t match up to well on Tuesdays.”

“That sounds perfect.” Iroh smiled. “Ending my day by getting my butt whooped in Pai Sho. I’m very excited.”

“The sincerity in that statement is painful,” Zuko muttered.

“I play for the game,” Iroh said, “That’s why I don’t play with the men by the park.”

“I know,” Zuko nodded.

Iroh didn’t hear anything from his brother for several hours. The afternoon came and he was sitting in the living room as Zuko got ready to leave for his class.

“I’m probably just bringing Aang home with me,” Zuko said. “I’ll text you if plans change.”

Iroh smiled, “Sounds wonderful, nephew.” 

All heads turned to Iroh’s phone which started ringing with a personalized ringtone. Most of Iroh’s calls rang to the tune of a bagpipe playing Amazing Grace (this was mostly to confuse the young staff at his tea shop). The only personalized ringtone was Ozai Sozin. Ozai’s ringtone was the sharp ring of an old fashioned telephone. 

“Leave.” Iroh told Zuko. “It’s your father, you don’t need to hear this.”

Zuko paled but nodded. They left the apartment as Iroh answered the phone.

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Hakoda - Unknown _

Unknown: He threatened only my life but he did so with a fervor that I trust

Hakoda: I can be there in 50 minutes. If you think you’re in danger before then, call 911. If you need me to pick you up somewhere else, text the location to this burner phone

Hakoda: 555-282-8272

\---

Transcript:

Time Management Ft. Soccer Star Suki Kyoshi!

Youtube.com/KataraMaokon

_ Image Description: Suki and Katara are sitting on the floor on a yoga mat _

Katara: Hello everyone, Thanks for tuning in. Today Suki and I are going to be talking about how to manage your time when you feel like you don’t have any.

Suki: I don’t have any  _ laughs _

Katara: Me neither, uhm so why don’t you start by explaining some of the things you do to keep on top of your own schedule? I find that one of the easiest ways to stay ahead is to never get behind.

Suki: I have a google calendar that has everything on it. Uhm, so for example I put all my classes and practices on there at the beginning of the semester, I used to put sleep on my calendar as well because I was prone to overestimating how much sleep I was getting. I don’t do that as much anymore, uhm I put homework time on there so that I feel less guilty when I take a break, stuff like that.

Katara: I put sleep on my calendar for a while last year because otherwise I stayed up until three reading stories online.

Suki:  _ laughs  _ I remember that

Katara: It was a good story, but it was not worth the grade I got on my 9:30 exam the next morning.

Suki: Yikes

Katara: Yeah

_ Discussion continues _

_ End Transcription _

\---

Aang's dorm hall was next to the class Zuko had on Tuesday evenings. This worked out perfectly for late night Pai Sho games.

“Hi Lee!” Aang said as Zuko walked up to the front of the hall.

“Hey, ready to go?”

“Yeah, I know this is nerdy, but I spent an hour this morning trying to figure out how to win this game. He’s got me in a tight spot right now but I’m pretty confident I can get myself out.”

“Well Uncle’s an old guy with nothing much to do Tuesday evenings so I’m sure he spent my entire class scheming as well.” Zuko knew that at least part of this time had been spent talking to their Father. Zuko didn’t want to think about that right now. They would talk to Uncle after Aang left.

“What class are you coming from?” Aang asked as they walked.

“Introduction to Psychology,” Zuko replied, “It’s an elective.”

“One of the social science ones needed?” Aang asked.

“Yeah,” Zuko agreed. “It’s not bad. It’s also kind of related to poli-sci sometimes. I do wish I’d taken a sociology course though. I think I’d find that more interesting.”

“I took Sociology as one of my winter courses in high school,” Aang laughed, “I don’t remember much about it.”

“Your high school had winter courses?”

“They did if you joined the public school system when you were sixteen.”

“Right,” Zuko nodded, “That’s a rough two years.”

“It was weird for sure,” Aang agreed.

After another minute, the pair was walking in the front door of the shop.

“Did you want a sandwich? We both already ate dinner so there’s no food upstairs.” Zuko asked.

“I’m okay,” Aang replied, “Thanks though.”

“Hi Lee,” Jin smiled as Zuko led Aang into the back room.

“Hi Jin,” Zuko smiled. “How's the evening going?”

“Not bad. Uncle just posted the shift changes for the coming week on the bulletin board. I don’t know if you’d seen them yet.”

“Shift changes?” Zuko asked.

Jin frowned and then shrugged. “He said he’d send out a text about it later or that you would let us know.”

Zuko’s frown deepened. “Okay, uhm, yeah okay. I’m gonna go ask him about it.”

Jin gave a confused look but didn’t say anything else. Zuko waved at Pa Loa before walking up the stairs to the apartment. 

Zuko unlocked the door which they were surprised Uncle had locked. 

“We’re home,” Zuko called into the room.

No one answered.

“Uncle?” Zuko called again. They walked into the living room, Aang behind them, to see if Uncle had fallen asleep on the couch. He hadn't.

They walked faster to Uncle’s bedroom to see if Uncle had forgotten to wake up from an evening nap. He hadn’t.

They half-jogged into their own room.

He wasn’t asleep on their bed because why would he do that, but Zuko was running out of options.

They pulled out their phone but there were no missed texts or calls. 

“Uhm,” Aang said, “There’s a letter on the coffee table.”

Zuko nearly sprinted to the living room. “What? Oh.” 

There was a letter on the coffee table. It was in an envelope with the word ‘Lee’ written in pen on the flap. 

“Oh, uhm, okay.” Zuko walked over to the letter and picked it up off the table.

“Do you want me to leave?” Aang asked.

Zuko didn’t answer. Aang was far enough away that he couldn’t read the handwriting so Zuko opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. Their hands shook.

_ Zuko, _

_ I apologize for my haste in writing this note. If I had more time I would be more elegant. We will win the legal fight, but right now my life is being threatened and I do not want to leave you forever. Because of this, I must leave you for now.  _

_ Jin has agreed to work more hours in the next week, as has Teo and Pa Loa said they would try to make things work. The shop will not open as early in the mornings. I have signs for the new hours in the ‘important’ folder on the bulletin board. Jin will put them up tonight when she leaves. Your hours will remain the same as I do not want to add extra stress to you amidst my leaving.  _

_ I am sorry that so much of this conversation is about the shop. If anyone asks, I forgot about a vacation and the tickets were non-refundable. I’m safe. I’m not in danger. I will be back before you know it. _

_ Please download the app: ‘Pai Sho Mobile.’ This is how I will message you from a burner phone. _

_ I am sorry _

_ I love you, _

_ Iroh Sozin _

Zuko read the letter again. There had to be more information. How long had Iroh had an escape plan? Why did Jin seem to know about this before they did? Why were the certainties of safety only promised in the instructions on how to lie? Why didn’t Iroh stay behind for long enough for Zuko to say goodbye! 

“Lee?” Aang asked. “Is Iroh okay?”

“He- wait what?!” Zuko spun to Aang.

“I- is Uncle okay?” Aang looked horrified.

“Oh- oh yeah. Yeah,” Zuko let out a breath. They’d misheard. Then looked back over the letter. “Uncle went on a vacation.”

Aang stared at Zuko for a few moments. 

“What does that mean?” Aang asked.

“It- it means he, it means he forgot he had tickets. They were nonrefundable.” Zuko was tired of lying. 

Aang didn’t move for several moments. “Is that- what?”

Zuko needed Aang to stop asking questions. They looked their new friend in the eyes. “I knew this was happening. Uncle texted me earlier. He left because he’s on vacation.”

“You didn’t- you thought he was here.” Aang argued.

Zuko took a deep breath. They’d been gaslit before. There was no joy in doing it to others. They closed their eyes and made it as obvious as possible to Aang that they were lying. Aang needed to be able to trust his own mind, but Zuko needed to lie.

“I- I knew Uncle was leaving. Uncle is on vacation. This has been planned for a while. He forgot about it.”

“You- Lee what’s happening?” Aang sounded like he was in pain.

Zuko needed space. The room felt too hot. The paper in his hand felt too thin, like they could break it if they weren’t careful. 

“Lee, are you okay?” Aang asked.

“I’m fine. Uncle’s on vacation.” Zuko lied through their teeth. 

“I can tell you’re lying.” Aang declared. “What’s going on.”

Zuko shook his head. “Please-” their voice broke. Their knees gave out and suddenly they were on the floor. Everything was wrong. Uncle wasn’t safe. Uncle wasn’t here. Uncle hadn’t texted yet so even if Zuko got the goddamned pai sho app how would they know where Uncle was. Uncle might be dead and Zuko didn’t even know who to ask about it. Uncle might be dead.

“Lee!” Aang rushed forward and Zuko pulled the letter tightly into themself, crinkling the paper. Aang’s hands were on their shoulders. “Lee, what on- what the fuck is going on?”

Zuko tried to breathe so they could lie again. They took in a breath that felt like they were choking.

“Lee, are you okay? I don’t care about the lie anymore,” Aang lied, “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Zuko gasped. “Please leave.”

“Lee you aren’t-”

“Leave.” Zuko demanded. They needed space to lose themself. They needed to be alone. They needed to be with Uncle. They needed to know where Uncle was.

“Lee, I can’t leave you alone like this.” Aang said. “I- I won’t ask questions, I won’t push you but you’re worrying me so much right now and I don’t think you’re safe if I leave.”

“I need you to leave.” Zuko reiterated. 

“Lee I-”

“I need you to leave!” Lee wasn’t their name.

Aang didn’t look ready to budge so Zuko threw all their energy into standing up and hurrying to their bedroom. They locked the door and fell to the floor on their hands and knees. Everything was shaking.

“Lee!” Aang’s fist pounded on the door. “Lee, Open the door! Please don’t hurt yourself!”

“I-” Shit. “I swear I won’t.” Their voice caught. This wasn’t a problem they wanted to have. “I’ll draw turtle-ducks. I- I’ll do anything just leave me alone.”

Aang was quiet for a moment.

Uncle was gone. Uncle wasn’t safe. Their father had done this. Their father had done this to Aang, and to Zuko and to Uncle and Jin and Teo. They didn’t know how to contact Uncle.

Aang cried. “I’ll leave but I need you to keep drawing until- until you- I don’t know Lee. I’m so worried about you, what’s going on?”

“Uncle’s Fine.” Zuko managed to say.

“I didn’t ask about Uncle, Lee,” Aang was really crying now, “I- if I can get Sokka to come over or- or I could walk with you to their apartment but I think you need someone right now. I don’t think you should be alone. We don’t need to know. I mean, I- I really want to know, I don’t want to lie, I really want to know, but I mostly just want you to be okay. I- I’m sorry but I’m- I want you to be okay, Lee.”

Zuko felt a sob leave their chest. Uncle would be so happy that Zuko’s friends weren’t leaving them alone but Zuko wanted to fall into his bed and dissociate until Uncle was home. It was scary but it was easier. It was easier to not be present anymore. It would be easier to wait for Uncle.

“Lee I’m going to call Sokka if you don’t open the door. He’ll kick the door in for me because I’m worried you’re going to hurt yourself.”

“I won’t, I just- I just want to sleep.” Zuko was pretty sure that also sounded scary to Aang.

“Okay, can you come sleep in Katara and Sokka’s living room? They’d turn the lights off and leave you alone. I- I can’t- Lee you’re scaring the shit out of me, please do something other than hide from us.”

Zuko’s sobs hurt. “Yeah,” They answered before they knew what they were doing. “Fine, I- fine. I’ll- I-” They couldn’t talk anymore. Uncle was gone. Uncle had left a letter. The letter was wrinkled in their hands. 

“Can you just unlock the door for now?” Aang asked.

Zuko wanted to but they couldn’t find the energy to move off the floor.

“Lee, I- I’m going to call Sokka and let him know what’s happening okay?”

“I will.” Zuko said. That much they could do. They could hold their lie for long enough to get to Sokka’s.

“I- Okay, okay, you call him.” Aang agreed.

Zuko’s hand shook and he let out a small sob as they took their phone out of their pocket. They dialed Sokka’s phone number and swallowed back their tears. They’d lied before. They could do it again.

“Hey Lee, how’s it going?” Sokka asked casually.

Zuko didn’t know what to say.

“You okay?” Sokka asked.

“Yeah,” Zuko kept their voice even against all odds. 

“Okay I- this is oddly specific but please get to the point because you sound like Yue did when she told me she was sick.”

“No, no I- I uhm, can I-” Zuko’s voice broke. A small sob escaped. “I swear I’m not dying. Fuck.”

“Okay, okay woah, uhm, okay take your time. What’s going on? Can you give someone else the phone?”

“Uncle’s on vacation.” Zuko told his lie.

“What? I- okay?” Sokka paused, “Lee are you okay?”

“Yeah, I knew it was happening, but I’m- I’m having a- a panic attack and Aang doesn’t want to leave me alone. Can I come sleep on your couch?” Zuko told enough of the truth to please Aang for now. They would have to let Aang tell someone everything later but they couldn’t right now.

“Of course, of course, are- are you suicidal?”

“No.” Zuko wasn’t lying.

“Are you going to harm yourself?”

“I don’t think so.”

“I know this sucks but can you elaborate on that?”

“When I hurt myself it’s a big distracting impulse and I don’t think I have the energy to do that right now.” Last time they had punched a wall right to the studd and nearly broken their wrist. 

“Shit, okay, uhm, where are you now? Is Aang with you, can you hand him the phone?”

“I- the door’s locked and I-” Zuko’s voice shook so they paused to take a deep breath. Uncle wasn’t here. He wasn’t in the apartment. “Fuck. Uhm, At the tea shop.”

“Why’s the door locked?” Sokka asked.

“Because I want to be alone.” The truth was easiest

“Okay, but you might be a danger to yourself so Aang had you call me?” Sokka asked.

“Yeah,” Zuko answered.

“Where’s Uncle on vacation at? Could he come home?”

Zuko swallowed the sob back and held the pressure in their chest. “He’s safe. He- he can’t- he can’t answer his phone.”

“Okay I’m not gonna press right now but that was a horrifying way to answer that, Lee. I’m going to come to the tea shop but I’m going to have you stay on the phone until I can get there okay?”

Some of Zuko’s cry escaped. They wanted to scream at the world. They wanted to break something.

“Yeah, I want you to stay on the call. You- okay I don’t need to give specifics, but my dad works on an ambulance. Does he need to come?”

“No.” Zuko replied.

“Okay, awesome. So awesome. Okay, I’m walking out of the apartment now, I’ll be there in less than ten minutes, okay?”

“Can you call Aang?” Zuko asked. 

“Why?” Sokka asked. “I will, but why?”

“I need to cry,” Zuko said. “I- I don’t I don’t”

“That’s okay. I can give you a bit of privacy. I- yeah I’m gonna hang up and call Aang but I need you to unlock the door first. You don’t need to open it but you need to unlock it.”

Zuko took note of their surroundings. Uncle wasn’t in the apartment. They were still on their knees, leaning against the wall in their bedroom. The door was in reach. They could do that.

“Okay.” Zuko reached up and spun the door knob enough to unlock it but not open it. “Done.”

Zuko hung up with Sokka. Their body tried to relax and instead they nearly screamed out their sob. 

“Lee!” Aang said.

“Sorry, sorry, I-” Another sob, “I’m just- just- I’m not- I’m not in danger.”

“Are you hurting yourself?”

“No, I-” The adrenaline was hitting over again and Zuko started shaking. This would end with a dissociative crash. It had happened before, years ago.

“Can I help?” Aang asked. After a beat he spoke again “One second Sokka, Lee is there anything I can do to help?”

“No.” Zuko answered. Their body was shaking as another wave of grief washed over them. Uncle might be dead and Zuko didn’t know where he was. Zuko barely knew how to contact him. They’d fought last night and Uncle might be dead.

“Okay, uhm, hi Sokka.” Aang paused. “They- yeah they’re safe.” Another pause. “That’s not a bad idea, yeah. Yeah, that’s not a bad idea at all.”

“What?” Zuko managed to ask.

“We might have Bato stop by the apartment if he can tonight. He’s an actual adult so we just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Bato knew Zuko’s father was Ozai Sozin. Bato could know that Iroh was- Iroh had said to lie. Iroh had told Zuko what to say and Zuko didn’t know if they should break that trust, even for Bato.

“No, they didn’t respond. I- yeah.” Aang paused again, “I- I’m over because I was going to finish my Pai Sho game with Uncle. I-” Aang paused. “That’s what they said, yeah.” Aang paused, “Probably. I don’t know Sokka. I- I don’t know.”

Zuko stopped listening. Their chest ached so they laid down on their back. They tried to stop being present but the only thing they could think about was Iroh’s disappearance. The letter was still in their hand. 

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Hakoda - Bato _

Hakoda: Left work early to help the person. They’re safe. I’m going to be checking in on them about every evening

Bato: Thanks

Bato: Can I ask an identifying question if I have a guess as to who it is?

Hakoda: No

Bato: Okay

Bato: I’m going to Ba Sing State. Lee’s in a shitty place because their uncle left on vacation and Sokka’s really worried about them. I think I’m going to bring momo because it sounds like a panic attack or dissociation situation and she’s good for that

Hakoda: Sokka’s going to love you more than me if you bring Momo

Bato: you figured out my secret plan

Hakoda: I love you so much

Hakoda: And it’s not much of a secret

Bato: good point

\---

There were a lot of things Suki didn’t expect about her apartment when she got home from soccer practice.

First of all, Bato’s laugh made its way into the hallway which was incredibly surprising. The Dads didn’t normally visit during the week. It was a bit of a drive to get from Imiq to Ba Sing State so the weekends were more common. 

Secondly, a dog barked when she opened the door. Obviously this was Momo, but what the hell was Momo doing at her apartment?

“Suki!” Sokka half- jogged in from the living room. “Let’s talk in the hallway quick.”

Suki stopped taking her shoes off and backed into the hallway with Sokka following her. He gently closed the door.

“What’s going on?” She asked. “Why’s your dad here?”

“Uhm, okay. I- how to start this. I- I know you want me to get to the point, but the- yeah I should just get to the point then I’ll backtrack, okay?”

Suki nodded, wanting him to get to the point.

“Okay. Lee’s having a bad mental health episode, he’s not a danger to himself or others, but Uncle’s not here so he’s sleeping on our couch right now. He can sleep through anything. And Dad brought Momo so that she could lay on Lee which she’s been doing for about twenty minutes now and it was the thing that finally got his body to relax enough to fall asleep. Understand?”

“Where’s Uncle?” Suki asked.

Sokka grew nervous which was a horrible sign. “We don’t know. I- okay do you have any other questions, otherwise I’m going to back up and tell the whole story?”

“Go for it,” Suki said. She hated the ‘I’m going to tell you what I’m doing’ part of this dance but it was better than when Sokka would spend ten minutes telling a story when she had to leave in three.

“Okay. Aang was told that he could meet Lee at the tea shop to play Pai Sho with Uncle. Lee walked him to the tea shop and mentioned to the cashier that he would be talking to his uncle within a minute. They got upstairs and Uncle wasn’t there-”

“Is he okay?”

“Maybe.” Sokka continued, “Lee read a letter then lied to Aang and told him that Uncle was on vacation and that Lee knew that Uncle was going to be on vacation. Then Lee had a panic attack so bad he could barely walk. Aang called me because he was rightly worried about Lee hurting himself. Eventually we walked Lee over to the apartment and tried to help him calm down. He threw up on the walk over with anxiety. He insists Uncle is okay but he says it with the same tone and obvious ticks that he uses to say that he knew Uncle was on vacation.”

“Not the point right now,” Suki said, “But they/them pronouns.”

“Fuck, sorry. Yeah. They- anyways they’ve been really shaky and we got them to drink some flavored water and eat a few crackers. They’re sleeping now which is a miracle because Momo has barked in their face at least three times.”

“You’re worried.” Suki pulled Sokka into a hug but he stiffened up instead. “Are you okay?”

“I really don’t want to break down right now,” Sokka admitted. “I- I will break like nobody's business tonight, but right now the adrenaline is still there a little bit and I just want to pretend nothing’s happening for a few more minutes.”

Suki nodded, “Okay uhm, how did you know Lee was lying?”

“Because they- I don’t know Aang described it to Bato as ‘They can’t tell the truth but they don’t want us to believe what they’re saying.’”

“That sounds like Uncle’s in the mob.”

Sokka paused, “I don’t- I honestly don’t know what to think right now. I’m worried that he’s dead. I honestly think Lee’s worried that he’s dead.”

Suki shook her head. “That- I can’t think about that. That would crush Lee.”

“You haven’t seen them today,” Sokka whispered. “They’re effectively crushed already.”

“Shit, they’ve got- have they emailed their teachers?”

“Yeah,” Sokka said. “Katara helped them do that while I pulled Aang into my bedroom to figure out what had happened and to let Aang cry it out. He- Shit Aang’s fucked up from this Suki. He- I don’t mean this as a joke- He swore like seven or eight times while he was telling me about it. He’s fucking terrified by whatever happened. It sounded like Lee just kind of snapped into this panic attack and didn’t have the ability to respond to the panic in a way that didn’t freak the fuck out of Aang. Aang thought Lee was going to kill himself at one point.”

“Was he?”

“We don’t think so, we’re pretty certain he’s not suicidal at all but Aang didn’t know that at the time and it freaked him out a lot.”

“It would freak anyone out,” Suki muttered. “Is Aang doing better?”

“Aang’s taking a nap in Katara’s bed. He crashed about five minutes before Dad got here.”

“That’s- that’s probably good. I’ve got a little bit of homework that’s due at midnight, but then I can cuddle in bed when you crash, okay? You- shit that’s a lot Sokka.”

“Yeah, I- yeah I was going to text you but I didn’t know how to say any of it without freaking you out so I just didn’t say anything.”

Suki nodded, “I get that, that’s fair. I- shit I hope Uncle’s okay. Does Toph know yet?”

Sokka shook his head. “We texted her to call us but she can’t read her texts unless she’s in private and her dorm hall had a movie event this evening so she probably won’t read them for a while.”

“Did you try writing on her arm?” Suki asked.

Sokka stared at her for a few moments. “I- fuck. You’re so sexy when you’re smart.”

“You- really?”

“Really Suki,” Sokka walked back inside. “Brilliantly sexy when you say stuff like that.”

“Son,” Bato groaned, “I don’t need to hear that.”

“I’m going to message Toph by writing on my arm because Suki’s a genius and I’m an adrenaline filled ball of confusion.”

“Oh,” Bato said. “I- okay I don’t know why I didn’t think of that.”

Suki felt the tingling on her arm.

BLUE: Toph, no one’s hurt but give Suki or I a call when you can

BROWN: 15 Minutes?

“I can say yes, right?” Sokka asked. “I mean it’s not like her getting here sooner is going to do anything.”

“Yeah, I can go drive to pick her up,” Bato said. “Since Aang’s already here.”

“That’d probably be good,” Suki agreed.

Bato grabbed his keys as Sokka wrote back to let Toph know that fifteen minutes would be alright. 

Suki made her way to the beanbag chair, sat down, then stood back up again and paced the room. 

Bato waved goodbye and closed the door to the apartment behind himself.

“You said Aang was sleeping?” Suki whispered.

“Yeah, we- he probably won’t sleep over, but after Lee’s teachers were emailed, and I figured out exactly what had happened, he started really freaking out. I- He was a bit of a mess. Katara texted me that he fell asleep, that’s the only reason I know. I think he cried himself to sleep.”

“Shit,” Suki said. “How are you doing?”

“I can’t sit still,” Sokka answered, “I don’t know how the nights gonna end for me. I’m hoping that here soon I’ll just be able to crash and fall asleep. I think I’ll be able to process it all better if I’m not tired.”

“That’s fair. And Katara?”

“She was spooked by it. She was home when we walked in. I forgot to text her we were coming so she didn’t expect Aang or Lee. She mostly just did what she liked to do when we were younger, and after Yue died where she just played Mom for a while. Made sure everyone, including Aang and I, were hydrated. Made sure Lee’s classes were taken care of, stuff like that.”

“That’s very Katara,” Suki laughed. “I’m a little surprised she was able to stay with Aang for this long and she isn't back in here moving around.”

“He’s good for her,” Sokka nodded, “He grounds her sometimes I think. When she needs it.”

Suki nodded and allowed herself to look over to Lee for the first time. They looked exhausted. They had a throw pillow under their head and a large dog on their chest, both of their legs extended towards the end of the couch. 

“Lee,” Suki whispered.

“He’s asleep.” Sokka whispered.

“They,” Suki corrected, “And I’d fake sleeping too.”

“No, they’d tell me if they were awake.” Sokka insisted.

Suki shook her head. “Lee, you don’t have to talk, but can you scratch her ears if you're awake please?”

Lee’s hand twitched, and then moved up to scratch Momo’s ear.

“She looks really soft,” Suki said. “Do you want Sokka or I to run our fingers through your hair?”

Sokka shook his head, “I- yeah I’m gonna go chill in my room. I think the adrenaline’s wearing off.”

“Do you want me to-”

“No,” Sokka said, “I just want to go fall asleep. I’ll let you know if I change my mind and you can come in and we can cuddle, but right now I just kind of want to sleep.”

“Okay,” Suki said. “You sure?”

Sokka nodded, “Yeah I’m sure.”

“Okay, bring water, uhm do you want me to send your Dad in when he comes back?”

“Have him knock, I don’t know,” Sokka walked over to the kitchen to grab a water bottle, then walked into the hallway and into his bedroom.

Suki nodded and shook some of the energy out of her hands. She’d been tired from practice when she got home and now she was wired with a weird energy again.

“Lee can you scratch her ears again if it would help for me to run my fingers through your hair.”

Lee’s fingers twitched then sat still. They started pushing the dog off of them a little and Momo complied. She hopped off the couch and curled up on the floor next to the couch. She let out a loud bark that made Lee jump a little.

“You need anything?” Suki asked.

“Dog was too hot.” Lee muttered before rolling into the couch.

“That’s fair.”

“Hair?”

“Yeah,” Suki said. “Do you want to lift your head up and you can lay it on my lap?”

Lee turned on the couch and curled up into themself as Suki sat down and they laid their head on her legs. Suki put one hand on their shoulder, and ran her fingers through their hair. Their arms were shaking so she led their hand over the couch to run their fingers through Momo’s hair. Momo barked again, causing Lee to jump and let out a squeak in shock.

“Sorry,” Suki apologized for nothing. She looked down to Lee and realized that Lee’s head was laying so that their good ear was hidden. They probably couldn’t hear her.

Lee started shaking again. She was pretty sure they were crying but it was difficult to get a view of their face from this angle. 

Suki tried to relax into the couch, but was still tense from everything, so she just sat still, trying to relax for several minutes.

Katara came out into the living room after a little while. “Momo’s good for pressure,” She whispered.

“They said it made them too hot,” Suki whispered back. “Your dad went to go pick up Toph and bring her here.”

“She’s going to be heartbroken,” Katara said. “That Uncle’s missing? That’s going to hurt.”

“Shit,” Suki said. “I- missing?”

“Lee says he’s on vacation,” Katara answered. Suki understood. Everyone was in agreement that Lee was lying.

“Yeah, she’s not going to like that.”

“Are they?” Katara motioned towards Lee, asking if they were sleeping.

“I don’t know,” Suki said. “They seemed like it earlier then they weren’t. I’m not sure they’re entirely here even when they’re awake.”

“Shit,” Katara said, “I hope they’re doing better by morning. They sounded like they weren’t too swamped in classes this week.”

“That’s good,” Suki nodded. 

Momo barked, Lee jumped, and the door opened to the apartment.

“Does one of you want to come explain what’s going on to Toph?” Bato asked, “Either in your room or in the hallway.”

“I can,” Suki said. “I- sorry I need to move, I don’t want to wake them up but I can’t sit here all night.”

“I’ll put the pillow back,” Katara whispered as Suki started moving to get up.

Lee lifted their head up a small distance and Suki smiled at them before standing up. Katara put the pillow in place, and Suki walked over to the door to take Toph’s hand.

“Sorry Toph,” Suki said, “I’ll explain in a second. Lee’s mostly asleep. They’re not using Momo so can we take her into my room?”

“Yeah,” Bato answered, “Hey Katara.”

Katara walked up to her dad and was pulled into a hug.

Suki interrupted their hug a little bit. “Uhm, Sokka’s in his room. He said to knock but he wasn't sure if he’d want company.”

Bato nodded, “Before we leave I want to talk to one of you about something quick, but it should wait. You go tell Toph so she can stop panicking. Katara, do you want to come with me to check on Sokka?”

She shook her head. “I’m going to stay in here I think, or go back in with Aang. I don’t know.”

“Okay, knock if you change your mind,” Bato said.

“I will.”

Suki took that as her cue to leave. “Alright, Toph, we’re going to go to my room for a bit because Lee’s sleeping in the living room.”

“Why is Lee over?” Toph was concerned. Bato must not have hid his anxiety well enough because she knew something was wrong.

“I’ll explain in a minute,” Suko said. “Want to take my elbow and we can go there.”

“Yeah, what the fuck is going on?” Toph asked. She took Suki’s elbow and Suki led her out. Bato told Momo to follow, and she did. She was well trained. They made it to Suki’s room and Suki turned on the light and sat the pair down on her bed. Momo jumped in between them and put her head on Toph’s lap.

Suki told Toph everything she knew. Toph was a horrible listener when she was distressed. She wanted to know it all at once and Suki could only explain so much at a time. She kept asking questions and Suki answered with all the patience she could muster. Uncle was gone. Lee was aching. And no they didn’t know very much more.

Toph’s sobs broke Suki’s heart. Suki was about to try and hug her, but Momo beat her to it. The dog sat up and pushed its head strongly against Toph’s chest. Toph wrapped her arms around Momo who pulled her way onto Toph’s lap. Momo barked. Toph held her tighter.

Suki sat there, helpless to Toph’s pain, helpless to her boyfriend’s pain as he cried in the room next to her. She couldn’t do anything to settle Katara down, or give Aang peace. She couldn’t even sit still without feeling antsy and wanting to go back to bad habits of her own.

Eventually, Bato knocked on the door.

“Yeah?” Suki’s voice was hoarse too.

“Can I come in?” Bato asked.

“Yeah,” Suki said.

The door swung open a little bit, and Bato had his hands full. “I’ve got an odd request for you.”

“Okay?” Suki stood up, glad to help.

“I found everything that was within sight, but just for the night, I think we should take all the sharp objects from the kitchen and put them in a bedroom. I’m more worried about Lee hurting themself when they wake up with energy than I was when they could barely sit up on the couch.”

“Yeah, okay,” Suki nodded as Bato walked in and placed a myriad of sharp objects on the top of her dresser.

“Is that okay?” He asked. Suki realized she’d been staring at the knives.

“Yeah,” She nodded. “Yeah that works. Uhm, how’s Sokka?”

“He’s asleep now, we sat together for a while. He didn’t say much but he cried which is good. I got him to drink more water. You two should too. It was an exhausting night.”

“I’m so mad at the world,” Toph mumbled before Momo barked in her face again. “I hate everything.”

“Things will work themselves out,” Bato promised, “Even if it’s rough for a while, it will work itself out.”

“He was like a third dad to me.” Toph said. “I- I never told him that either. He was like a third dad and I grew up with one condescending dad and a controlling mom so to have three dads who gave a shit about me had to be too good. But he was. I- I don’t know what to do.”

“We don’t know that he’s dead,” Bato said, “I feel like if Lee was certain about that then we would have been told. He’ll probably be back.”

“You don’t know that.” Toph snapped. Momo barked again and Toph jumped a little. “This is why you failed training,” She grumbled to the dog.

“It is,” Bato agreed with a laugh. “Are you ready to head back to your dorm Toph? I know it’s not ideal, but I’ve gotta atleast get Momo home for the night.”

“Yeah,” Toph agreed. She let go of Momo and the two began standing up.

Suki was suddenly itching for a privacy she hadn’t craved in over a year. She wouldn’t. She could stop herself. But it would be nice if they left her alone anyways.

“Alright, I told the others this Suki,” Bato said as Toph grabbed her cane. “I don’t work tomorrow. If you need anything, or if you get worried about anything, or if you just can’t sleep for the life of you, I’m only one call away. I don’t have anything going on tomorrow, I can spend my night making sure everyone here is okay. That’s no problem at all.”

Suki nodded. She wanted privacy. She needed to be alone. She wouldn’t do anything with the privacy, but it would be nice to have.

Bato swore to her a few more times that he didn’t mind if she called for any reason that night, before he left the apartment with Toph and Aang behind him. Katara and Suki went to their respective rooms, and Suki lost a battle she’d been winning for over a year and a half.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extended Summary:   
> Iroh spends his morning and afternoon at the tea shop and hanging out and plans to meet with Aang for Pai Sho after Zuko’s class.  
> Iroh receives a call from Ozai Sozin.  
> Hakoda receives a text that someone’s life is being threatened and they are requesting a safe space. Hakoda says he will provide.  
> Suki and Katara have a video where they discuss time management.  
> Zuko comes home with Aang to find that Uncle is no longer there. After reading a letter saying Uncle is in danger and will be back eventually they quickly spiral into a panic attack that is narrated in detail. If this will freak you out you can skip the rest of the chapter which is just narration of the event and the group healing from the event.  
> Aang is very worried for Zuko who is panicking on the floor of their locked room.  
> Zuko calls Sokka upon Aang’s request and explains to him that they are not suicidal, and will not likely harm themselves. There is a slightly descriptive discussion of self harm in this conversation.  
> Zuko agrees to walk to Sokka’s apartment with him and Aang and allows Aang to call Sokka so that they can have a bit of privacy.  
> Suki gets home from practice to find Bato, Momo, and Zuko home. Sokka explains what happened to her.  
> Suki, Sokka, Aang, Katara and Toph all learn and deal with the news that they don’t know where Uncle is. When Suki is learning what occurred, self harm and suicide are mentioned.  
> Bato discusses self harm at the end of the chapter when he puts knives in Suki’s room in an attempt to stop Zuko from hurting themselves if they would want to.
> 
> Thanks for all the love! You guys are awesome!


	15. Messaging, Healing, and Weighted Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone reacts to Lee’s mental health crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: If it happened or was talked about in the last chapter then it's sprinkled throughout this chapter. Self Harm is talked about more in this chapter than last.
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 6895 Words
> 
> The first chapter was uploaded at 8 today so I feel less dumb for already putting another one out. There might be another chapter released close to midnight. Three in a day feels dumb from a 'wanting it to reach more people' perspective, but sitting on a google drive folder with 40k+ more words to a finished fanfiction seems weird from a 'people want to read it' perspective so that one's probably gonna win.
> 
> Thanks for all the support! This chapter things kind of start to calm down a little bit but that won't last forever. Hope you all enjoy!!

##  WEDNESDAY

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Unknown ( _ 555-282-8272) _ \- Lee _

Unknown: Username: UncleMishu

\---

_ MESSAGING TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Game: Pai Sho Mobile _

_ Participants: User7248 - UncleMishu _

_ 2:45 AM _

User7248: I love you

UncleMishu: I am so sorry

UncleMishu: I love you too

User7248: Why didn’t you call me

UncleMishu: There was no time. You were in class

User7248: I would have left class

User7248: I thought you were dead

User7248: I still think you’re dying

User7248: Aang is terrified because he was there when I read the letter

User7248: I refused to gaslight him so they all know your not actually on vacation

UncleMishu: What did you tell them

User7248: That’s what you care about.

UncleMishu: I’m not dying Nephew. My life depends on secrecy right now. I need to know who knows that I’m not on vacation

User7248: My soul bonds, Jin knows something up, so does Teo. My professors know that I had a debilitating panic attack 

UncleMishu: I am so sorry for the pain this caused Nephew

User7248: I can’t even think straight enough to be angry at you right now

User7248: Fuck father but you should have texted

UncleMishu: There was no way to do so without alerting him I was leaving. He suggested there were spies. I needed to leave swiftly without making a splash until I was safe

User7248: prove that it’s you

UncleMishu: I will do so in a way that will hopefully provide both of us with more security in our conversation. Why do you know so much about sea urchins?

User7248: Because Jin would let me die of frustration before she would stop you from pranking me

UncleMishu: This may be true

User7248: I want you here

User7248: Toph’s heartbroken

User7248: Aang’s freaked out because he watched me snap

UncleMishu: The deepness of my apology can’t be expressed over text, and I suspect it will have to be earned over the course of the months following my return.

User7248: They all know something’s very wrong. I’m not denying it because I refuse to trick them into not believing what they see. I’m not stooping that low

UncleMishu: I am proud of you nephew

User7248: Stop it. You left. You don’t get to make proclamations of pride over a stupid pai sho app

UncleMishu: This is clever though, no?

User7248: Sure

UncleMishu: I’m sorry, nephew

User7248: I’m still pissed, but I can’t stop crying because you’re not dead

UncleMishu: I am not dead. I’m sorry that you believed I was, that must have been heartbreaking

User7248: yeah

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Lee - Suki - Sokka - Aang - Katara - Toph - Bato - Hakodad _

Lee( _ 3:05AM) _ : He’s not dead

Bato( _ 3:05AM) _ : Glad to hear it. Can you tell us anymore?

Lee( _ 3:06AM) _ : He’s on vacation

Katara( _ 5:55AM _ ): Thank you

\---

Sokka woke up to writing all over his arms. He yawned and sat up in bed before answering. He didn’t normally wake up in his own room. He also didn’t normally wake up without Suki there.

He yawned and the night before hit him in waves. He blinked through the memories of the phone call and the run to the Jasmine Dragon and the panic at Lee’s debilitating panic attack. He smiled a little bit when he remembered that he’d gotten to meet Momo and hug his dad. Then he got up and walked into the living room to check on Lee before literally anything else.

“When’s your first class?” Katara was asking someone.

“Uhm, I have a class at 10:30 before my class with Suki. That’s it for today.” Lee’s voice was small and distant, but it was there.

“Morning,” Sokka called as he walked into the living room. Katara was eating breakfast and swallowed before looking at Sokka with an annoyingly serious tone.

“You need to talk to Suki when she gets home from classes later.”

“What?” Sokka asked, “Is she okay?”

“Mmhmm,” Katara said, “Probably but she wouldn’t give me a straight answer about something so I’m a little worried.”

“What kind of something.”

“A personal kind,” Katara said with a glance at Lee who was staring at his breakfast like it might kill him. “Have you read your texts this morning?”

“Not yet,” Sokka said, “I just woke up and remembered what happened last night. I- yeah, I’m still half asleep.”

“Me too,” Lee said.

“How was sleeping on the couch?” Sokka asked.

“Probably better than staying home would have been,” Lee nodded. “I- yeah. I woke up in the middle of the night but I fell back asleep.”

“Sure,” Sokka nodded. “I’m gonna go get my phone and read our arms, and stuff quick.”

_ \--- _

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTIONS _

_ Bato - Sokka - Katara _

Bato: Let me know how the morning goes. I love you kids so much. Call if you need anything

Katara: Just woke up, Lee’s more with it than they were last night

Katara: Love you too

Bato: Sokka still sleeping?

Katara: Yeah

Sokka: I’m awake. Love you

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTIONS _

_ Sokka - Katara _

Katara: Idk when you fell asleep but dad put the knives from the kitchen and razors from the bathroom into Suki’s room last night so that Lee couldn’t get to them while we were sleeping. I asked if she was okay and she kind of nodded. Please check on her

Sokka: Shit, yeah, i’m gonna do that one in person though

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTIONS _

_ Suki - Sokka _

Suki: I fucked up last night

Suki: I’m so fucking pissed at myself

Suki: I’m heading to class, I let you sleep in because last night was shit for everyone

\---

Sokka sat on his bed and set his phone down for a moment. Fuck. Whatever the shit was going on with Uncle had better be fucking important because this was not something that Suki needed to struggle with again. She had stopped harming herself freshman year of college. It had been a rough time, but it had been nearly two years since then and a relapse was terrifying.

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTIONS _

_ Suki - Sokka _

Sokka: Katara kind of told me. I love you and we can talk about it later. We have strategies, remember? You’ll be okay

Suki: I love you

Sokka: I love you so fucking much. I’m sorry you’re hurting. I’m sorry Dad did that

Suki: He didn’t know

Sokka: Yeah, it still sucks

Suki: I’m going to head to Toph’s to nap between classes. You can’t meet me there, can you?

Sokka: I really want to but I’ve got a class at that time. You and Lee can come back here after your class and I’ll hold you until all of our problems go away

Suki: Perfect

Sokka: Love you

Suki: Love you

\---

Sokka took a deep breath. They’d get through this. They’d be okay. He looked down at his arm and took in the conversation of the night. Fortunately it was mostly linear. Once they’d written all over and no one knew who said what when.

RED(Lee): Thanks for everything last night

GOLD(Aang): How are you feeling?

RED: Better

BROWN(Toph): Well I hope so considering how shit you looked last night. How much better?

GOLD: TOPH!!

PURPLE(Katara): Toph!

RED: Everything is still really far away. I don’t know if that makes sense.

RED: Did you guys really have to hide the butter knives? Katara said I could make toast but I can’t spread the butter. I’m going go use a spoon

RED: Katara came out to help we’re all good

BROWN: You hid the butter knives?

PURPLE: Bato hid the knives last night while we were sleeping. They were just chilling in Suki’s room

PURPLE: They said I could write this. They’re feeling more awake. They aren’t a danger to themselves at all. They’re thankful we were all there for them and they miss Momo (don’t we all). They texted late last night, but they know Uncle’s alive. They say he’s on vacation. They say he’s safe. They keep saying thank you over and over again.

GOLD: I’m so glad you’re feeling better

RED: I know you won’t let me apologize for the event, but I’m really sorry for how it happened Aang. Thank you so much for being there. I’m sorry for the stress it caused

GOLD: Thanks, I’m doing better. I was spooked last night but honestly I’m just glad you’re okay

BLUE(Sokka): Can anyone bend time so that the weekend can be now?

RED: Unfortunately, Teo can but he’s doesn’t work today so he probably won’t

BLUE: Damn

“That’s funny as shit!” Sokka called from his bedroom into the living room.

“Thanks!” Lee yelled back.

_ \--- _

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Sokka - Katara _

Sokka: Suki texted me about it

\---

Sokka went back into the living room to eat breakfast and wake up for the day.

\---

**Blue Spirit ✓ @BlueSpirit7248**

Sorry I didn’t stream yesterday. Life got crazy, I should be back with @SokkaStreams on Thursday

_ Comments were disabled for this tweet _

_ \--- _

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Poatok - Lee _

Poatok: Everything good with Uncle? Jin from the Jasmine Dragon says he’s on vacation but he didn’t say anything about it on Monday

Lee: He’s okay, it slipped his mind for a few days

Poatok: Lol fair enough

Poatok: Where’d he go?

Lee: on Vacation

Poatok: I know, but where to?

\---

_ MESSAGING TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Game: Pai Sho Mobile _

_ Participants: User7248 - UncleMishu _

User7248: Where is your vacation at?

UncleMishu: Ember Island. I know a tea shop owner there who invited me

User7248: Don’t you still technically own a house there?

UncleMishu: I do

User7248: Neat

UncleMishu: I rent it out most of the year

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Lee - Poatok _

Lee: He’s on Ember Island with an old friend

Poatok: So cool

\---

Sokka’s favorite naps were the ones where he fell asleep in Suki’s bed so that she would join him when she got home. 

“Perfect,” He heard her say through his dream. He opened his eyes a little bit as Suki lifted the covers to the bed and curled into his arms. “Lee’s in the living room napping before his next class. I was hoping you’d be here.”

“I love you so much,” Sokka mumbled. “I’m gonna yell, cover your ears.” 

Suki covered her ears. 

“Lee! You can take my bed! My laptop’s in here with Suki so I don’t need anything!” Sokka yelled.

After a few moments, Lee knocked on the door.

“Yeah?” Suki said, “We’re decent, you can open it.”

The door opened and Sokka smiled at Lee who looked a little worried about everything.

“Would that be okay, because then I don’t have to take up the whole living room for my nap.”

“Yeah,” Sokka smiled, “Please, go ahead. I’m gonna crash in here and then probably do homework in here or in the living room, so you’re all good.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, homie.” Sokka repeated.

“Okay,” Lee smiled and closed the door on their way out.

“He’s so cute,” Suki mumbled into Sokka.

“Do you want to talk now or after we nap?” Sokka asked.

“Later,” Suki said.

“Mmkay,” Sokka pulled her close and fell asleep with her. 

\---

His alarm woke him up forty-five minutes later because he needed to pick up packages from the P.O. Box. There wasn’t always a lot, but if he let it go too long then there were problems.

“You wanna come get mail with me?” Sokka whispered when Suki moaned.

“No,” She said, “I’m gonna do homework for a while.”

“Can I check you before you go then?” Sokka’s voice shook. He hated that this was a problem again. “Uhm, that way I can know where you’re at?”

“I won’t do it again.” Suki said.

“I- okay, can I check anyways?” Sokka asked.

Suki curled into him. “Just pretend it didn’t happen.”

Sokka let out a breath. “I- Suki I don’t think-”

“Please,” She said. “I just want it to not have happened.”

“It did Suki,” Sokka said. “I know it sucks but it did.”

“It doesn’t just suck Sokka, it’s- I can’t do this again. It’s- I can’t be- This isn’t who I want to be. I won’t do it again. I swear I just want it to go away.”

“Suki,” Sokka tried to pull her in tighter to him. She pushed him away.

“No I’m not- I’m fine. I’m fine Sokka. Go pick up the mail. I’ll be fine. Please.”

“Suki this isn’t-”

“Sokka it’s not a problem.” She sounded mad. 

“It is.” Sokka said. “It- no- I get it if you don’t want it to be a one and done thing. I don’t want to worry about it either but it happened and if we ignore-”

“It’s not ‘we’ it’s me. This isn't about you.” Suki said. She got out of her bed. “Go get the mail please.”

“Suki I-”

“Sokka this isn’t about you. Please leave.” 

Sokka sat up on her bed. Privacy was the only thing she needed to harm herself. Kicking him out of her dorm room had been incredibly effective freshman year because he wasn’t willing to invade her space constantly enough to stop her.

“Suki please-”

“Leave.” She demanded.

“Not until you show me what you used.” Sokka said. “I know this game Suki and I’m doing my fucking best to win.”

“This isn’t a fucking game! You don’t get to win and this isn’t your life so leave!” Suki yelled. She threw her arm towards the door. “Go get the mail. Go do your homework, I don’t care but please leave. I don’t want to talk about it anymore. It’s not a problem.”

Sokka wanted to scream. He wanted to throw something at the wall. He wanted to shout until Suki realized that that wasn’t what he fucking meant and that she deserved more love than she seemed capable of giving herself.

“Suki I-”

“Now.”

“Then show me-” Sokka tried again.

“You don’t get to decide when you leave my space.”

“That’s not what this is.”

“It is. Leave. I don’t want you here. It’s my room. Leave.” Suki held firm. Her stubbornness had gotten her far in life. 

“No.” So had Sokka’s.

“Sokka you don’t get to-”

Sokka softened his tone so the hallway couldn’t hear. “You don’t get to hurt yourself and expect me not to react. We’ve been here before Suki and I can’t babysit you for so many good reasons but I know you get triggered by privacy and I don’t want this to become a pattern again. You can’t keep kicking me out so that you can try and talk yourself out of this. It doesn’t work. We-”

“Fuck you. Let’s go get the mail.” Suki walked out of the door and slammed it on her way out.

“What the- fuck okay.” Sokka sat back down on Suki’s bed. He didn’t entirely remember getting mad enough to stand up. He then realized that he was supposed to be going to get the mail so he grabbed his bag off the floor and walked out of Suki’s bedroom.

He looked down the hall to see that the bathroom door was shut. Suki wasn’t in the kitchen or the living room. Fucking fuck.

“Suki?” Sokka knocked on the bathroom door. “I love you no matter what, okay?”

She didn’t reply.

“Sokka,” her voice was behind him and she was hiding a laugh behind her hand.

“Wha- what?!” Sokka asked. “Where-”

“I was grabbing the mail key from your room. Lee’s in the bathroom right now.”

“Wha-” Sokka looked back to the door he was standing right next to. “Oh my god I’m so fucking- I’m gonna go hide in my room until my body starts to decay now. Wow. Sorry Lee!” 

Sokka walked down the hall, past Suki, into his bedroom, and dramatically fell onto his bed. “Suki, you have to get the mail because I’m decaying now.”

The bathroom door clicked open and Suki let out another small laugh. “Sokka, it’s okay because Lee is actually blushing brighter than you are.”

“Lee I am so fucking sorry!” Sokka called out. His face was muffled by the pillow he was laying into.

“It's okay, uhm, are you guys okay?” Lee asked.

“Could you hear that?” Suki asked, slightly horrified.

“I- only when you yelled.”

“What did I yell?” Suki asked, looking to Sokka.

“I don’t know what it was about,” Lee assured her, “I- it just- it sounded like something happened. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Suki said, “Yeah, uhm, we’re fine. I- I did something dumb last night and Sokka gives a shit about me so we’re going to go get the mail.”

Sokka smiled brightly at that description. “I do give a shit about you. Fuck yes. Lee if I never look you in the eyes again it is entirely because I’m horrified by my own actions so please don’t take it personally.”

“I- I will say it’s not the weirdest shit I’ve ever taken,” Lee said, “But it makes the list.”

Suki and Sokka laughed. “Do I want to know?”

“I- no,” Lee let out a small laugh, “It wasn’t funny at the time. It's only funny now because I don't live with her anymore."

"Your mom?" Suki asked.

Lee shook their head, "No, uhm someone else."

"Fair enough," Suki said. "Is this second?"

Lee thought for a moment. "Second weirdest? Yes. Worst? No. My Father was and always will be a bastard."

"While you were on the toilet?!" Sokka nearly yelled. "That's a fucking bitch move."

Lee nodded with a stressed laugh, “He is a bitch.”

“No- no because I call other people- who are actually good people -bitches all the time. Your father was so much worse than just a bitch. Wow fuck him.”

Lee seemed to agree but grew a little more distant from the conversation. 

“Sorry, uhm, are you good here alone for a while? If Suki and I both leave you won’t have a way to lock the doors. Otherwise I can stay or we can wait until later.” Sokka said.

“Oh, I’ll be good. I was probably going to keep napping. I just- uhm had to go to the bathroom.”

Sokka winced, “Yeah, sorry again. That- fuck.”

“It’s okay,” Lee shrugged. “Are you okay if I stay on your bed?” 

“Uhhhm, yeah that should be okay. I don’t need- SHit! I haven’t been on twitter today but I- fuck okay I’m going to need my computer tonight because I normally edit and upload on Tuesdays but I forgot to do the final steps and send it out last night. Sorry.”

“Sorry,” Lee’s voice sounded small.

“No, nope, okay I know my voice got loud, but I was actually just upset that I was going to have people bugging me about personal business. I’m not upset about the video being pushed back, and I’m not upset with you. From an objective standpoint, do you understand that?”

Lee nodded.

“Okay, I’m gonna go get mail then. Uhm, will you mind if I sneak in here while you nap and work on my computer?”

“It’s your room,” Lee said.

“I- okay, this is true. It is your sleeping though and I care about your sleeping. Will you be able to sleep through that, and/or would it freak you out to wake up to someone else in your room?”

“I’ll be okay.”

“That’s not what I asked. I asked if you would sleep through it or be less comfortable.”

“Yeah, I- I’ll sleep through it probably. Either way if I wake up it’s probably better because I have stuff to do.”

“Okay, and waking up to me in there won’t freak you out?” Sokka asked.

Lee shook their head.

“Awesome, okay, then we’re going to go get mail. You can go nap. We can all pretend I never did that thing at the bathroom door. And our lives will move on. Glad you’re feeling better, homie.” Sokka smiled at Suki who still looked uncomfortable.

“Thanks, uhm, see you later.”

“Bye,” Suki said.

The pair left the apartment, and didn’t say anything on the way to Sokka’s car. They got into the front seat and Suki plugged her phone into the aux. Sokka let her. She was letting him into her space, so today he would take what he could get.

\---

Today there were mostly small packages, which was nice. Someone sent a box addressed to ‘Gaang soul bonds’ which was interesting. Suki shook it while she put it in the car and it sounded soft. There were more t-shirts for Kuzon, a small package for BlueSpirit, and a flood of mail for BlueSpirit.

“Aang thought they might get a bunch of stuff.”

“Why?”

“Because they don’t really have an email, they don’t communicate much on twitter, and this is the first time their address has been known to the world. People will use it as a way to communicate.”

“Damn, that might spook them,” Sokka said. “You know what I mean?”

“It might, I don’t think it’s worth it to hide it from them though.”

“No, no, no, no,” Sokka shook his head, “Sorry, that’s not what I meant.”

Suki nodded as they put the last bag into the trunk of Sokka’s car and got back in.

“Want to talk on the way home?” Sokka asked.

Suki sighed into the passenger seat. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“For freaking out on you in my bedroom. I- I- don’t know. I really don’t want to go back to that and once we start a pattern of checking and talking about it then it’s a problem again. The last year has been so nice to only notice you’re checking me when I’m already naked.”

“You notice that?” Sokka asked.

“Sometimes. Knowing you, probably not every time.” Suki said.

Sokka started the car. “That’s fair. I just- I’d rather nip this in the bud, you know? Check you a few times this week, know what you used so that I can watch it, make an effort to spend the night with you so that I’ll at least know if you leave in the middle of the night.”

“That’s smart, I just wish it wasn’t.” Suki said. “I- god I felt so fucking stupid even while I was doing it. Even in the moment, I knew that I shouldn’t be but everything was stressful and everyone was talking about Lee hurting themself and then your dad put my razor in my fucking bedroom and I- fuck.”

“Your- wait you had a razor ready?” Sokka asked, slightly horrified.

“No, no I just- it’s the one I shave my legs with Sokka. I- that’s what I used last night.”

“Oh, okay, shit. Okay. Would you be willing to give that to me?”

“Yeah,” Suki said.

Sokka nodded, glad they were making progress. 

“I hate seeing Lee like this.” Suki declared, changing the topic.

“Embarrassed and recently out of the bathroom?” Sokka asked with a smirk.

“Asshole,” Suki let out a giggle at Sokka’s bad joke. “No, I mean spacey and obviously in a lot of pain. It sucks.”

Sokka nodded. “Yeah, I- yeah it does.”

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Lee - Toph _

Toph: You should come to my dorm tonight so Aang can see that you’re doing okay. He’s fine but he’s really worried about you. Don’t come if you’re not okay though. I think that would freak him out.

Lee: What time are you free?

Toph: From now until the number eleven.

Lee: I can come over in an hour if that’s okay with you

Toph: I just said it was. Thanks

Lee: Thanks for inviting me

\---

Aang was not a big fan of naps, but today required one. Aang had never had a panic attack that wasn’t directly related to the abuse he suffered as a child, and he hadn’t had one since Monk Gyatso died so yesterday’s panic after getting Lee to the apartment had scared him. His chest had ached and he couldn’t quite focus on anything. He had known he was crying but he wasn’t entirely sure what about. Katara had laid next to him while he fell asleep on her bed. He woke up feeling better, but he was still thoroughly exhausted.

Sleeping the night had helped some as well, but after his first two classes of the day, Aang was barely able to stay awake for the few hours it took to get to his third class. He’d talked to Toph and even she seemed to know something was wrong. After that he nearly fell asleep in class and came back to his dorm afterwards to curl up on his bed and started a long nap. 

He woke up to someone pounding on his door. That someone was almost surely Toph.

“Yeah?” Aang asked.

“Hey I have a visitor!” Toph said. “Can you walk with me down to the lobby?”

“The Lobby?” Aang asked. She’d gone there on her own plenty of times. “I can but I’m napping.”

“You’ve been napping for two hours,” Toph said.

Aang looked at the clock and his eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, uhm, okay yeah we can go to the lobby. One second.”

Aang pulled his slippers on and opened the door. “You can get to the lobby on your own can’t- you aren’t even bringing your cane?”

“Nah, this whole hall knows to avoid me and I wanted to get you out of your room.” Toph said.

“I- I was napping. Yesterday was tiring.” Aang put Toph’s arm to his elbow and started walking to the elevator.

“It was tiring. But you also can’t hide in your room all day because you’ll freak yourself out about Lee and Uncle.”

“How are you doing?” Aang asked. Katara had texted him earlier about Toph’s breakdown when she found out Uncle was missing. Aang didn’t blame her, the pair was close.

“Fine,” She shrugged.

“Toph,” Aang frowned, “Don’t do that.”

“I’m mad at the world.” She sighed. “I’m just hoping it’s over soon. Lee seemed pretty confident that he wasn’t dead so I think he’ll be back before we know it.”

Aang nodded, “That makes sense.”

“How about you?” Toph asked.

“I’m still kind of worn out. The nap helped though. I’m- I know I should probably be worried about Uncle but I’m really worried about Lee. He- they were so scared yesterday and I just- I don’t know I can’t imagine going through whatever that was because they were out of it for so long.”

“They said they’re doing better,” Toph mentioned.

“Yeah but better is such a low bar after yesterday,” Aang said, “I- I don’t know how you can go from that to better so quickly.”

“Yeah, I thought you’d say that.” Toph said as the elevator opened and they stepped in.

“What do you mean?” Aang asked.

“I mean I figured you wouldn’t take their word for it.”

“They lied to my face yesterday!” Aang defended, “I- Also I don’t think Lee is very quick to accept help. He’s like you in that way.”

“Yeah, I get why,” Toph said, “I’m not saying you should believe them, especially over text because it’s really easy to fake being okay over text. I’m saying that’s why I invited them to hang out at my dorm.”

“What?” Aang asked.

“Yeah, you don’t have to come if you’re busy but they’re going to chill with me for a while so that we can decide how much bullshit the ‘I’m doing better’ line is.”

“Oh.” Aang frowned as the elevator door opened. “That- I don’t think we should hang out in your room Toph.”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“You- I love you so much, but your room is a bit of a jungle gym right now because you still have your podcasting stuff set up. We should use my room.”

“If the blind girl can manage it,” Toph laughed as they walked to the front door.

“I know but not everyone is willing to crawl over a small table to get to your bed.”

“Then sit at the table!” Toph exclaimed.

“Or we could use my room and sit on bean bag chairs and my bed where my weighted blanket is,” Aang pleaded.

“Fine,” Toph said, “But only because then I won’t be asked to find a fucking lightswitch.”

Aang laughed and then abruptly stopped when he saw Lee standing outside the dorm building.

Lee waved, so Aang waved back.

“Lee’s right outside,” Aang heard his voice waver as he told Toph.

“They don’t bite,” Toph shrugged, “Let’s go let them in and we’ll work from there okay?”

“Okay.” Aang agreed. That was manageable. He walked to the double doors, and opened the furthest pair so that Lee could get into the building.

“Hi Lee!” Toph said. “Thanks for coming.”

Lee let out a small laugh, “Every time you say something so cordial like that I remember you host my favorite podcast.”

“The ‘thanks for coming’ part?” Aang asked.

“Yeah,” Lee nodded, “It’s kind of wild.”

“I’m always happy to meet my fans,” Toph smiled. “We still need to eventually do an episode on your partial blindness and deafness. I’m so interested in talking about that.”

“Uhm, I- yeah.” Lee agreed. 

“We don’t have to,” Toph said, “And you can change your mind until I hit publish.”

“I want to I just- I’d forgotten about it and probably couldn’t talk about it without freaking out right now so I- yeah I want to do it but probably not until Uncle comes back and you guys know a bit more.”

“What does that mean?” Toph asked. Aang knew she didn’t have boundaries but sometimes the bluntness surprised him.

“Uhm, I know you know I’m lying to you,” Lee glanced specifically at Aang before looking back at the closed door of the elevators. “And I’m sorry about that. Eventually you’ll know why and what and all that. I think eventually you’ll know everything.”

“Oh,” Aang smiled.

“Yeah, sorry.” Lee said.

“Why are you lying then?” Aang needed to know. “If- if you’re going to- sorry but you knew I didn’t believe you yesterday so why did you lie?”

Lee nodded but didn’t say anything for a few moments. Aang gave him that time. “If you weren’t there I would have lied without hesitation. I just don’t gaslight people.”

“What?” Toph asked.

“I’ve been gaslit before. My whole childhood was gaslit to convince me that I was the reason my dad abused me. I wasn’t going to tell Aang something he obviously knew was wrong and get him to believe it. I refuse.”

“So why not just tell the truth?” Toph asked.

Lee didn’t reply. They seemed to consider an answer but they just stood quietly for a few moments.

“Can you tell us where he is then?” Aang whispered. He knew this would get nowhere.

Lee nodded stiffly. “Yeah, I- He’s on vacation. I can tell you that part.”

“Oh,” Aang watched the elevator doors open. They rode up in silence. As much as the silence was tight, and the lies weighed a lot, Aang was still filled with relief that Lee was able to talk about this with full sentences that weren’t given amidst gasps of air.

"Have you been in Aang's room yet?" Toph asked as they got out of the elevator.

"No," Lee replied, "Just yours to record the podcast."

Aang walked up to his door and unlocked it. “Uhm, this is my dorm.”

“Cool,” Lee smiled. 

“Which building did you live in freshman year?” Toph asked.

“The Jasmine Dragon,” Lee replied.

“Oh. Yeah I should have known that.” She said.

Aang sat down on his bed and heaved his weighted blanket onto his lap. “Uhm, you can sit wherever you want. The beanbag chair is comfy.”

“The beanbag chair is mine.” Toph declared before walking towards the corner of the room, kicking at the air in front of her. She kicked the beanbag chair, turned around, and slowly sat down in it.

“You guys like bean bag chairs,” Lee noted. “Sokka and them have one too.”

“That’s because Aang sleeps on them half the time,” Toph said.

“That’s not- how do you know that?” Aang asked.

“Katara told me,” Toph shrugged.

“It’s not true, I just- they’re relaxing so I like them. I don’t sleep on them for the night unless it’s an accident or I was staying at Katara’s before we started sleeping in the same bed.”

“Does she have a bigger bed lik Suki does?” Lee asked.

Aang nodded, “Yeah, Sokka just doesn’t because he sleeps with Suki most of the time so it didn’t make sense.”

Lee nodded. 

“Are you doing better?” Aang blurted. “Sorry, I know- I know you probably don’t want to think about it but you scared me yesterday and I know you said you were doing better in the texts and on our arms but better is so minimal compared to what yesterday was and if ‘better’ only means you’re doing as good as you were last Tuesday or whenever when your hand started burning then I’m still worried and I- I’m sorry, I’m rambling.”

“You can ramble,” Lee smiled a little, “I’ve talked with Sokka at least once, I’m comfortable with rambling.”

“Are you okay?” Aang pressed.

Lee’s smile fell a little bit and they shrugged. “I- I know this isn’t what you super want to hear but I don’t know. I just- right now I’m pretty okay.”

“What does ‘pretty okay’ mean?” Aang hated this but he needed to know that Lee was alright.

Lee nodded, understanding the question. “I- I don’t- part of it is that my brain is still scattered so I can’t think as easily. I also- and before I say this I want you to know that this isn’t even close to a first for me- I don’t really remember most of yesterday.”

“What?” Toph asked. “You- how the fuck do you not remember that?”

“Their brain is helping them.” Aang answered, “I- I don’t remember the times Monk Tashi was alone with me because my brain marked it as painful and forced me to forget. It’s like that, right?”

Lee nodded, “Yeah it is. It doesn't always happen to me. Sometimes I remember the healing but not the event.” 

Lee paused for a moment, obviously gathering a group of thoughts together. Aang gave them time. “Uhm last Tuesday I don’t really remember anything between getting into the kitchen and waking up in my bed, with Uncle asking to write on my arm. But I remember the entire time my father burned my face. I don’t know, it’s inconsistent but sometimes it’s really nice. I don’t want to remember what I felt yesterday, I- I think it would fuck me up.”

“I think you’re right,” Aang nodded, “I wish I could forget that half hour honestly.”

“Sorry,” Lee said, “I- I’m sorry you don’t even get to know it all. I- I’m sorry.”

“You thought he might be dead.” Aang acknowledged and Lee looked up horrified.

“No I- I- did I?”

Aang panicked. “You- sorry, sorry, uhm, you didn’t say it ever but- sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“No, you- you’re- shit. You’re okay,” Lee closed their eyes tightly. “You’re okay, uhm, wow that’s not surprising. No wonder I blacked out. I- I can’t imagine Uncle dying. Fuck. He’s not. He’s not dead. He’s not dying. He’s-” A small sigh -“He’s on vacation.”

“So I believe you,” Toph said, “But it’s not helpful when you follow the fact that he’s okay up with a known lie.”

“Sorry, I- I’m sorry.” Lee leaned back into the chair they were sitting in. 

“Sorry I told you that,” Aang whispered.

“I probably knew,” Lee gave a tight laugh. “My brain disagrees on how to handle trauma so I remember things it tells me I’ve forgotten.”

“Yikes,” Aang frowned. “That’s confusing.”

Lee nodded. “It’s a wild time when I get- uhm.” Lee blinked a few times. “By cabinet doors slamming and I’d forgotten that my Father did that to me once.”

“What?” Toph asked. “You blanked in the middle there Sparky.”

“Oh-” Lee said, “Sorry, uhm, it was nothing.”

“Do you want us to not slam doors around you?” Aang asked. “That’s an easy one to follow.”

Lee shrugged. 

“I’m taking a shrug as a yes,” Aang described Lee’s action for Toph, “We’ll be more careful about it.”

“Thanks, uhm, I kind of told Sokka this a week-ish ago but you don’t have to police all my triggers. You- there’s too many. Uncle doesn’t, I can’t. I- It’s a lot.

“What are some of the ones that we should try to police?” Toph asked before Aang could object to the idea.

“Temperatures.” Lee answered quickly. “Hot cups of tea, hot water on the faucet, shoving your freezing hands on my neck, putting snow down my shirt. If I’m not ready for it I will leave this world for an hour and it will freak you out.”

“Ignoring the fact that you’re trying to worry about us, what does that mean?” Toph asked.

“It means I can take a hot bath, and drink hot tea, but if I get ice thrown at me I won’t feel like I’m in my body for a while. I get spacey as fuck.”

“Like last Tuesday?” Toph asked.

“Like last Tuesday.” Lee agreed.

“Okay, anything else?” Toph prompted. “Stuff that the whole group should know to avoid.”

Lee was quiet for a few moments. Those moments stretched into a minute and Aang could tell they were lost in a memory.

“Lee,” Aang whispered.

Lee jumped a little. “Sorry- sorry sorry, uhm what?”

“Other triggers?” Toph asked.

“You didn’t like it the other day when Sokka brought up the Sozins,” Aang said carefully, “Do you want us to avoid talking about them when you’re around?”

Lee gave a small, quick nod. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Toph replied. “You’re all good.”

“What else can we do?” Aang asked.

“That’s probably all,” Lee said in a way that suggested it wasn’t.

“Lee,” Aang said, “You don’t have to tell us everything, because that’s hard, but the more we’re able to respect your boundaries, the better we’re going to feel. If there’s something else we can do we want to do it.”

Lee nodded, and was quiet for a few moments. “I don’t think so.”

Aang knew there was so much more, but he nodded in agreement anyways.

“What do we do if shit goes down?” Toph asked without much pause.

“What?” Lee asked.

“Sorry but if this shit happens on accident and you dissociate or panic or flashback or anything, what do we do? We can’t ask in the moment.”

Lee stared at her for a few seconds.

“Do you get what she’s asking?” Aang asked, “I- uhm, I’ve had panic attacks before, uhm, I had one yesterday, and I kind of just need space and like, one person.”

Toph spoke up, “This isn’t the same thing, but if I get too far in my head because of my anxiety or my annoyance at being blind or school or stuff I go to other people. I just talk to someone for a while, or I go to a tea shop, or something.”

The room was quiet for a few moments as they let Lee collect their thoughts again.

“Uhm, yeah, I- I don’t I should probably not be in a crowd. I learned grounding exercises.”

“Like feeling the carpet in your fingers and stuff?” Toph asked.

“Yeah,” Lee answered.

“Okay, that’s already really helpful,” Aang smiled. “Is there anything else that helps?”

Lee sat for a while again and Toph and Aang waited to see if he needed anything else.

“Drawing on my arms. Uhm, and the hair thing helped.”

“Oh!” Aang sat up straighter against the wall next to his bed. “I meant to ask the other day, have you ever used a weighted blanket?”

“What?” Lee asked.

“Do you ever get claustrophobic?” Toph deadpanned. “Because if so then don’t.”

“Yeah, Toph hates them,” Aang said, pushing his blanket off of him, “I swear by them though and Sokka likes them too. You should lay on my bed.”

Lee stared at Aang, obviously slightly surprised by the sudden suggestion but Aang loved this blanket and he didn’t ‘need’ it, they were just good. Lee enjoyed physical pressure to help with their symptoms. This blanket could be a dealmaker.

“I- okay,” Lee stood up and walked to Aang’s bed. Aang got off his bed and pulled the 12 lb blanket over Lee. 

“It’s not the heaviest blanket, It’s twelve pounds, and I think Bato has one that’s twenty.”

“Twenty-five,” Toph said.

“Yeah,” Aang was going to keep talking but he was too busy watching Lee.

Lee had relaxed into the bed with the blanket on top of them. They looked a little bit shocked at the experience.

“Do you like it?” Aang asked.

“Yeah,” Lee breathed, “Yeah this is really helpful. Holy shit.”

Aang smiled as Lee pulled the blanket over their head and laid still for a few moments.

“Why is it so heavy?” Lee asked through the blanket.

“There’s sand in it,” Aang replied.

“I love it.” Lee replied, “Holy shit, you sleep with this on?”

“Yeah, it’s calming.”

“Yeah,” Lee agreed, pulling it off of his head. “Yeah, you can, sorry.”

Lee started to get off the bed but Aang gently put his hands on their shoulders. “I’ll sit on the chair.”

“Are you sure?” Lee asked.

“Yeah,” Aang laughed.

“You’re both insane.” Toph declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extended Summary:  
> People reacting over text, twitter, and pai sho apps.  
> Significant scenes include: Sokka and Suki have an argument about her self harm. Lee hangs out with Toph and Aang and they discuss triggers
> 
> Thanks for reading! Y'all are great!!


	16. Mail night, Mai, and Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's mail night and Lee is slowly healing from their panic. They're still concerned about Uncle. Mai's here again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Panic, discussions of abuse
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 6373
> 
> Okay I'm not getting up as early tomorrow so this 'technically three in a day' thing probably won't happen again but here you go! Let me know what you think!

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Sokka - Suki - Katara _

Suki: Is Lee spending the night again?

Sokka: Yeah

Katara: How are they doing?

Sokka: They’re at Aang’s now. Toph said that Aang was kind of freaking out so Lee’s proving that they’re not dying

Katara: Well I’m glad to hear they’re not dying

Sokka: Me too

Katara: Do we know anything else about Uncle?

Suki: We don’t

Suki: We know he’s not dead. That’s it. We don’t know what was so rough that they couldn’t think yesterday.

Sokka: Yeah

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Bato - Hakoda - Sokka - Katara _

Bato: How’s he doing?

Katara: They’re better

Bato: what does that mean? (sorry abt pronouns)

Katara: We don’t really know. They haven’t told us a lot

Bato: :( 

Sokka: I’m going to text Aang when Lee gets back to see if he knows anything else

Hakoda: I’m torn between telling you to respect their privacy and recognizing that their not necessarily going to reach out if it gets worse

Hakoda: Are they going back to their apartment tonight?

Sokka: Suki insisted they didn’t. They will tomorrow probably though

Bato: Okay, let us know how that goes

Sokka: Yep

Sokka: Oh uhm, hey Dad’s, Suki said I could tell you so that you don’t do it again, but she has a history of self harm so maybe don’t put knives in her room especially when she’s stressed

Bato: shit

Bato: Is she okay?

Bato: I’m so sorry

Sokka: She’ll be okay, she tripped up a bit but she’ll be okay. If it gets bad she’ll reach out to her dad and some other resources for help I promise. She’s not mad cuz you didn’t know just- yeah it probably shouldn’t happen again

Bato: Of course, I’m so sorry Sokka

Bato: Can I apologize to her?

Sokka: Nah, she just wants to forget it happened. I’ll let her know at some point when we’re already talking about it

Bato: Alright

Bato: Sorry

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Sokka - Aang _

Sokka: How are they?

Aang: Better

Aang: Sorry, I know that’s not a lot

Aang: They seemed a lot more aware of the world

Aang: They aren’t in as much pain as yesterday

Aang: They’re still struggling to stay focused and ‘in’ a conversation

Aang: I think my weighted blanket helped. If you don’t use yours, you should let them borrow it for the night

Sokka: That I can do :) :) :D

Sokka: THANKS!

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Sokka - Bato - Hakoda - Katara _

Sokka:  _ image description: Lee asleep on Sokka’s bed, relaxed under the blue weighted blanket that Sokka keeps at the end of his bed. _

Sokka: They’re in love with weighted blankets now

Bato: They look more relaxed

Sokka: They are, Aang said they’re not really focusing well but otherwise they’re doing pretty good.

Bato: So glad to hear it

Hakodad: Thanks for the update

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Unknown - Hakoda _

Hakoda:  _ image description: Lee asleep on Sokka’s bed, relaxed under the blue weighted blanket that Sokka keeps at the end of his bed. _

Hakoda: They’re healing

Unknown: Thank you so much

\---

##  THURSDAY

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Suki - Ty Lee _

Ty Lee: Are we still welcome to join tonight for the mailbox?

Suki: Yeah, let me double check that we’re doing it.

Ty Lee: All good! 

Suki: We are! Sorry, everyone’s okay but there was a mental health episode in the group recently and we’re all still kind of getting ourselves back to normal life so I wanted to make sure we weren’t pushing it off

Ty Lee: No problem! Mai’s excited!!

Suki: I can’t wait to meet her!

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Kuzon - Poatok - Serlok - Sokka - Aang _

Sokka: Hey Gaang, just as a small warning, Lee’s gonna be at mail tonight and they had a hell of a mental health thing on Tuesday so they’re still a little spacey. We’re gonna try not to get too rowdy

Kuzon: Are they okay?

Sokka: Yeah

Poatok: Can I ask what happened or are they not sharing?

Sokka: I have a feeling they don’t want it shared but I’ll double check. They weren’t trying to harm themselves, it was just a lot of stuff all at once

Poatok: All good

Serlok: I can’t make it tonight, I have an exam

Sokka: Shit, well we’ll miss you

Serlok: Do I have any mail?

Sokka: You’ve got some letters

Serlok: Cool, I’ll stop by before his weekend

Sokka: K

\---

Zuko went to work on Thursday morning. They didn’t go into the apartment. Walking by the staircase to the apartment made them want to curl into a ball, but the tea shop they could barely handle.

It felt weird. 

They were the only employee for the first few hours, so when they needed to stand in the back for a few minutes and breath through a bit of panic about not knowing when Uncle would return, all was fine.

Teo showed up for the start of his shift around eleven, and Zuko remembered that Teo had yet to be trained up front. They were going to have to work the register during the lunchtime rush. This was horrible.

After texting Sokka for emotional support, Zuko quickly grew into a rhythm with Teo. The pair worked well together, even if Zuko wasn’t exactly where he wanted to be during the shift.

Sokka came in after his class and sat near the register. He didn’t bother Zuko too much, when things slowed down he would talk about his plans for his next video. When things sped up, he would work on some sort of physics homework. It was comfortable, and it helped Zuko forget that people would stare at his scar.

“Can you come up stairs with me when I’m done?” Zuko asked Sokka about ten minutes before their shift ended. “I know we have to stream eventually but I haven’t been up there yet since, uhm, since Tuesday.”

“Yeah,” Sokka nodded, “Are you getting sick of wearing my clothes?”

“I just want to stream at my own computer,” Lee admitted. “But my own clothes will also be nice.”

“That’s fair, I forgot you hadn’t been home yet honestly. Are you staying here tonight?”

Zuko shrugged. That depended on how far they were welcome into Sokka’s space, as well as how well they did when they went upstairs for a few hours. Right now the idea of being in the living room made their stomach flip which was a bad sign.

“That’s fair, you're welcome to stay at our couch, uhm do you have any clues as to how long Uncle’s vacation will be?” Sokka asked.

Zuko hated this lie. Fortunately, someone walked through the door. Unfortunately, it was Mai. She was more intimidating than she had been when they were thirteen. She was stunning.

“You work here?” She asked Zuko.

It took them a few moments to realize that Mai had no reason to recognize them. They weren’t compromised. They were fine.

“Yeah,” Zuko said.

“Perfect. Where is Uncle?”

“Oh, uhm, on vacation.”

“Bullshit.” Mai declared. Zuko did their best not to freeze. “He wouldn’t leave on such short notice. He would have been talking about the vacation for fucking weeks. I grew up with him, I know him. Where is he? I can tell you his first name if that helps speed answers along.”

Zuko was now terrified because Sokka wouldn’t know why Mai knew his name. 

“I- I don’t even know that. I- I couldn’t check if you’re lying. I think one of the staff has a way to contact him so I could take a message.”

“Forget it. You’re useless,” Mai’s voice was apathetic as she spun around and walked away.

Zuko watched her go. She was beautiful to watch.

“You okay Lee?” Sokka asked. “She- do you know her?”

Zuko had no idea how to answer that. “I’m fine.”

“You look like you saw a ghost.” Sokka said.

“Yeah, uhm, she doesn’t know me anymore. It’s hard to explain.”

“Wait so- back up, then does she actually know his first name? Did you know her growing up?” Sokka almost sounded offended, which wasn’t the goal.

“She knew him before the tea shop existed, before I moved in with him.”

“Oh,” Sokka got quiet again. “Oh, okay, that’s- so she knew you when you lived with your dad?”

Zuko nodded, “Let’s not think about it okay?”

“Lee you have to-”

“I have to work. Then I have to figure out how to literally stand in my apartment. Then I can try to relax. I’ll figure it out.” Zuko turned around to check on a few orders in the back, doing their best to ignore Sokka.

Fortunately, Sokka dropped it while Zuko was still running food and the register. Unfortunately, Zuko knew they wouldn’t be able to go upstairs alone, so Sokka stuck around at the end of their shift.

“How are you feeling?” Sokka asked as the pair walked behind the counter and towards the stairs.

“Like shit.” Zuko replied. “I- I don’t know if I can do this and that’s kind of terrifying because I have to.”

“You don’t have to,” Sokka shook his head. “I mean doing things that make us uncomfortable is part of life, but you’re also still healing from Tuesday so if you need to wait until you have more information or until Uncle’s back then we can probably figure out a solution.”

Zuko shook their head. They were not going to rely on other people that much. That felt wrong. They’d come this far with just them and Uncle, they just needed Sokka to help them get into the room, then they’d be fine.

Zuko climbed the stairs as though it was nothing. They kept looking over to Sokka, reminding themself that he was there. Their heart was pounding.

“Ready?” Sokka asked at the doorway.

“No,” Zuko said, turning the key and opening the door.

“Do you want to wait- okay that’s a no.” 

Zuko walked into the living room and forced their breath to stay even. It looked like nothing had happened. It looked like the world was still spinning. Uncle wasn’t there. Uncle wasn’t there but the world kept spinning.

“You look like you might be sick,” Sokka’s voice was quiet, “Not saying you have to be okay, but do you feel like you’re gonna pass out or anything?”

Zuko sat down on the coffee table where the letter had been set. 

“You know where you’re at?” Sokka asked.

“Yeah, I- yeah I’m in the apartment and everything looks normal.”

“Was it not supposed to?”

“No, it was,” Zuko said. Sokka was quiet for a few moments and Zuko knew from therapy that it helped to put their anxiety into words. Uncle wasn’t here to listen, so hopefully Sokka wouldn’t mind. “It looks like it did when I left, I just- I don’t know. I expected it to look like I felt I guess.”

“How do you feel?”

“Off balance.” Zuko replied with an ease they didn’t expect.

“That’s understandable, your biggest support left for vacation without telling you.”

The lie was technically that Zuko had known Uncle was leaving, but they didn’t tell Sokka that. If this had happened two weeks earlier, Sokka and the rest of their friends wouldn’t have been able to help. Zuko never would have reached out to their soul bonds over this. Iroh would have left, and Zuko would have failed a homework assignment because they’d spent four hours looking at it and couldn’t figure out how to get themself to work on it. 

“Anything else I can do?” Sokka asked.

Zuko shook their head. “You’re already helping a lot.” 

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Sokka - Suki - Aang - Katara - Toph - Poatok _

Sokka: Hey, uhhhhm so I just met someone Lee knew before he lived with uncle.

Sokka: ‘met’ is generous. Lee just talked with them and they know Uncle’s first name

Poatok: Who?

Sokka: I DON’T KNOW She was a good looking female presenting person who walked into the tea shop, asked where Uncle was and when Lee said they didn’t even know Uncle’s first name she left but Lee said that they used to know her and she doesn’t even know what they look like now and I’m so confused!

Aang: Does Lee know you’re telling us this

Sokka: Shit

Sokka: No, I kind of forget that kind of stuff

Sokka: Shit

Sokka: Sorry, forget i said anything

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Sokka - Suki _

Sokka: Well now I’m confused and an awful person but I’m getting kind of fed up with the obvious volume of stuff we don’t know and we’re just expected to shrug off

Suki: You’re not an awful person

Suki: It’s weird, but they’re going through a lot right now

Sokka: WE COULD BE HELPING THEM! We could 100% be helping them if we knew what the fuck was going on

Suki: It could be more complicated than that Sokka. We don’t know anything

Sokka: That’s my problem Suki!

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Mai - Ty Lee _

Ty Lee: Are you still good to come to Suki, Sokka, and Katara’s later?

Mai: Yeah, I’m good

Mai: Odd request, I know you’re not a big tea person, but if you go to the jasmine dragon, ask about the owner for me. They say he’s on vacation but I don’t buy it

Ty Lee: I will but why do we care?

Mai: I’ll tell you later, if I’m wrong it’ll sting

Ty Lee: I want to be with you when it stings

Mai: I know, sorry

Ty Lee: Love you sweetie

Mai: I love you too

\---

Zuko left the apartment with abnormal speed after their stream with Sokka. They didn’t like being home with Uncle missing. They’d gathered enough resolve after Sokka left to make themselves a small dinner before streaming, but the space felt empty. They wouldn’t be able to sleep there yet.

They waited outside the shop for Aang and Toph to pass by and joined the pair on their walk to the apartment. Suki had texted that Zuko had a lot of mail, but only one package. Apparently mail was normally opened privately because it was rarely worth video recording, and often was a more sentimental experience.

Sokka greeted the group at the door, and welcomed them into the smell of pizza. They all did roll call to let Toph know who was in the room before Suki spoke up.

“Sokka ordered pizza,” Suki said, “Everything sucked on Tuesday so tonight’s going to be great.”

“We could use a great night,” Zuko agreed. They didn’t get pizza right away because they were full and still anxious from being at the apartment. They sat down and tried to blend in instead. 

“Is this everyone?” Toph asked.

“Ty Lee and her girlfriend are coming,” Suki said.

Zuko’s stomach dropped. There was no way Ty Lee’s girlfriend wasn’t Mai.

“I haven’t met her girlfriend yet,” Sokka smiled, “She’s always described as ‘scary but hot.’”

This was definitely Mai.

“That’s what she is,” Suki shrugged, “They’re running a bit late because Ty Lee forgot her phone at home the first time around so they needed to double back.”

“Ty Lee was here last week, right?” Kuzon asked.

“Yeah,” Sokka said, “And they both knew the Sozin’s growing up but we’re not asking about it this time.”

Kuzon frowned, but nodded in agreement. Zuko let out a breath of relief.

“Do we want to start opening- oh- Oh shit.” Sokka stood up quickly, pulling his phone to his ear and racing out of the room. “What’s wrong?”

The room was silent so they heard him stop walking in the middle of the hallway and shout, “I thought you were dying. Why did you call from this phone?!”

“Yes you- Dad!” Sokka called again.

“Hakodad has a burner phone,” Katara explained, “It’s for serious emergencies only. Someone needs to be dying. He’ll answer it no matter what he’s doing or who he’s talking to.”

“That’s badass,” Kuzon said as Sokka walked back into the room incredibly frazzled.

“He literally just wanted to tell me that Momo is a menace to the family because Bato won’t cuddle with him because Momo has to pee. That’s it. But I thought he was about to fucking die because he used the ‘only for emergencies’ phone to tell me that MOMO NEEDED TO PEE!” Sokka sat down in the spot next to Zuko in the most dramatic way possible. “My life is so hard.”

“Truly the worst,” Zuko laughed with the room.

Zuko’s eyes glanced to Sokka’s phone where he saw the number that had called Sokka. It wasn’t added to his contacts, so Sokka must have it memorized. 

The burner phone was the same number that had texted them Uncle’s Pai Sho app information. Hakoda’s burner phone had texted Uncle’s contact information. Hakoda had contact with Uncle.

“When have you called it?” Kuzon asked, unaware of Zuko’s current panic.

“Uhm,” Sokka looked to Katara who shrugged. “I don’t think I ever have. This is- so like he would answer this if he was in the middle of talking to the press. Even on Tuesday when we were all kind of panicking because of the mental health thing that happened I didn’t use this number because no one was going to die if I didn’t immediately get ahold of my father, the mayor and political figurehead of the anti-opium-epidemic movement.”

Zuko nodded, at the idea. He’d grown up in the public spotlight, he knew what an emergency cell phone was. Hakoda knew how to contact Uncle.

Zuko stared at the phone for several moments, reoriented themself, and pretended to listen to the conversation while maintaining an even breath.

“Ty Lee’s here,” Suki said to the room. She walked out to the apartment hallway to go get the pair of girls from the entrance.

Zuko needed a break. Hakoda knew where Uncle was. That was a lot to handle. Mai and Ty Lee being here was too heavy of a lie considering that the whole room wanted to know where Uncle was other than vacation.

Zuko took a few deep breaths, they let the room fall away for a few moments before everything would go to chaos.

“Oh,” Sokka whispered suddenly. Zuko looked up to see Mai and Ty Lee standing in the door frame. Ty Lee was smiling bright and May looked moderately pleased. “Isn’t that the girl from the tea shop?”

Zuko didn’t know how to disagree so they just said, “Scary but sexy.”

“Huh,” Sokka looked at Zuko while Suki started introducing the room.

“That’s Lee,” Suki got to them eventually. “Do you know Uncle from the Jasmine Dragon?”

Zuko’s heart pounded. Mai spoke first and fast. “What about him?”

“Lee’s his nephew.”

Mai’s head whipped to Zuko who grabbed the attention of the room by standing up as suddenly as possible.

“What?” Mai asked. “You lied to-” Her whole face paled and she took a small step back. Mai wasn’t one to give away her emotions but Zuko could read this one like a book. “You’re his nephew?”

“We need to step outside.” Zuko stood up and walked on impulse towards the door to the apartment.

“Ty Lee’s coming with.” Mai stated.

“I hope so,” Zuko opened the door and walked outside before he could hear the confusion from the people behind him.

“What’s going on?” Ty Lee asked as the door closed. “What’s so important about the tea shop.”

“The man who runs it is-”

“No first names.” Zuko demanded of Mai. “For the safety of his life. Please do not say our names.”

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know.”

“Don’t bullshit me.” Mai said as they got to the end of the hallway and walked out the door.

“If I was bullshitting you I would tell you he’s on vacation.” 

“What is going on?!” Ty Lee asked as the door swung shut. Zuko turned the corner and walked into something of an alleyway. 

“Tell her now.” Mai demanded as Zuko tried to catch their breath and they grew still. “Now dammit. She deserves to know.”

Zuko nodded and looked at Ty Lee. “I’m so sorry, fuck.” They looked back at their shoes for a second, overcome with how much they missed these girls. This was harder to tell than they’d expected.

“He’s my only ex-boyfriend,” Mai whispered. Zuko let out a sharp laugh at the way they had to talk about this.

“That’s Z- wait that doesn’t. That doesn’t make any- holy- Oh my-” Ty Lee froze and Zuko looked up to meet her eyes. She was already crying.

“I’m so sorry,” They said. 

Ty Lee shook her head and lurched forward to pull Zuko into a hug. “Holy shit,” She cried. “Holy shit. You- you- holy shit I missed you so fucking much. Is- is it really? Are you- I won’t say your name, but are you really?”

“Yeah,” Zuko breathed out. They were Zuko Sozin. They held Ty Lee tight. 

“Why?” Mai asked. Zuko lifted their chin from Ty Lee’s shoulder and met Mai’s eyes. Mai was furious but she was patient. She was waiting to know if she should kill her dead friend before she hugged them.

“Ask my Father, it was his decision,” Zuko answered.

“Fuck that, why did he make that decision?” Mai asked. Before Zuko could reply, she spoke again, “Fuck him. I believe it.”

Mai stepped forward and pulled Ty Lee and Zuko tight against her. No one said anything for a while. Ty Lee’s sobs were loudest, but Mai and Zuko were crying with her. 

No one knew Zuko’s secrets the way Mai had. No one except Uncle, Bato, Hakoda, and an assortment of doctors and lawyers had known he was alive until now. Mai and Ty Lee knew. They knew now and they were here. Mai didn’t hate them. Ty Lee wasn’t furious. They were able to talk again, and be together without Zuko worrying about saying the wrong thing to tip Ty Lee off to their father’s identity. They were able to be together again.

“I’m so sorry,” Zuko whispered eventually. “I missed you both so much, I’m so so sorry.”

“I’m not mad at you,” Mai shook her head. “I missed you too, Zu. Your sister told us what happened but either she didn’t know everything or she didn’t want to tell us that you’re not- you’re not dead.”

“Please call me Lee,” Zuko whispered. The group loosened up and dropped their arms back to their sides. 

“I’ll call you whatever you want,” Ty Lee laughed, “Literally anything, you’re alive Lee! You’re so alive and your father can go fuck himself in the ass with a rusty fork. Fuck him. I’m so happy you’re here and not dead.”

Zuko laughed at the phrase he hadn’t heard in nearly seven years. “I forgot about that.”

“The rusty fork?” Mai asked.

“Yeah,” Zuko nodded, “Somewhere in the trauma of it all that one slipped my mind. Uhm, I’m sorry you didn’t know. I- the only people who know are my father and uncle, and some doctors who signed the NDA’s. Sokka’s dad’s know because I wanted to make sure they wouldn’t hate me before I started hanging out with them. I don’t even know that my sister knows.”

“Holy shit!” Ty Lee laughed a little hysterically with joy, “That’s why he didn’t come to the funeral, isn’t it?!”

“Yeah,” Lee laughed, “Uhm, he was at the hospital. I was in surgery during the funeral. I didn’t even know that I was dead yet.”

“Shit,” Mai said. “I’m not huge on murder but I don’t think your father counts as a human being so I’d be down.”

Zuko frowned, “He threatened to kill Uncle.”

“What?!” Ty Lee asked.

“Yeah, he- he threatened to kill Uncle. That’s why Uncle’s in hiding and I don’t know where he is. He was trying to get it legally so that I could tell my bonds who I am without fear of a lawsuit and Father doesn’t like getting told what to do.”

“I saw him this week,” Mai whispered. “I don’t know if he told you that. I didn’t tell Ty Lee because I knew she would want to see you.”

“How did you find him?” Zuko asked what they and Uncle had been curious about.

“I also had heard about a guy who called himself ‘Uncle’ and acted like everyone was his child while he served tea. He paid his workers a living wage and was the most genuine person anyone had ever met.”

“Oh,” Ty Lee laughed, “How did I not put that together. Rule Number Four: Iroh Sozin was the only person on the Sozin board with a working moral compass. Of course he’d open a tea shop in a college town and adopt half the campus.”

Zuko laughed with them for a few moments. “I- yeah that checks out. I- he told me you were there. I avoided the front of the tea shop for a while because of it.”

“That sucks,” Mai said. “I get it, I wish I didn’t because I want to be mad at you, but I get it. Instead I’ll just grow my inferno of rage at your genocidal bureaucrat of a father.”

Zuko smiled. They loved that Mai and Ty Lee knew all of the horrors of their father as opposed to only the parts related to their scar. “I missed you both so much.”

“We missed you too,” Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Zuko again and her warmth was wonderful.

“We should go back in,” Mai whispered.

“I’ll tell them we went to school together. They’ll ask why I didn’t bring it up last week and I’ll shrug,” Zuko said, “It’s not ideal but I don’t know what else to do.”

“Tell them it’s Uncle’s secret,” Mai said. “That’s not quite a lie.”

Zuko nodded, “Yeah, yeah that makes sense.”

The group slowly made their way back to the door.

Zuko texted Suki that they needed to be let back in and within a minute she was at the door.

“Hey are you guys okay?” Suki asked. “We didn’t follow because it seemed personal but, are you good?”

“They knew me before I lived with Uncle,” Zuko explained.

Suki frowned as they walked into the building and down the hall. Zuko hated hiding so much from her.

“So did you guys not know this last week?” Suki asked.

“I didn’t,” Ty Lee says, “He looks different now. It’s been a few years.”

“Uhm,” Zuko spoke up before Suki could say anything else. “They/them pronouns if you remember to. Sorry.”

“Oh!” Mai said, “Really?”

Zuko winced a little bit but didn’t let it show. “Yeah, uhm, yeah.”

“Did you know when you left?” She asked conversationally.

Zuko let out a small breath. “No, not really. I mean I- yeah no I didn’t. Everything was shit so I didn’t really put much thought to it. I was uncomfortable for so many more reasons than gender.” 

“That’s fair,” Mai nodded. 

“You came out on twitter the other day, didn’t you?” Ty Lee asked.

Zuko nodded, “I did with my online persona, yeah.” 

“The Blue Spirit,” Ty Lee told Mai. 

“Oh!” Mai said, “Yeah I read that. I liked it. It was very ‘you’ now that I know. Telling people you’re bisexual because you were told they’d be mad if you didn’t.”

“It’s not their business,” Lee shrugged, “But if they’re going to make art- which is also wild -Then I get wanting to be accurate.”

“Are you guys okay?” Sokka asked when they got into the apartment.

“Yeah,” Mai said. “This dipshit just didn’t tell Ty Lee who he was last week so we didn’t realize we knew each other.”

“It looked like someone died,” Kuzon piped in. Zuko frowned. “You all were acting like things were about to get really horrible.”

“No,” Zuko said, “It wasn’t that bad.”

“Is this the secret?” Toph asked.

“What?” Zuko asked.

“Is this part of the whole thing we don’t know?”

“Uhm,” Zuko tried to answer before she spoke again.

“Or will we just keep thinking there’s more to it?”

“No-” Zuko shook their head and took a deep breath, weighing the amount they should tell -“No you- uhm this isn’t it, but I promise when I tell you you’ll know. I- I’m sorry. It’s not- I don’t want to have this secret from you. It’s not- It’s hard to explain.”

“We didn’t know he existed for seven years and we’re not mad at him about it,” Mai said, “It’s complicated.”

This quited the room down a little and Lee took their spot on the couch back, with Mai sitting on the floor in front of him, and Ty Lee right next to her. 

“Wait,” Sokka said, “If someone’s going to sit on the floor it should be you, Lee, so that I can play with your hair.”

Zuko smiled and started to move.

“That’s adorable.” Mai declared. “You know I was going to say you got sexier since we were thirteen but that’s just adorable.”

Zuko shrugged as they moved towards the floor, “Yeah, when my face was being burned I knew I was getting hotter.”

The room grew slightly uncomfortable but Toph laughed almost as much as Mai did, so the atmosphere lightened up a little bit.

“Damn, Lee,” Sokka forced a laugh.

Ty Lee moved into Zuko’s place on the couch and Sokka started playing with Zuko’s hair. The room grew in energy and everyone wasn’t paying attention to Zuko and company anymore which was nice.

“Do you ever braid his hair?” Mai asked.

“Their,” Ty Lee corrected.

“Sorry, Do you ever braid their hair?” Mai asked again.

“I don’t know how to braid this short of hair,” Sokka admitted. 

“I can show you if you want,” Ty Lee said. “Lee can I touch your hair?”

“Yeah,” Lee allowed.

The pair above him started braiding his hair. It was fairly relaxing as they started near the top of his forehead. By the time Sokka got into a pattern, Kuzon was opening boxes of t-shirts that fans had made. They looked very cool.

“This is going to be great. Sokka, are we still filming this tomorrow with Serlok?” Kuzon asked.

“Hhmm?” Sokka asked, he was focused on tugging slightly at Zuko’s hair.

“Are we filming tomorrow?” Kuzon repeated.

“Yeah,” Sokka replied. “We’re filming that in the afternoon, and then in the evening we’re going to do another makeup one with Suki and I.”

“Oh shit, I forgot about that,” Suki said. “I might have to dip out early-ish tonight then-no, no I’ll be fine. We’re still doing Bond Day on Saturday, right?”

“Correct,” Sokka said with a smile.

“What’s ‘bond day?’” Mai whispered to Zuko.

“Uhm, I’m new to this, but it’s normally a Friday evening where the six of us hang out to- AAAhhh!” Zuko jerked away from Sokka’s hands and towards Mai as fast as they could. Their scar stung for a brief moment longer then slowly went away. Their hand was against the skin on their face. The room was quiet. They were breathing. They were here. They were sitting up a little and breathing.

“Lee, are you okay?” Sokka’s voice broke through.

Lee didn’t nod but their body did. “Yeah, I- I’m okay.”

“Want me to stop braiding?” Sokka’s voice was shaking.

“Just- just play with it.” Lee asked for the one thing that might help get back into their body. 

“Okay, uhm in a few minutes if you’re feeling better can you tell me what exactly happened?”

Zuko nodded, assuming that they would be able to eventually.

“You tugged on a part of their hair that was near their scar,” Katara said. “At least that’s what it looked like from where I was sitting. The nerves there might be more sensitive.”

“It didn’t feel like fire,” Zuko muttered, “But yeah.”

“Well I’m glad for that at least.” Sokka replied, “Sorry about that.”

His hands were back in Zuko’s hair and they were relaxing the tight braid that they’d been forming before.

“I- I’m okay, uhm, yeah” Zuko felt a little more with it, “I’m okay, I just kind of panicked. It- I have to be careful when I’m washing my hair because of that area. There’s a spot where the nerve endings are picky but the hair still grows. Uhm, you hit that spot. Sorry I yelled.”

“All good,” Sokka said, “I’ll just play with it for now. Maybe we can try again another time now that I know how.”

Zuko nodded and relaxed back into the bottom of the couch a little bit so that Sokka could keep braiding their hair.

The night moved along. Zuko got far more envelopes with letters than they would have imagined (34), and they got a small keychain which had a BlueSpirit mask on it. Mai laughed at their shock when they opened it. So did everyone else.

“They don’t understand that people enjoy their content,” Sokka told Mai.

“I do,” Zuko disagreed, “I just don’t understand why they enjoy it enough to send me stuff like this.”

“Lee doesn’t take praise well,” Mai smirked. “I remember when-”

“Don’t-” Zuko groaned.

“I remember when we were kids, and your first sword teacher told you that you were progressing well, you took it as an insult.”

“I did not!” Zuko disagreed.

“I remember that,” Ty Lee laughed, “And you were so angry too because he wouldn’t tell you how good other students your age normally did so you couldn’t directly compare yourself to your sister. You hated that you didn’t know how bad you were doing, even when you were being told that you were doing well.”

“I like improving,” Zuko groaned.

“You have a sister?” Katara asked.

Zuko froze for a moment. “Yeah, I- technically. She laughed when he poured alcohol on me though so let’s not talk about her.”

“Shit,” Sokka said.

“Is that the big thing we don’t know?” Aang asked.

Zuko shook their head. “I swear to you, you will know when I tell you. The other shoe will drop and you will feel it. I would tell you now if I could.”

“What’s stopping you,” Toph asked. She liked to push people to their limits.

“That’s private.” Zuko groaned. “I- sorry. I’m sorry. I hate it too and I know it sucks. Please drop it.”

“Sorry, your sister’s a bitch,” Suki said. “That’s sadistic.”

Ty Lee let out a clipped laugh. “That’s a great way to describe her.”

“She tried to pay me to be her friend,” Mai said. 

“What?” Zuko turned to Mai.

“Yeah, a few years ago. It was bullshit. I don’t know. She sucks.”

“She does suck,” Zuko nodded.

“Older or younger?” Aang asked.

“Two years younger,” Zuko wanted out of this conversation. “She was only eleven when it happened, so Uncle thinks she was innocent but she’s the one who told Father I had a crush on a boy and she knew he wasn’t kind.”

“Wait is that why he burned you?” Mai asked.

“Your dad burned you?!” Kuzon asked the room.

“Yeah,” Zuko answered both of them. They turned to Mai, “Remember the last guy I had a crush on?”

“Yeah,” She replied.

“I told her because she swore she’d keep it a secret. She told Father because she always lies.” Azula always lies.

“Of fucking course she did. That bitch.” Mai was fuming, “She still doesn’t know Ty Lee and I are dating and we’ve been going strong since sophomore year of high school.” 

Zuko smiled big at this. “Aw, you waited a year and a half after I left to date someone else?”

Mai laughed, “I waited a year and a half to tell another person I was gay, yeah.”

“No.” Ty Lee corrected, “I waited a year and a half to tell someone I was bisexual. You then started crying and promptly came out right afterwards.”

“Wait wait wait wait wait,” Kuzon stopped them. “So can I- two questions. One. Fuck your dad. Two. Did you two date?”

Zuko let out a laugh, Sokka’s hands felt more present in their hair for a few moments. “Uhm, yeah. We dated for three years but that started when we were ten because we both had crushes on the opposite sex and homophobic parents so we just made the smart call.”

“You were beards?” Katara asked.

“Yeah,” Mai replied, “And we were great at it.”

“What the fuck is a beard?” Toph asked.

“When you pretend to be someone's partner so that they can appear straight.”

“I don’t think I know anyone who had a beard at ten,” Poatok laughed. “That’s commitment.”

“Well if you think your dad’s going to fucking kill you for being gay!” Kuzon was stuck on this fact.

Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee all flinched at the mention of Zuko’s death.

“Knock it off.” Sokka said, “Be sensitive for a fucking minute and don’t yell about that in front of them.”

The room was quiet for a moment.

“Sorry,” Kuzon said to Sokka. “Next time I’ll react better when someone says that their parent tried t-”

“Dude!” Sokka said.

“They brought it up!” Kuzon argued.

“I brought it up.” Mai said. “Fight about it later.”

“You don’t scare me,” Kuzon said.

“Hmmm,” Mai looked down at her nails, “I didn’t peg you as stupid. Guess we all make mistakes.”

Sokka laughed loud enough that the rest of the room started talking and Kuzon got into a hushed argument with Katara.

“I missed you,” Zuko muttered to Mai.

“She’s actually really good at pegging,” Ty Lee whispered for the four of them to hear.

Sokka burst out laughing at Ty Lee, and Zuko paled at the idea of his childhood friends having sex.

Mai rolled her eyes.

“What are you- what?” Aang asked.

“I’m not saying it any louder,” Ty Lee shrugged, “If you want people to know you’ve gotta tell them.”

“Fuck you,” Zuko muttered. “I’d honestly rather talk about my Father than your sex life.”

“Hey!” Mai said. “That’s homophobia.”

“I kissed a lesbian and this is the homophobic part?”

“You kissed a lesbian?” Suki asked.

“Mai,” Zuko answered. “We were thirteen and proving a point.”

“I’m so confused,” Toph said.

“Me too, Toph,” Poatok replied.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extended Summary:  
> Everyone's texting, sometimes about sensitive topics.  
> Zuko goes to work and panics a bit while they're there (mentioned, not described in as much detail).  
> Sokka's sitting at the tea shop to help out Zuko when they're in the front of the store.  
> Mai comes into the store, asks for Uncle, doesn't recognize Zuko, and leaves.  
> Sokka is absolutely confused but Zuko manages to stop him from asking questions.   
> Sokka and Zuko go up to the apartment and Zuko is on edge but they're okay.  
> Zuko leaves the apartment after streaming to go to mail night.  
> Zuko learns that Mai and Ty Lee are coming and gets worried.  
> Sokka's dad calls them on the 'emergencies only' phone and Zuko recognizes the number as the one that sent him Pai Sho information.  
> Mai doesn't recognize Zuko but Suki introduces them as 'uncles actual nephew' so Zuko pulls Ty Lee and Mai outside to tell them that they're alive.   
> They come back inside, conversations occur.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	17. Lu Ten, Legal, and Calming Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Sokka talk about Lee, Lu Ten is back in the news, Kuzon does a T-Shirt Video, and Ozai's probably up to something as the bonds travel to Sokka and Katara's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Discussion of being outed and addiction
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 4827
> 
> This chapter is a weird space because the chapter before it all had to be one chapter, and the chapter after is the second longest chapter in the story and all needed to stay together. So this one is just a lot of short snippets in between two minor disasters. The good news is it's very fluffy and very cute and allows our friends some breathing room.

\---

Suki curled into her bed with Sokka next to her.

“Can I check you?” He whispered.

“The lights are off,” Suki said.

“I know.”

“Are you asking if you can run your hands along my body?” Suki almost laughed.

“Kind of, yeah.”

“You can, but I’m to tired for sex tonight so you won’t get anywhere with it.”

Sokka shrugged, “Then I’ll try not to be a tease about it.”

She felt his hands start to reach along her. He wouldn’t find anything he didn’t know about. “This is a dumb quesiton.”

“Is it about what I’m doing right now?” Sokka asked.

“No, it’s about Lee.”

“Then I probably don’t know,” Sokka frowned, “Because I feel like we don’t know anything about them.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Isn’t it?”

“Not until we know what’s going on it’s not.”

“That’s the problem. We don’t know anything.” Sokka said. “We don’t know anything that’s going on because they haven’t told us anything! They aren’t telling us what’s going on even when it’s causing a several hour long panic attack that brings my dad forty-five minutes out.”

“Your dad, oddly, didn’t seem bothered by it,” Suki shrugged.

“No but it freaked him out!”

“Okay,” Suki took a breath as Sokka’s hands trailed across old scars on her legs. “Okay so I think we need to talk quieter because we asked Lee to knock on our door when they came back inside.”

“Do they have a key?” Sokka asked.

“Yeah, Katara gave them her key.”

“Gotcha,” Sokka nodded. “How long have they been sitting out there now?”

Suki turned over and grabbed her phone. “Nearly two hours.”

“Shit,” Sokka muttered. “That’s a lot of catching up.”

“Yeah,” Suki nodded. Lee had left the apartment with Mai when everyone else went home. The pair had sat on the front step of Suki’s apartment building for nearly two hours now, catching up and talking about whatever. Katara had gone out to check on the pair before she went to bed an hour ago, and Suki had texted Lee to let her know when they came back inside before they went to sleep. “That’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What do you mean?” Sokka asked. He finished checking her and pulled her close to himself.

“I mean, do you- this is dumb- do you think Lee’s still into Mai?”

“She’s gay,” Sokka pointed out the obvious problem with Suki’s theory. 

“Yes. But.”

“No, I- sorry Suki but no. Whatever bullshit secret is going on right now she knows all of it. That’s why they’re so comfortable with her. It has nothing to do with romance.”

“How do you know that?” Suki asked.

“Why do you think it’s anything more?” Sokka countered.

“They were different around her.”

“They met us a week ago,” Sokka said. “I’m different around them than I am around Serlok because we’re still figuring out each other's humor.”

“You game every week.”

“Yeah and it’s been a beautiful awkward experience. They’re not a terribly social person so it takes them a while. They don’t have the awkward part with Mai.”

“They haven’t talked in seven years though.”

“Yeah but if Mai was with them when their father was being abusive, I mean they dated. Sure the relationship was fake but the time they spent together might have still been important.”

Suki nodded and curled into Sokka. “That makes sense. I just- it was weird to see them with a friend who wasn’t us. I feel like it’s only us and Uncle and suddenly there’s another person and they act so differently around her.”

“I think you’re overthinking it,” Sokka stated. “I really do. You- I love you, but you are also a very different person when you're with me and Katara versus when you’re with your soccer team. We all do that kind of thing.”

“Yeah,” Suki thought for a moment, “Speaking of being a different person, are you and Kuzon okay? Because you tore into him and he did not like it.”

“I don’t terribly care if he liked it.” Sokka said. “I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow but that was insensitive as fuck.”

“No it was, and it was sexy as hell to watch you stand up for Lee, but are you two going to be good to record the video tomorrow?”

Sokka shrugged, “I’ll show up. I don’t know. We should be fine. Hopefully we can talk about it afterwards but he likes to just kind of let shit like this go until I burst so I can be the angry one.”

“He sucks sometimes,” Suki muttered.

“Yeah but he’s funny on camera and like, 98 percent of the time he’s a good dude.”

“If that other two percent scars Lee then things might need to change.”

“Yeah,” Sokka agreed. “Yeah, that was- Then he doubled down. That’s the part that got me. He doubled down and then tried to fight Mai.”

“I wonder if there’s another stressor?” Suki asked.

“I don’t care,” Sokka said.

“No, it doesn’t excuse it, but I wonder if it’s there,” Suki said before pivoting hard. “What did Ty Lee say?”

A knock hit the door before Sokka could answer.

“We’re good,” Sokka replied. “You can come in.”

The door opened a crack. “Oh, uhm, you can go back to sleep.” Lee said, “I just wanted to let you know I’m back inside. I locked the door and left Katara’s key on the counter.”

“Thanks,” Sokka said. 

The door closed as Lee made their way to Sokka’s bedroom.

“How long are they planning on sleeping in your room?” Suki asked.

“I don’t know,” Sokka replied, “I insisted on it tonight since they were staying so late for mailbag anyways. They’ll probably stay tomorrow since we’re going to Dads’ early in the morning. Aang talked about spending the night with Katara, then I mentioned that I needed to go over to get Toph anyways so I don’t know what he’ll do.”

“I think he just likes sleeping with her,” Suki smiled.

“They haven’t,” Sokka muttered, growing tired.

“I know, I meant like- in the same bed.” 

“Oh, yeah he likes the company I think. He runs a little cold so he likes her body heat sometimes.”

“Yeah?” Suki asked.

“Yeah, she’s a furnace like Bato. She gets it from him.” 

Suki giggled a little bit.

“What?” Sokka asked. “She does.”

“She gets her body heat from your step-father?” Suki asked.

“Shut up, I’m tired,” Sokka moaned.

“Love you baby,” Suki whispered.

“Love you too.”

\---

##  FRIDAY

_ \--- _

_ Washington Post Retweeted _

**Selong** **✓ @SelongWP**

Over a decade ago the nephew of Ozai Sozin died of opioid overdose. The way the media covered his addiction is a great example of what we’ve gotten wrong:

_ Link Attached: Washington Post Article titled ‘Nephew of Ozai Sozin was a Victim, not a Villain.” _

- **Suki ✓ @KyoshiSoccer**

_ Replying to @SelongWP _

The whole Sozin family is so fucked they can’t recognize the shit they’ve created even when it kills one of their own. Fuck Ozai Sozin.

_ \--- _

_ MESSAGING TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Game: Pai Sho Mobile _

_ Participants: User7248 - UncleMishu _

User7248: Lu Ten’s story is back in the news. They’re treating him well Uncle

UncleMishu: I saw that this morning. How are you fairing?

User7248: I’m doing okay. They’re talking about him like he was sick instead of disgusting

User7248: How about you?

UncleMishu: I miss him very much. I am glad the media has finally decided to show him outside of his father and uncle’s light

User7248: You’re light is not tainted

User7248: When you’re back from vacation I’m forcing you to go to therapy. You’re a good person!

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Katara - Aang _

Aang: Did you watch the way Sokka was all defensive around mai last night

Katara: Yeah

Katara: It’s weird, I don’t know. I’ll maybe ask him about it

Aang: Sokka and Suki also both kept sharing looks with each other all night and then looking at Lee while Sokka played with his hair. 

Katara: You’re really into this theory, aren’t you?

Aang: A little bit, yeah

Aang: It would be kind of neat but also kind of weird.

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Sokka - Kuzon _

Kuzon: We still on for this afternoon

Sokka: Yeah

Kuzon: Cool

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Sokka - Suki  _

Sokka: Kuzon Serlok and I are recording earlier so I’m getting lunch with Aang and Katara while you’re still in class. Miss you

Suki: See you later for makeup

Sokka: How’s Lee?

Suki: they seem lighter than they did the past few days. Whatever they talked to mai about might have helped

Sokka: they could tell us

Suki: I think they know that

Sokka: Then why haven’t they

Suki: I don’t know Sokka but I trust that they have their reasons

Sokka: I do too, I’m just kind of sick of it

Suki: I get that

\---

Transcript:

YOU SENT ME T-SHIRTS! (A Kuzon video)

Youtube.com/Gaaang

_ Image Description: Kuzon is sitting in Sokka’s bedroom, greenscreen (just green) behind him with a table in front of him with 26 t-shirts sitting out. _

Kuzon: Holy *beep* Hello everyone! You sent in some t-shirts and designs and I’m going to be trying them all on and rating some of them! I won’t be rating all of them because there are no losers here, but I will be giving awards to the top three t-shirts.

Sokka:  _ off screen _ Are their actual rewards?

Kuzon: No, but having already looked over all the t-shirts, I will be reaching out to several people, hoping to talk about royalties so that we can sell some of these online. We’ll see.

Sokka: Yeah, that’s a good call

Kuzon: They’re awesome designs. Before we get into all of them. We do have the footage of me unboxing these on mailbox nights. Warning, we were unfiltered when filming so we’re bleeping out swear words as well as BlueSpirit’s name. 

_ Image Description: Ripple effect transition shows Kuzon sitting at the table in Sokka’s living room.  _

Kuzon: First shirt are you guys ready?!

Katara:  _ offscreen _ Go for it Kuzon.

Serlok: We’re filming. You’re good to go

Kuzon: Alright

_ Kuzon opens the box to find a shirt that shows the words ‘KUZON’ in a large black font. The shirt is tie-dyed with yellows, reds, and oranges _

Kuzon: I love it! Holy shit the tie-dye is awesome!

_ The video continues. Several times the lighting, or Kuzon’s outfit changes and he announces that it’s a new week.  _

Kuzon:  _ He opens another box. The shirt says ‘Set me on FIRE. I don’t mind.’  _ laughing, I don’t know that I’d want to wear this in public

Blue:  _ offscreen  _ From experience, you would mind.

Kuzon:  _ face falls a little _

Sokka:  _ offscreen  _ S***, we didn’t mean to-

Blue:  _ laughing a little bit  _ It’s been years, it’s okay. It’s a funny shirt

Kuzon: That got dark really fast. Okay

Toph:  _ offscreen _ Sokka what does it say?

Sokka: It says ‘Set me on fire, I don’t mind.’

Toph:  _ laughs loudly  _ You don’t want that one, ***?

BlueSpirit: Uhm, no thank you.  _ Laughing a little bit.  _ Once was more than enough

Serlok:  _ offscreen _ Next shirt!

Kuzon: Next shirt! Alright!

_ Kuzon continues to open shirts. The video eventually ripple effects back into Kuzon at the table. The video shows him discussing the pros and cons of each shirt. The winning shirt is a tie-dye shirt with a large designed letter ‘F’ in red and the letters ‘lameboy’ in black next to it, spelling ‘Flameboy’. _

Serlok:  _ offscreen  _ So you’re sure that’s the winner?

Kuzon: Yes.

Sokka:  _ standing next to him, holding the shirt and exchanging glances with Serlok. laughing  _ You swear you won’t go back on this

Kuzon: On what?

Sokka: On this choice.

Kuzon: Why would I? I like the design. I told you the tie-dye was a great choice and it’s got ‘flameboy’ on it.

Sokka: no, I get that. But you have to swear to me that you won’t take it back.

Kuzon: Fine, I swear  _ frowning _

Serlok: From a distance, the F will blend into the tie-dye and the shirt will say ‘lameboy.’

Kuzon:  _ face falls as he looks at the shirt. He steps back, hands over his heart in mock offense  _ It-  _ he looks at it for a moment  _ How did I not realize that, wow.

Sokka: I don’t know man, it’s the first thing I thought of. Sorry designer. Cool choice, Kuzon loved it. 

Kuzon: Wow that- wow once you say it.

Sokka: Are you going to break your promise?

Kuzon: Nah, nah honesty is important and we have kids watching and all that, but **** That sucks. 

Serlok:  _ laughing a lot now  _ Kuzon you can’t swear!

Kuzon: I just picked a favorite shirt that’s going to look like an insult from far away, I’m allowed to swear.

Sokka:  _ laughing as well  _ Can I get ‘we have kids watching and all that, but f-word that sucks’ on a t-shirt?

Kuzon: Alright. That- wow okay. Uhm  _ reorients himself in front of the camera.  _ Thank you all for watching. Fight about my rankings on twitter and in the comments. Listen to your parents. Don’t say the f-word. Be good people. I’ll see you around.

_ End transcription _

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Sokka - Katara - Bato - Hakoda _

Sokka: In case it gets mentioned tomorrow, we still don’t know what happened on tuesday that caused the panic attack

Bato: Is Lee doing better?

Sokka: Yeah

Katara: Sokka’s pissed he doesn’t know

Sokka: I just want to hel

Sokka: p!

Hakoda: You can only help as much as they let you. Trying to do more will only hurt everyone involved.

Sokka: I know. I just don’t like it.

Sokka: I’m so ready to see Momo

Bato: She’s ready to see you too

Katara: Hakodad, did you see the news about the Sozins this morning?

Hakodad: I did, I was talking to a reporter earlier who thought I might have a ‘spicy take.’ I never went after Lu Ten Sozin or his father because of his death.

Katara: Suki says she’s surprised Iroh Sozin had enough backbone to step away when his son died

Hakodad: Iroh Sozin may have been one of the few people with power in that company who could get away with leaving without facing Ozai’s wrath. I’ve heard a lot of stories about Iroh Sozin and he’s one of the few people on the board and with a high sitting position who seemed to actually give a shit sometimes.

Katara: He still sucks

Hakodad: That’s fair

Katara: Giving a shit sometimes doesn’t mean you’re off the hook for the thousands of lives ruined!

Hakodad: I wasn’t disagreeing with you Katara

Katara: I know I’m just mad

Katara: He’s also the uncle who didn’t go to Zuko Sozin’s funeral, right?

Hakodad: Correct

Katara: He distanced himself from that family so much he couldn’t even be bothered to go to a kid’s funeral. I think he’s a coward

Hakodad: We don’t know the full story there, but that’s fair

Sokka: Are you suggesting you think Zuko Sozin’s alive

Hakodad: I’m suggesting that Ozai and Iroh Sozin may not have been on speaking terms when Ozai’s son died. I hadn’t realized that we hadn’t heard anything about Iroh since the death of his own son. The funeral absence may have been an extension of this fact.

Sokka: Unfortunately, that makes sense

Sokka: The autopsy reports still felt faked

Katara: You don’t know what normal autopsy reports look like

Sokka: True, but people who do know agreed with me

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Mai - Ty Lee - Zuko _

Mai: Sorry Lu Ten’s in the news

Zuko: Thanks, it’s okay. They’re finally doing him justice which is nice

Ty Lee: He was so fun

Zuko: Uncle blames himself

Mai: That’s not surprising at all

Mai: I mean I don’t know that he necessarily should, but he worked for the drug company.

Zuko: He worked there because of Inuye

Mai: Was she on Opioids?

Zuko: Yeah they’re the only reason she wasn’t writhing in pain for her final months. Father used that

Mai: Fuck him

Zuko: Fuck him

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Zuko - Mai _

Mai: Can I tell Ty Lee that you have it hots for Sokka and Suki

Zuko: Absolutely not

Mai: Fine, but she’d think it’s cute

Zuko: THEY’RE IN A RELATIONSHIP It’s not cute it’s weird

Mai: Your soul bonds, everything’s weird

Zuko: I have not had a crush like this on OnE person since I was a kid, nevertheless two people who are dating. This isn’t weird, this is abnormal and embarrassing and I hate it.

Mai: I think it’s cute and I think they’re into you

Zuko: they. Are. dating.

Mai: polyamory exists asshoat. I know you grew up with parents like mine who thought only a man and a woman but sometimes life is weird. Tons of soul bond groups end up with a three person romantic relationship. It’s not that weird.

Zuko: This isn’t the same thing. I’m not polyamorous or whatever the word is

Mai: Would you be willing to join their relationship as a third person?

Zuko: No

Mai: Stop lying to yourself

Zuko: But I’m not. I can’t be. That’s too much.

Mai: o.o You don’t decide these things dumbass. If we could have picked we would have actually dated instead of you getting fucking ‘killed’ for being gay. Might as well be gay with the mayor of imiq’s son and his his girlfriend

Zuko: MAI

Mai: I’m just saying, it might cause your good old dad to have a heart attack and die. There could be some great consequences here.

Mai: And that’s not even thinking about the fact that you’d be happy with them

Zuko: You’re a menace to society

Mai: I’m the lesbian daughter of one of Sozin’s board members. Fuck yes I’m a menace to society.

Zuko: Why did I miss you?

Mai: Because I’m the menace you wish you could be

Zuko: Fuck off

Mai: Never

\---

##  SATURDAY

\---

Transcript:

I Do My Girlfriends Makeup!

Youtube.com/Gaaang

_ Image Description: This time Suki is sitting in a chair, and Sokka’s hands are in view. _

Sokka: Hello Gaang members and viewers of my content and such. Welcome to a video of mine. I am here once again with my wonderful datemate Suki Kyoshi. And I am going to be painting her into the warrior we all know and love from the hit Disney Original Movie: Kyoshi.

Suki: My main movie as a kid

Sokka: Was she your first girl crush?

Suki:  _ actually very excited to talk about this.  _ No! She wasn’t, but she was the first crush I had that I told someone about. She was the crush that got me outed to my soccer team in high school.

Sokka: No shit!

Suki: Yeah, I told a couple of people that I thought I had a crush on her in confidence. Like- they weren’t supposed to tell anyone. One of the girls told their mom, and the mom insisted that everyone who shared a locker with me deserved to know that I was gay.

Kuzon:  _ offscreen _ Holy shit that’s fucked up

Suki: It was brutal. That’s why Sokka didn’t know I was bisexual until we’d been dating for four months.

Sokka: Oh shit, you told me you’d been outed but I didn’t realize it was to a whole fucking team. I was- I don’t think I’ve told this story, I was technically outed to my dad but that’s just because I swore to Bato that I would remember to tell Hakodad within the next week and then I didn’t. I felt bad about that one.

Kuzon:  _ laughing  _ That’s the most Sokka way to come out to Hakodad I can think of.

Sokka: Yeah, it’s funny now, but Bato felt really shity because he outed me so then I felt bad for making Bato stress about it and either way I- I mean I don’t think I’ve been outed in the traditional way.

Suki: Yeah, that doesn’t count  _ smiling _

Sokka: I know it doesn’t

Suki: Alright, let's introduce the video  _ laughs _

_ End transcription _

**\---**

_ MESSAGING TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Game: Pai Sho Mobile _

_ Participants: User7248 - UncleMishu _

UncleMishu: Someone leaked to the news that I am pursuing a legal issue with your father. We aren’t sure how much is known

User7248: Do they know I’m alive

UncleMishu: They shouldn’t

UncleMishu: But we’re unsure what the leak was at the moment

User7248: Should I tell my friends now?

UncleMishu: Not yet I’ll let you know if I think the news will break

User7248: Sounds good

**\---**

**Selong** **✓ @SelongWP**

UPDATE: I have it on good authority that there are legal arguments currently being discussed between Ozai Sozin and his brother Iroh Sozin. Iroh Sozin has not been heard from since the death of his son over a decade ago. 

**-Selong** **✓ @SelongWP**

_ Replying to @SelongWP _

UPDATE: The name Zuko Sozin has been mentioned in these legal briefs. There is no news yet as to why. Zuko Sozin is the late son of Ozai Sozin. His death is the center of several conspiracy theories.

- **Suki ✓ @KyoshiSoccer**

_ Replying to @SelongWP _

UPDATE: Fuck Ozai Sozin

\---

Zuko was trying their best to not watch their Pai Sho app too much while they sat in the back seat of Suki’s ‘technically a minivan.’ There had been a surprising amount of yelling this morning about whether or not they should take Suki’s van or also take Sokka’s car. Zuko got the feeling that Sokka just liked to drive, because taking one vehicle eventually won when they asked Aang and he made a plea for the environment. Sokka casually mentioned that most environmental waste was done by corporations and Aang said to stop talking because they all wanted to go see the new dog.

“I liked your tweet this morning Suki,” Katara said.

“The Ozai Sozin one?” Suki clarified.

“Yeah, I thought it was funny.”

“What did it say?” Sokka asked. “Also when did you tweet? We were talking about cars all morning.”

“I was on my phone before you woke up,” Suki explained, “A journalist was giving updates on Iroh and Ozai Sozin news and I replied with an update to fuck Ozai Sozin.”

“I’d use protection if you’re going to do that,” Toph deadpanned, “We don’t need more of his spawn.”

Zuko stayed incredibly still.

“Zuko Sozin hasn’t done anything wrong ever.” Sokka defended.

“You don’t know that, and I think she was referring to Azula,” Suki said.

“What do you mean I don’t know that?!” Sokka asked, “He was thirteen when he died, what the hell could he have done.”

“I don’t know, his dad’s Ozai Sozin, he probably fucked with people for fun, who knows Sokka but that whole family is warped.”

“That’s incredibly unfair,” Sokka defended.

“Suki,” Katara replied, “Go after the brother all you want but as the daughter of a mayor I think kids are off limits.”

“That’s fair,” Suki frowned, “Sorry I just fucking hate him.”

“Your tweet’s still funny,” Aang comforted.

“Thanks.”

“What was the news?” Sokka asked.

Zuko spoke up because they’d memorized it and wanted to change the subject away from themselves. “Iroh Sozin and Ozai Sozin are in legal discussion probably about Zuko Sozin. Can you guys talk about this at the house when I’m not in earshot?”

“You good?” Sokka asked.

“You knew them didn’t you?” Aang replied.

“What?” Zuko tried and succeeded in not being horrified.

“Ty Lee knew them when she was a kid and you knew Ty Lee. Did your father know the Sozins?”

Zuko frowned at the perception. They hadn’t been entirely prepared for this specific line of questioning. “I’ve met Zuko Sozin but I don’t like to talk about it since he’s gone.”

“That’s fair dude,” Sokka said from the front. “Sorry we’ve spent so much time on him in front of you.”

“That’s okay, it- I didn’t- I mean we barely knew each other. He knew Ty Lee way better but I- yeah.”

“Sorry, I know we’re trying to drop it,” Katara said, “And I swear we will, but did we ever tell you guys that Sokka had a huge crush on Zuko Sozin when we were kids?”

“What?” Zuko asked.

“Huge, he had a picture of the whole family up in his room for three days before Mom noticed, told Dad, and Dad panicked a little bit before realizing what was up.”

“That’s gay as hell Sokka.” Toph said, “Posters are for chumps.”

Zuko was glad that they were in the back seat with Toph so that no one could see their blush at the knowledge that Sokka had a picture of them in his room as a kid. What kind of soul bond fuckery was this?

“How much longer?” Toph asked. 

“About four minutes,” Sokka answered. “We’re getting into town.”

“Perfect, I have to pee,” Toph said. 

“Momo is probably going to want to sniff you first,” Sokka said. “Dogs are like that.”

“Well then Momo can sniff someone else while I pee.” Toph replied.

“You’ll be the person attacking the home,” Katara said, “You’ll be running towards the house and she’ll want to protect it. She’ll go for you first.”

“Well fortunately I’m immune to running in foreign areas so as I swing my stick around she- will she try to bite my cane?”

“She shouldn’t. She’s well trained so if she goes for it Dad or Dad can call her over and she’ll go to them. Probably Bato.”

“Okay, because we lost a cane once because some fucker on a walk with their dog let the dog bite it in half.”

“Shit,” Suki said.

The car expressed general agreement and then continued to discuss Momo until they arrived at Bato and Hakoda’s house.

The dads were waiting outside with Momo.

“Dads!” Katara yelled, swinging the car door open.

“Momo!” Sokka called at the same time.

Everyone climbed out of the car, Zuko helped Toph get over the back seat, and they joined the chaos of the front yard. The dads were waiting on the chairs at the front porch, and they stood up as Momo ran forward to great everyone. She barked at everyone, and ran up to Sokka first. Sokka got down on his knees and allowed the dog to knock him over.

Zuko smiled through their anxiety as Momo licked Sokka’s face before moving onto Toph who was being lead by Aang towards the house.

“Dad,” Sokka said, “Toph has to go to the bathroom. Call Momo.”

“Momo, come.” Bato’s voice was sharp enough to make Zuko flinch.

The dog listened and ran towards Bato. 

“She’s so soft,” Suki ran her hands along Momo as she ran towards Bato. “We should get an apartment dog.”

“Maybe next year,” Sokka said, “Right now our apartment doesn’t allow it.”

Bato ran his hand down Momo’s back as Toph made it inside and the dog took it as a cue to sprint across the yard. She quickly made her way to Zuko who knelt down on the grass to get closer to her.

She barked in Zuko’s face and they jumped at the shock of it. Momo pawed at Zuko’s chest and it caught them off balance so soon Zuko was on their back, on the grass, with Momo laying on their chest. She barked again.

Bato jogged over and knelt down next to Zuko to get Momo’s attention.

“Are you currently having a panic attack?” Bato’s voice was low. Hakoda started talking to the others in the background.

Zuko’s soul bonds had spent the whole car ride debating whether or not they were a heathen. Of course they were panicking but they’d be okay. They could still think clearly, everything was fine.

“I’m fine.”

Bato frowned, “Well she’s concerned about you right now, do you want her to stay there?”

“That’s okay, we can go inside,” Zuko said. They wanted Momo to stay with them forever but that would look weird to everyone else.

Momo licked the bad side of Zuko’s face and it felt incredibly weird. Zuko’s face must have given this way because Bato stifled a laugh and called Momo off of them.

Zuko stood up in time for Momo to notice that Suki was sitting on the ground entirely susceptible to large amounts of weight being thrown onto her. Soon She was laying on the grass, wrestling a dog. Sokka had the same smile that Zuko could feel on their face.

\---

**Ozai ✓ @OzaiSozin**

Press Conference in 10 Minutes regarding news about the legal between my brother and I

\---

_ MESSAGING TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Game: Pai Sho Mobile _

_ Participants: User7248 - UncleMishu _

User7248: What’s father going to say?

UncleMishu: I don’t know

User7248: I miss you

UncleMishu: I know. Unfortunately it is the weekend so I do not expect my lawyers are making much (if any) progress

\---

_ MESSAGE TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Mai - Ty Lee - Zuko _

Mai: Do you guys know what your father’s doing?

Zuko: No

Mai: Does he normally hold press conferences for legal things?

Zuko: Uncle isn’t normally in the news at all so I don’t know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extended Summary:
> 
> Sokka checks Suki for cuts while they talk about whether or not Lee has feelings for Mai (a certified lesbian). This occurs while Lee is spending several hours at the front of the apartment building catching up with Mai after not seeing her for for years.  
> Mentions of Lu Ten's struggle start popping up in the news again.  
> Kuzon does a video about t-shirt designs.  
> Some people text each other.  
> Sokka does Suki's makeup. This is where she discusses having been outed in the past  
> News is leaked about Iroh and Ozai being in a legal fight  
> Zuko sits in the car with their soul bonds as Zuko Sozin is discussed  
> Ozia is about to have a press conference.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! The next chapter is a long one and it's also vEry important so I can't wait!!!


	18. Fuck Ozai. He's a Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some news breaks and everyone reacts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Panic, Mentions of grief, addiction, self harm, abuse
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 8312 Words
> 
> Second biggest chapter in the story! Thanks for reading!!

\---

Sokka loved being home. He loved the dog, he loved the dads, he loved the old family photos so that he could point his Mom out to Lee on the wall. He loved watching Lee awkwardly bumble between listening to the conversation and looking at their phone when they got nervous to staring around the house. 

Lee had seemed on edge in the living room with everyone, so the pair were doing an incredibly detailed house tour. Sokka was telling Lee all sorts of stories about the basement, while Lee was zoning in and out, hopefully relishing in the time away from the large number of people upstairs. 

“Oh,” Sokka pointed to the shower in the downstairs bathroom. “So we don’t use this shower because everyone showers upstairs so it’s the dogs’ shower, but when Katara was little she would get upset that the dogs had to shower alone when she got to shower with me or Mom sometimes so she would get in the bath with King, the dog we had when we were really young, and then she’d have to shower on her own afterwards to get off all the pet hair and dandruff.”

“You two showered together?” Lee asked.

Sokka nodded, “I barely remember it so I don’t think Katara would. It was faster to wash two kids at a time so they did that sometimes. Never when we were old enough to understand anything.”

Lee was very quiet for a few moments. Soka couldn’t tell if they wanted him to keep talking or give them a moment to gather their thoughts. That was always a tricky line with Lee.

“I can’t imagine my sister seeing the writing you all put on my arms,” Lee whispered. “I knew my family was fucked up but you have so many good memories in your house.”

Sokka shrugged, “Most of them are neutral, just things that happened.” 

“Neutral is good.” Lee’s voice was a breath.

Sokka never quite knew how to handle talking about other people’s hardships so he just stayed quiet, hoping to listen if Lee needed that. He didn’t want to pry, especially not with how secretive Lee was.

The pair stayed in the bathroom for nearly a minute as Lee organized their thoughts. 

“You can keep talking,” Lee eventually said, “Sorry.”

“No worries,” Sokka replied. A part of him had been hoping Lee would spill everything but of course that wasn’t going to happen.

Sokka led Lee out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Before he could get into another room, Lee was whispering again.

“You have so many photos of each other around the room.”

“Yeah,” Sokka smiled at the photo of Bato and Hakoda ice fishing. “Mom took a lot of photos, so there’s a lot that are outdated. This one was from a year before she passed away.”

“No one else takes photos?”

“I mean we get stuff on our phone cameras, but none of us have the eye for the moment like Mom did so it feels weird.”

“Toph wasn’t good at it?” Lee deadpanned.

Sokka almost replied before he realized it was a ‘blind’ joke. “Damn you’re almost as good as her at those.”

“I know how to make jokes about my own problems,” Lee moved to look at the photo of Bato and Hakoda on their wedding day. 

“You do?” Sokka asked before he could stop himself. “I- sorry, it’s just that I feel like I don’t hear it very often, sorry.”

“I’m getting there,” Lee replied. That was hopeful. “I joke with Jin about my scar because I’ve known her for longer. I joked with Mai about Father’s abuse because she knew him. I don’t want to tell a joke about my father wanting me dead and you guys to panic a little bit. I need to warm up to that so that you aren’t all super uncomfortable. I’m- it’s not against you, we’re just still getting to know each other.”

Sokka nodded at this explanation. “That makes sense, I guess I figured you were kind of keeping it from us.”

Lee shrugged, “There’s more trauma hidden in my Uncle’s vacation, so that’s a fair guess.”

“Lee, with all the respect I should have, we all knew you’re Uncle’s vacation was traumatic. You kind of lost function for a bit there.” Sokka gave Lee a bit of a joking look and felt like shit when he turned to see Lee looking gravely at the wall in between the photos.

“You don’t know. I wish you did, but you don’t.”

Sokka hated that! Sokka wanted to help Lee! He wanted to make this an easier load for Lee to carry so that Lee didn’t have to be so scared and obviously in pain. Sokka considered expressing this, but instead he heard Suki yell down to them.

“GET UP HERE!” She called, “LEE! GET UPSTAIRS! OZAI SOZIN’S BEING A BITCH TO YOU AND UNCLE!!”

Sokka looked at Lee who was still staring lost at the wall.

“Lee,” Sokka said, “Suki just yelled for us.”

“Oh,” Lee nodded and started moving towards the stairway.

“HOLY SHIT, LEE GET UP HERE NOW!” Suki sounded angry.

Lee froze at the base of the stairs, his good ear obviously understood that yell.

“She said something about Ozai Sozin the first time,” Sokka tried to comfort, “She’s not mad at you.”

This made the situation worse. 

Lee’s face paled, for a moment, Sokka was worried they might pass out but instead they bolted up the stairs. Sokka hurried behind and the pair made their way to the living room where everyone was watching the TV. 

“THIS Fucking ASShoLE!” Suki yelled. “He’s defaming you! You can sue for this!”

The banner at the bottom of the TV read ‘CEO of Sozin Drug Industries Alleges Son is Alive and Well.’

_ “His uncle, my brother, has been going by the title ‘Uncle’ and owns the local tea shop,”  _ Ozai’s sharp voice was heard throughout the room.

“What the fuck?” Sokka whispered. Everyone watched the screen. They were suggesting Lee was Zuko Sozin.

_ “My son’s death was faked without my knowledge.” _

“That’s not true,” Lee’s voice was crisp.

Sokka flinched to look at them. Of course it wasn’t true! There was no way Lee was Zuko Sozin. That couldn’t be true!

“Lee you can sue them.” Suki said.

“We will.” Lee whispered. “He’s asking for a battle.”

Lee’s phone was buzzing so frequently that Sokka could hear it from their pocket.

“Lee,” The clarity of Toph’s voice stole the attention of the room. “This is the other shoe, isn’t it? This is true.”

Sokka had just enough time to make disbelieving eye contact with his sister before they all heard Lee’s whisper.

“Yeah. The part you’re concerned about is true.”

Sokka stared at Lee. He glanced at Suki, and Aang, and Katara and they were staring in shock as well. He glanced at Bato who was concernedly looking around the group.

Zuko Sozin may be alive but there was no way he was- they were in Sokka’s living room.

_ “It hurts me to know that my son has been alive and well at Ba Sing State without my knowledge.” _

“Hakoda,” Lee had the room's attention now, “I know you can. Please call my uncle.”

Sokka whipped to look at his father. Something was wrong. Something was a dream. There was no way this was true.

“How- Bu- Sure but we’re talking about that later.” Hakoda left the room, phone in hand. Sokka lost all resolve to keep quiet.

“Are you Zuko Sozin?” He asked.

Lee didn’t flinch at the name. “Yeah, I- Sorry.” They finally seemed to connect to the fact that everyone was in the room staring at them. “Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry I- I know that this is a lot. I know that this is-”

“Fuck you.” Suki swore. Sokka half expected her to storm off but she stood her ground.

“Suki!” Toph defended. “His dad’s ly-”

“His fucking father is ther reason my mom’s addicted to fucking opiods.” Suki yelled at the room. “I don’t give a shit. Fuck you. And fuck your Uncle up the ass because he sat on that board.”

“Suki!” Aang yelled in disbelief.

Katara looked like crying. Toph was mad at Suki. Lee- Z- Lee was staring at the floor and Aang was confused.

“Your family drugged my mom and blamed her for it!” Suki yelled. “Fuck your dad. Fuck your uncle. Fuck you!” Suki spun on her heels and walked towards the door.

“Suki!” Sokka yelled. He looked at Bato who gave a small nod before Sokka took off towards the door and followed into the front yard. Hopefully no one else was going to lose their shit on their friend like that.

“They’re killing my mother!” Suki screamed at Sokka before the door closed, while they were still in earshot.

“They aren’t!” Sokka made sure to yell and then shut the door. “That’s not Lee, Suki. You know that.”

“I don’t! Their Uncle was part of the group that pushed for people like my mom to be on these fucking death pills! THEY LIVE WITH THAT MAN! They live with the man who wanted my mom to be addicted for the rest of her fucking life and they do so happily! That’s not something I can fucking forgive Sokka!”

“Suki their other option was-”

“They’re an adult now Sokka their other option was living alone or literally anywhere that isn’t related to that goddamn family. Your mom was murdered by one of their victims how do you not-”

“You do not get to bring my mom into this!” Sokka demanded. “Blame our best friend for your own mom’s death if you're twisting things up enough but my mom stays the fuck out of it.”

“How could they do this Sokka!” Suki cried.

“Do what?!” Sokka asked. “What the hell did they do?”

“Their drugs are murdering thousands upon-”

“That wasn’t Lee!”

“They’re related to the devil!”

“I’m related to the mayor. I’m not in charge of the town! Lee didn’t do this!”

“Their Uncle did.” Suki said.

“I- I don’t know,” Sokka sighed. His head hadn’t begun to wrap around the idea that Uncle: Owner of the Jasmine Dragon was also Iroh Sozin.

“They- shit Sokka they defended him the other day. They defended their uncle against-”

“We don’t know everything Suki! We can’t assume we know everything because we-”

Suki’s vision focused with a fury above Sokka’s shoulder so he turned to see why. 

Holding a phone to his ear, Uncle, Iroh Sozin himself, was running towards Sokka’s house. Sokka lived a 45 minute drive away from Ba Sing State. Sokka suddenly remembered that Lee had known Hakodad could reach them which meant Uncle was likely the man their father was hiding.

“They’re inside,” Sokka said. Uncle nodded and put his phone back in his pocket.

“Fuck you.” Suki yelled, marching towards him. “Fuck you and your fucking company and your fucking brother. You are a horrible person and opening a fucking tea shop doens’t take away the hundreds of thousands of lives you ruined.”

Uncle stood outside the house for a few moments, catching his breath as Suki yelled.

“You don’t just get to break apart families! Nevermind the lives lost, the hearts broken! My mom’s forever an addict because of you! You can’t think you’re fine because you ran off into the wind with a new kid because you fucked up your first one. You don’t get to just start a tea shop because it’s easier than-”

“Suki!” Sokka stopped her after registering the line she’d said about Uncle’s son.

“If you are finished for the moment,” Uncle hurried, “Protecting my nephew is the one thing I have done correctly with my life and I need to see them now.”

Suki didn’t move but Sokka gestured for Uncle to leave and he took the opportunity to rush inside.

“That was unfair.” Sokka said. 

“His-”

“His son was addicted to a chemical. His son was off limits and you suggested Uncle had killed-”

“He’s not your Uncle.” Suki fought. “He isn’t any of our fucking family Sokka. He’s a capitalist scumbag who did a lot of shady shit for money.”

“He owns a tea shop in a college town!” Sokka complained, “I don’t think he’s rolling in dough.”

“I don’t care if he gave it all up for his nephew or whatever bullshit he needs to tell himself to sleep at night. He still fucked it up Sokka and our fucking soul bond still sleeps in the same apartment as him!”

“Stop blaming them for any of this!” Sokka was getting fed up with this. They had to process this themselves and Suki was being ridiculous. There were problems but these weren't it.

“They know they’re in the wrong Sokka!”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“They have to know they’re wrong because they didn’t fucking tell us!”

“Wonder why?” Sokka snapped back. “And what the hell does ‘wrong’ even mean?!”

“I don’t know Sokka! But if this wasn’t bad- if we were supposed to be okay with this then why didn’t they find a way to tell us?”

“I don’t know Suki!” Sokka threw his arms out, “I don’t know! But they seemed to fucking want to! It seemed like there was something else holding them back. You told me that the other night.”

“Well apparently it wasn’t Ozai fucking Sozin because he just said it on TV and we had to hear it from him instead of our fucking friend!”

Sokka paused for a moment. “Are you mad at them because they were outed?”

“What?” This caught her off guard.

“Are you- Suki- they were outed to us. You’re mad that they didn’t tell us but whatever was stopping them must still be there or they would have said something instead of brute force lying to us in the car. They’re pissed. They told us they were planning to sue. They didn’t want us to find out this way.”

Suki was quiet so Sokka paused to let her think about everything instead of overwhelming her. He took a deep breath. 

Lee was Zuko Sozin.

Red was Zuko Sozin.

BlueSpirit was Zuko Sozin.

Uncle’s Nephew was Zuko Sozin, and the cousin who passed away was Lu Ten.

“Can you leave me alone for a minute?” Suki’s voice wavered. “I think I just need to be alone.”

“Yeah,” Sokka nodded. He wasn’t certain she wasn’t going to find a way to harm herself but right now he needed to process things himself and he wasn’t useful to her if he wasn’t there himself. “Let me know if you want any of us back out here okay?”

Lee’s father’s drugs had killed his mom.

Sokka winced at the thought and walked back inside where most everyone else was still in the living room.

“Where’s Katara?” Sokka asked.

“With your dad on the porch,” Bato answered, “She’s not mad, just- it’s just a lot.”

Sokka nodded. He looked over to Uncle who was sitting on the couch, holding Lee close to him. Lee was shaking. Momo was sitting next to them, obviously worried about Lee. 

“How is Miss Kyoshi doing, Sokka?” Uncle’s voice was soft. 

“Uhm, she- sorry, she-”

“Do not apologize for words that she meant.” Uncle said.

“What did she say, Uncle?” Lee asked.

“Nothing worse than I have said to myself, I assure you.”

“I’m still sorry you heard it,” Sokka said.

“Which name do you prefer?” Toph asked. Sokka looked over to her and she was sitting criss cross in the same chair she’d been in. Out of everyone she looked the least concerned. Aang was sitting next to her, holding her hand obviously lost in thought. Sokka was surprised he hadn’t left to meditate.

“Who are you asking, Toph?” Bato asked.

“Well that’s the problem isn’t it,” Toph said. “I’m asking the homie that I called Lee about ten minutes ago, but also Uncle who I assume is okay with Uncle as that’s still true.”

“Uncle will suffice if you are still okay with the level of comfort it suggests.” Uncle nodded.

“Perfect, what about you, Sparky?”

Lee didn’t reply for a few moments. “I don’t know yet.”

“I don’t think Katara will call you Sparky,” Toph said, “So can I stick to Lee for now since it’s what we’re familiar with?”

“It’s too masculine,” Lee mumbled, “I like Zuko better as a name for me.”

“Well then Zuko,” Toph smiled, “Glad we’re finally in on the secret.”

“Me too,” Zuko let out a shaky sigh and their uncle held them tighter.

“Nephew,” Uncle’s voice was a whisper, “Would you like to step out with me while I call my lawyers?”

“No,” Zuko shook their head, “I- I think I need to stay with them.”

“Do whatever you need,” Bato said. “We all need to heal and that includes you.”

Zuko shook their head once more before letting go of their Uncle who then stood up. “Mr. Otaka, where may I find a private place to call some lawyers and potentially make a short call or receive a short call from my brother.”

“If there’s a potential for yelling, Hakoda uses the bathroom in the basement. It’s mostly soundproof to the rest of the house.”

“I can show you where it is,” Sokka spoke up.

“It’s down the stairs, around the corner,” Bato replied instead. 

Uncle left to the basement.

“Aang,” Bato said, “Would you like to go sit somewhere private? You can use-”

“I’m okay,” Aang interrupted.

Bato nodded tightly in response. “Alright. Sokka, you could join your sister on the deck with Hakodad if you want. Otherwise, I’m going to go get us all some cups of water because it’ll make me useful and we’re all about to be dehydrated.”

Bato stood up and Sokka slowly walked to the couch and sat down next to the living Zuko Sozin. In the moments since Uncle had left, Momo had made her way onto Zuko’s lap and was pressed against their chest. They didn’t seem to mind.

“I still think you’re cute.” Sokka smiled.

“What?!” Zuko’s head whipped to Sokka.

“From when I was a kid, and I had your picture up on my wall.”

“Oh you- okay.”

Toph laughed, “Considering your girlfriend screamed at him and your sister started crying I’d say this is a switch.”

“How’s Katara doing?” Sokka asked.

“She’s upset,” Aang replied, “I don’t think it’s at Zuko, I think it’s about your mom.”

“That’s where a lot of Suki’s anger is from,” Sokka nodded. “She- I don’t think she’s actually mad at you. I think she thinks she is but she’ll work that out.”

“That’s okay,” Zuko said, “I know it’s a lot.”

“How are you doing?" Sokka asked.

Zuko shrugged.

"Everyone is required to drink at least one glass," Bato set cups and a pitcher of water on the coffee table.

Sokka leaned forward and poured a glass for himself and Zuko.

"I'm putting on some Christmas music." Toph declared.

"Why Christmas?" Zuko asked. "That's what you did when Uncle and I were fighting as well, right?"

"It calms people down," Toph said. "Also generally everyone knows the words, so people who sing to destress are golden."

"Is that you?" Zuko asked Sokka.

Sokka blushed.

"You have a good voice," Zuko said.

‘Jingle Bell Rock’ started playing from Toph’s phone.

“When have you heard him sing?” Bato asked casually.

“Wait- yeah?” Sokka asked, “The one time I sang on stream was when you were talking to your room- your uncle, and the other time I sang was when you were yelling at your uncle so you didn’t hear me then.”

Zuko blushed now, “I went back and listened to the stream to find it.”

“That’s gay as hell.” Toph stated.

Sokka looked down at his lap. Now was not the time to be worrying about dating L- Zuko considering Suki had just sworn that Zuko was the enemy.

Sokka wanted to change the topic. “Can I ask why we didn’t know? What was the reason holding you back? I’m not mad but you- there seemed to be a reason and- yeah”

“Oh, uhm, yeah,” Zuko nodded, “Yeah, I- so with the way things are going right now, uhm, with what my father is alleging, I’m probably going to need to testify to what he did to me in court. We were trying to avoid that.”

“Have you never been to court over this ordeal?” Bato asked.

Zuko shook their head, “No one knew. The custody was switched but all of my doctors and lawyers signed NDA’s. The verbal agreement was that Uncle would take custody and take care of me, and we would stay in hiding. Otherwise my father would force the whole thing into the public and into the courts. Uncle’s under an NDA about the whole thing. I’m not but we didn’t want to have to go to court.”

“Why not go to court?” Toph asked. “Sue his ass.”

A smile flitted across Zuko’s face. They shook their head. “I didn’t get it at first either, but I think Uncle made the right call. I hate being in the public eye, and a traumatized thirteen year old with anger issues is the last person who should stand court because they would have gaslit me so hard that I forgot my own name.”

“What?” Sokka asked, “What the- sorry two things. One, you don’t have anger issues, you’re chill.” Zuko had the audacity to laugh at this, “Two who the hell would have gaslit you?!”

“My father. My sister. My father’s legal team. My doctors if they were paid enough maybe. The psychologist they would have hired to try and prove I was insane would have made me doubt every part of what had happened. Everyone would have constantly asked if I was sure that I knew what had happened.”

“My father would do that,” Bato nodded, “Not to that scale, but he would yell at you and then pretend he didn’t. It makes you feel like you’re losing your mind.”

Zuko nodded. “Azula’s really good at it.”

“What the fuck?” Sokka asked. “That’s not something a person should be good at!”

Zuko grew smaller as Sokka raised his voice so Sokka backed down. “Sorry, sorry, I just- shit that sucks. Now that it’s out are you good though?”

“I don’t know,” Zuko whispered. “Uncle and I need to tell the world what really happened. Uncle needs to get out of his NDA which might be okay because part of it was just broken by my father. We think that when we do, Father will sue defamation for lying about him even though we’re not. He could destroy Uncle’s tea shop if the lawsuit goes through. Either way Father’s playing the victim already so it’s going to suck.”

“Sorry,” Aang said. “I know it doesn’t do much, but I’m really sorry this is happening. It fucking sucks.”

Everyone looked over to Aang when he swore. Sokka nodded and looked back to Zuko and Momo. He used the dog as an excuse to sit closer to Zuko.

“Can I?” Zuko yawned, leaning their head towards Sokka’s shoulder. 

“Go ahead,” Sokka agreed. He played with Momo’s fur while Zuko laid their head on his shoulder. 

The room was quiet for a few moments so Sokka pulled out his phone with a sigh. He had a ton of texts from Gaang members. 

“Zuko, have you texted Mai and Ty Lee yet?” Sokka whispered, opening up their concerned messages.

“No,” Zuko pulled away from Sokka.

“I can tell them you’re okay,” Sokka said, “You can stay there if you want.”

Zuko paused for a moment. “Are you sure?”

Sokka nodded, “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Sokka began dealing with text messages. Zuko’s head weighed nicely on his shoulder, and he tried not to think about how Suki and Katara were doing. He texted people instead of worrying about whether Uncle was a good person. 

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Mai - Ty Lee - Zuko _

Mai: Shit

Mai: Fucking shit

Mai: Fuck him

Ty Lee: What happened? I’m at lunch with a friend.

Mai: Ozai just told the whole goddamn world that Uncle fucking stole Zuko and didn’t tell him about it

Ty Lee: WHAT! Z ARE YOU OKAY?

Mai: they’re at the Moakon’s house for the day I don’t know if they’ve seen it

Ty Lee: SHIIIT

Ty Lee: They aren’t answering their phone

Mai: I’m texting the group to try and get an update. I’m worried about them

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Sokka - Mai - Ty Lee - Suki - Katara - Zuko - Aang - Toph _

Mai: DON’T LOOK AT THE NEWS!

Mai: Except Lee

Mai: Lee tell them all everything now

Mai: You’re dad’s lying to the world

Ty Lee: Please don’t be mad at them!

Ty Lee: *At Lee, not at Ozai, be pissed at Ozai

Mai: Can someone tell me what’s going on over there, we’re worried for Lee

_ \- 7 minutes later - _

Sokka: We all know, we found out through the news.

Sokka: Fuck Ozai Sozin

Sokka: I don’t know how much I’m allowed to say about a few things regarding Uncle, but Zuko’s asleep on the couch with Momo right now.

Sokka: They’re still in shock I think

Mai: You’re all at your house, right?

Sokka: Yeah, we’re not on campus

Mai: Okay

Mai: They’re good people.

Mai: There are 4 rules to the Sozin family that Ty Lee and I made growing up.   
1\. Ozai Sozin deserves to be fucked in the ass with a rusty fork until he dies  
2\. Zuko Sozin doesn’t deserve the shit cards life dealt them  
3\. I’ll let Zuko tell you this one if they want to  
4\. Iroh is the only member of that board with a working moral compass

Sokka: Thanks, we’re all a little shocked, but I think we’ll be okay. We’ll keep you updated

Mai: Much appreciated.

\---

Sokka turned to Zuko before reading the rest of his texts. “What’s rule number three?”

“Of what?” Zuko mumbled.

“Mai said there were four rules to the Sozin family. You’re dad’s a bastard. You’re good. Iroh’s good. Can I ask what the fourth is?”

“That’s now how it’s said, but yeah. Rule three is that Azula lies.” Zuko said. “She always lies.”

“How is it said?” Aang asked.

“It’s graphic,” Zuko said, “But it’s ‘Fuck Ozai Sozin in the ass with a rusty fork.’ Two is something about me, that one’s weird for me to repeat. Four is that Iroh’s the only member of the board with a working moral compass.”

“What did Mai say the one about Zuko was?” Toph asked.

“That they don't’ deserve the shit cards they were dealt.”

Zuko gave a small nod at the phrasing but seemed to mostly be tired. Toph, Bato, and Aang hummed in agreement with the sentiment.

Sokka looked at his phone and felt bad for having to bother Zuko again. 

“Uhm, can I tell the other Gaang members the truth or do you want to wait?”

“Just don’t say anything about how it happened. I don’t know if that’s still a secret since Father lied about it.” Zuko whispered.

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Sokka - Serlok - Indrid - Poatok - Kuzon - Aang _

Indrid: Is anyone else watching the news

Kuzon: Do we know if it’s true

Indrid: I texted Lee but I have a feeling they’re not answering texts right now

Kuzon: I think Sokka and Aang are with them so hopefully we get an update

Poatok: What’s happening?

Kuzon: Ozai Sozin is saying that Lee’s actual first name is Zuko and that their death was faked.

Poatok: That’s batshit crazy

Poatok: I don’t believe a word out of his mouth

Indrid: Yeah but I feel like we would have heard a strong counter if it wasn’t true.

Kuzon: It’s been like- five minutes man give them a break

Sokka: First- Indrid prefers ‘homie’ or ‘pal’ to ‘man’ so maybe don’t gender them like that. Second- Lee’s name is Zuko Sozin. Uncle is Iroh Sozin. We’re all still processing this. There’s a lot of stuff that’s hard to talk about right now because everything Ozai’s saying isn’t true so we don’t know what we need to keep quiet for legal discussions. We’ll keep you updated but we might not be at our phones

Poatok: WHAT THE SHIT

Poatok: WHat the acTual Shit. That’s nuts

Poatok: Sorry

Poatok: That’s probably insensitive but that’s crazy, right?

Indrid: Yeah, I’m with Poatok. Sorry if this makes us sound like assholes but are you joking?

Sokka: Not joking, it’s really shocking, but not joking

Indrid: No hard feelings, but did you know?

Sokka: We didn’t. Only Mai and Ty Lee knew because they grew up with Zuko so they recognized them the other night. Even they didn’t know Zuko was still alive.

Indrid: Damn

Poatok: Yeah, sorry, but that sounds like a crack fanfiction idea

Indrid: That’s like their third secret identity right?

Sokka: What?

Indrid: They’re your soulbond, and they’re BlueSpirit, and now they’re Zuko Sozin. That’s insane.

Sokka: Yeah

Sokka: I don’t know, I mean they sounded like they hate having attention on them and a lot of these things are rooted in the same trauma so it’s more complicated than that.

Indrid: I’m not mad it’s just wild. That’s a lot of pressure to live with

Kuzon: Do they agree with him?

Sokka: What?

Kuzon: Do they agree with their dad? Do they defend him?

Sokka: They don’t. Their dad burned their face Kuzon, they’re not his biggest fan.

Kuzon: I know but the man's menace so I didn’t know if he’d convinced his son that he wasn’t total shit or something.

Kuzon: It’s hard to wrap my head around.

Sokka: That’s fair, it’s weird

Kuzon: Yeah

\---

_ Phone Transcription _

_ Suki - Feton Kyoshi _

“Hi dear, are you okay?” Feton Kyoshi answered the phone.

Suki nodded even though he couldn’t see her. “Yeah, uhm, I’m okay, dad. How about you?”

“I’m doing fairly well today. Your mom’s out grocery shopping, did you need her too?”

“How’s she doing?” Suki asked.

“Oh. She- I don’t know Suki, I’m sorry. I told you last time that she was realizing that I was more comfortable when she was hiding it and I think that that’s grown. She’s allowing me to grow complacent which is not where I want to be.”

“Shit,” Suki swore. “Should I bring up rehab again?”

“Not yet,” Feton sighed, “I fought with her about it the other day and she swore she was trying to stop.”

“She can try all she wants, she’s still sick!” Suki grew more frustrated.

“I know dear,” he nodded in agreement. “Believe me, I know.”

“Sorry,” Suki said after a moment. “I- have you watched the news in the last hour?”

“No, why?” Her dad asked.

“Because- uhm- because Zuko Sozin is alive.”

“Oh.” His voice hardened. “Why- Sorry Suki, but why on earth did you tell me this? I don’t know that I particularly care about the happiness of Ozai Sozin. I’m surprised you do.”

“It’s about his son. I- I didn’t realize it until today because they were keeping it a secret from us, but today we found out that Lee, our sixth soulbond, Red, is Zuko Sozin. I- I’m bonded with Zuko Sozin, Dad.”

“That’s weird,” He replied immediately.

Suki waited for him to have any other reaction.

“I guess, what’s he like? He’s that guy you’ve been hanging out with recently. You told me about him last week or so in a text, right?”

“They- yeah, I told you about them last week.”

“Right, he’s the guy who uses they/them pronouns, yeah?”

“Yeah dad,  _ they _ use they/them pronouns.”

“Right, got it. I got it. What’s the guy like then?”

“They- it’s Zuko Sozin.” Suki tried to explain her problem.

“Oh, well do you know what happened then?” Feton asked. “Why we thought he- shit -they were dead?”

“I- kind of yeah. I didn’t really ask I- Dad are you not thrown by the fact that it’s Zuko Sozin?”

A deep breath came over the line. “Suki, why are you thrown? I feel like it’s a shock yeah, but he’s just a, er, they’re just a guy. You know? How old were you when that kid died? I feel like you weren’t too old, it’s not like you found out it was the man himself. You’ll survive kiddo.”

“Dad they- Their dad is the reason Mom’s struggling.”

“Nah,” Feton disagreed, “You’re mom’s struggling because of her biology. Sozin Drug Industries is most of the reason that she was on it to begin with, but now it’s in her DNA. You know? Either way, you know damn well that we aren’t our parents. Look at your grandmother? Would you want someone to look at her and assume your mom is just like her?”

“No, but she’s different than the CEO of a drug company that bribes doctors!”

“Suki,” He sighed, “Hon’, you’re just stressed out right now. Your grandma has been to jail three times for theft related charges, and there are boatloads of people that would say ‘of course her daughter is addicted to painkillers.’ I’ve heard it Suki, so has your mom. Is that fair?”

“No but-”

“Nope. No means no. We don’t judge people for their family kiddo.”

“They still choose to live with their uncle though! He sat on the board!”

“Is that the one whose kid died of addiction?” Feton asked.

“Yeah,” Suki said, “You saw that?”

“I was scrolling through some group chat for families or something like that yesterday and someone mentioned it. I felt bad for the guy. I mean, from the article I read, he poured a ton of money into the rehab center his son was in as well as a bunch of the rehab centers nearby. I know it was probably late for a wakeup call, but it sounds like it did one hell of a job.”

“How the hell are you not on my side here?” Suki whispered.

“What’s your side Suki?” Feton asked. “I’m not going to judge a kid for his parents, and I’m not going to yell at a man who funded a foundation to help get more young boys into rehab centers before they get to jail. What are you mad at?”

“He did?” Suki asked, energy fading away.

“Did what? The rehab center thing?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you read the- Suki Kyoshi did you just retweet the headline or did you read the article?”

Suki sighed, “It’s been a busy weekend.”

“That’s fair. What else are you mad about Suki?”

“I’m- I don’t know I was mad that we didn’t know until their dad told the whole world, but Sokka kinda talked me out of that one by mentioning that Zuko was outed in a sense.”

“What’s that word mean again?”

“That we got told something big about them without their consent. That’s what happened to me when the whole soccer team knew I liked a girl.”

“Right, right right, yeah,” Feton gave another small sigh, “I will also say, and I know this is different or whatever, but a lot of people take a few months before they let you meet their parents. I mean most college kids take a while to do that without their father being in charge of an international drug scheme.”

“Yeah, yeah, I- yeah,” Suki sighed.

“You can be confused and pissed at the world for cruel irony,” Feton laughed, “Hell, my dad had arrested your mom’s mom before. We always got a good laugh out of that one. But you can’t be mad at the kid himself.”

“Themself.”

“What?” Feton asked.

“Zuko uses they/them pronouns so it’s not ‘the kid himself,’ it’s ‘the kid themself.’”

“Oh.” Feton replied, “Well my bad then. Thanks.”

“Yeah, I- I’m gonna go apologize. Thanks for calling.”

“I’d like to meet him.” Feton said. Suki let the silence hang for a moment. “Shit. Them! I’d like to meet them! Damn this is hard. Okay, warn them that I don’t mean it when I fuck up please.”

“Okay, I will, Dad,” Suki laughed. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

_ END TRANSCRIPTION _

\---

**Jasmine Dragon ✓ @JasmineDragon**

Hello students and community members who may be hurt by the recent news regarding Uncle, the owner of the Jasmine Dragon. The news is partly true. Uncle’s full, legal name is Iroh Sozin. 

**> Jasmine Dragon ✓ @JasmineDragon**

_ Replying to @JasmineDragon _

Uncle is in conversations with lawyers regarding what he can tell you about Ozai Sozin’s allegations. The most important correction that Uncle is certain he can freely share is this: He was not involved in criminal activity. He did not kidnap his nephew. More details will follow. 

**> Jasmine Dragon ✓ @JasmineDragon**

_ Replying to @JasmineDragon _

Due to threats of harassment and vandalism the shop will be closed until further notice while Uncle handles legal difficulties. All staff will be paid their full wages until the shop reopens.

_ Retweet _

**Selong** **✓ @SelongWP**

Iroh Sozin has made a brief official statement regarding the allegations made by his brother Ozai Sozin of Sozin Drug Industries

[ **Jasmine Dragon ✓ @JasmineDragon** Official Statement of Iroh Sozin:

_ Image Description: Screenshot of a notes app which states: _

_ While this fight will likely move to the courtroom, I want the name of my nephew and myself to be cleared before such decencies may be allowed. You must believe me when I tell you that at Zuko’s earliest convenience, my nephew will be granted the option to release the paperwork regarding the custody exchangement between my brother and I. This will prove that Ozai Sozin was aware of his child’s survival. In addition, it should be trusted that when Zuko Sozin’s death was announced by my brother I was in the waiting room while Zuko was in surgery. A thirteen year old child had been burned to the third degree and I was with them. I recently began a legal argument with my brother in order to allow myself out of a non-disclosure agreement and ensure Zuko’s well-being as the news of their identity came to light. Due to my brother’s actions, relationships were strained when Zuko’s identity was outed to the nation without any warning to the party’s affected. More updates will come soon. _

**> Selong** **✓ @SelongWP**

_ Replying to @SelongWP _

If these legal documents are released that would greatly contradict the narrative that Ozai Sozin is alleging. There has been no news yet from Zuko Sozin himself.

\---

Iroh walked up from the basement at the end of his call with his lawyers. There would be more discussions later. Right now he had released a statement, the media knew that he would be backing his claims up, and Zuko needed him.

“How did it go?” Hakoda asked as Iroh slowly ascended.

“I released a statement to the press, is my nephew here?”

“He’s sleeping on the couch,” Hakoda answered. “Want to wake him up?”

“No,” Iroh shook his head, “Let them sleep. They have been through so much today.”

“Sorry, they, shit.” Hakoda said. “Sounds good. Anything else we can help with?”

Iroh finally made it to the top of the staircase. He looked around the living room and saw the young adults pretending they were relaxed in the living room while Bato and Hakoda had obviously just joined from the kitchen. “No, you have already given us more than enough.”

“Hey Uncle,” Toph asked from the living room.

“Yes Toph,” Iroh walked into the room further. She was sitting, holding Aang’s hand, on the chair near the tv. Katara was on the floor in front of them, still obviously shaken.

“What happened?” Toph asked. “So that when our friends ask we can tell them. Obviously the bastard is lying, but what’s the whole truth?”

Iroh nodded. One of his lawyers had contacted Ozai’s legal team who confirmed that Ozai had intentionally broken the NDA to allow the fight into the public domain. His lawyer was currently checking to ensure that there were no catches, but likely, Iroh was free to speak about the events. So he could at least tell them to the children in front of him.

Zuko, Sokka and Momo took up most of the couch so Iroh settled for the chair next to it

“I am assuming my nephew has told you of the events leading up to the burning?”

“Yeah,” Bato replied. “Their father did it, right?”

“He did.” Iroh agreed. “After the event occurred, my brother must have come to some sense. He called me while his chef called an ambulance…

\---

“Hello?” Iroh was not fond of answering his brother’s calls, however this was the second call in a row so he had stepped into the back of the Jasmine Dragon to answer.

“I need your help.”

“I am through with that.” Iroh replied. “Leave me to my peace.”

“It’s Zuko. He’s dying right now. The ambulance is on it’s way but I don’t want him to be alone. They won’t recognize you in the hospital. Your fucking colored contacts or your beard or however you do it. They won’t know you.” Ozai sounded more worried than Iroh had ever heard of him. 

Iroh’s son had been gone for several years. He would not lose Zuko as well. He couldn’t handle that.

“Where are you right now?”

“Zuko is- he- we’re in my kitchen. He will be going to the hospital soon. The ambulance is on it’s way.”

“I’ll drive to your hospital then. Give me ten minutes to leave the shop in the right hands and I’ll be on my way.”

“You’re worried about your goddamn tea shop?” Ozai hissed.

“Let’s not discuss ethical business practices right now brother.”

“Just fucking hurry up.”

The line was cut short.

\---

Soon Iroh was following doctors and nurses as Zuko was moved in and out of rooms. It felt like he was connected to a thousand wires and tubes. His skin was horrifying and sick and black and red and pain medication would thin his blood so he wasn’t given any. They were saying Zuko would live. He would be visually and emotionally affected by the burn. For the next few years he may be physically affected by the burns. He would not be killed.

Iroh wept for joy at this realization.

Three hours after a doctor confirmed that barring any large infection, Zuko should live, Iroh received a news notification that Zuko Sozin had died. 

Before Iroh could walk over to the nurses to ask if this was true, he recognized a man from Ozai’s legal team approach the nurses desk. Within twenty minutes all of Zuko’s doctors and nurses had signed non-disclosure agreements. Iroh called his brother.

“What are you doing?” Iroh asked as soon as the phone line sounded connected.

“I’m preserving my legacy. You miss your son, yes? Have mine. He won’t do me well anymore.”

“You can’t just claim he’s dead!” Iroh whisper-yelled.

“I just have. If you claim otherwise I’ll find a way to force Zuko to testify to all of this in court. I’ll make him doubt every memory he has and it will wreck him. I think we can all agree that it would be a favor to allow him to live peacefully with you for the rest of his life. It would be a shame if word got out and I had to sue my own son for defamation upon his allegations of severe physical abuse. It would be a shame if I won those allegations and you wasted our father’s precious money on defending a lying child.”

“You are a despicable human being.” Iroh said.

“Someone from legal will be over soon with a non-disclosure agreement and change of custody forms. Congratulations. It’s a boy.”

\---

“The forms also allowed for a legal name change,” Iroh explained to the living room. “Zuko’s name is legally Lee. I was given the opportunity to switch to the name Mishu which I had used occasionally when I wanted to be a secret. I could not bear to lose the name my wife had known.”

“I get that,” Hakoda’s voice was soft. 

Iroh smiled at the man. “It is not a good story.”

“I’m glad they got out safely,” Aang whispered. “Their father would have killed them otherwise. Wouldn’t he.”

Iroh let out a long sigh. He hated considering what may have happened. Ozai had likely attempted to murder his own wife. Ozai had attempted to murder his child. Ozai had threatened to murder Iroh. “I fear you may be correct.”

“That’s horrifying,” Katara kept her voice soft as well. “Their own father.”

Iroh nodded in agreement. It was horrifying.

“What do we do now?” Sokka asked. “Are you two staying at the Jasmine Dragon? Are you suing Ozai? Will Zuko have to testify? What can we do to help?”

“I am afraid there is not much for you to do at this time, Sokka. I don’t know if my life is still being threatened so I am not returning to the Jasmine Dragon at this moment. Zuko and I will need to discuss their safety when they wake up. We will also discuss signing a document that will allow all papers showing the custody arrangement between my brother and I so that these can become public information. Right now they’re hidden in order to protect the safety of a child. If they’re shown it will prove to the public that Ozai is lying.”

“If that works will you go to court?” Hakoda asked. “Or will you be good enough to stay afloat?”

“Someone on my legal team suggested that as well. I’m not sure. Because most of the lawsuits possible are defamation against me, if the court of public opinion falls to my side then I may be able to keep Zuko from taking a stand in a trial. My non-disclosure agreement was broken first by my brother. Even his legal team admits that he made that choice this morning. When all is done I will sue him for that privately without Zuko needing to testify.

“If Ozai subsequently sues me for suggesting that he planned this, which he did, then I am certain he will find a way to force his child to take the stand.”

“Fuck,” Bato said, “Why is he such an asshat.”

“Can you convince him to let you win and then move on with his life?” Toph asked. “I mean I’m sure he hates losing just as much as any monopolistic greedy bastard does, but that court fight would bring more attention to the details of the case.”

“Yeah,” Sokka replied, “You just need to win in public opinion and then convince him to drop it and let you live your life.”

Iroh nodded. He would need to consider this. “You bring up some excellent points. I’m unsure if my brother would be willing to be humiliated like that. But it is possible.”

Iroh’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a contact that had not called him in years. “Excuse me for a moment.”

\---

_ Phone Transcription _

_ Iroh Sozin - Azula Sozin _

“Hello, give me one moment to step outside into some privacy please,” Iroh said. A door opened and closed. “What can I do for you Azula?”

“I want to see him?” Her voice was venomous.

“See who?” Iroh feigned.

“Fuck you.”

“Well that’s not helpful to this conversation.”

“I want to see Zuko. He’s alive. Where is he?” Azula demanded.

“I do care for you Azula, however I don’t know why you expect me to answer this question.”

“You don’t care for me.” She spat. “You never visited. You never called. I haven’t seen you since Zuko died!”

“I was unable to visit or call while Zuko lived with me,” Iroh agreed, “However I cared for you in my constant attempts to fight your father for your custody. I don’t enjoy discussing with my brother. For you I would argue with him. I tried to save you from-”

“He’s not a monster.” Azula defended. 

“No?” Iroh asked.

“You're just like those fools on the internet who think that any junkie in the streets should be able to blame my father for their shortcoming.”

“Be careful who you discuss this way,” Iroh ordered, “Your cousin was a great individual.”

“Lu Ten was a lazy addict who couldn’t be bothered to stop. It’s not Father’s fault he’s dead.”

Iroh was silent for several moments.

He took a measured breath.

“Did you find joy?”

“What?”

“When your brother was attacked, did you find joy?”

“What the hell does this have to do with anything?”

“Did the attack on your brother bring you joy? While he was burning, did it make you feel powerful?”

The line was silent for several moments.

“I don’t get why you’re asking about that day. What the hell Iroh! Where’s my brother?”

“They were right. You may be too far gone.” Iroh said, “I hope you grow past your father’s lies.”

_ End transcription _

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Suki - Zuko _

Suki: I know that words only mean so much, but I’m not mad at you anymore. I was, but only for reasons beyond your control so I’m not anymore. I’ll talk to you about it later though, I think if I talk to you about it now I’ll say something I don’t mean and everyone will end up worse off. Sorry.

Zuko: Thanks, sorry this happened this way. I know it’s a lot and I know my dad’s a bastard who deserves to die so I get it. I’m sorry this was handled so poorly

Suki: It’s not your fault you were outed. I’m not mad at you. Sorry I swore at you and your uncle. You didn’t deserve the stuff I said. You’re better than that.

Zuko: Thanks.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extended Summary:  
> Sokka and Zuko are chilling in the basement of the Moatok's house when Suki calls them upstairs.  
> Ozai Sozin has told the world that Lee is Zuko and Uncle is Iroh.  
> Suki gets incredibly angry at Zuko and Iroh and blames them for her mothers pain.  
> Zuko falls asleep on Sokka's shoulder as Sokka answers texts of confusion.  
> Suki calls her father and he calms her down  
> Iroh tweets out a disagreement to parts of Ozais statement  
> Iroh tells everyone the story of how he came to take custody of Zuko  
> Azula calls Iroh asking for contact with her brother and Iroh hangs up on her.  
> Suki apologizes to Zuko over text
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!! The secrets out!


	19. Twitter, Youtube, and Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone reacts to the identity reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Discussion of self harm  
> Trigger Warning: Brief mentions of childhood abuse, homophobia, being outed, and burn injuries but these all have their own in-canon trigger warning for their small scene so hopefully they're pretty easy to avoid if you're trying to avoid them.
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 6676
> 
> Alright we're in the last 20k ish words and the last four chapters and I hope that the ending of this does justice to the beginning. I've never finished a fanfiction this big before so the ending was hard for me but I think I've fiddled with it enough that it'll give you all some solace as you finish. (that doesn't mean it's all smooth sailing from here on out though)

“How’s everyone feel about going back to the apartment for a bit before we drop you off at the dorms?” Sokka asked as Suki pulled out of the driveway. It was late in the afternoon so everyone except Zuko was driving home. Zuko had stayed behind with Iroh to figure out where they were going to stay for the night.

"I already invited Aang over," Katara admitted.

"Do you want to join, Toph?" Sokka asked.

"Are you guys going to spend the whole time being mad at Zuko?" Toph asked.

"No," Suki answered. "We'll probably talk about it because it was big and shocking, but we won't tear them apart or anything."

"Are you still mad?" Aang asked.

Sokka looked to Suki who was still looking at the road.

"I called my dad and he kind of talked me down," Suki sighed. "I still don't know what to think about Iroh, but I'm not mad at Zuko. I think I'm a little bummed that we didn't know, but Zuko also hasn't met my parents so my Dad said that this is kind of normal."

"None of you met Aang or my parents," Toph pointed out.

"That's different," Suki said.

"I think it's a better example than yours though," Katara said, "You still call your dad, Suki. Zuko made it sound like that was the first the first time in a while they'd heard their dad's voice."

"Wait, what did Mai and Ty Lee know?" Suki asked the car.

"I think Zuko was going to call them when we left," Katara answered. "It was hard to tell."

"I don't think they knew anything until the other night," Aang replied from the back seat. "Ty Lee looked incredibly caught off guard."

"I think Mai figured it out in our apartment," Sokka said. "She was at the tea shop with Lee the other day and she believed them when they said they didn't know Uncle very well."

"Shit," Suki whispered. "That's insane."

"We weren't the only ones in the dark," Sokka said.

"Do you think Azula Sozin knew?" Aang asked. "I couldn't tell by the way Zuko and Uncle talked about it."

"Neither could I," Sokka agreed, "I wonder though if that means she didn't have Zuko's number or if they just wouldn't have answered the phone."

"Zuko said they hadn't talked to their sister when Mai brought her up, didn't they?” Suki asked.

“I don’t remember,” Toph replied, “Can we just jam to music for a little bit and wait ‘till we get back to the apartment to talk about all this stuff? I want a break from thinking about it for at least the forty-five minutes it takes to get home.”

“Yeah,” Suki said, “Does anyone have a funky fresh podcast episode they want to play or are we all cool with music?”

“Give Aang the aux,” Katara said, “He has a good playlist.”

“Wait,” Sokka grabbed the aux, “I was going to make you all listen to my- oh wait no. The podcast I wanted us to listen to tore Ozai Sozin’s defense apart and I thought we could all bond on that but I think maybe not right now.”

“Maybe not right now,” Toph laughed, “Yeah, I’d say that’s a good call. Aang gets aux. What are we listening to Aang?”

“I was going to put on the playlist that we built last week,” Aang took the cord from Sokka and plugged his phone in. 

“That was fun,” Toph hummed.

The car listened to music for nearly half an hour. Occasionally someone would ask a question. Toph wondered if anyone knew how Zuko knew where his uncle was. No one did. Suki asked where Uncle had been. Sokka told her why he was in hiding. 

“Shit,” Katara sat forward in her seat. “Shit, we’re assuming either Zuko or Uncle are watching the news, right?”

“Zuko probably isn’t, why?” Toph replied.

“Because Ozai is claiming to have, quote ‘just found out his son was burned.’”

Sokka turned to see Katara frantically scrolling through her phone. “That’s gonna piss them off. You could send Zuko a text, quick.”

“Doing that now,” She replied.

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Sokka - Zuko _

Zuko: Can I use the recording space in your home bedroom?

Sokka: Yeah, everything okay?

Zuko: No but Uncle’s legal team said that I can say whatever truth I want because I was there so I’m not alleging anything. I’m gonna go tell youtube enough to get the public opinion back on our side

Sokka: Will you have to go to court

Zuko: Maybe

Zuko: Father’s stubborn, but there’s also a legal argument that you can’t sue for defamation if you have a big enough platform to call the other person a liar. Ozai would have to prove we’ve affected his sales and we probably won’t. Also we’re telling the truth. The big goal is to not have to testify because that sounds traumatic

Sokka: Oh?

Zuko: They’re also looking at writing out an agreement of facts so that neither can lie in the future but father will never agree to put in writing what he did so I think that will fall through

Zuko: Either way I can say whatever I want. You guys maybe shouldn’t speak for me without saying ‘allegedly’ which is dumb as shit, but I can kinda do what I want because I’m the primary source.

\---

**Blue Spirit ✓ @BlueSpirit7248**

Face reveal in half an hour. Video will be posted to youtube, not a livestream. Fuck Ozai Sozin.

> **Fire Boi ✓ @KuzonFlameboy**

_ Replying to @BlueSpirit7248 _

Holy shit this is happening!?

**> Riley @SokkaStan**

_ Replying to @BlueSpirit7248 _

What does this have to do with Ozai Sozin?

**> Indrid Levi✓ @IndridGaang**

_ Replying to @BlueSpirit7248 _

You Go BlueSpirit! Can’t wait!

\---

Transcript:

Fuck Ozai Sozin (Face Reveal)

Youtube.com/BlueSpirit

_ Image Description: A hastily drawn cartoon image of BlueSpirit’s mask is the only thing in the frame at the moment. _

Zuko:  _ Voice Over  _ Trigger warning for mentions of childhood abuse, homophobia, burn injuries, and being outed. Also mentions of Ozai Sozin. 

_ Image Description: The video switches to a young chinese person with shaggy hair, and a burn down his face.  _

Zuko: Hi, Zuko here.

Zuko: I’m tired so this is going to be short.

Zuko: Uhm, so I’m BlueSpirit7248. My legal name is Lee Sozin. My legal name until I was thirteen was Zuko Sozin. I’m Ozai Sozin’s child.

Zuko: Uhm, It’s weird to have the camera on me so I’m gonna turn it off now.

_ Screen goes black and white captions show up on a black screen. As Zuko continues to talk _

Zuko: Uhm, as my uncle said, I was in surgery when I was declared dead by my father. I wasn’t dead, the doctors didn’t think I was dead, about an hour beforehand my uncle had been assured that I would probably live. There was no mistake on Ozai’s part. Uhm, custody agreements were signed an hour-ish after the announcement of my death. Those are being made public right now. 

Zuko: Burn scars are kind of hard to talk about. Go back to the beginning of the video if you want to see them again, uhm. Not that it’s anyone’s business but I was burned at thirteen.

Zuko: That’s not a story I plan to tell to the world but I’ll say that my father’s homophobia is destructive.

Zuko: I don’t want to say anything else while I’m emotional because I don’t want to regret stuff and the internet is forever. 

Zuko: Take care of yourself. Reach out if you need help. Don’t come out if you feel unsafe. 

Zuko: Also, I’m ‘Red’ from the six person soulbond with SokkaStreams and I’m sick of keeping that a secret so there you go. 

_ End Transcription _

\---

**Gaaaaang Life @LizGriffin45**

HOLY SHIT. HOly Shit Holy Shit HOly Shit. BlueSpirit is RED! WHAt the sHIT!

> **GaangLife2k20 @SukiforPresident**

_ Replying to @LizGriffin45 _

That is not what I took out of this. They’re friends with capitalist scum! I thought they were better than that

**> Gaaaaang Life @LizGriffin45**

_ Replying to @LizGriffin45 _

Dude Zuko Sozin was pissed at their dad, calm down

**> Sokka And Suki @SokiShipper14**

_ Replying to @LizGriffin and @SukiforPresident _

They didn’t say anything about their dad’s crimes against humanity. Just that he was a shit father. We don’t know their opinion of their dad.

**> Gaaaaang Life @LizGriffin45**

_ Replying to @SukiforPresident and @SokiShipper14 _

I think they were thinking about other things……… Their dad outed their identity to the world three hours ago. They didn’t have time to run the script by people, it was authentic

> **Riley @SokkaStan**

_ Replying to @LizGriffin45, @SukiforPresident, and @SokiShipper14 _

It was a two minute long video where they were uncomfortable and seemed kind of emotionally wrecked. Maybe give them a day to judge them? Also Sokka and Suki have great morals and would say something if they were a shit person

**Luka Noat @LukaNoat9978**

Lol why aren’t we talking about the fact that Ozai ‘the batstard’ Sozin’s kid is a gender nonbinary person in a 6 way soul bond with Suki Kyoshi and Hakoda Moatok’s children??? Like no matter what your opinion on any of them is, that’s fucking hilarious.

**Riley @SokkaStan**

Does anyone know how long @SokkaStreams has known they were streaming with Zuko Sozin?

**> AvatarState @YipYip**

_ Replying to @SokkaStan _

Probably not until they knew they were soulbonded? That’s gotta be a weird thing to learn, especially given who their dad is

**Hardin Oh @OhNoBoy**

So fine, Zuko’s not a bad person I guess because their father caused the burns on their face? I guess? But still Fuck Iroh Sozin for sitting on the board, right?

> **Luka Noat @LukaNoat9978**

_ Replying to @OhNoBoy _

You don’t need to be burned to be a victim of child abuse. Their dad faked their death and also kids are allowed to have different political opinions from their parents. Also, form your own opinions, but:

_ Link attached to the Washington Post Article about Iroh Sozin’s charity work _

**Indrid Levi✓ @IndridGaang**

Hey I know there’s some discussion online about who knew what when. A lot of us aren’t sitting on twitter right now, but to my knowledge, this secret was pretty water tight and no one with a regular internet presence had been told 

> **Poatok Games ✓ @PoatokGames2**

_ Replying to @IndridGaang _

I’m gonna second that. We didn’t know. @SokkaStreams didn’t know. @BlueSprit7248 had reasons to keep it from us and that’s their business and as far as I’m aware there’s not really any hard feelings about it from us

**Sokka ✓ @SokkaStreams**

Hey I’m not on twitter for the rest of the day but I wanted to quick say two things:

Zuko Sozin is not their father. They are precious.

Fuck Ozai Sozin.

> **Luka Noat @LukaNoat9978**

_ Replying to @SokkaStreams _

This is what I mean! @MayorHakoda ‘s son is calling Ozai Sozin’s son precious! What the fuck is this world?

> **Suki ✓ @KyoshiSoccer**

_ Replying to @SokkaStreams and @LukaNoat9987 _

Also about to hop off twitter for the day but Sokka said I could share

Fun fact: Sokka had a crush on Zuko Sozin when they were both 10 because he thought Zuko looked cute in press photos

Also fun fact: Zuko Sozin is still cute

**> Mai @Mai**

_ Replying to @KyoshiSoccer @LukaNoat and @SokkaStreams _

Facts.

\---

Zuko finished streaming and sat still in Sokka’s chair for a few minutes. Uncle wasn’t dead.

Everything was okay and Uncle wasn’t dead.

Everything wasn’t okay. It was far from okay. Suki probably didn’t hate them anymore. Katara seemed hurt. Even Sokka and Aang had been shocked and Hakoda was obviously a little furious that Zuko had known his secret.

But Uncle was back. 

A knock hit the door to Sokka’s room and Zuko turned towards it. “Yeah?”

“May I come in, nephew?” Iroh asked.

“Please,” Zuko still found themself desperate for confirmation that Uncle was here.

“I missed you very much over the last few days,” Iroh walked into the room and sat on the edge of Sokka’s bed.

“You don’t get to say that,” Zuko whispered. “You- I- How long have you had an escape plan?”

“Oh,” Iroh replied, “Since you came into my custody I have been concerned for our safety. Mr. Moatok hasn’t always been the plan but he offered a safe space in the recent past. I could fight your father but not if I can’t play as dirty as he does and I didn’t expect a verbal warning like the one I recieved.”

Zuko stared at their Uncle. He’d thought about this. He’d planned for this eventuality. “Why didn’t I know?”

“I-” Iroh paused and obviously changed answers, “I suppose it was rather foolish of me to think I was protecting you.”

“From what?” Zuko asked.

“From fear of your father,” Iroh said, “From worry about what he would do next. I didn’t want you to have another reason to fear being away from our apartment.”

“You could have told me when I went to college, you could have told me when I- what do you mean save me from fear? I- I know what he’s capable of!” Zuko wanted to yell but their chest was sinking. “I- I cannot live not knowing when you’re just going to take off like that Uncle. I didn’t hear anything from anyone until three in the morning! Your letter was mostly about work, you- Uncle that hurt so much. I- That hurt so much Uncle.”

“I’m deeply sorry Zuko,” Uncle said. The use of their first name outside the apartment weighed on Zuko. The ways in which this morning had changed everything were showing. “I- I was afraid that- I was afraid that if I texted he would move quicker. I was afraid that if I called you would delay me. I- I’m so sorry nephew.”

“You owe them an apology too,” Zuko looked back to their hands. They ran their fingers up their arm to the doodle Toph had done while she was bored in the car. “They- I know Aang had a hard time, Toph missed you, something happened with Suki because her and Sokka were fighting about it. He’s stressed by it, Katara doesn’t like watching everyone hurt. I- Uncle you- Can we just go home?”

“We can,” Iroh whispered. Zuko glanced up to see he was looking at the floor as well. “I will apologize to all of them. I- I handled this very poorly and I understand why you’re upset with me.”

“We don’t have to stay at your safehouse or wherever Hakodad put you?” Zuko asked.

“If Ozai killed me now the blood would be on his hands. I don’t see him being that rash.”

Zuko gave a small nod in agreement. Ozai was patient when he absolutely needed to be. He’d already been kind of accused of murdering his wife, he didn’t need the press to think he murdered his brother as well.

\---

Katara and Aang were in bed, and Sokka knew Suki’s old habits well enough to know that after a stressful day she was going to be itching for a release of tension.

Sokka walked into Suki’s bedroom to go to sleep, with a small cooler full of ice cubes, and a hand towel from the kitchen. Suki frowned.

“Whatcha doing?” She asked.

“I googled stuff this morning because I love you and because I saw the extra marks on you this morning when you were getting dressed, so I know you snuck off on me last night. I’m not mad, but I- yeah so I brought a tip-and-trick from the internet.”

“What?” Suki asked.

“So you don’t hurt yourself.”

“I didn’t sneak out last night,” Suki frowned. “You’ve got me, I wanted to last night and honestly it’s incredibly tempting right now as well, but I didn’t, I don’t know what you saw.”

Sokka frowned. Suki pulled her pants down, showing old scars and the scars from the other night. 

“Well shit,” Sokka said. “I’m just blind I guess. Either way something online said to put an ice cube on the part you want to- you know- and-”

“-cut?” Suki asked.

Sokka nodded. He hated the idea. “Yeah, and the burn of the ice cube will kind of give you the sensation without hurting your person. Also I know you like to eat ice.”

Suki stared at the cooler for a moment then gave a small smile. “I promise I’ll try it.”

“Perfect,” Sokka smiled back, walked over to her, and pecked her on the lips. She was beautiful.

\---

##  SUNDAY

\---

**Zuko Sozin @Zuko7248**

I made a new twitter. Verification Pending.

**Poatok Games ✓ @PoatokGames2**

.@Zuko7248 Are you still using your Bluespirit account then?

> **Zuko Sozin @Zuko7248**

_ Replying to @PoatokGames2 _

Probably, that will be used for promotion, this one will probably never be used but will keep the verification status away from other people. Or it will promote my non-gaming stuff if that ever happens. I’m still deciding

\---

Aang woke up in Katara’s arms which was always a warm place to wake up. She set an alarm on a Sunday which Aang felt should be a crime, but she had homework she needed to get done that hadn’t happened yesterday.

“You awake?” Katara whispered after snoozing her alarm.

“Yeah,” Aang curled into her in an effort to keep her in bed.

“I’ve got a lab report due at midnight, Aang, I need to get up,” She said.

Aang frowned and loosened his arms so she could climb over him and start getting dressed. He hid his face in the pillow so that she could stay in her room and he could stay comfortable.

“How are you doing?” Aang muffled through the pillow.

“With the stuff from yesterday?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Aang replied.

“It still feels weird. We’ll get used to it, but it still feels weird.”

Aang agreed.

Katara turned on the light to her room, and Aang checked his phone. Twitter was kind of blowing up, but Aang felt fairly comfortable swiping all of those notifications away. 

Aang had texts from partners in classes who had no concept of personal boundaries asking for information and updates on Zuko Sozin. Aang marked the messages as ‘read’ and flipped through group texts that he didn’t need to comment in.

“Are you doing a video today?” Katara asked as she sat down on her desk.

“I might do one on things I enjoy about your apartment,” Aang replied. “I don’t really feel like pointing a camera at other people’s dogs today, you know?”

“That’s fair,” Katara said. “Are you going to become a DIY youtuber?”

“People would probably watch that,” Aang laughed. “But probably not, no. I don’t have the time for DIY. I just like to talk to the camera while I walk and then give Sokka some of my Patreon money to edit my stuff.”

“You pay him?” Katara turned around.

“Yeah,” Aang nodded, “The editing takes longer than my rambling, and he gets the vibe I’m going for. He does most of the editing and then I make little changes at the end to give it a special touch, but he enjoys editing so much more than I do.”

“He’s an engineering major, how the hell does he have time for that?” Katara asked. “Also how long have you been paying my brother?”

“Every time he edits a video for me,” Aang said. “And I don’t know, I tell him not to rush or anything. He’s told me he’s too busy to do it a couple of times and then I do it, I just don’t like to because it’s boring.”

“Since when?” Katara asked.

“Are you bothered by it?” Aang was curious.

“No I- well maybe, I don’t know. He’s edited parts of my meditation videos before. I also didn’t know there was money being exchanged.”

“You don’t have a patreon so you don’t make money on it. I make more money off my videos so if he helps me edit them then I give him some of that money. I think if I didn’t it would be a dick move.”

“I guess, wow. How do you do sponsorships?” Katara asked. “How much of the money do you give him?”

“He doesn’t get to know the answer to that,” Aang replied. 

“What?” 

“Well first, I don’t have any sponsorships yet because I’m bad at email. But also he doesn’t know what percent of the cut he gets because it’s more than half and it would make him mad.”

“Why do you give him more than half the money?” Katara asked.

“Because I record an hour of myself and he does a job that takes me several hours to do. I don’t deserve half just because my personality is in the video.”

“Aang,” Katara moaned.

“Katara, he also has a better editing software, and he lets me use his space sometimes and he gave me an even share of the money when I was in a sponsorship video of his even though I was only on the screen for like ten minutes in the forty-minute long video. I’m not going to take half the money when he does a lot of the heavy lifting, that would be bullshit.”

Katara sat at her seat for a few moments, obviously not entirely sure how to argue. Aang had gone over this argument with Toph a hundred times though and he always won. Sokka did more work so Sokka deserved more money.

“I need to do my homework and stop wondering why management gets paid so much.” Katara decided.

Aang let her and continued looking over his phone. He decidedly didn’t scroll through twitter, and eventually got up to wander the house and find small things that brought him joy. 

Aang was holding one of Katara’s Minnie Mouse coasters when Suki and Sokka joined him in the living room.

“How’s it going?” Sokka asked.

“Not too bad, how about you?” Aang sat the coaster down.

“I’ve been better, but overall I’m good.” Suki smiled. She was wearing Sokka’s cozy sweatshirt that all five of them had borrowed at one point or another.

“What’s wrong?” Aang asked.

“I feel like shit for what I said to Zuko and Iroh yesterday. It was fucked up.”

Aang nodded. He let the silence sit in case she wanted to explain more but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He’d spent a lot of yesterday in some version of a meditative state, trying to be present in the room while analyzing his own thoughts. He wasn’t ready to worry about someone else’s thoughts as well.

“Has Katara eaten yet today?” Sokka asked, opening up the fridge.

“No, she’s reading a biology chapter I think.”

Sokka nodded, “I’m gonna bring her some toast or something then.”

“Does she not eat?” Suki asked. “Should I be watching for that?”

“Just when she gets stressed,” Sokka replied. “After Yue and Mom died too. Also after- just in general if there’s big shit going on or she’s got too many tests she forgets to eat. She doesn’t mean to, she’ll eat if she’s fed or if she’s reminded to, she just doesn’t prioritize it.”

“She distracts herself instead,” Aang replied.

Suki nodded, taking it all in. “That’s fair, there are worse ways to cope, I guess.”

Sokka gave Suki a look that concerned Aang but she seemed to ignore it so he did as well.

“Hey Aang,” Suki said abruptly, “Can I- Sokka can I ask him?”

“Yeah,” Sokka nodded, starting a coffee. “I’m not awake enough to think about it, but I’ll listen.”

“Okay, Aang can I ask you a question?”

Aang nodded, quite confused.

“If we asked Zuko out, do you think he’d say yes?” Suki asked.

Aang stared at her.

“They.” Sokka corrected.

“Shit. Shit, sorry. -they’d say yes?”

Aang glanced at Sokka who seemed to expect Suki asking someone else out. “Are you two okay?”

“Mmhmm,” Sokka replied, “Three person relationships aren’t unheard of, especially with soul bonds and we both think Zuko’s cute as fuck.”

“OH!” Aang sat down on the couch. “Oh I- okay I misheard and thought that just Suki was asking and was worried I’d somehow missed you two breaking up or something and was incredibly worried. I was so worried. Okay. What was the question?”

Suki let out a small laugh, “We kind of want Zuko to be our datemate but we don’t know if they’d say yes and we don’t want to make things weird after we all just learned their real name.”

“Lee is their real name,” Aang said. “It’s just their dead name now. It was their legal name.”

Suki nodded with a frown, “You know what I mean though, do you think it’s a good idea?”

“You’re asking the asexual buddhist with limited social skills if he thinks you should date a second person when he’s just blessed to have found one person he’s attracted to romantically?”

“Yes.” Sokka replied with undue confidence.

“Uhm, wait a few weeks?” Aang shrugged. “Make sure things solidify well for Zuko and Iroh and the shop and stuff. I think they like you back but I’m horrible at that kind of stuff and if it gets awkward and then they have to go to court then everyone will feel bad about it.”

“That’s a good point,” Sokka nodded at Suki. “He’s smart. I’m still asleep and he’s already making great points about a relationship he isn’t even part of.”

“I’ve been up for half an hour,” Aang defended.

“So has he,” Suki smiled. 

“Oh.” Aang said.

Sokka and Suki laughed and asked about the video Aang was planning as they all ate breakfast and got ready for the day.

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Mai - Sokka _

Sokka: Odd question

Mai: Odd answer

Sokka: You have keep the question from Zuko for (at maximum) a few weeks until this all blows over because we don’t want to make things weird while they’re going through shit

Mai: I can do that unless I’m directly asked. I’ll keep secrets but I won’t outright lie. Sorry.

Sokka: Damn, that’s respectable. Okay, I’m cool with that and so is Suki. 

Sokka: Do you think they would ever be involved in a three-person relationship? 

Mai: I’m going to answer that by saying that if I answer that I’ll be betraying a private conversation between Zuko and I.

Sokka: Oh?

Mai: My ulterior motive is that you and Zuko dating might kill Ozai so honestly go for it.

Sokka: Oh?!

Sokka: Good point

Mai: How would your dad take it?

Sokka: Probably fine. My step-dad kind of knows about the idea and said he’d be cool

Mai: that’s good, Zuko told me what your dad did for them the night uncle left. 

Sokka: That was the step-dad, but I call him dad so yeah. He’s a good person.

\---

_ Phone Transcription _

Hakoda - Zuko

“Hello?” Zuko answered the phone.

“Hi, are you free for a minute?” Hakoda asked. “Nothings wrong, I’m just curious about something.”

“Yeah,” Zuko’s voice held a stiff agreement. “Yeah, I’m free, uhm, what can I do for you?”

“I- okay so I’m calling as your friend's dad right now, not as the Mayor of Imiq, okay?”

“Understood.” Zuko said. Their voice was still very tense.

Hakoda sighed, “Okay, I- so you understand that you’re not obligated to tell me anything just because of who I am, that I’m not mad at you?”

“Yes, sir,” Zuko replied.

Hakoda seemed to cut his losses and just move forward with the discussion. “I was wondering if you would tell me how you knew I had your uncle in safe custody.”

“Oh,” Zuko replied. They’d quickly relaxed. “I memorized the number that texted me my uncle’s information. Then you called Sokka with it while I was in the room.”

“When did I call- oh about the dog,” Hakoda said, “I’d been texting your uncle and I used the wrong phone. Shit, okay thank you.”

“Your welcome,” The stiffness was back to Zuko’s voice.

“How are you two doing?” Hakoda asked.

“It’s a lot of legal stuff right now,” Zuko said.

“Do you know your argument yet? I haven’t heard any declarations from Sozin about it.”

“No,” Zuko explained, “Uncle’s been calling lawyers and avoiding a phone call with my father, and trying to figure out what happens next. There’s lots of talk of defamation, as well as an arrangement where they both agree on a set of facts but no charges are brought against anyone. That one won’t happen but it’s nice to think about.”

“Why won’t it happen?”

“Father won’t let his name be tarnished like that.”

“So now you’re playing chicken with defamation lawsuits?” Hakoda asked. “Why not just sue first?”

“Because Iroh doesn't need the money and we want the public to forget about us again,” Zuko explained. “For us the best option is the public goes to our side, this all blows over, Uncle’s NDA is dismissed by a judge, and in five years I have no problem getting a job and Uncle’s shop is still flourishing on campus.”

“So you’re waiting on him?” Hakoda obviously didn’t like that option. “He can be a bitch to wait for.”

“What do you- I forget that you’ve had arguments against Father before.”

“Quite publicly,” Hakoda smiled. “He’s a real bastard.”

“Yeah,” Zuko agreed quietly. “Yeah, he is. Uhm, yeah.”

“Speaking of my work,” Hakoda said, “And I don’t need an answer on this now, but do you think your uncle would be interested in working with me to continue to fight for more government support for addicts and to help take down Sozin Drug Company?”

Zuko’s line was quiet for a few moments. “You can ask him. I don’t know. He- you know what happened to his son?”

“I do.” Hakoda clarified. “That’s why I thought he might like to help me try to persuade more small town governments like mine to prioritize substance abuse relief, and to petition the governor to make it easier for us to use our funds to set up rehabilitation centers.”

“I- yeah, you can ask him, I’m not sure. He might not want to get involved. We both lived a lot of life in the spotlight, I know I don’t want to go back in but I’m not sure about him.”

“That’s understandable,” Hakoda said, “I’ll ask him about it after things have calmed down a little on your end.”

“Yeah,” Zuko agreed. 

“Alright, I’ll let you get back to your day, thanks for talking,” Hakoda said. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“Yes sir,” Zuko said.

“You don’t have to call me ‘sir,’ Zuko,” Hakoda sighed. “If Mr. Moatok makes you more comfortable that’s okay, otherwise most of my kid’s friends just call me Hakoda.”

Zuko didn't reply for a few moments.

“Okay, uhm, okay Sokka’s father.” Zuko hung up.

\---

Zuko groaned at their own stupidity and grabbed a marker from their desk.

RED(Zuko): I might have just embarrassed myself in front of your dad, I’m not sure.

BLUE(Sokka): Ours?

RED: No Tophs

BLUE: Fair, what did you do?

RED: I don’t have a great track record with male role models so I didn’t know how to talk to him while using his name so I called him ‘sir’ then I called him your ‘father’ and now I feel weird and don’t know if I can ever speak to him again.

PURPLE(Katara): Which dad? 

RED: Hakodad

PURPLE: Well that’s the better option because Bato would have insisted you kept calling him ‘sir’ and would have made the rest of us join in

RED: Instead I can just never visit your fathers again. Tell Momo I love her

BLUE: He won’t care, and Momo would never forgive you

Zuko smiled at that before pulling their sleeve down and walking into the living room where Uncle was sitting on his laptop, focused on whatever he was writing.

“It’s been quite some time since I’ve seen Mai and Ty Lee,” Uncle declared unprompted.

“Oh, uhm, yeah it has.”

“You should invite them over.” Uncle said, “I’ve been alone for so many days and while I greatly enjoy your company I would appreciate a few more people.”

“Sure,” Zuko nodded and pulled out his phone to invite them over. “Uhm, Jin texted me earlier, do you know when the tea shop is opening back up?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Uncle admitted. “Maybe in a few days, it depends a lot on my brother’s actions.”

Zuko nodded, “Can I tell her that?”

“You may,” Uncle replied. “Have Mai or Ty Lee responded yet?”

“I haven’t even sent the text yet,” Zuko rolled their eyes, “You’re incredibly impatient.”

“I miss your friends,” Uncle said sincerely, “And with the shop closed, I can’t go talk to random people.”

Zuko hummed in agreement. “That’s not surprising.”

Uncle nodded to himself and continued writing his email.

Zuko sat on a couch in the living room, working on a 500 word assignment. They glanced up occasionally to see that their Uncle was still there and it made them smile. He was home. He was home and the apartment didn’t feel empty anymore. It smelled like tea which Zuko hadn’t realized was missing until Uncle began a kettle.

After a few hours, Mai and Ty Lee walked over with takeout, and Zuko had to walk to the backdoor to let them in.

“There’s press outside.” Mai informed Zuko as soon as the door opened. 

“What?”

“Ty Lee and I took the back alley to avoid them, but there’s press at the front of the building just kind of chilling out and hoping that Ozai’s going to show up or something.”

“Oh.” Zuko frowned, leading them up the stairs, “That’s, okay uhm, I’ll tell Uncle I guess.”

“I missed you,” Ty Lee said.

“Me?”

“Yeah, it’s been a few days and I recently thought you were dead for several years so I’m just letting you know that I still miss you all the time. I’m glad you’re not dead.”

Zuko nodded, unsure of what to say to that. They unlocked the door and led Mai and Ty Lee into their living room. “Uhm, this is the apartment I guess. It’s weird that you two have never been here before.”

“Iroh!” Ty Lee nearly squealed before running over to give him a hug.

Iroh held her tight for several moments before stepping back with his hands on her shoulders. “You have grown up so much since we last saw each other, haven’t you.”

“It’s been nearly ten years, I was 12 last time.”

“I guess that’s true,” Iroh smiled. He looked over to Mai. “I apologize for my secrets last time we spoke.”

“That’s okay,” Mai shrugged, “We’re here now.”

“We are,” Uncle agreed. He stepped around Ty Lee and smiled when Mai agreed to a short hug. “I missed both of you so much. I’m sorry for the pain Zuko’s disappearance caused.”

“Me too,” Zuko whispered.

“We’re not mad at you two,” Ty Lee said. “We’re mad at Ozai, but we’ve always been mad at Ozai so it’s okay.”

“How’s he doing?” Mai asked, “I uninstalled twitter for a few days, has he fucked you guys up with anything else or not yet?”

“He hasn’t spoken publicly about it yet.” Uncle explained, “He has yet to address the custody papers we released to the press. He’s likely planning his next move, but his refusal to discuss with us is only drawing this out which is mildly infuriating.”

“Everything about him is at least mildly infuriating.” Ty Lee said. 

Iroh nodded in agreement, “Why don’t we stop talking about him and start eating this delicious food. Hakoda brought me home cooked meals, but I’m afraid he was a bit too healthy for my style.”

Zuko laughed as Mai and Ty Lee started setting the food out to get ready to eat. They sat down with Uncle and the group started eating. Uncle was nosey, so Zuko learned a lot about Mai and Ty Lee’s lives since they’d ‘died.’

Thursday night, Mai had spent nearly three hours outside talking with Zuko but they’d talked about secrets, parents, sisters, and trauma. Uncle was asking about college majors and favorite classes and life plans and favorite hobbies. He asked why they’d never come into the Jasmine Dragon before. He asked if they followed the tea shop on twitter. 

Mai was majoring in business, hoping to rule over the insufferable men she had to work with every day. She hadn’t talked to her parents in two years, and had used the energy to learn how to crochet animals for her girlfriend. Ty Lee was currently planning to major in education with a minor in dance. She was on the school’s soccer team with Suki. 

Mai preferred coffee and Ty Lee was more of a health nut than Hakoda, so she didn’t drink caffeine. They both followed the Jasmine Dragon on twitter.

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Riho - Iroh _

Riho: How are you two holding up? 

Iroh: We are doing well, Zuko finally reached out to their soul bonds a week or two ago so they have been receiving support there. How are you two doing?

Riho: Oroyu had a rough night last night because all this drama brought up a lot of memories of Lu Ten. We’re doing okay though. We’re glad Zuko’s secret is finally out in the open.

Iroh: I think Zuko had forgotten you knew. They’ve frequently said that the only person who knew was the two of us even though you visited when they were in high school.

Riho: That sounds like Zuko lol

Riho: He gets his brains from his cousin.

Iroh: Better that than his uncle

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Suki-Zuko _

Suki: Are you coming to class tomorrow?

Zuko: unless something crazy happens, yes

Suki: What kind of crazy

Zuko: If my father threatens someone or does something dramatic then it might not be safe but that probably won’t happen. If I die now they’d be able to pin it on him and he wouldn’t like that.

Suki: It is actually terrifying that that’s what’s stopping them.

Zuko: Yeah

Suki: Want to come over after class?

Suki: We haven’t seen you since Saturday and we’ve all kind of wrapped our head around it more now and want to talk to you more. I also want to apologize in person.

Zuko: You don’t need to apologize. I’m aware my father brings up a lot of shitty emotions in people

Suki: I STILL SAID NASTY STUFF TO YOU ZUKO. I WILL APOLOGIZE FOR IT.

Zuko: okay

Zuko: Yeah I can come over. Today was nice with Uncle but it was also weird without all of you. We had dinner with Mai and Ty Lee. That was nice.

Suki: They hadn’t seen uncle yet had they

Zuko: Probably not more than once or twice since Lu Ten died honestly.

Suki: Damn

Zuko: Yeah, it was nice to just be together again. 

Suki: I believe that

\---

**Suki ✓ @KyoshiSoccer**

So this statement carries a bit more weight now that the word is out that I’m soul bound to Zuko Sozin: Fuck Ozai Sozin. I’m so fucking pissed at him constantly. So mad. Damn him to hell.    
That’s all.

**Aaaaang ✓ @AvatarAang**

Hey all, after a series of texts and a lot of thinking, most of #TheGaang has agreed that we’re not pushing ourselves to put out videos this week. We’ve always prioritized mental health and supporting each other over content. 1/2

_ Retweeted by @SokkaStreams, @KuzonFlameboy, @PoatokGames2, @IndridLives, @BlueSpirit7248 and 300 more. _

**Aaaaang ✓ @AvatarAang**

_ Replying to @AvatarAang _

We’ll keep you updated as to what is going up and what isn’t. It will depend on how much homework gets done and how much happens legally with @Zuko7248. Thanks for understanding! Have a great week! 2/2

\---

##  MONDAY

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Serlok- Poatok - Indrid - Aang - Sokka - Kuzon _

Poatok: Do we know anything else about Zuko’s legal stuff yet? Just curious, sorry for being nosey

Sokka: Not yet, Suki texted them last night and they didn’t say anything about it, idk

Sokka: I’ll keep you guys updated as I can

Indrid: Thanks

Aang: They were with their uncle all day yesterday so we haven’t heard too much. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Toph all leave and in the car, slowly deal with the shock of the afternoon.   
> Ozai continues to be the bastard  
> Zuko comes clean as who they are to the internet and calls their father out for being homophobic and abusive.  
> Zuko and Uncle talk about what happened.  
> Sokka and Suki try a new strategy to deal with her self harm.  
> Katara and Aang wake up on Sunday and talk about youtube money.  
> Aang goes into the kitchen to talk with Sokka and Suki about whether or not they should ask Zuko out.  
> Sokka texts Mai, Hakoda calls Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee come to the tea shop to hang out with Uncle and Zuko.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! We're in the final stretch!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments! Thanks for reading!


	20. Healing, Panic, and Legal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko hangs out with their friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Flashbacks, panic, mentions of abuse, gaslighting, anxiety, dissociation, harassment, addiction
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 5355 Words

By the time Zuko and Suki got out of class, Zuko needed a break from the world. Everyone had been glancing to the back of the room trying to get a good look at Zuko for the full 50 minutes. It felt like the professor was looking to the very back of the room more often than normal.

Suki seemed to understand that they were on edge when they left the class. She didn’t take their hand, or make any other physical contact that normally might have helped, but she stayed close and didn’t ask Zuko any questions until she’d unlocked the door to the apartment building and they were in the hallway walking to her apartment.

“Well that was awful,” She said. 

“Yes.” Zuko agreed.

“I’m used to a certain amount of people knowing who I am but you’d think they would have had some tact,” Suki walked towards her room with her key out. “How are you doing?”

Zuko nodded at the question. It was a good question. “Not good.”

“Okay,” Suki nodded, “Do you still want to come visit? Do you want some time alone in a room first? Do you want us to chill in a room with you but not talk? What are you feeling right now? We can give you space if you need it.”

Zuko panicked a little bit more. She wanted them to shut up. She wanted them to shut up and sit around doing nothing and look pretty. 

“Sorry, Sokka says I like to push people into doing stuff when they’re nervous about it. You can do whatever you want, we can talk about it or not or we can pretend it never happened or- I- sorry whatever you want to do.” She unlocked the door.

Zuko nodded. “I- I don’t know.”

“Oh, uhm, okay for now do you want to sit in the living room?”

“Yeah,” Zuko replied. They wanted Sokka’s weighted blanket as well but that was a weird thing to ask for.

“Zuko’s here!” Suki yelled.

Zuko remained still as his father’s voice echoed down the hall. Zuko was here. Everyone come look. Take a few photos. Smile big. Wave at the camera. No not like that. Flashing lights. Moving to the side. Zuko you’re done now, get into the car.

Zuko blinked and Suki was glancing back as she walked into the living room.

“Are you okay?” She asked. 

“Uhm, I- yeah. Sorry. I’m okay.” 

“You know where we are?” She was walking back to Zuko now so Zuko felt it was best to walk towards her so she wouldn’t worry. 

“I’m fine, uhm, who’s home?”

“Oh, uhm, Katara and Toph are here. They’re on their way in. Did you hear them reply?”

Zuko shook their head. Either because of their ear or the flashback, they hadn’t heard it. 

“You okay?” Katara walked into the room with Toph. “You look spacey, like you did the night your hand burned.”

Zuko nodded, “I’m fine. I- I’m fine.”

“You know you don’t have to hide what’s wrong from us anymore.” Toph said. “We know your big bad secret so you can tell us if you're freaking out because of it.”

Zuko stared at her for a moment and realized she was right. “I- sorry.”

“You better be,” Toph laughed, “How dare you not want to be incredibly vulnerable with a group of people you met like- I think a day and a half ago. Do what you want, we won’t be mad, but you don’t have to hide it anymore.”

Zuko smiled a little bit at her bluntness. She sat down on her favorite bean bag chair and Zuko realized their shoes were still on and they were standing in the living room doorway. They stepped further into the living room area and sat down on the couch.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Katara asked.

“I hated the cameras as a kid,” Zuko said the part they would have had to hide a few days ago. “I- that’s what’s wrong. I didn’t want them to come back. I didn’t want everyone to look at me again.”

“That’s fair,” Katara said, “I mean I get some of that because Dad’s the mayor, and because he’s made the political moves that he has. I can’t imagine how that would have gone if all of my parents hadn’t gone to some pretty great lengths to make sure Sokka and I had a choice in our image.”

Zuko nodded. They’d had no choice. They’d been in family interviews to make Ozai seem more likeable. They’d been to fancy dinner parties to make rich people happy that Ozai was a ‘family man with good morals.’ They’d been to red carpets when Ozai was invited to movie premieres by his rich friends. 

“Class was rough,” Suki explained further for them. “Everyone kept looking at them. I think it will wear off, but right now people are shocked to be in class with Zuko Sozin.”

Zuko nodded, she was probably right.

“I thought they were going to ask me questions about Father,” Zuko admitted. “That’s why I ran out.”

“What questions?” Toph asked. “You could have just said he’s a bastard and told them to fuck off.”

“No they- people would ask me shit like that growing up though. I would be asked if my dad was a good cook and I’d have to smile and say yes even though he never fucking cooked because of course he didn’t.”

“I don’t think people are interested in Ozai’s cooking,” Suki said.

Zuko shook their head, “They are. Because if he cooks for his family then he must not be a total asshole. Father found weird ways to humanize himself. Then he tried to murder his kid so, you know, that didn’t work out great for him.”

“Shit that’s twisted,” Suki said. “You know I tweeted this morning about how infernally mad at him I was, but I might need to do that again.”

“He’s fucked up,” Zuko agreed, suddenly a little unable to stop complaining about their father, “And he’s fucking with Uncle right now because the biggest ball is in his court legally and he still hasn’t commented on the custody stuff which is confusing the general public and press because he should either be conceding or denouncing them and then Uncle can move forward from there. The press is stationed a little outside our tea shop as though Uncle’s going to speak with them like that. Mai and Ty Lee were over yesterday and he couldn’t stop checking his email because if Father doubles down then we might need to sue for defamation but if he just kind of rolls his eyes and we can build our stronger story without him suing then we might get out of this without going to court and I’m just- Uncle’s so strung out that it’s taking so long and then everyone was looking at me in class and then you yelled my name and for some reason it put me back into a car where we got out to wave to the press before walking into a mcdonalds or something to prove that we were a normal family I- sorry. Sorry, I don’t- sorry that was a lot. Sorry.”

“Hell yeah,” Toph smiled, “Go off, please. I loved that.”

“Sorry,” Zuko said again.

“Zuko, we’re not upset,” Suki insisted, “We want to know more about you, it’s okay.”

Zuko nodded, trying to process everything they’d just said. A part of them was still terrified they’d given something away even though there was nothing more to give.

“Do you want us to avoid yelling your name?” Katara asked.

Zuko shook their head, “No, that’s okay. Normally it’s fine, I was just already kind of spacey from class.”

“Are- and you don’t have to answer this right now- Are there any other triggers that you couldn’t tell us before?” Katara asked.

Zuko sat quietly for a few moments. “I don’t know.”

“What does that mean?” Toph replied.

“I- I might but Uncle’s amazing at dealing with me, and-”

“You aren’t something people have to deal with.” Katara stated.

“You didn’t know me in highschool," Zuko said.

"Don't fight her on this one," Toph interjected. "She's right and she'll eventually convince you that you actually deserve the space you take up so it's easier to just accept it now."

"You do!" Katara said, "You both do."

Zuko cut their losses and nodded in agreement. She didn't know how angry they would be with their uncle for saving them and giving them an education. She didn't know a lot. That would come with time.

"Zuko," Katara was looking them in the eye.

"What?" They asked.

"I don't care what you did in high school while you were healing from trauma. Do you understand that? I said some wack shit to Bato when I was grieving my mom. It wasn't good, it wasn't fair, but it happened and we healed from it. Unless you murdered someone your third year of high school we'll all be fine."

"I didn't murder anyone." Zuko clarified.

"Damn," Toph laughed, "Imagine if that's not what they said. Imagine if they were more ashamed of their father than actual murder."

"I didn’t murder anyone,” Zuko sighed. “I just was an asshole until I’d spent nearly four years going to therapy.”

“I’m an asshole anyways,” Toph said, “And I’ve seen a therapist to some degree since I left my parents.”

“I didn’t know you had a therapist,” Suki replied.

“Yeah, Bato and Hakoda made me go to one when I moved in with them. Her name is Zhu and she’s fucking awesome. I still see her once a month-ish.”

“I think Sokka still sees someone,” Katara said.

“He does,” Suki nodded. “Uhm, I can’t remember the guys name right now, but he is. I think it’s been the same person since at least the start of college.”

“It is,” Katara agreed.

“I still need to properly convince Uncle to go to therapy,” Zuko said.

“Has he ever gone?” Suki asked.

Zuko shook their head, “No, I assumed he had given how much he pushed me into it when I moved in with him. Granted I was an explosive asshole who was abusive to and terrified of parental figures, so I needed to talk to someone.”

“Do you think therapy would help him?” Suki asked.

“Yeah,” Zuko nodded, “I think he hates himself right now and I think therapy would get him closer to not hating himself. Hopefully.”

“That’s a good goal,” Toph said. “Especially considering he’s fucking great.”

“RIGHT!” Zuko said.

“He blames himself for all of Ozai’s decisions, doesn’t he,” Katara said.

Zuko deliberately didn’t look at Suki. “Yeah, he- yeah. He was on the board and was one of the people whose job was to have lunch with doctors and get them to believe that the opioids weren’t incredibly addictive. Father lied to him. Father let the research lie to him. Father is an expert in gaslighting and manipulating and lying and of course he was able to convince my Uncle who had just lost his wife that the drugs that made her life easier at the end were good. Father was the problem, not Uncle.”

“Well and then he went and donated a bunch of money too,” Suki added, “Between the research, education programs, rehab centers, and community engagement programs. I mean he’s done damn well to try and financially subsidize his errors as well.”

Zuko turned to stare at Suki for a few moments. The room must have been looking at them but they were in a state of shock again.

“What?” Suki asked.

“How do you know that because I didn’t know that?” Zuko clarified.

“You didn’t know he donated the money?” Toph asked. “Suki told us about this yesterday.”

“Told you what?” Zuko glanced at Toph before staring at Suki again. “What did he do?”

“He- sorry I figured you know,” Suki said. When Zuko didn’t reply she kept going. “Uhm, so the money that they can directly track to his name is over $500,000 towards research, but the low estimate for the total he’s donated to combat his brother’s actions is $4,000,000.”

“What’s the high estimate?” Zuko whispered.

“Some people who know what they’re talking about say it might be up to 20 or 30 million, one guy says that there’s a chance it’s over 100 million but they’re not sure.”

“You’re shitting me.” Zuko decided. “You have to be, because there’s no way that man committed at least 4million to this shit and still thinks he’s bad.”

“Almost everyone who’s looked into it agrees that the 4 million guess is low, they just can’t agree on where it gets up to. I didn’t look into why they know certain banking stuff and obviously they didn’t all have sources listed, but yeah. He’s donated a lot.”

Zuko groaned. “He’s so stupid about himself sometimes. I’m not even surprised. Of course he donated to those places. They helped Lu Ten! They helped the friends Lu Ten made while he was there. Uncle saw how sideways Lu Ten’s life got when the addiction started. He’s infuriatingly stubborn sometimes.”

“He gave a lot of money to the rehab center my dad’s pushing my mom towards,” Suki said.

“What?” Zuko looked at her.

“He- yeah, he helps keep their costs down so that people can afford it. He helps make sure the staff is well trained and that the facilities are well managed. I mean I think he mostly just gives money, but he’s the reason the place is so good.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because a reporter put it on a list of rehab centers that have been saved by a donor named ‘Uncle.’” Suki explained.

Zuko rolled their eyes. “Even when he’s hiding he’s so obvious.”

“How much money does he have?” Katara asked softly. “That you’re not surprised by this at all. I mean that’s not a small amount of money.”

“It is to people like the Sozins,” Toph explained. “My parents could donate 4 million to charity without blinking. Maybe not 100 million, but definitely 4.”

“He didn’t always own a tea shop,” Zuko agreed, “He was paid handsomely while on the board, and he got roughly half of Grandfather’s inheritance.”

“Azulon,” Toph smiled. “I was at his funeral.”

“Really?” Zuko asked.

“Yeah, the Beifong’s aren’t known for our moral backbones, but we’ll follow money.”

“Did you meet his family?” Zuko asked.

“Nah, we stayed at the back. I was a bitchy blind kid who didn’t want to wear a dress. They were worried I’d cause a scene or embarrass myself.”

“We could have met,” Zuko forced a laugh.

“That would have been cool,” Toph agreed. “You could have met your favorite future podcaster.”

Katara spoke up, “Sokka would have lost his shit if he’d known you’d met Zuko Sozin, Toph.”

Everyone laughed at that.

“That was when you stopped writing.” Toph said.

“Oh?” Katara and Suki looked at Zuko. They hadn’t really told the group about this yet.

“Yeah, I- I mean not quite, but yeah.”

“No it was. Because I was wearing my dress when everyone was talking about the fact that we hadn’t heard anything from you in like, a week.”

Zuko remembered the way their arms buzzed while the crowds apologized for the death of a grandpa Zuko hated. “I- I don’t think I’d made the conscious decision yet.”

“When did you do that?” Suki asked lightly.

“Uhm, when my mom left.” Zuko said. “That month was horrible. My mom was the reason I talked to you guys. She encouraged it and would sit with me at night and read what you’d written and help me write responses. I- as I got older I realized we would only do that in secret. Then when I was nine Lu Ten died, then three weeks later my mom was hospitalized and my grandfather died the day after Azula told me that Grandfather was hoping I would be killed like Lu Ten had or something. I don’t know. I was nine, I wasn’t paying a lot of attention.”

“Your Grandfather wanted you dead?” Suki asked.

“A lot of people wanted me dead. I was an angry useless kid set to take over Sozin Drug Industries when Father died. No one wanted me in charge.”

“What happened to your mom?” Katara’s voice shook. Zuko didn’t look at her.

“She- I don’t know. I don’t know because my father gaslit me and I don’t remember which parts I saw and which parts he said I saw and what exaggerations I made up later versus what I made up then. I- I don’t know.”

“What do you know?” Suki asked. “Start there.”

Zuko shook their head. “No, I- I tried to figure this out with my therapist in high school. She said it would help me grieve or something but my father’s not a genocidal asshole for nothing. I really don’t know what happened. I think she was doing chores. She always sang while she did chores. My father hated that she would do the work of the help. Something hit her head. I don’t know how or why. Father was in the building when it happened but I don’t distinctly remember hearing his voice for a few minutes and he was crying. I- I don’t know. She’s not the same anymore though. She couldn’t protect me from him so I stopped writing altogether because I kind of saw my fate as sealed.”

“What fate?” Katara asked.

“Father’s minion,” Zuko shrugged, “I was bad at it, but not because I didn’t try. I sat in on a meeting or two when I was thirteen. I did everything he told me even though I wasn’t very good at anything. It was rough.”

“Is that why Azula is the way she is?” Suki asked. “She was raised the same way?”

“She didn’t watch Mom die, but she was there when I was burned. That had to be traumatic for her but she reacted differently than I did.”

“Sure,” Toph said, “She went insane and you grew so scared of your dad that you would do anything to please him until it literally killed you.”

Zuko sighed. “Something like that, yeah.”

The room was quiet for a few moments as everyone seemed to sit with Zuko’s admissions.

Despite the rocky afternoon, and anxiety that sat in their chest, Zuko felt lighter. Their therapist had always talked about expanding the circle of people who they could go to for support. This was what she meant. Talking like this with people they cared about made the problems easier to think about. Talking about this with people who weren’t his uncle or Mai was nice. 

Suki sat closer to them on the couch and they let her wrap them in her arms. It was dangerously close to flirting but Zuko found they didn't terribly care. 

"I'm glad you're safe now," She whispered. 

"Me too." Zuko agreed.

\---

##  Tuesday

**\---**

**Ozai ✓ @OzaiSozin**

Much of the information within the video my son produced on Saturday is incorrect. It breaks my heart to see him believing such about his own dad. I will be pursuing legal actions regarding the lies that have been told about my actions.

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Zuko - Iroh _

Iroh: He’s currently only suing for defamation of character because you claimed he was homophobic. My lawyers say that it won’t make it to trial because he can simply say he’s not and the public can believe him. Consider if you want to tell that story now. Or just let it go.

Zuko: I’m not telling that story to the world. I don’t like telling it to my bonds. If that’s all he’s doing then are we okay?

Iroh: Several people have suggested making a public statement of facts about the day in question as well as the condition in which you were raised. If he doesn’t dispute them, then we’re okay

Zuko: Do I have to do that now?

Iroh: No, we have time

\---

**Jasmine Dragon ✓ @JasmineDragon**

We will be opening tomorrow! Our hours at the time will be reduced, and Uncle and Zuko will not be interacting with the public. This is with hopes that the press will be persuaded to stay away. We are not taking questions. Thank you

\---

##  Wednesday

**\---**

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Lee - Sokka - Katara - Toph - Suki - Aang - Poatok - Kuzon - Indrid - Bato - Mai - Ty Lee _

Lee: Sorry for the huge group chat. Just as a small announcement, I don’t want to have to prove anything in court because that sounds dramatic. I stand by everything I’ve told you. My father burned me. But if you state that to the press I will deny it and you will likely be sued by Father for defamation. If this is confusing let me know. I won’t back down from it. I’m not standing up in court for this because I cannot relive it in that

Sokka: So just don’t tell anyone? Sounds good

Lee: Yeah, I mean you can tell parents or friends just make sure they know that I’ll deny it if it hits the public. Sometimes people think it’s cool to just casually tell the press really sensitive information so I mostly never want the press to have an answer

Katara: Sounds good

Kuzon: Sure

Aang: Okay, will do 

**\---**

##  Thursday

**\---**

**Selong** **✓ @SelongWP**

Iroh Sozin will be making a public statement at 4 pm today.

\---

Transcript:

Iroh Sozin’s First Public Statement in Over a Decade

Youtube.com/CNN

_ Image Description: Iroh is standing outside, with several microphones in front of him. He’s on his own property, right by the entrance to his tea shop. _

Hello everyone. Thank you all for listening today. I'm here to talk to the public about what has been going on. A little over 13 years ago, I lost my only son. He died due to his struggle with addiction. I’d pushed him to get help, and it felt like it had worked, however the illness ran deep and ended up taking him from me. His addiction began due to a sports injury that many leading researchers would now say did not demand the strength of opioid which he was placed on. The day my son died was the last day I showed up to work at Sozin Drug Industries. It took far too long for me to realize the pain we were causing individuals and families across the country. 

I started a tea shop, started doing what I could to help members of my son’s community. I have tried to use the power I have in the world to help make up for my mistakes. I fear I may never do enough to undo the damage.

Seven years ago, I received a phone call from my brother alerting me to a medical emergency with his eldest child. Whatever I know about how this medical emergency began is not something I plan to discuss with the public. That is between Ozai, Azula, Zuko, the courts, and myself. Within hours Zuko Sozin was pronounced dead, their legal name was changed to ‘Lee Sozin,’ and I gained custody of the child. That was the order of events. In order for the custody to change as swiftly as it did and without any charges being pressed, Ozai Sozin had to sign away his custody of Zuko. The signatures show that Ozai Sozin knew his child was alive an hour and a half after he pronounced them dead.

I was not responsible for this change of custody, however for private reasons, I was not opposed to it. I took Zuko in, helped them heal both physically and mentally from the trauma that a burn to that degree produces, and we have been living our lives since then. 

I will not be taking questions today, however I believe my nephew has a youtube channel that they plan to use for a question and answer video at some point in the near future and they have asked me to join them for that. We’ll see what the future holds for us.

Thank you all. Have a great day.

  
  


**\---**

**Selong** **✓ @SelongWP**

Ozai Sozin has yet to reply to his brother’s allegation regarding the treatment of his child, Zuko Sozin.

**Luka Noat @LukaNoat9978**

So we’re all in agreement that Ozai Sozin definitely burned his kid’s face off, right? (for legal purposes: I don’t know for sure)

> **AvatarState @YipYip**

_ Replying to @LukaNoat9978 _

OOOohh shit probably. I hadn’t even thought of that but yeah! Between the way Zuko talked about it and the fact that Iroh won’t say anything? Also how else did it happen?!

> **Gaang Fan Account @GaangLife**

_ Replying to @LukaNoat9978 and @YipYip _

There’s lots of ways people can get burned

> **Luka Noat @LukaNoat9978**

_ Replying to @GaangLife and @YipYip _

Yeah but like------- “destructive homophobia” ----- right after saying that they wouldn’t talk about the burns ------ I don’t know it sounds pretty sketchy to me

**Ozai ✓ @OzaiSozin**

I don’t have the time to release a video statement today and this misinformation needs to be commented on immediately:

_ Image Description: Official typed statement by Ozai Sozin which states: _

_ Iroh Sozin was jealous of my son from the moment he lost his son Lu Ten. He constantly begged for custody in private channels to the point where I feared Zuko’s safety. My son was burned in an accident and Iroh threatened me with allegations of abuse. I was told Zuko died due to his burns. The custody arrangement was faked. I will be suing for retroactive custody of Zuko Sozin, as well as for defamation of character. Zuko, I hope you can understand that I am not mad with you. You did nothing wrong, son. Your dad still loves you. _

**> Suki ✓ @KyoshiSoccer**

_ Replying to @OzaiSozin _

Zuko uses they/them pronouns you fuck.

**> Kaar @LawyerHere**

_ Replying to @OzaiSozin _

Hi. Uhmmmm. Lawyer Here. Retroactive Custody isn’t a thing. The custody arrangement was made. You can’t just ‘take it back’ when the person’s 21

**> Kaar @LawyerHere**

_ Replying to @OzaiSozin and @LawyerHere _

Also just so my followers know I plan on following this case closely because I find it very interesting and am curious what the truth is and what the court says the truth is

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Iroh - Zuko _

Zuko: I’m having a panic attack in my room.

Iroh: on my way

TEXT TRANSCRIPTION

_ Iroh - Suki _

Suki: Hey Iroh, none of us have heard back from Zuko in the last 4 hours since their dad tweeted the stuff, are they okay?

Iroh: They’re taking a much needed nap at the moment. Their father’s tweet had consequences and the plans for a legal fight were news to both of us. They’re safe and they’ll be alright. It’s been a while since their father has spoken directly to them.

Suki: Thanks! Do you know if they plan to come over for mail night?

Iroh: I don’t believe so, they’re trying to stay on top of homework at the moment

Suki: Thanks!

\---

##  FRIDAY

_ \--- _

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Iroh - Zuko _

Iroh: Azula has called me. She is asking for contact information for you

Zuko: O.o

Iroh: What does that mean?

Zuko: It’s supposed to look like two surprised and confused eyes on opposite sides of the period which is the nose. What’s she saying?

Iroh: That’s clever!! She’s upset she did not know you were alive. She wishes to talk to you and reconnect.

Zuko: You’re hiding the bad parts. What else did she say?

Iroh: She believes your fathers version of events

Zuko: and

Iroh: And she blames Lu Ten for his death.

Zuko: I’m not opposed to ghosting her

Iroh: I’m confused again

Iroh: Jin just told me what that means

Iroh: I don’t think that’s a good idea, she’ll find a way to get ahold of you and it’s better to do this on your terms

Zuko: Can I just disappear again? I liked it better when the world thought I was dead

Iroh: Your soul bonds would miss you too much

Zuko: Yeah

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTIONS _

_ Lee - Sokka - Katara - Toph - Suki - Aang - Poatok - Kuzon - Indrid - Bato - Mai - Ty Lee _

Zuko: Just so y’all know I’m probably staying at the apartment for most of the weekend. Everything's messy and I woke up with a nasty cold. I’ll let you know if anything changes but I’m kind of planning on hiding from the world until this whole thing blows over

Suki: Are you coming to class this morning?

Zuko: Yeah but I’m going straight home, sorry

Suki: That’s okay

Indrid: Feel better! We’re thinking of you.

Poatok: Do you want us to defend you on twitter or ignore it?

Zuko: For legal reasons don’t say anything Iroh or I haven’t said publicly but otherwise do whatever you want. 

Aang: We miss you, feel better

Aang: Let us know if you want company at all

Mai: I blame your father for your cold because he’s an asshole.

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Suki - Aang _

Aang: How were they during class? Are they okay?

Suki: They were exhausted and stressed but I think that they’ll be okay. They’re going through something but they’ll get through it

Aang: Thanks

\---

##  Saturday

\---

**Kaar @LawyerHere**

Current thoughts on Sozins: A thread   
Sources close to the Sozin Family case are saying that within the next week there will be a hearing to determine if either person has enough of a case for defamation. 1/

**> Kaar @LawyerHere**

_ Replying to @LawyerHere _

There have been no charges of abuse but as Zuko no longer lives with their father, that may be a personal decision. I've worked with victims before who didn't want to take the stand, they just wanted to get out. 2/

**> Kaar @LawyerHere**

_ Replying to @LawyerHere _

One particularly interesting thing about the media around this family has been split. And I don’t mean split in opinion, I mean split in determining what the problem is. The mainstream news is talking about it different from Youtube. 3/

**> Kaar @LawyerHere**

_ Replying to @LawyerHere _

Mainstream media wants to know if Iroh Sozin actually stole a kid, faked their death and is a tea shop owner with a hell of a dark side, or if Ozai Sozin faked his kids death and then lied when it came to light. 4/

**> Kaar @LawyerHere**

_ Replying to @LawyerHere _

The Youtube community which Zuko and their soulbonds are a large part of has a different argument: Is Iroh Sozin a good person if he’s donated enough money to charities? Which adult in Zuko’s life is lying to them about their intentions? 5/

**> Kaar @LawyerHere**

_ Replying to @LawyerHere _

At first glance the second youtube question looks very similar but it’s not. They’re more concerned about who was a dick to the (at the time) young teenager, not who’s lying to the world. 6/

**> Kaar @LawyerHere**

_ Replying to @LawyerHere _

I also suspect that if Iroh Sozin can’t convince the younger communities that he’s a hero, not a villain, then his college located tea shop will suffer much more than Ozai Sozin’s drugs ever could. 7/

**> Kaar @LawyerHere**

_ Replying to @LawyerHere _

I am very curious if either man has enough proof of damage to get a lawsuit of defamation to work. With such a media focus it’s also hard to suggest that either of them has an inability to correct the statements 8/

**> Kaar @LawyerHere**

_ Replying to @LawyerHere _

Also, just for the sake of admission of bias: I think Iroh’s the good guy here. I don’t know if he’ll ‘make up for’ the work he did at Sozin Drug Industries but I also don’t know if that’s a fair question given his son died of the drugs. 9/9

**Sokka ✓ @SokkaStreams**

Livestream with Iroh Sozin playing Pai Sho and answering your questions at 7 today (in 8 hours)

**Sokka ✓ @SokkaStreams**

_ Replying to @SokkaStreams _

Zuko probably won't be there because they're very tired and don't want to be on the internet again until "this whole thing is over"

_ Retweet _

**Kaar @LawyerHere**

An interesting Development:

[ **Sokka ✓ @SokkaStreams** __ Livestream with Iroh Sozin playing Pai Sho and…]

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extended Summary:  
> Zuko doesn't handle being the center of attention super well and kind of freaks out. This is when almost all of the trigger warnings are talked about.  
> They spill some of their frustrations to Katara, Suki, and Toph  
> Zuko learns that their Uncle donated a bunch of money to charities.  
> Zuko tells the group that they will not stand in court and therefore no one should tell the press their side of the story so that no one gets sued.  
> Iroh makes a press statement. Addiction is talked about here  
> Ozai makes a press statement where he claims to love Zuko. This causes Zuko to panic (not shown, just discussed)  
> Azula contacts Iroh  
> Zuko catches a cold :(  
> Legal twitter guy breaks down how the media's taking the Sozin family news
> 
> Thank you all for reading! You're all wonderful! You're all great! Thank you so much!


	21. Azula, Pai Sho, and Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A livestream with Iroh Sozin where he does the most Iroh thing imaginable and just plays Pai Sho for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Panic Attack, Discussions of grief and abuse
> 
> Word Count: 7109
> 
> Also just as a weird warning, Zuko has a cold in this chapter. Living in a covid-world it's odd that people are still allowed in their apartment even though their coughing, but I feel like this is kind of realistic to the non-covid times so I kept it.

\---

Zuko hadn’t meant to fall asleep after texting everyone to come over. Though they didn’t want to complain about waking up to Sokka’s voice. 

“Are we all ready for possibly my most viewed youtube stream ever by a lot and possibly my most viewed stream on any platform because I think people who don’t give a shit about me are going to be tuning in to hear Uncle -Oh shit were you sleeping?”

Iroh let out a small laugh, “My apologies, I planned to wake them up after getting you some tea.”

Zuko blinked a few times, taking in the light of the room. “I didn’t mean to be. Time to start?”

“I mean Suki and I just got here. Toph’s coming with Aang in a little bit.” Sokka said. Zuko looked up to see Sokka and Suki setting down film equipment in the living room.

“I thought Toph wasn’t coming,” Zuko replied. Their throat was sore and they wanted to be done talking already.

“She’s gonna sit in the corner and listen to lectures, but she wanted to see you again since it’s been a few days and she gets clingy.” Suki set down a tripod.

“How are we setting up?” Sokka asked Zuko.

Zuko shrugged. They hadn’t thought that far ahead.

“How are you feeling?” Suki asked.

“Shit,” Zuko shrugged. The cold was kicking their ass. It was fine, but mostly it was draining and incredibly not-fun.

“Sorry,” Suki said. She sat down by their feet on the couch. “About the same level of shit as during class?”

Zuko shook their head. “Worse, I’m fine though.”

“Worse how?” Sokka asked, digging into the bag he was carrying. “Do you want us to not do this tonight?”

“No, we’ve already gone a bit without commenting on the garbage my Father said. He keeps calling himself ‘dad’ which is fucking infuriating. So we should put out something. I’m just probably not going to talk much because I hate talking right now.”

“You sound like shit,” Sokka commented, “No offense.”

“Non-taken,” Zuko shrugged. They knew they sounded like shit.

“I have some water ready,” Uncle stepped out of the kitchen “What kinds of tea would we like?”

Zuko groaned. The amount of tea that their uncle had forced them to drink due to this cold should count as assault and battery.

“I’m not forcing you to drink anymore Zuko,” Iroh called from the kitchen. “Though you should continue to drink fluids, nephew. Miss Kyoshi, you prefer jasmine tea, correct?”

“Yeah,” Suki replied.

There were knocks at the top of the stairs to the apartment. Uncle went back into the kitchen to get started. 

“Sokka, you can open the door,” Zuko asked. “It’s just Aang and Toph.”

Sokka opened the door.

“It is not. You are wrong.” Sokka said loudly. “Hi, who are you?”

Zuko sat up and turned to the doorway. They did not have the energy for this.

“More important than you, certainly, yet you got an invitation.” Azula said, walking past Sokka and into the living room. 

Uncle was very quickly in the living room, holding a full kettle. Zuko did everything not to flinch away from the Sozin man with near-boiling water. “Get off of my property.” Iroh commanded.

“Why?” Azula replied, strolling towards the Pai Sho table in the middle of the room.

Zuko didn’t know where to look. They looked at Sokka who was looking at them. Suki was typing on her phone.

“Because this is my property and I’m telling you to get out.” Iroh held a calm rage. 

Zuko’s chest tightened and they let out a string of coughs.

“Oh is the sickness thing real?” Azula let out a small laugh, “I thought you were just worried about showing that hideous scar on camera.”

“Fuck off,” Sokka said. “Zuko’s worth ten of you.”

Azula let out a light hearted laugh. “Father never did let us have pets, no wonder you got yourself a guard dog.”

“Azula.” Iroh’s voice controlled the room again. He sounded like Father. “Leave. Now.”

Zuko felt like throwing up. They looked at Azula again and she had her horrible grin on her face. She felt like she had power. Her smile was angering

“But Zu Zu, I haven’t seen you since you died. I didn’t realize you let the fire ruin your skin.”

“Fuck you.” Zuko’s voice was hoarse so some of the effect was lost.

“There’s the hothead I know,” Azula smiled. “I figured you would have tried to throw a punch right now but maybe you know I could still beat you.”

“Azula, enough.” Iroh demanded. “Get out of my building or I will call the police to escort you out. The press that never seems to leave would certainly love a photo of you in handcuffs.”

“You would call the cops on me?” Azula feigned shock. “On your own family? I thought your whole shtick was pretending to save people, Uncle.”

“Get out now.” Zuko stood up, dizzy, nauseous, and ready to defend Uncle until they died.

“Oh?” Azula turned back to Zuko, “Did I touch a nerve Zu? Just because Uncle decided his family mattered after he watched his son rot aw-”

“Don’t talk about him.” Zuko demanded, voice raised. They heard their father in their tone and it felt disgusting.

“About who, little brother?” Azula asked. Zuko held their ground through the misgendering. “About our cousin who-”

“Get out.” Zuko nearly yelled, their voice straining.

Two sets of footsteps climbed the stairs quickly. 

“Police,” A deeper male voice said. That wasn’t Aang.

Zuko was dizzy.

“The lady up front said the trespassing was going on up here?” An officer stood in the doorway. “We were nearby so we made it fast.”

“Thank you officers,” Iroh said with the grace of a man who wasn’t surprised to see officers in his home. “Miss Sozin is trespassing on my property. She has been asked to leave several times and refuses to do so.”

“I have not,” Azula huffed. “They welcomed me in. I’ll leave now, but you could have just asked.”

She marched out of the apartment, past the police officer and his partner, and down the stairs towards the tea shop.

Zuko looked at Uncle. Neither of them were surprised by this outcome. She would never leave in handcuffs.

“My apologies,” Iroh spoke to the officers. “We had asked her to leave. She was uninvited and was distressing my nephew. Thank you for your speed.”

“That’s okay,” The police officer said. “We get that a lot with calls like this, is there anything else we can do for you tonight?” 

Zuko looked at their Uncle and couldn’t stop seeing the way his father commanded a room. Their stomach flipped.

“Not tonight, thank you for your work.”

“Sure thing,” The first officer said before walking down the stairs. 

Sokka closed the door behind them before turning to the room. “Who called the cops?”

“Aang did,” Suki said, “I texted him to when she showed up. I figured it would get to that point.”

“Thank you very much Suki,” Iroh said before turning to Zuko.

Zuko couldn’t handle being looked at right now. Bile rose in their throat and they ran to the bathroom as fast as they could. 

All the fluids Uncle had forced Zuko to drink came back up and they could tell they were crying but they weren’t entirely sure what was sad at the moment. Their heart was racing. They were shivering. 

They finished what their body needed to do at the toilet and sat for a few moments, trying to breathe through the panic and the fever.

After a minute of relative peace, Uncle knocked on the door.

“Nephew, are you able to respond?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Zuko’s voice was incredibly weak. They coughed a few times and spit into the toilet again.

“Would you like your friends to leave? You should maybe get some sleep.”

All of Zuko’s therapy had trained them to stand up to a vague suggestion from a father figure who had recently spiraled them into panic. A soft ‘no’ would work. It had to be clear. It couldn’t be a maybe. But it didn’t have to be mean and cause an argument.

“Zuko?” Iroh asked again.

“Sorry, no.” Zuko replied. They needed the company. They needed normalcy. They needed to remember that Azula lies. Also, their Uncle desperately needed company, especially after Azula had talked about Lu Ten like that. They needed to have people with them who didn’t sound like Ozai Sozin.

“No to what, nephew. You may disagree with me, I just need to know what over.” Iroh replied.

“I think they should stay.” Zuko kept their voice even. Their throat was sore but this was important.They deserved to say their opinion.

“Oh.” Uncle replied. “Well then they can stay, but only if you can make it to the living room on your own. If you’re too weak to walk then I think it would be best for you to rest.”

Zuko nodded. Uncle was caring, not controlling. There was a difference. He’d given a reason, not a command. There was a difference. Zuko took most of a deep breath before they began coughing again. 

They used the edge of the tub to help themselves up. They walked over to the door and opened it slightly so that Uncle could let himself in if he wanted to. Zuko leaned against the sink as they brushed their teeth to try and get rid of the taste.

Uncle stayed by patiently, obviously worried about Zuko. Zuko was dizzy, but they were able to walk. They slowly made their way back to the living room and sat back down on the couch. 

“We’re cancelling the stream though, right?” Sokka asked after the room had settled for a few moments. 

Zuko shrugged, “I wasn’t going to be in it either way so that’s up to you all.”

Sokka and Suki looked to Uncle.

They all quickly looked at the door when footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. That was going to be a hell of a trigger to get rid of. There were two pairs of footsteps though, and they didn’t seem to be in a hurry.

Uncle hummed and went to open the door. “Hello Miss Toph and Mister Aang.”

“Are you guys okay?” Aang asked. “Did Azula leave?”

“She did,” Iroh replied. “She’s been gone for a few minutes now.”

“What happened?” Toph asked as Aang led her to the couch next to Zuko.

“I’m next to you Toph,” Zuko whispered which made their voice sound like they were trying to be creepy.

“Shit you’re really not feeling good are you,” Toph replied.

“It’s worse now than it was when we got here,” Suki sat next to Toph. The whole room had relaxed enough that Sokka and Aang found places to sit at the Pai Sho table.

“Tea.” Iroh turned back to the kitchen.

“It’s gotten worse in five minutes?” Toph asked, “How much did you yell at your sister?”

Zuko shook their head. Unfortunately, Azula had not been the problem. “No, I- between Azula and the cold and the stress of it all I threw up after she left. I’m okay though.”

“That was a bold faced lie if I’ve ever heard one.” Toph declared.

“Yeah but I want you guys to stream,” Zuko said. Their voice dropped to the creepy whisper again. “Please don’t leave.”

“Shit, Zuko,” Suki jumped in, “We weren’t planning to leave, don’t worry about that. We can stay without doing the stream.”

Zuko nodded. They knew this. They just didn’t know how much they could handle being alone with Uncle at the moment.

“Are you okay?” Suki asked, “I mean- is Uncle going to be okay? What are you worried about?”

Zuko wished they could hear well enough to tell if Uncle was still in the kitchen, but they risked whispering anyways. “His voice sounded like Father’s. We’ll be okay but I don’t want you to leave yet.”

“Damn,” Suki whispered, “Of course, yeah we can stay until you’re exhausted enough to fall asleep, okay?”

The others all agreed and by the time Uncle joined the room again it was agreed that continuing the livestream was a pretty good idea. They weren’t planning on going too late anyways.

Sokka and Aang set up for the livestream and Zuko nearly fell asleep on Suki’s shoulder. Her and Toph were here for moral support and Toph had moved to a chair further away from the Pai Sho table so she would have better luck listening to her podcast. 

Suki whispered something but Zuko’s good ear was against her shoulder so they tilted their head up slightly. “What?”

“Nevermind, sorry,” Suki replied, gently pushing Zuko's head back to her shoulder. They normally didn’t like missing out because of their ear but right now they would take it if it meant they could almost sleep until the video started. Their whole body was tired.

“Nephew,” Iroh’s voice was louder. “Are you ready?”

Zuko nodded a little and sat up straighter, taking the laptop that would allow them to mute the microphone if they needed to.

“We should switch seats,” Suki said, “That way you can lay on me and still hear the room.”

Zuko thought for a moment. It was a good point, but they needed to stop accidentally falling in love with a girl who was dating the guy they were also falling in love with. Also they were too exhausted to move. “I can just sit up.”

Suki frowned. “Are you worried about falling asleep?”

Zuko nodded. That was a good reason. “Yeah, I- yeah it’s only seven, if I fall asleep now I’ll wake up at four in the morning.”

“I think you could sleep through the night,” Uncle handed Zuko a tea before stepping to the side of the camera. “But that’s fine, tomorrow is Sunday and neither of us are working at the tea shop yet.”

“Are we ready to go?” Sokka asked. “Wait what shit can I not say on air with you here Uncle?”

“Are we calling him ‘Uncle’ on camera?” Suki asked

“I’ll forget not to,” Sokka shrugged, “We can explain it at some point.”

Iroh nodded and Zuko listened enough to know if Iroh uncharacteristically forgot something. “You can’t mention the abuse Zuko suffered. We’re not alleging that to the public. You cannot mention that my brother is homophobic as that is what we are being sued for defaming him. And I will say we should not discuss Azula’s recent visit. She is still young and she is not her father.”

“She said Lu-” Zuko tried to argue.

“We will not talk about her tonight.” Uncle’s voice was strong. “Any further discussion about her can wait, Zuko.”

Zuko nodded. They weren’t fighting Uncle tonight. They weren’t fighting Uncle tonight.

“You can ask me about what legal discussions are currently happening and I can answer you but further questioning shouldn’t happen unless there’s something you don’t understand.”

“Can we talk about Lu Ten?” Sokka asked quietly, “So that people can learn what you did after he passed?”

Iroh thought for a few moments. “You may ask about him if you think it will help. I ask that my wife is not talked about, however.”

“Why not?” Zuko spoke up, “She’s the reason you joined Father and-”

“Zuko.” Iroh commanded their silence. Zuko listened. “We will not be discussing Inuye today.”

“Can you please lower your voice?” Suki asked.

Uncle paused and Zuko looked at their hands. They were far too anxious about this considering Uncle had done nothing wrong. This wasn’t Uncle’s fault.

“Oh, uhm, of course.” Uncle’s voice was softer and an awkwardness sat in the room. “My apologies, we can begin if you are all ready.”

“I’m set up,” Sokka said, “Zuko has the laptop so they can pause at a moment's notice. Are we ready to go?”

Everyone agreed that they were ready, and Sokka started the video.

\---

Transcript:

Livestream with the Cool Sozins

Youtube.com/SokkaStreams

_ Image Description: Sokka is leaning against a Pai Sho table that’s behind him. There are two chairs on either side of the table and a chair on the opposite side of Sokka. The living room looks cozy. _

Sokka: hey all, uhm, so this is a different livestream at the moment. We're probably gonna just do questions and devolve into playing Pai Sho and telling stories. We have no idea how long this will last. Probably not incredibly long because it’s been a long day for some of us and we’re ready to relax and do nothing.

Sokka: So this video is going to be fun, uhm, we have Iroh Sozin here with us, he’ll probably be called Uncle throughout the video because that’s what he’s gone by for the last couple of years. Aang is gonna play Pai Sho with him because they both wanted an excuse to play Pai Sho against each other. Suki’s here on the couch cheering along, Toph’s in the corner giving moral support while she listens to lectures. Zuko is here, and they’re in charge of the mute button.

Zuko  _ off camera  _ : Hi, I’m here, I have a cold, I won’t be talking. Thanks.

Toph  _ off camera _ : Toph Beifong’s here and also off camera because I’m listening to lectures on tape but want to be in the room.

Suki  _ off camera _ : Suki’s here

Aang: I’m here.  _ Aang has walked into the screen and is sitting on one of the chairs opposite each other. _

Sokka: Awesome, I’m here as well, and so is Iroh in his first youtube appearance. 

Iroh:  _ He walks into the screen with a tea cup and sits in one of the side chairs.  _ It is my first youtube appearance, isn’t it. Well this will be exciting. 

Sokka: Yeah, so uhm, you two can get the game set up, I’m gonna quickly update everyone watching on some hashtag the gaang stuff real quick before we get started on talking about the news from last- it’s been one week hasn’t it?  _ Sokka is looking at someone offscreen. _

Suki  _ offscreen _ : We talked about that this morning babe.

Sokka: We did.  _ Sokka looks at the camera.  _ It’s been one week since we got the news. Uhm, and a lot of people have noticed that, as we said at the beginning of the week, there’s been a lot less content this week. That will probably start ramping back up next week. I know Suki and I have a recorded makeup video that I need to get edited and get out. Aang’s got a few plans up his sleeve. I’m gonna start streaming again after tonight. Uhm, yeah so hopefully things will get back to normal-ish here soon. 

Sokka: A lot of people have asked about whether or not BlueSpirit would be showing their face now during streams and just by judging them on character I’m gonna guess no.  _ Sokka looks off screen then back to the camera  _ No, no they’re not. They don’t want to, so they won’t. They also don’t know when they’re going to start streaming again due to their being part of the national attention at the moment and everything. So when that starts up again you’ll at the very least get a notification on twitch.

Aang: We’re ready when you are

Sokka: Awesome! Zuko do you want to turn on the second camera?

_ Image description: Sokka moves to sit at the third seat at the Pai Sho table in between Aang and Iroh who are on opposite sides. Sokka is still facing the camera. The second camera is above the Pai Sho board recording the gameboard itself so that viewers can watch the game. _

Iroh: So they can’t see our faces anymore?

Zuko  _ offscreen _ : They can see your face and the board, here.

Iroh:  _ Iroh leans forward towards something off screen and nods at it.  _ Fascinating. Alright, then let's begin the game Aang.

Aang: I won last, so you can go first.

Iroh:  _ Iroh’s eyes widen slightly in surprise but he controls his emotions, nods, and moves a game piece _ .

Sokka: Okay, so I guess we’ll start off with the obvious question that has an anxiety inducing amount of media personalities paying attention to a gamer’s youtube stream. What’s going on with the legal situation between you and your brother?

Iroh:  _ Iroh nods slowly as Aang moves a Pai Sho piece.  _ Of course. First of all, not much is happening at the moment due to it being the weekend. Not much happens after 5pm on a Friday.

Iroh: What I can tell you of the current lawsuits is this: Zuko has been charged with defamation for a part of their statement in the youtube video. Unfortunately, I have been advised not to speak specifically to which part. Zuko stands by their statement. I do as well. 

Iroh: We’re not concerned with the custody case. Zuko’s twenty-one so even if their father hadn’t given me custody we wouldn’t be concerned. 

Iroh: One moment  _ Iroh considers the board for a few moments before moving a Pai Sho piece.  _ I apologize for the long answer but I would also like to state that we are not currently planning to sue for defamation. I know this is also news to some in the room with me so I’ll explain why we came to that agreement. To be clear, Ozai is lying about several things. Zuko and I have not yet been financially affected by his statements so we don’t plan to go to court over them. So far, the tea shop I run, The Jasmine Dragon at Ba Sing State University, is expected to have business as normal. If this severely changes we may change our opinion but at the moment it isn’t worth the court battle.

Sokka: What about the days you had to close?

Iroh:  _ Iroh nods and watches as Aang makes another move.  _ That likely would have occurred if my brother had only told the truth. The secret we were holding was going to gain media attention and the press is a large part of the reason we closed for a few days at the beginning of the week. I cannot blame Ozai’s lies for that. 

Aang: It still would have been nice if he’d given you a warning.

Iroh:  _ Iroh lets out a small laugh  _ It would have been nice, however it was not illegal.

Sokka: That’s fair, uhm,  _ Sokka and the others watch Iroh make his next move  _ Uhm, okay. So can I ask what the legal things going on on Saturday were if they weren’t about this?

Iroh:  _ Is obviously surprised by this for a few moments  _ That’s a good question. I’m not sure if I’m allowed to share those discussions so we’re going to air on the side of safety and not do so today. Great question though

Sokka: thanks, uhm, oh wow  _ Sokka looks off screen  _ This is going to be seen as a hella soft-ball interview isn’t it?

Suki  _ offscreen _ : You’re a streamer, not an interviewer. You’re fine.

Sokka:  _ He doesn’t look incredibly happy with this answer, but nods and looks back at the game board for a few moments.  _ Okay, uhm, yeah. Okay, so Iroh uhm, this is a weird mood now. How long have you played Pai Sho?

Iroh: Since I was a child.  _ Iroh laughs a little bit.  _ People can google my age if they’re curious. The better question is why is Aang so good at this game when I have decades more experience than he does.

Zuko  _ Offscreen:  _ Because your only regular competitors for the last decade and a half have been shit at the game.

Iroh: Lu Ten also didn’t play with me as often as you did. 

Zuko  _ Offscreen _ : That’s because he probably had a social life in high school.

Iroh:  _ Iroh smiles at Zuko.  _ You were home more often than he was. Lu Ten also thought of his mother when he thought of Pai Sho so some days that was the reason he didn’t want to play with me. Some days it was the reason he did. 

Aang: She was really good at Pai Sho, right?

Iroh:  _ He nods at Aang,  _ She was incredible. She could have run circles around Sokka. She could often run circles around me. She likely would have often beaten you, Aang, as well.

Sokka: How fast would she have beat Zuko?

Zuko  _ Offscreen _ : About three moves.

Iroh:  _ He laughs loudly and smiles at the game. His smile turns sad before he speaks up again.  _ Both Inuye, my wife, and my son Lu Ten were addicted to opioids when they died. 

_ The rest of the room is quiet, allowing Iroh to have this moment. _

Iroh: Inuye was dying of terminal cancer and the painkillers allowed her some freedom in her final weeks. My son was put on painkillers due to a sports injury. He played soccer like you did Miss Kyoshi. He was very good at it as well. It was a big enough injury that they said the opiods would help manage pain so that he could focus better in school. It wasn’t worth it. It truly wasn’t worth it. He should have gotten behind in his classes. He should have been in misery for a few weeks. It would have hurt, but it would have been better. Anything would have been better.

Iroh: I’m not a doctor, I’m not a medical researcher, and the amount of times that I spoke as though I knew how to be one while I worked for Sozin drug industries is reprehensible.  _ Iroh turns to the camera now. _ I apologize to those watching whose lives have been ruined because of my actions. I apologize to those who have had to watch a loved one grow sick with addiction due to the advice I gave doctors and the lunches I had with them. I convinced many people that opioids were the answer to their patients pain and my son died as a result. I am sorry that the consequences of my actions tore apart more families than simply my own. I am truly sorry and I know that for many of you that cannot be enough.

Iroh:  _ He looks back to the Pai Sho table with tears in his eyes.  _ I’m sorry for interrupting.

Sokka:  _ Sokka also looks saddened by the story, as does Aang.  _ This video is about you, dude. By definition I don’t think you can interrupt it.

Iroh:  _ Iroh gives a small nod and moves a game piece. _

Aang: With all due respect and care to the topic, you’re doing exceptionally well at this game for someone who’s also talking to the public about the death of his family members.

Iroh:  _ Iroh nods again as Aang moves his piece.  _ I am often thinking of them. I’m just saying my piece out loud at the moment.

Sokka:  _ Sokka’s eyebrows raise kind of dramatically.  _ You’re hyperbolizing, right? Sorry if this is too personal for a live stream but like- 

_ The live stream goes silent for a few moments as Sokka’s mouth shows they continue speaking. Several things appear to be said between Iroh, Sokka, and someone off screen. _

Sokka: Sorry about that. We muted on purpose for a second. That wasn’t a glitch. We’re back though.

Iroh:  _ He gives a small nod that the audience is growing familiar with.  _ Sokka do your parents play Pai Sho?

Sokka: Uhm, yeah. Hakodad doesn’t love the game but he’s not bad at it. Bato kind of stinks at it. He’s not bad, but I played for school for a while so I was better than him by the time he married Hakodad. My mom’s the reason I joined the school club. She was really good at Pai Sho. I was never old enough to know if that’s just because I played her as a kid or because she was actually good though.

Iroh: My father was also in the ‘Pretty good at Pai Sho but didn’t care much for it’ category.

Aang: It’s weird that Azulon Sozin was your dad.

Iroh:  _ Iroh smiles,  _ That’s understandable. We were very different people.

Sokka: Just for the sake of conversation, how so?

Iroh: Well I enjoy long romantic walks on the beach and owning a tea shop. He preferred to spend the weekends at his home computer determining how to boost sales for opioid treatments. He didn’t get outside very much. He did enjoy tea though.

Aang: Was Ozai more like you or your father?  _ Aang seems to know he’s touching a tricky topic because he keeps glancing up at Iroh as he examines the board. _

Iroh: Hmm, that’s an interesting question. Ozai was definitely more invested in the family business than I was growing up. Considering he ended up taking over the business, however, I don’t know if that’s a fair critique. He was probably more like our father. I would say in general he prioritized work over long romantic walks on the beach.

Zuko  _ offscreen _ :  _ Zuko’s obvious laugh turns into several coughs. _

_ The audio mutes for several moments and Sokka, Aang, and Iroh can be seen looking to a similar place offscreen with concern. Iroh appears to be speaking. Then someone off screen must reply because he turns back to the board game. The game continues in silence for a few moments before the audio comes back on. _

Zuko  _ offscreen _ : Audio’s back on. Sorry

Sokka: All good, uhm, for those at home, Zuko muted so you wouldn’t have to hear them cough for a few seconds there. We also all spilled our darkest secrets during those several seconds of downtime so the world may never know.

Aang: Also Iroh made two incredibly interesting moves while we were muted and I know that the whole point of this was to talk about stuff while we played Pai Sho but can part of that be what you just did because I’m so curious as to what your strategy is.

_ Transcript continues and is largely a discussion of Pai Sho Strategy as the game continues. After Five minutes of this, their view count drops significantly as people seem to realize they’re not going to be discussing Sozin family drama anymore. Zuko gives Suki the laptop so she can read aloud questions from people in the comments who are curious about Iroh and Aang’s game strategies.  _

Transcription Ended

\---

“We’re off,” Zuko said after closing the final livestream window. “I think that went well.”

“That was weirdly successful.” Sokka replied. “Honestly I could do a livestream about Pai Sho every week. That’s not a joke, I just want to do this now.”

“I’d be down,” Aang agreed. “I really liked playing while we both told each other what we were doing. It made it a very different game when I could tell part of what you were thinking of.”

“That did change the game some,” Iroh agreed. “I don’t think I’ve discussed my playing this thoroughly since I was teaching my son how to play”

“Not Zuko?” Sokka asked, “Wasn’t Lu Ten older.”

“Iroh didn’t teach me how to play,” Zuko said, “My mom did. She lost patience with my temper so we found other hobbies instead."

"Your temper?" Sokka smiled. "Do you have a competitive streak or something?"

Zuko frowned and glanced at Iroh who was putting the Pai Sho pieces away. “Trauma shows itself in a lot of emotions. I was angry a lot. I still am, but I know how not to yell at people now.”

“Like you did with Azula?” Suki asked.

Zuko paused for a moment and then nodded. “Probably, I honestly don’t remember yelling but I probably did.”

“Only when she went after Uncle,” Sokka said.

Uncle frowned and looked at Zuko. Zuko was already rolling their eyes when he started talking. “You don’t need to defend me nephew.”

“She was about to-”

“I can handle myself.” Iroh said sternly. 

“Every time you let someone tell you that you killed Lu Ten I watch it cut at you and I wasn’t going to stand here and let Azula ruin your life too. Sorry, not sorry.”

“Nephew, he-”

“Uncle,” Sokka interrupted, “The first thing my therapist told me about deaths is that unless it’s cold blooded murder it’s rarely any single person’s fault. His doctor also could have prescribed a smaller dose, or made sure he got off of it properly in order to intervene at a faster point. His rehab center could have recognized the likeness for relapse or could have given him more help after he got out. His dealer could have not given him laced shit. It’s not on the drug company alone. The government doesn’t want to help people with addictions and that’s not your fault.”

Zuko smiled brightly and looked at Uncle who was staring at the Pai Sho board obviously waiting to say his piece.

“I could have-”

“Blamed him?” Suki jumped in, “Or kicked him out and told him to get clean before he came back, or not funded his rehab because he needed to be stronger than the drugs? Your right. You could have done that. But you didn’t. You made bad choices on a scale that I can’t understand but you also made good choices on a scale that mattered a lot to your son while he was suffering. Also, you’ve lived the last thirteen years spending money like crazy to try and make up for it. That isn’t nothing, it’s life changing for-.”

“Stop.” Ozai’s voice demanded. “Please, Stop. I understand your intentions, however I do not need your pity.” The pleading brought Zuko back to the reality of his Uncle. Father never gave a reason.

“You’re insufferable,” Toph groaned from the corner.

Zuko flinched, having forgotten she was there.

“You aren’t a bad person, Uncle,” She said, pulling her other ear bud out. “Knock it off. I’ve met so many bad people with bad intentions. You thought you were helping. You lost your wife and as we can all tell it’s not like you have a healthy strategy for handling grief. You helped Zuko get out of their dad’s house. You helped me find a second home on campus and I’m blind so that’s pretty fucking impressive. Get over yourself and stop trying to convince us you wanted to hurt people.”

“I didn’t want to hurt people,” Iroh tried to clarify. “I did not try to hurt people but there comes a point when my ignorance was not excusable by my grief. I should have known my brother would not hold the lives of the people taking our drugs the same way I did and I should have stepped down sooner.”

“No matter when you left you would have said that,” Zuko said. They were exhausted and no one was going to get anywhere with this fight. “You should go to therapy, and we should all go to bed.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Toph said before raising her tea cup that had to be incredibly room temperature by this point. She drank it, scowled, set it down, and started packing up her materials.

\---

Suki helped Sokka pack up his cameras, audio equipment, and computer. Aang and Toph left earlier because Toph couldn’t help pack. Zuko left to their room so they could get a head start on sleeping off their cold. They’d been exhausted the entire video.

“Uncle,” Suki whispered so that Zuko had no chance of hearing behind their closed door.

“Yes, Miss Kyoshi,” He looked up from the Pai Sho pieces he was stacking in a box.

“Can I ask a weird question?” Suki asked. Sokka gave her a curious glance and she nodded back at him.

“Not if it’s about my family,” Uncle sighed, “I believe I’m done talking about them for the night.”

“No, I- well kind of but it’s about Zuko.”

Uncle frowned, “Well then you should ask them.”

“We- we will eventually but we were hoping you could kind of help with that,” Suki glanced at Sokka who nodded.

“I can do my best,” Uncle stood up a little straighter, obviously not sure what to make of this discussion.

“We- and you can tell us if this is a bad idea but we felt weird asking to see if it was a good one-” Suki took another breath, -“We were planning on asking Zuko if they wanted to be in a romantic relationship with us. All three of us. Uhm, and we were wondering if you would be willing to help us gauge when a good time would be with regards to the court cases and stuff.”

Sokka joined in, “We don’t want this to make things weird and then accidentally make it harder for them to talk to us while they’re going through so much, but since they prefer privacy when going through stuff we also don’t know if we’ll be able to tell when a better moment is and we’re both really excited by the idea of being able to date them.”

Suki nodded along with Sokka and watched Uncle’s smile grow at the question. He didn’t seem upset which was nice. He paused for a few moments after being asked to mull over his thoughts.

“I don’t know that I should stick my finger in my nephew's love life by telling you whether you should or should not ask. However if I feel the time is right and you have not already taken to asking the question then I will let you know. I have a feeling you’ll know when it comes though. Soul bound relationships have some perks, and I’ve found good timing is often one of them.”

“Thank you Uncle,” Suki smiled.

Sokka nodded, and the pair grabbed their bags and left Uncle to lock up the tea shop.

\---

**Kaar @LawyerHere**

Well that was interesting as fuck. 3 things.

1: I have no doubt that Iroh Sozin knew exactly what he was doing when he chose to make a public appearance as ‘the uncle everyone plays pai sho with.’ He needed to look opposite to his CEO brother. This was an easy decision. 1/3

**Kaar @LawyerHere**

_ Replying to @LawyerHere _

2: That apology to victims of addiction didn’t feel fake. It felt like it came from a place of self loathing, not one strictly of apology. People will have their own opinions about this, but I believed him. He felt truly troubled. 2/3

**Kaar @LawyerHere**

_ Replying to @LawyerHere _

3: The youtubers seemed to be really comfortable with him. I feel bad that they got a lot of national attention for a stream. That had to be anxiety inducing. But also they made me watch over half an hour of Pai Sho discussion so maybe jokes on me? 3/3

\---

##  SUNDAY

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Sokka - Aang _

Sokka: Let us know if you need anything today, anniversaries suck

Aang: I was texting Katara this morning, I’ll probably be over later today, thanks

Sokka: Np

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Kuzon - Aang _

Kuzon: Thinking of you

Aang: Thanks

Aang: Do you think it’s a bad idea to tweet about it?

Kuzon: You were really troubled when you uploaded a video about Gyatso, I think the less the internet knows about him the more content you’ll be with his memory.

Aang: That’s a good point

Aang: Thanks

Kuzon: No problem

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Suki - Aang _

Suki: So my dad’s weird with dates and he wanted to let you know he’s thinking about you today. Sorry

Aang: O.o ohkay. Uhm, thanks I guess.

Suki: Yeah

Aang: When did I tell your dad the date Gyatso died?!

Suki: You told us the day it happened and I told my dad because I was a kid who told their dad stuff. You didn’t tell him, I did

Aang: He remembers that?!

Suki: If he remembers an event, he probably remembers the calendar date of it too.

Aang: That’s crazy.

Suki: He’s cool like that. It drives my mom a little nuts sometimes. He likes to assume the rest of us can do it too.

Aang: Lol, well tell him thanks for thinking of me

Suki: Will do, let me know if you need a distraction. Sokka was a dumbass when we were going to bed last night but it’s a boring story so if you’re not trying to escape reality it’s not worth listening to.

Aang: I might take you up on that later, we’ll see.

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Aang - Zuko _

Aang: Are you feeling better today?

Zuko: Sleep helped some. My throats worse right now but I just woke up so that could be why. My body doesn’t feel as heavy and the small fever I had went away.

Aang: Glad to hear it! Sorry you’re sick

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Zuko - Ty Lee - Mai _

Zuko: UNCLE JUST CALLED A THERAPIST'S OFFICE TO START GETTING HELP!

Zuko: I’M SO FUCKING PROUD OF HIM!

Mai: Yes!

Ty Lee: So happy for you both!! 

Zuko: Okay so the therapists office was closed today but they’re able to get him in for an intake appointment on Tuesday which is awesome! He still seems like he doesn’t think he needs it but he asked me if I wanted to go back to so I think I’m going to because everythings stressful and changing right now

Mai: Good call

Ty Lee: Full Support!! Love you

Zuko: Thanks!

\---

##  MONDAY

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Suki - Zuko _

Suki: Are you coming to class?

Suki: Where are you?

Suki: I’m gonna text Uncle and make sure you’re okay

Suki: He says you’re still asleep, hope you’re feeling better!

Zuko: I’m better now that I’m awake. I slept through a couple alarms

Suki: I took notes for you, here

Suki:  _ attached images of a page and a half of notes _

Zuko: Thank you so much!! I emailed the teacher but he isn’t always good at answering email which sucks

Suki: No problem, let me know if you need anything else today

Zuko: Will do, thanks

\---

##  TUESDAY

_ \--- _

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Zuko - Iroh _

Zuko: How are you doing?

Iroh: I’m very tired. She said it was good that I came though. I like her very much

Zuko: That’s good

Iroh: I’m still crying, so I don’t want to drive home. I’ll text you when I leave

Zuko: That’s okay, I love you

Iroh: I love you more than you will ever understand nephew. I’m not sure if therapy will help very much, but I’m glad that I’m trying. 

Zuko: That’s what I thought too

Zuko: it takes time

Iroh: Now you sound like me

Zuko: Unfortunately, I think that’s a compliment.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extended Summary:  
> Sokka and Suki come over to a sleepy, sick Zuko and are ready to set up for a live-stream with Uncle and Aang.  
> Azula comes over and causes some chaos before the police show up and she leaves of her own free will once they get there.  
> Zuko panics and is sick due to the stress of the scene and due to Iroh's strong voice which reminded them of their father.  
> Aang and Toph join and Zuko presses them to continue with the video.  
> The live stream starts and Sokka asks Iroh questions about the legal battle, and the press, and Ozai. Iroh says that he and Zuko have no intent to sue.  
> Iroh gives a heartfelt apology to the victims of opioid addiction  
> Iroh and Aang end up playing Pai Sho and discussing strategy for a while.  
> The gaang teams up to fight Uncle's self destructive thought patterns and Zuko tells Uncle to go to therapy.  
> Suki and Sokka ask Uncle for help in making sure they don't ask Zuko out at a bad time.  
> People text each other
> 
> Okay so I know a lot of people reading are really curious as to where Azula goes in this story, and due to the space of the narrative I structured, this is the length of her arc. There's no redemption arc here, and I just wanted to let y'all know that it's not because I don't think a 19 year old who's been under her father's thumb for her whole life doesn't deserve a redemption arc after such an earth shattering realization that her sibling's alive. It's because this story doesn't have the space or time to focus on Azula for that long, so we only see the beginning of what could be an interesting turn-around if this fic outlasted the couple of weeks in which I positioned it. I have no beginnings to a sequel started yet, but that doesn't mean it's completely off the table.


	22. Legal, Dating?, and Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legal Battle ends and Sokka and Suki have an important question for Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Panic Attack, mention of self harm
> 
> Fluff Warning: Doggo!
> 
> Word Count: 5844 Words
> 
> Wow, this is the end. Uhm, thanks for reading everyone. There are notes at the bottom about where this story might go. Enjoy!!

##  **WEDNESDAY**

\---

**Kaar @LawyerHere**

Today the Sozin brothers are both sending legal representation into a courtroom to determine if Ozai Sozin has enough evidence in Zuko’s video to move forward with charges of slander. 

**Kaar @LawyerHere**

_ Replying to @LegalHere _

We don’t know what specific piece of information Ozai is contesting, just that it must be both provably false, and provably damaging to Ozai Sozin. Time will tell. Update afterwards.

**Fire Boi ✓ @KuzonFlameboy**

Going into today feeling nervous for my friend @Zuko7248. Hoping they come out on top and don’t have to do a legal battle! Hope things can calm down for them!

**Jasmine Dragon ✓ @JasmineDragon**

The Jasmine Dragon will close at 3pm today as that is when the court case begins. This is to prevent students from asking the staff about an ongoing court case. We will reopen tomorrow morning once the news has been made clear. Staff will be paid for their scheduled hours.

**Zuko Sozin ✓ @Zuko7248**

Hey, so I got my blue checkmark.

Also there’s a court battle today so that’s happening

**> Suki ✓ @KyoshiSoccer**

_ Replying to @Zuko7248 _

Thinking of you! Good luck! Fuck Ozai!

**> Sokka ✓ @SokkaStreams**

_ Replying to @Zuko7248 _

Hey, not to totally change the subject but what do the letters at the end of all of your accounts mean???

**> Sokka ✓ @SokkaStreams**

_ Replying to @Zuko7248 and @SokkaStreams _

I MEANT LETTERS WHY CAN’T I EDIT MY TWEETS!

**> Sokka ✓ @SokkaStreams**

_ Replying to @Zuko7248 and @SokkaStreams _

NUMBERS! THE NUMBERS! I’m illiterate and dropping out now.

**> Zuko Sozin ✓ @Zuko7248**

_ Replying to @SokkaStreams and @Zuko7248 _

I’m not answering that in a public space. 

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Sokka - Zuko _

Sokka: will you text me? <3

Zuko: Only because you asked nicely.

Zuko: I slammed the keyboard when I was creating my twitch account and they were the first 4 numbers that came out.

Zuko: I swear to god that’s it.

Sokka: You’re evil

Sokka: Damn

Sokka: ngl, and sorry if this is uncomfortable, but that’s hot. The amount of people who think it’s important! And it’s just a keyboard smash! That’s so fucking hot. 

Zuko: O.o Hot?

Sokka: Yeah, but not like…. Fire hot… like sexy hot but it felt like it crossed a line for some reason to call you sexy, you feel?

Zuko: no, but sure

Zuko: Sorry if this is horrible, because you’re dating someone, but you’re also hot, just objectively speaking

Sokka: I’m blushing! Thanks Zuko! A compliment’s a compliment my homie.

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Zuko - Mai _

Zuko: I just called Sokka hot over text

Zuko: In my defense. He started it. But he was talking about something I did and I just wanted to tell him he was hot so I think I’m still the bad guy

Mai: Why is someone the bad guy here?

Zuko: BECAUSE HE’S DATING SUKI

Mai: Okay but like….. He can still think you’re hot.

Zuko: HE THINKS I’M SEXY!

Mai: Yea, and?

Mai: Literally no one is surprised by this except you Zuko.

Mai: Ask Toph, she’d agree with me

Zuko: Toph doesn't know if I’m hot!

Mai: No, but we text. She agrees that Sokka thinks your hot

Zuko: You text?

Mai: Yeah. We both had shitty rich parents who didn’t want to deal with having a kid but wanted to have a kid. 

Mai: Long story short neither of us know how to cook.

Zuko: Neither do I

Mai: You have a shitty rich father who didn’t want to deal with having kids but wanted to have kids

Zuko: Yeah, okay

Zuko: What do I do?

Mai: Idk, if it makes you feel that weird, you can talk to them about it

Zuko: Yeah, I’m not doing that, but thanks for the reasonable advice. I’m gonna pretend it never happened and see how that works.

Mai: Talk to your new therapist about it

Zuko: Yeah I’ll do that

Mai; Perfect.

Zuko: Thanks

Mai: I’m telling Iroh you don’t know how to cook

Zuko: He knows how to cook everything I know how to cook. He also had a shitty rich father who didn’t want to deal with having kids but wanted to have kids. 

Mai: well damn

\---

Zuko was sitting in the living room with Uncle impatiently waiting for a call from the legal team. The call would say either “All is done. Move on with your lives.” OR “You’re fucked for the next several weeks as we figure out who has to testify to what and how to prove that calling a homophobe a homophobe doesn’t count as slander.” 

Occasionally someone would text Zuko, or Uncle wishing the pair good luck, and both would flinch and hope that the court case was over. This went on for twenty-eight minutes. It was too many minutes.

Uncle’s phone rang and he answered it immediately. Zuko listened to the half of the conversation they could hear.

“Hello, this is Iroh Sozin.”

“Yes.”

A long pause.

“Thank you very much, I’ll let them know. Are we allowed to spread details of the case to the public?”

“Including what the slander accusation was?”

Was. What the accusation was! It was over!

Zuko smiled at Uncle as he said a final line of goodbye and then turned, beaming towards his nephew. Zuko moved enough for Uncle to pull them into a hug. Uncle held them safely for several minutes before either moved to their phones. 

**\---**

**Zuko Sozin ✓ @Zuko7248**

Turns out calling someone “destructively hompobic” is an opinion and I can’t be sued over it. So yeah. Ozai Sozin’s destructively homophobic and Iroh and I won the legal battle before it began!

**Zuko Sozin ✓ @Zuko7248**

_ Replying to @Zuko7248  _

Also this doesn't mean I’ll be back to streaming and videos and stuff because I’m barely getting over my cold, and I have so much schoolwork to catch up on. I’ll let you know when I’m back!

_ Retweet _

**Kaar @LawyerHere**

Oh wow. That’s the problem Ozai had with what Zuko said?? Wow. WOOOOooooow. That’s what Ozai went up against? Yeah, that guy’s horrible. He wasn’t worried about the insinuation that he burned his kid, but the problem he had was that it suggested he was homophobic? Wow.

[ **Zuko Sozin ✓ @Zuko7248** Turns out calling someone “destructively hompobic”...]

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Sokka - Suki _

Suki: Hey can you come sit in the room with me? Today’s been stressful and I feel like this news is great but I’m still on edge and I want to not be on edge but I don’t want to set myself back

Sokka: ABSOLUTELY I AM ON MY WAY RIGHT NOW I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

Suki: Thanks, can you not make a big deal about it?

Sokka: yepp, i’ll just chill with you for a white

Sokka: *while

Suki: Thanks

\---

##  **THURSDAY**

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Iroh - Hakoda _

Hakoda: Would you be interested in joining with me to help victims of the opioid epidemic?

Iroh: I would be interested in meeting to talk to you about it. Are you free this weekend? I do not work on Saturday or Sunday morning.

Hakoda: I’m home all day Saturday. The kids might be coming home, Zuko honestly would probably know more about this than me. I just supply the foods when they get here

Iroh: The joy of children. I’ll ask Zuko about coming with on Saturday then.

\---

##  **FRIDAY**

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Zuko - Sokka _

Sokka: Hey, Toph’s coming over tonight (Aang has you cold and is napping now). If you wanna join you’re welcome to, we can avoid all topics of stress. Suki and I are probably gonna drink a little bit because it’s Friday and it’s been rough

Zuko: Thanks for the offer, sorry to hear Aang’s sick! I’ve got an assignment due at midnight that I need to start so I can’t, thanks though!

Sokka: That’s super fair! I’ll see you tomorrow?

Zuko: Yeah

\---

_ PHONE TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Iroh - Sokka _

“Hello,” Iroh answered.

“Hey Iroh, uhm, sorry it’s late, are you already awake?” Sokka sounded concerned.

“I am already awake Sokka, are you alright?”

“I’m okay,” Sokka replied quickly, “Uhm, I’m a little bit tipsy, just a little I swear, uhm, Suki’s less tipsy than me but she’s in the other room with Toph. We’ll both be okay to drive tomorrow, uhm, I swear we know that, uhm, we stopped drinking a while ago but we’re still a little off because of how alcohol works, and so we don’t really think we should drive right now because that’s not a good thing to do after drinking alcohol.”

“It isn’t,” Iroh agreed. “You’re already at your apartment at the moment, are you not?”

“Yeah, no, yeah, yeah we are it’s just that Toph isn’t. Uhm, not at her dorm. She’s here. Toph’s here. So. Yeah.”

“What is the problem at the moment, then?” Iroh asked.

“Oh! Oh yeah, uhm, a migraine just started. Uhm, so she can’t walk back to her dorm. She likes her dorm and Aang will check on her there but uhm, she can’t walk in a straight line without doubling over in pain right now so she needs a ride home and I can’t because I’m tipsy and Suki can’t because she’s tipsy, and Katara’s already asleep and dealing with a lot of assholes in her chemistry class, so we don’t want to wake her up,” Sokka took a breath, “And Aang can’t drive, and Toph can’t drive, and my dads live too far away, and so I called you if you’re free because I think you can drive and I know you like Toph and because I don’t think you’re drunk but if you are you probably shouldn’t drive and I can call someone else. Oh! And we didn’t call the campus bus that does this because her headache would get worse and we don’t want that.”

“I can most definitely come pick Toph up, Sokka.” Iroh smiled. He started getting ready to leave the apartment. “I’m going to get Zuko, and the pair of you are going to come with me in case she needs to be carried. I don’t think my old body would enjoy lifting such a strong young woman.”

“Yeah, I can come with. Uhm, actually Suki’s stronger than me so she should go with you.”

“That will work just as well,” Iroh knocked softly on Zuko’s bedroom door. “I’ll call when I get to your apartment alright Sokka?”

“Yeah,” Sokka replied, “Yeah okay, uhm, okay, thanks!”

“You’re very welcome, Sokka. I’m happy to help.”

_ END TRANSCRIPTION _

\---

##  **SATURDAY**

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Sokka - Zuko - Suki - Indrid _

Sokka: Are we all going to my dads’ house today?

Sokka: I know Inrid was a maybe yesterday

Indrid: Is this it?

Indrid: I’m a mess, but today I’m good to go

Sokka: Yeah, Toph’s got a headache, Aang’s got a cold, Katara’s got homework, Kuzon’s got a lab meeting today, and Poatok and Tonrak didn’t feel like coming cuz they’re not needed for the ad

Indrid: Neat

Zuko: I’m going but Uncle’s coming with and he offered to drive

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Sokka - Iroh _

Sokka: Could you suggest separate cars? Suki and I might ask Zuko out while we’re there and if shit goes sideways that way they don’t have to sit with us on the drive home

Iroh: I can do that

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Sokka - Indrid - Suki - Zuko _

Zuko: Nevermind, Iroh wants to take a separate car so that he can stay later with Hakoda or come home early for the tea shop if something happens.

Sokka: Okay, we’re gonna leave to pick up Iroh in a few minutes

Sokka: I meant Indrid. 

Sokka: I’ll text when we leave

\---

To say Suki was nervous about whatever was about to happen was an understatement. Indrid’s presence in the care both helped and hurt that. On one hand, Suki and Sokka had a lengthy discussion about whether or not to ask Zuko out last night and ended on a resounding yes. Indrid’s presence stopped them from rehashing the debate. On the other hand, Indrid did not instill confidence in their decision.

“You guys good?” Indrid asked, “You keep looking at each other weird.”

“Yeah,” Sokka answered before Suki could. “Yeah, we’re good. Uhm. Yeah.”

“That was convincing,” They frowned, “Is everything okay at home, I didn’t have to come.”

“No, no you’re good,” Sokka said, “I want to film the Hello Fresh ad with you at Dads’ today. They’ve got a more open kitchen. We just- I don’t- yeah we’re okay.”

Suki rolled her eyes. “We might ask Zuko out today. You’ll probably hear about it either through the grapevine or on the ride home anyways.”

“Suki!” Sokka complained, “I- well I guess that’s a good point.”

“Really?” Indrid asked. “I thought they were dating Mai?”

“Mai’s dating Ty Lee,” Sokka replied confidently.

“Oh duh,” Indrid let out a small laugh, “I forgot that, sorry, wow, you’re right.”

“Do you think they want to?” Suki asked before she could stop herself.

“What?” Indrid asked.

“Do you think Zuko wishes they could date Mai?” Suki repeated, turning in her seat so she could watch their reaction.

“Isn’t she actually a lesbian though?” Indrid asked, “I just forgot that whole night. I was just being dumb.” 

“She is a lesbian,” Sokka said. “Suki’s just nervous.”

“I’m reasonably nervous considering how much time they spent out talking to Mai the other night!”

“Mai thought Zuko was dead.” Sokka said. “They were close as kids and they suddenly could talk again. Zuko could talk to her about their dad. It’s not about dating, it's a friendship thing. I wouldn’t be too worried.”

“I know, I know,” Suki sat back in her chair. She’d heard this argument several times already.

“Wait, you two are asking them out?” Indrid asked.

Suki smiled and turned a bit again, “Yeah.”

“Oh that’s cute as fuck.”

“You think so?” Sokka smiled while looking at the road.

“Yeah, I’ve seen the way they look at you Sokka, that’s cute as fuck. You too Suki, I mean I mostly know how they look at Sokka when he plays with their hair, but yeah.”

“Thanks,” Sokka smiled.

\---

Zuko didn’t have a specific reason to go to the Moatoks’ house today. All in all, it was probably a bad move, because it meant Zuko would spend a good amount of time with Suki, and Sokka. The pair of them were funny and wonderful and everything they wanted in a partner. They shouldn’t lean into this. But also, they needed a break, so they joined uncle.

“What is bothering your mind?” Iroh caught on to Zuko’s confusion.

“Hmm?” Zuko feigned.

“You have been thinking deeply for much of the car ride. I didn’t want to interrupt but as we are almost to the Moatoks’ I wanted to ensure you are okay.”

“I’m okay,”

Iroh let out a small sigh and nodded as he kept driving.

This was a dance that Zuko and Iroh had played many times. Zuko knew that Iroh knew that they weren’t doing great, but the conversation had to stall for a moment while Zuko determined how to tell Iroh that.

A small moment passed as the car drove into the neighborhood.

“Uncle,” Zuko started softly.

“Yes, Nephew?” Iroh was smiling greatly.

“How-” Zuko paused, trying to figure out how to ask this without being obvious. “Did- How did Lu Ten know he wasn’t going to marry his soul bonds?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean- or I guess do people ever- I don’t know.” Zuko decided.

“Would you like to talk about it or wait until you know your question?” Iroh asked.

“I think I have a crush on Sokka and Suki both,” Zuko admitted quietly. They hadn’t planned on saying this but there was no hypothetical that didn’t give it away anyhow. “I- I don’t know how to get over it, but they’re obviously great together and I don’t want to interrupt and I don’t want to lose them.”

“Oh, I see,” Iroh nodded. He was quiet for a few moments again. “You know that relationships are allowed to have more than two people in them, yes?”

“That’s not who I am.” Zuko said quickly.

“What do you mean?” Iroh asked.

“I mean I’m not- I don’t date multiple people.”

“Well, how do you know?”

“I- I just don’t- I can’t be.”

“Have you ever really dated one person?” Iroh glanced at Zuko while he drove. “You don’t know your preferences yet, and soul bound romances can bring many surprises.”

“Because I can’t be.” Zuko repeated. Suddenly everything felt too warm and they could feel their heartbeat.

“Why not?” Iroh asked.

“That’s too much,” Zuko tried to answer. “That- I don’t know Uncle, I can’t- I know- I know this is dumb and it’s not how people work, but I can’t be a bisexual, agender, half-blind, half-deaf, abuse victim who has burn scarring and who’s dad is famous AND who is in a three person relationship.”

“A thrupple,” Iroh supplied.

Zuko groaned and leaned back into the chair.

“I do not see what is wrong with being yourself.” Iroh’s whisper carried a smile. 

“I don’t want-I-” Zuko sighed.

“You still want to be a perfect son?” Iroh asked softly.

“No!” Zuko whipped their head to Iroh. They realized they yelled and felt their chest tighten in panic. They didn’t like yelling at Uncle anymore. Not when they were this frustrated. It was a coping mechanism from a worse time. 

“I’m not saying that’s your direct intention, nephew.” Iroh was looking forward to the road. He hated Zuko for yelling. They’d finally stopped yelling and now they were back at square one and this was the last straw. Iroh didn’t want to deal with it anymore. “I think that your father’s weight on your shoulders may still affect you. This is especially true when he has so recently reached out in such a hurtful way.”

“Uncle, I’m sorry.” Zuko looked at their own lap.

“For yelling?” Iroh asked.

“Yes, I shouldn’t have raised my voice.” Zuko hid the fact that they wanted to gasp for air. Their gaze stuck to their hands as the panic of Iroh’s reaction took over. Their chest ached.

“I forgive you, nephew. I also apologize for bringing your father into this conversation without a warning. I’m sure that startled you.”

Zuko let out a small breath and froze as Iroh placed a hand on their shoulder. 

“I love you Nephew,” Iroh’s voice was sturdy. He was safe. Zuko remembered that Iroh was safe. 

“I love you too, Uncle, sorry.” Zuko’s eyes were still stuck on their hands.

“I forgive you, nephew.” Iroh said. “Are you panicking right now?”

“Yeah,” Zuko replied.

“Do you understand where we are?”

“In the car, uhm, we’re going to the Moatok’s where Suki and Sokka will be there and I’ll feel like I’m intruding because I’d like to kiss both of them but they, quite reasonably, do not want to kiss me.” Zuko unloaded.

“Oh,” Iroh replied before covering up surprise with wisdom, “You do not know their thoughts until you ask. Also, without making this horrible, I will let you know that your concept of a reasonable opinion may be clouded by previous poor relationships.”

Zuko rolled their eyes. Iroh’s nearly comprehensible advice was always decent at calming them down.

“Would you like me to discuss this with you further, or to let you think for a few moments?”

“How far away are we?” Zuko asked.

“We’re driving down their street right now,” Iroh admitted.

“I’ll be okay,” Zuko sat back into the car chair and watched as Iroh followed Sokka’s car down the street and pulled into a familiar driveway.

“We could stay in the car,” Iroh insisted, “I can make an excuse.”

“No, uhm, I’m okay, I’ll be fine. Momo will probably attack me but that might be okay.”

“Would you like a dog?” Iroh asked out of the blue.

“What?”

“You seem to like Momo,” Iroh unbuckled and continued the conversation as though it was nothing.

“I- yeah. I thought we couldn’t have one because of the tea shop.” Zuko mirrored their uncle.

“We cannot have a ‘tea shop pet’ as many students have suggested. You’ve never asked about a pet that would simply reside in our apartment.”

Doors were opened, greetings were made, and Momo was kept inside because the dads had recently learned that she was prone to running into the street when she got excited.

Everyone made their way inside and Sokka kept smiling at Zuko as they all sat around the living room to make just enough small talk before Uncle would be able to go meet privately with Hakoda and Indrid could begin filming a Hello Fresh ad with Sokka.

Zuko sat in the middle of a couch in between Iroh and Sokka, and Momo quickly followed to drape herself over Zuko.

“You doing okay Zuko?” Bato frowned.

“Yeah,” Zuko lied. They had a crush on people who were dating and they’d yelled at Uncle in the car. Of course even the dog could tell they were panicking a little bit.

“She loves you more,” Sokka frowned, as he pet behind Momo’s ear. Momo lifted her head briefly off Zuko’s chest to look up at Sokka and bark loudly.

“She has quite the bark,” Iroh laughed.

“Yeah,” Bato laughed as Sokka wrestled Momo to sit on both his and Zuko’s laugh, “She likes to startle people.”

With Momo enjoying both pairs of hands affectionately petting her, the conversation quickly shifted to Iroh’s purpose of the day. Zuko tuned out as Iroh explained this to Indrid. The dog was incredibly soft and Sokka was determined to be as cute as possible with her.

\---

By the time Iroh left to talk with Hakoda, and Bato left to ‘give the kids some space,’ Zuko was feeling calmer. The ‘kids’ went into the kitchen where Indrid and Sokka recorded themselves making lunch. Suki sat at the island helping, and Zuko sat in a slightly inconvenient spot on the floor so that they could pet Momo while the others cooked. Zuko offered to move several times, but Sokka insisted that if Zuko moved, then he wouldn’t be able to see Zuko, or the dog. Zuko blushed and stayed where they were.

“Can I film you?” Sokka asked towards the end.

“What?” Zuko asked. The answer would be no.

“We can blur out your face or I don’t have to, but can I film you with Momo? To show how relaxed and cute you two were while we were filming?”

“Oh, uhm, I- no? Sorry. I- thank you, uhm, no.” Zuko stammered around the compliment.

“All good,” Sokka smiled confidently and went back to cleaning up the kitchen supplies. “Do you think our dads are done yet? Because food’s ready.”

Zuko glanced at Suki who was rolling her eyes at Sokka’s mistake. “Uhm, I- I don’t know if Uncle’s done yet. He likes to drag on about unrelated topics so probably not.” Zuko replied.

“Shit,” Sokka froze and looked over to Zuko. “I know he’s not your dad. Sorry! Shit, sorry I didn't mean to bring that up. I’m-”

“Sokka,” Zuko went to stand up and was stopped by Momo. “It’s okay, uhm, honestly Uncle would be honored so it’s probably weirdly for the best."

Sokka looked uncomfortable, but nodded and gave a small smile to Zuko.

"I'll go see if they're ready," Suki said. "We should eat it while it's hot so if nothing else we can put their parts in the fridge."

Suki left as Sokka and Indrid finished cleaning some of their dishes. Zuko unfortunately had to disturb Momo's comfort and stood up. She quickly found her place next to Sokka for a few moments before Bato joined the room and Momo ran to him.

“You two hog Momo.” Sokka said.

Bato laughed as he pet the dog's ears. “She loves me more.”

“No,” Hakoda joined with Iroh behind him, “She loves me more, she listens to you. I go to bed with her every night though.”

“Yeah but I play with her more during the day,” Bato argued.

“I would play with her every day if I was home,” Sokka whined, “It’s not my fault I don’t see her every day.”

“Yes, but she doesn’t know that,” Bato said as Momo barked at him.

Momo spun around in the kitchen and walked back to Zuko for a moment, passing in front of Sokka.

“Okay but why does she like Zuko more?!” Sokka nearly yelled. Momo barked at Sokka.

“She worries about me,” Zuko replied quietly as he stroked her back. “If you have a panic attack she’ll jump on you.”

“Were you panicking that whole time?” Sokka looked horrified. “You could have- Dude we- shit- Zuko we could have taken a break and helped!”

Now everyone was looking at Zuko incredibly concerned and Momo was still standing in front of them allowing their fingers a soft relaxing touch. They looked down at Momo and tried to figure out how to respond to that without lying.

“Zuko, are you okay?” Suki asked when they didn’t respond.

“Yeah, sorry, yeah I- I swear I’m good. Uhm, I was kind of panicking when I got here but not because of you guys. I was just- it’s just my body doing what it wants to do and freaking out. I’m okay.”

“Zuko,” Uncle said, “Can we do anything right now, or should we just eat lunch?”

“Lunch, please, just lunch. I’m fine.”

“Then let’s eat,” Uncle smiled and walked over to a seat at the table where soon everyone was sitting.

Sokka and Indrid awkwardly handed out food to a nearly silent room. 

“How did cooking go?” Uncle asked as though nothing else was happening.

“Good,” Indrid smiled, “It was kind of fun. I haven’t really cooked since I got to college since I’ve lived in the dorms both years. It’s nice.”

“Are you only a sophomore?” Bato asked.

“Yeah,” Indrid replied. “I met Kuzon through his foster brother after talking to him about youtube culture. That’s how I got to know everyone.”

“Gotcha,” Bato replied.

The table talked for a moment about roommates and college life as they all ate the food and complimented the chefs. Hakoda and Iroh left as soon as they finished eating so they could continue the meeting that Iroh was here for. This reminded Zuko that they didn’t need to be there intruding on Suki and Sokka’s time together. Before that thought could spiral much further, Sokka smiled at Zuko and they were lost in his smile for a few moments before having to catch up with the conversation about various dorm buildings because they hadn’t been listening.

“What else are you guys doing today?” Bato asked the room.

Indrid spoke up first, “Sokka and Suki said you could maybe show me some of the native american items you have. I’m studying Political Science with as much of a focus as possible on the history and political relationships with Native American tribes so I’m really curious.”

“Oh, sure,” Bato smiled. “Do you all want to take a look?”

“We’ll be down in a minute,” Suki replied, “If it’s all cool with them, Sokka, Zuko, and I can clean up lunch first?”

Zuko glanced at Suki who was looking at Indrid and by the time Bato was standing up to go downstairs with Indrid, Zuko felt like they’d missed something. 

“How are you feeling Zuko?” Suki asked as Sokka started putting plates in the dishwasher.

“Oh,” Zuko stood up to help and Sokka shook his head before putting a hand gently on their shoulder.

“I’ve got it.” Sokka said, referring to cleaning up the table. Now Zuko had no idea what was going on.

“What?”

“How are you doing?” Suki asked. She wasn’t helping with the table either. 

“Confused,” Zuko answered.

“What?” Sokka asked. “What about?”

Zuko didn’t know if they were making the weird behavior up or not. “I- I don’t know, nevermind.”

“About right now?” Suki guessed.

“Yeah, why- I can help clean up lunch.” Zuko said. “I really don’t mind and you told your dad we would.”

Sokka sighed, “We- okay so we kind of just wanted a second alone with you to talk about something.”

They knew Zuko liked them and they were asking for distance. “Oh- Uhm. Yeah. Sorry.”

Sokka shook his head, “We’re not mad about anything or anything. We- it’s kind of the opposite.”

“I think you’re cute,” Suki said before Zuko could spiral any further. 

Zuko sat quietly for a few moments. Their brain spun the words over and over again. “What?”

“I do too,” Sokka added. “Very incredibly wonderfully cute and sexy and intelligent and funny and witty and a general joy and ease to be around and I know that it’s forward but I have an incredible desire to date you starting now.”

Suki giggled and looked lovingly at Sokka. Then she had the audacity to turn the same loving look to Zuko and nod at him in affirmation that she seemed to agree with Sokka’s statement.

“You want to date me?” Zuko asked for clarification. 

Sokka moved a chair to Suki’s side and sat down with her. “Yeah we do. If you’re not interested or if you don’t want to or if you need to think about it or anything we get it.”

“We just think your great Zuko,” Suki said, “And we- well we both realized we liked you and were so worried about our own relationship and then I said something and Sokka pointed out that we can all be in a relationship because love doesn’t divide, it grows and- yeah it sounded like a good idea to me. You don’t have to but we’d really appreciate it if you gave us a try.”

“Also,” Sokka added, “You’re incredibly hot and it would be a shame if we couldn’t kiss you.”

“Don’t pressure them!” Suki scolded Sokka.

Sokka shrugged with a smirk that let Zuko know there was no bite behind his words.

Zuko stared at them for another moment trying to understand why they didn’t seem to be lying. They seemed to be telling the truth. They wanted to date them. The two people Zuko would love to date and kiss and grow closer to and fall in love with were asking them on a date and Zuko hadn’t answered yet. 

“Yes.” Zuko blurted out.

Suki’s face lit up and Zuko tried to memorize it. Sokka grinned besides himself and did that insane thing where his face filled with love and it poured out to Sokka and Zuko equally. What was their life?

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Zuko - Mai _

Zuko: I’m dating Sokka and Suki now

Mai: Good

Mai: Glad to hear it

Zuko: I think I might need to deal with the fact that I don’t think I deserve this at all. 

Mai: Yeah, you hella deserve this Zuko

Mai: When are you going to your first therapy apt?

Zuko: After Iro’s on Tuesday.

Mai: Talk to him/her/them about this

Zuko: Yeah

Zuko: I still can’t quite believe it

Mai: That you deserve it?

Zuko: That it happened

Mai: They asked me about it. They wanted to make sure you weren’t mid-court case when they asked. They’ve been into you for soooo long Z. Y’all are gonna be cute.

Zuko: I’m kind of mad that all of our parents are over because Sokka kissed me on the cheek and I nearly died of bliss

Mai: control yourself. They share an apartment, you’ll have plenty of space later.

Zuko: O.o I hadn’t thought about that

\---

About half an hour after lunch, Indrid’s lab partners decided they needed to have an emergency meeting about a new email from the professor. Suki drove them back to campus while Sokka stayed with Zuko and Momo to wait for Iroh’s meeting to finish.

“Are you feeling better?” Sokka asked as they let Momo into the backyard to do her business.

“With the panicking thing from earlier?” Zuko asked.

“Yeah,” Sokka said, “You- and you don’t have to -but you really could have told us you were in a bad place and we could have tried to help.”

Zuko considered their options before talking again. “I- yeah -I was worried because I- I talked to Uncle on the way over and I felt uncomfortable with how much of a crush I had on you and Suki. It felt inappropriate.”

Sokka looked over to Zuko in shock before pulling them into a sudden hug. His arms were much warmer than the October air. Zuko held him tight. 

“I’m so glad we met you,” Sokka whispered into Zuko’s good ear. “I- Zuko, I’ve had a crush on you since I watched you stream. I just didn’t really think about it until we were getting to know you and I- yeah. You’re so fucking cool. I’m sorry we were making you so nervous.”

Zuko smiled and let their arms rest against Sokka’s back for a few moments. This felt nice. 

“You’re the reason we started the fight against Father. I- I wanted you to be able to know me. I already cared about you in ways I barely understood. Uncle thinks it’s funny because he and Inuye never stopped talking so they kind of slowly realized they were meant for each other while we just kind of went from zero to fifty in a week and a half.”

“We really did, didn’t we,” Sokka laughed. “Are you doing better though? You didn’t answer my question earlier.”

Momo ran back towards the house and Sokka opened the door to step inside. 

“I- yeah I’m better. I’m still- uhm -I’m still really on edge. That’s just kind of- yeah that’s just kind of where I’ve been since the newscast with Father.”

“That sounds exhausting,” Sokka replied. 

“Yeah,” Zuko shrugged, “It comes and goes but it’s been hard. I’ll be okay though. It’s been more relaxing the last couple of days.”

“Well I’m glad to hear it,” Sokka replied.

“Could you show me more of the photos of your family, uhm, the ones in the basement?” Zuko asked something they’d been hoping for for a while.

“Yeah,” Sokka agreed with a smile. The pair went downstairs to the wall of family photos that they’d been interrupted from two weeks ago.

\---

##  **SUNDAY**

\---

Iroh smiled at his living room which barely contained the group that was in it. It was a celebration! A celebration of court cases won and secrets shared.

All of Zuko’s soul bonds were there for at least part of the evening. Toph had to leave early so that her headache wouldn’t return and Aang went with her to help sleep off the end of his cold with an early night’s rest. Jin had joined the party upstairs as it started at the end of her shift. The other staff members were invited as well but given that they were invited earlier in the day, they’d all had events or homework planned.

Momo was in the living room with her dads who had been invited after a fruitful discussion with Hakoda yesterday. Iroh would use his persuasive attitude to help the victims of his previous lunches with doctors. He would push advocacy for education and funding. He would lead the army against his brother and it would be a charity organization under the same name as many of his more anonymous donations. ‘The White Lotus’ was Lu Ten’s favorite Pai Sho piece and it would live on as a resistance to the Sozin empire.

Iroh brewed everyone tea as they all sat around and asked for more details about the finished court case. Zuko told them all that the court case wasn’t much to talk about. The most important case was over. Iroh still needed to sue about the NDA, but that would wait. Neither they nor Uncle had testified, so overall it was boring. The small win in the courts had allowed Zuko and Iroh to win in the court of public opinion and that was most important to them. 

Peace and joy filled the room.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extended Summary:  
> Zuko and Sokka flirt with each other over text  
> They get news on the legal battle  
> Suki, Sokka, Indrid, Zuko, and Iroh leave to go to the Moatok's for the weekend.  
> Indrid rides with Sokka and Suki and learns of their plan to ask Zuko out.  
> Zuko drives with Iroh and gets into a panic because they're worried about intruding on Sokka and Suki's relationship. The dramatic irony is real and alive.  
> Sokka and Indrid make a Hello Fresh ad  
> Sokka and Suki ask Zuko out (they say yes)  
> Zuko panic texts Mai  
> Everyone goes to the Jasmine Dragon to celebrate.
> 
> Oh wow I can't believe it's over.   
> Thank you all so much! I hope you liked it!   
> I had no intentions for this to be published in the span of two weeks but I grew impatient quickly so that's what happened lol  
> I'm adding the work to a new series under the same title. This is not because there is a sequel in the works, but because there is a one-shot off of this that I'm probably going to write, another one-shot that I'm considering, and because eventually I might write a sequal to this story. That sequel, if it ever exists, would be published in a similar fashion to this one and since I haven't started it it wouldn't come out for at least a few months from now.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments! I'm so grateful to everyone who read and enjoyed! This has been fun!


End file.
